Invisible
by QuillOwl
Summary: "What's the worst that can happen?" The moment Jack Frost said those cursed words, Andrea blamed him for everything. So when an old enemy returns, with a more gruesome plan to destroy the Guardians then ever before, and Andrea is pushed to her limits, she has a right to blame the Spirit of Winter. Besides, She was gonna blame him anyway, of course. -SEQUEL TO 'VISIBLE'- -RATED T-
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, fellow readers!  
I'm QuillOwl, for most of you will already know, and I'm the author of this story.**

**Before you read ahead, I must inform you that _THIS IS A SEQUEL!_**

**I say it any simpler. This is a sequel to my story 'Visible' which I _highly recommend_ you read first unless you want to be _majorly_ confused. Also, 'Visible' is currently being edited so you readers can enjoy the story more.  
**

**Alright then, lets get this story started!**

**ONWARDS, READERS!**

* * *

_'What's the worst that can happen?'_

That point, that _exact _point from when those _exact_ words were said, she blamed him for everything.

Every _singular_ thing that happened that seemed at all unfortunate, she would turn to him and give him a glare that just clearly shouted: '_This is all your fault.'_

For, those words are the largest jinx, the biggest curse, the brightest flag waving in front of chaos and fear screaming; _"Look at me, I want to be bombarded with terrible fate, agony and death!"_

So, she blamed him for _everything_. From the broken toys due to a tipsy elf underfoot, to when the North Pole almost caught on fire and nearly burnt to a crisp.

Neither was his fault, yet she blamed him.

For, he said those words, those words that threatened the forces of destiny and life with a terrible challenge. A challenge to throw every _possible_ terrible, cruel thing at the person who said such threat.

She knows, by first hand experience, to _never _challenge fate. Heck, many times fate just attacks her when she hasn't even _done_ anything. But, then again, her and fate don't usually get along, and possibly never will for as long as she lives...

Which wouldn't be long, in her opinion.

So she understands how dangerous and _stupid_ it is to challenge fate and destiny, for it has beaten her in a challenge _many_ times. More than one should call _coincidental_.

No one should mess with life and destiny, nobody should mock it with challenging words.

_'What's the worst that can happen?'_

Apparently, somebody else thought otherwise.

* * *

The wind howled past her ears; its furious gusts causing a few loose locks from her tied hair to brush across her frozen cheeks, flying around into tight knots and annoying tangles. The snow rushed past them, the surrounding whiteness of flakes blowing across their faces and biting them with its bitter cold.

Well, biting everybody except _one_.

Jack Frost, the rebellious teenage Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun and controller of snow and winds just casually sat there opposite her, _grinning_ at her, as the blizzard that he can prevent surrounded them.

She eyed him with anger, annoyed and burning anger that can be seen within her bright, hazel eyes. Jack, being the irritating bastard he was only replied with a cocky smile and an innocent gleam in his icy, blue eyes.

"Can't you just tone the blizzard down, just _slightly_?" She pleaded, nearly yelling to be heard over the thundering winds, asking with her sweetest voice and nicest smile.

"We're doing fine, we haven't crash landed yet, so it's all good." His grin growing wider as her eyes narrowed.

He done it again, he jinxed them yet _another_ time.

Sure, wasn't as bad as the curse he said before, but a jinx is a jinx and the fates never let one slip away without some consequences.

"You're the fucking Spirit of Winter, I'm sure you can stop a bloody snowstorm!"

"Chill out-"

"I think the snow has already done that for me." She mumbled, rubbing her head as it throbbed.

Whispers filled her head, so distant and quiet that they ached her brain with their irritating mutters.

Once, those whispers were agonizing screams, yelling into her eardrums every snow fall. Every descending snowflake wailing their thoughts into her ears, which she could only hear. But, things have changed since then, and she has long learned how keep them out and shut them the hell up.

Well, it wasn't exactly _long._ Around 3 weeks was the _real_ length she has learned this, and it wasn't very useful for her brain still hurt.

Or, that might just be Jack, she couldn't really tell.

"Andrea, I know you want to kill something, but save it for the NightMares and not me."

"Whatever, _Frost_." Andrea spat, using his last name like it was venom across her tongue.

"Bring it, _Annie_."

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to-"

"Oi!" An Australian accent yelled from farther away, "If another fight happens between you two, I'm gonna make sure that it won't happen again. _Ever_."

The duo silenced for a moment, giving each other an evil glare and threatening expression.

"Your fault." Jack mumbled.

"That's it!" Andrea launched herself at the Winter Spirit, tackling him from his seat of the bench opposite to the hard, wooden floor.

"So that's how we're doing it, then!" Jack yelled, as his head was smacked against the tough wood.

They rolled around, both thrashing and grabbing for any hold to clutch on to and smack their opponent against the floor or other dangerous surfaces.

The sudden yank on Andrea's jacket sent her towering above the floor, her feet dangling through the sprinting wind.

Andrea was held by something warm and fluffy, a paw perhaps, as Jack was within the clutch of a grey furred hand, hanging from the hood of his blue jacket.

"What did I just say!" The australian yelled, "If you guys want to bite each others head off, then do it after we defeat these NightMares we've been trying to find for two months!"

She eyed the man who held her, who wasn't even a man at all. The gigantic, 6 foot tall, bunny rabbit glared at her with his angered, forest green eyes. His large, grey ears twitched as he clutched on to the duo, his posture making Andrea quiver slightly.

Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny in easier terms (Or Easter Kangaroo, to those who irritated him), didn't seem at all pleased with their sudden outbreak of violence.

"He started it!" Andrea whined, squirming within the clutching grip. She thrashed as she glared at Bunny with an innocent look.

Bunnymund grunted; not accepting any of it.

"Did not, she pulled me towards the floor!" Jack complained, wiggling within Bunny's grasp for a chance of escape.

"Because you're a cowardly bastard that doesn't fight!"

"I learned my manners, and teach inferiors with the respect they deserve. Also, you're a mortal and you'll lose."

She swung her fist at the Winter Spirit, narrowly missing his pale face.

"What did I say about punching me in the face!?"

"To not do it ever again." Andrea answered.

"And...?"

"I've completely ignored it and pretended I forgot that whole conversation." She suddenly unzipped her dark brown jacket, staggering towards the floor as the bitter wind attacked her with its cruel, frozen chill.

"Bunny-!" Jack cried, before he was tackled on to the floor and torn from Bunny's clutching paw. They smacked back down on the floor, continuing on rolling about and thrashing within the vehicle they were inside of.

Bunnymund sighed, "I give up."

He hopped away, towards the other side of the vehicle while the two fought.

"Coward!"

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Mortal!"

"Icicle!"

"Is that all you can think of?!"

"Better then your insults!"

They yelled and cursed at each other, making the other more energized and angered to continue fighting.

Before more damage could be inflicted, a booming Russian voice sounded, "Prepare for landing!"

The duo stopped, looking upwards from the tangle of limps they were stuck in to see the booted feet of a large, Russian man.

North, or Santa to other people, stared down at them with his bright blue eyes and raised eyebrow, "What is this?"

"She started it." Jack responded, getting a punch in the arm by Andrea.

"Now I'm ending it. Get up, we found them."

Andrea was up first, pushing the Winter Spirit away from her as she bounced on to her feet, "Really?! We finally found them!"

"Yes, but it would have been quicker if it wasn't for this snowstorm!" Bunnymund replied, aiming the comment towards Jack.

She turned towards Jack, giving him a look that clearly read, _'I told you so.'_

"Shut up." Jack spoke.

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You were looking at me!"

"So, I'm not allowed to give you eye contact, then?"

"Yes!"

"Fine." Andrea look away from the Winter Spirit, away from his icy blue eyes and glaring at his frosted, white hair instead.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not sharing eye contact with you, but you didn't say I could just _look_ at you." Andrea answered, now staring at his iced over hoodie, the blue fabric covered in frost and snowflakes.

"Andrea! Stop it!" Jack whined.

"Oh, alright, I'll be nice." Andrea turned away from Jack and look at North, were he stood beside the control panels with his allies.

She stepped towards them, glaring at the globe that centered within the control panel, it's colored surface covered in flickering, shining lights.

Believers, those lights showed every child that believed in the Guardians; The protectors of children and the greatest legends of childhood.

The Guardians were also her friends, the people she felt accepted with that she could almost call them '_family_'.

"So, are they around here, the arctic?" Andrea asked as she peered over the control panel.

"Yes." North replied, gazing from the panels towards Andrea, "The group of NightMares we've tried to find since the fight with Pitch have run to here, Antarctica."

"And we wouldn't have found them so quick if it wasn't for _me_." Andrea added, grinning as Bunnymund groaned and rolled his eyes.

"It was your abilities, not you."

"My abilities belong to me. So, therefore, it was me." Andrea replied to Bunny's comment, her grin growing as she saw the boredom and irritation on his face.

"So when do you think we're gonna find them?" A new voice asked, the bubbly, high-toned voice of a fair, women. Andrea turned towards the feathered women, her brightly colored feathers of lush greens and golds covering her small frame and slight parts of her face, her kind and gentle eyes of pink staring at the others around her.

Tooth, the Guardian of Memories and the known legend as the 'Tooth Fairy', looked at them with bright excitement.

She was overjoyed about they fact they've found the NightMares, just like everybody else who's been trying to find them for over 2 months since they lost them during the Autumn. The time before that, it was Spring and was during a 'battle' which wounded them badly.

Well, not _them_, for Andrea took most of the beating. She rubbed her sore chest gently at the thought, her face slightly cringing as a small twinge of pain throbbed through her chest.

"We'll land in few minutes." North replied, also buzzing with excitement.

Tooth smiled before she turned to Andrea, noticing the sight of her and her pained expression.

"Andrea, are you okay? Does your chest hurt?" She hesitantly asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Andrea quickly replied, snapping her hand away from her collarbone.

"Are you sure-?"

"I'm fine, Tooth, really. It's just become a force of habit, you know."

Tooth nodded, though she gave Andrea a concerned look, before fluttering around for a better sight of the controls that North moved around, pressing certain buttons and using levers.

The sudden jerk made Andrea stumble towards the side, while the Guardians got shock about viciously.

"Bloody hell, North! Thought you got control of this thing!"

"My bad." North bluntly replied, shrugging his shoulders at the furious Bunnymund.

A sudden glow of golden light made them turn their head towards their floating friend, a short man of surrounded by golden sand that embedded within his hair and clothes- Sandy, the Sandman and Guardian of Dreams, flashed images of sand above his head toward North.

"No, Sandy. You're not going to drive the sleigh."

Sandy pouted, his eyes pleading, making Andrea giggled quietly.

"No, Sandy. We're about to land, anyway."

Sandy frowned, nodded before forming whips created from the golden sand around him. He gave a wicked grin, causing Andrea to laugh loudly at the sight.

The clouds drifted past them, thinning and separating until they saw the discolored sky and white plains of snow that covered the ground. Snow continued falling around them and the wind blew harshly, forcing Andrea to retrieve her jacket and wrap it around herself.

The Guardians started moving; Tooth grabbing the hilt of her golden dagger within her feathers, bouncing on her feet as she hovered above the air. North stepped away from the controls, taking hold of his giant, threatening swords as he prepared for landing. Sandy causally floated their, his expression determined yet showing hints of peace. Bunny was already armed, his leather pouches and bags contained Easter Eggs of mass, exploding destruction. Scary.

Silence washed over them as the reindeer grunted at the descending, pulling the flying vehicle from the clouds. It wasn't any flying vehicle; it was the sleigh that belonged to North, the sleigh that brought all the gifts to the children of the world. Even though, the old, rickety sleigh people believed it to be was an idiotic rumor, for it was large and mechanical and just plain _awesome_.

They stood there, their bodies tense at the plain and blankness of the environment and the quiet that surrounded them.

Until, a sudden blur of black galloped past the sleigh, causing everybody to untense and finally start going to action.

Cries of horses were heard, a swarm of black blurs flying past the sleigh into the distance beyond. The NightMares, the ones they've tried to find for _months_, were finally in their grasps.

"Hey, Andrea!" Jack yelled, making Andrea turn towards the Winter Spirit on the walls of the sleigh, "Bet I can kill more NightMares then you!"

"Bring it on, Frosty."

Jack grinned, before jumping off the sleigh and caught within the current of the wind, being dragged across the rushing skies.

"You cheating bastard!" Andrea shrieked, hearing the echoing chuckle of Jack.

"I didn't mention any rules, did I?"

"Fine then, if you want to play-!" Andrea picked up her branch that lent against the sleigh, clutching its thick bark until she twisted it out of her hand and into the air.

Her staff suddenly changed, within the quick blink of an eye, to a silver, glittering sword of shining light with she held within her awaiting hand.

"-then lets play!"

She jumped off the side of the sleigh, getting cries out from the Guardians in surprise and horror. She rolled on to the cold ground below the sleigh, dropping to a shoulder roll before returning to her feet in a sprint.

Jack responded, skating through the air and shooting NightMares within his range of blasting ice and frost. Andrea run through the land, slicing NightMares as she twisted and ducked.

Her and Jack's game has finally begun.

* * *

Andrea legs wobbled as she suddenly stopped, piles of black, sparkling nightmare sand surrounding her feet as she heaved for air. She lent upon her knees, facing the ground to try to ease her spinning and throbbing head.

Her vision went blurry and her body seemed so exhausted that she felt like she was gonna collapse into the freezing cold snow and scattered nightmare sand.

Well, at least she lasted longer than last time, survived the sickening feeling and weariness that kept over whelming her. She was rather proud that she was actually able to run about and fight without collapsing.

Although, Andrea wouldn't call it '_collapsing_' because she was perfectly fine and recovered very quickly afterwards. Jack and the Guardians, however, thought otherwise and made sure that Andrea didn't 'fight' much.

Jack mostly, always preventing her from fighting and getting exhausted.

Which was very pointless, her not fighting. So she gladly avoided Jack's cautious stares and repeated warnings and decided to fight instead.

Her vision became sharper and her legs felt less like jelly, her breath had finally eased out and she no longer felt like she was gonna throw up.

Andrea straightened up, taking quick glances at the piles of nightmare sand with an evil, wicked grin.

A gust of wind shocked her; making her head snap away from the nightmare sand and look beyond the frozen wasteland Jack just landed upon and was walking across.

The Winter Spirit advanced towards Andrea, grinning like a moron and chuckling as he finally reached her. She heard the Guardians not so far away and, even though she couldn't see them, swarm around the sleigh and its control panel.

Jack smiled at her, victory and joy across his face before he cried, "57!"

He threw his fist up in the air and let out a large whoop afterwards, him bouncing on his feet in joy.

"57 NightMares in 5 minutes?...really?"

"Yep."

Andrea lowered her head in defeat, "Arh...that's shame..." Then she snapped her head back up and grinned, "Since I only have _68_!"

"What?!"

"Booyah! 68 NightMares in 5 minutes, I win!" Andrea laughed at Jack, "In your face, _Frost_."

"Liar! You can do that many that quick!"

"Oh, but I did. Maybe you should stop trying to _show off_ and actually _attempt_ to win, for once!" Andrea giggled, "Besides, I might have won because I'm mortal and I value my life more and didn't want to die from evil nightmare horses."

Jack huffed, "Whatever."

"Whatever? You're the one that wanted to play this game."

"You cheated, somehow."

"You didn't say there were any rules. Also, you have the ability to fly, freeze everything, control the winds and snow...and you still lost."

"I was being generous."

"Sure..._whatever_ you say, Jack." She chuckled before turning away from the irritated Spirit of Winter.

"You know what, how about I-" Jack began, before he was cut off by a black blur speeding just them, inches from colliding into them.

They whisked they heads to where the darkened, blurred shadow went, down a large, towering hill.

Andrea and Jack looked at each other and nodded, both knowing what the other was thinking.

Jack burst into the air, shooting through the air and trailing after the black blur. Andrea followed behind, sprinting through the thick blanket of snow towards the figure they were after.

Andrea sighed as she ran,_ 'Today is gonna be a long day.'_

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to be a hell lot longer.**

**If there were any grammar, spelling or any other written problems, then PM me or mention it in a review  
Any other problems or confusion, also PM me and I'll reply ASAP.  
**

**And, don't forget: Rate and Review! :D**

**_~QuillOwl._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, three reviews already! Woohoo!**

**_Nanu Kitty_: Forever? It's only been around 2 weeks! It would of been quicker, but my mate forced me to stay away from for a week and afterward I got bombarded with homework. But, I get your point and it's very sweet.**

**And, yes, Andrea is a boss.**

**_CrystalxRose_: Good to see you back, Crystal!  
"Update soon." You know I update quickly, Crystal. The longest I haven't updated was 10 days, and that was torture for me!**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Gotta love a bunch of _friendly _competition. XD  
Thanks for the review!**

**...**

**Reminders (Oh, how much I've missed you):**

**~Any grammar, spelling or punctuational mistakes, then PM me or mention it in a review.  
~Any other problems or confusion, then PM me and I'll reply ASAP  
~Disclaimer (Sandy plushies to all who knew already!): I don't own the Characters of Rise of the Guardians. However, I do own Andrea and this stories entire plot (All of it, for it no longer supports on the movie anymore.)**

**ONWARDS!****  
**

* * *

It stood there.

A singular NightMare, was standing there by itself while nuzzling and digging through the snow around it.

Andrea found that pretty weird. But, then again, it was a horse and they usually do that if they're hungry or something. Well, that's what Andrea thinks, anyway.

It repeatedly stamped its back leg upon the ground, which seriously irritated Andrea as she could only peer over the snow she was hiding behind as Jack pursued the creature.

The Winter Spirit crept up behind it, staff ready to blast the NightMares into frosted dust.

Jack was almost at shooting distance, when the NightMare's head shot up and turned its bloody crimson eyes at him. Jack froze, staring at the Nightmare, before the creature cried out a horrifying neigh and galloped away.

Andrea leaped out of her hiding spot as Jack began sprinting after it, running close behind as they traveled up the hill where the NightMare galloped away.

The snow clung to her jeans as she ran, the cold substance slowly melting through her clothes and piercing her skin with a bitter touch. Her hair blew about in the winter wind rushing around and the snow made it difficult to see that she only knew where to go due to the brightness of Jack's hoodie within the white wasteland.

Her legs burned with exhaustion and her mind throbbed against her skull, pain rupturing through her head with every thundering beat of her heart.

Then, a terrible feeling went through her spine. She straightened up and it felt like her insides were boiling as her head felt like it was being twisted. She started to hyperventilate in absolute panic.

"Jack." Andrea called, but Jack didn't hear her and was circling about for signs of the disappeared NightMare.

"Jack!" She couldn't breathe and her body was throbbing with terrible agony, _"Jack!"_

She cried out as her head burst with pure, burning pain, her legs giving out while she collapsed into the snow and tumbled down the hill.

"Andrea!" She heard Jack exclaim, but couldn't hear what else he spoke for her vision clouded and her ears went deaf.

The sight of the fast falling snow and frozen wasteland was replaced with the dark insides of a warehouse. The glass roof was shattered and the fragments were surrounding the floor with scattered piles of Nightmare sand.

_"Fear will always be there, Andrea. You can't prevent that."_

His voice was so deep, so cold and corrupt, that it made Andrea seized up as she saw herself, bloodied and weak, holding a sword at the throat of Pitch Black, the Nightmare King.

Out of all the things to foresee, why this?

_"But I can prevent you." _Her past self spat as her face was inches from the Nightmare King's sharp teethed grin and amber, furious eyes.

_"That is what you believe."_ He chuckled as he melted away into scattering shadows, reforming near the exit of the warehouse while he desperately sprinted away.

Her past self turned around, staring at the door and she cried out in anger. She threw the sword she once held, cutting through the air before implanting into the Nightmare King's vulnerable back.

A cry of anguish boomed into her eardrums, as Pitch Black exploded into a millions grains of his black, swarming nightmare sand.

The sight became clouded, and Andrea believed that was the end of her vision.

_She was wrong._

The image reformed, the fog around her vision lifting to reveal an underground realm full of shifting, eerie shadows and swallowing darkness.

The shadows swerved, forming and circling until a figure burst out from them and landed on to the floor. His back contained a large, terrible cut that poured out blood. However, the cut slowly healed, the injury sealing itself until only left over blood and a small, white scar remained.

The figure stood and chuckled, circling around the dark, marble floor as the shadows hung around underfoot.

_'No.'_ Andrea thought, _'No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!'_

_"Stupid Guardians, Stupid Frost, _Stupid Mortal!_"_ Pitch yelled, the shadows squirming away from him in fright, _"Being defeated by the Guardians is one thing, being defeated by that Winter Spirit is another, but being defeated _by an inferior, powerless mortal_ is a whole new game!"_

Pitch continued pacing about. Until he suddenly stopped, straightened up and released a deep, corrupt chuckle, _"Oh, and whole new game...means whole new strategies."_

He turned towards a large archway, the shadows so thick and terrifying that not a single fragment of light shone from beyond the grey, stoned arch.

_"Fearlings!"_ Pitch called, a series of mutterings and glowing red eyes shining at Pitch in response, _"I have a plan for you."_

Then, her vision was swarmed with fog as the last thing she heard was the echoing laugh of the Nightmare King.

"Andrea! Are you okay!? _Andrea_!" Jack's cries boomed inside her ears as the bitter cold and harsh winds returned, her suddenly jerking to the side into the freezing snow as her head throbbed terribly that she hissed through her gritted teeth.

Jack was knelt beside her, his face in utter panic until he released a relieved sigh.

"Andrea! Thank god, you're alright! What happened? Are you okay-?" Jack kept blurting out questions, which Andrea interrupted when she started to majorly hyperventilate, "Andrea?" He hesitated as Andrea's heart was thumping against her chest and her breath was racing.

"This was all a trick." Andrea whispered before she jumped on to her feet as she cried, "This is all a trap!"

Andrea started sprinting off, but suddenly halted as Jack clasped her arm as he asked, "A trap? By who?"

Andrea looked at him, her bright hazel eyes clear of all emotion except cold, dark fear as she spoke, "Who do you think?"

* * *

Andrea was positive that she had never ran this fast in her life.

She sprint through the snow, ignoring the bitter piecing of ice sticking on to her wet clothes and her mind feeling like it was burning, breaking, twisting and being bashed repeatedly against a concrete wall.

She ignored it all, even Jack's desperate calls as he followed after her. She ignored everything, except for her destination and the new event about to turn on them.

_'What's the worst that can happen, Jack?'_ She thought, _'This, this is the worst that can fucking happen!'_

The clashing of hooves and thundering wails made Andrea freeze and look at the sight below the hill she was standing upon.

_'Oh, dear god.'_

Nightmare sand were everywhere, circling like giant, swirling clouds around all the Guardians with a terrible fury. She heard the clang of North's sword fighting the Nightmares that were overwhelming them, saw the glow of Sandy's whips as he attack anything that advanced, and the bursts of colors of Bunnymund's exploding Easter Eggs of terror. (Which no longer looked to terrifying compared to what was happening)

The cloud of nightmares sand thinned as creatures crawled out from its darkness, they're hands clasping on to the snow as they rose to their full height. Andrea felt woozy as she looked at the things creeping out of the shadows.

They were like the NightMares, created of shining black grains of nightmare sand and had glowing red eyes. But, that is where the similarities ended. They stood straight like a human, but instead of feet they had swirling, misty nightmare sand like a ghostly tail, and had talons on their hands; sharp teeth coming out of their snarling mouths as black liquid dripping from them. The creatures looked humanoid, having a figure similar to one of a strong, horrifying man.

They rushed about as they left the shadows, sprinting straight towards one person.

Tooth screamed as the creatures took her arms, the dagger falling out of her petite hands as their talons clutched on to her feathered limbs. She thrashed about, trying desperately to escape their grasps, but to no avail as they began forcing her towards the swirling cloud of Nightmare sand.

The Guardians were trying to get to Tooth, to stop her from being taken away, but the NightMares attack with more energy and fury so the Guardians remained trapped within the overwhelming animals.

Andrea felt the wind rush past her head as Jack flew into the scene, seeing the sight with horrified eyes.

"Tooth!" Jack cried, before he shot down from the skies and towards the distressed Tooth Fairy.

Instantly as Jack came, the cloud of nightmare sand lashed out with a giant vine. It hit Jack on the side and he fell to the ground with a startled cry. He recovered, but before he can return to the air he got attack by a swarm of NightMares which he was forced to defend from with his staff.

Andrea could only stand in horror, in terrible fear, as she watched the battle continue. The Guardians were overwhelmed, Tooth was being taken away and the NightMares swarmed around them.

She kept whizzing her head about, looking towards each Guardian to see them surrounded by NightMares and humanoid creatures.

They were trapped, and Andrea was just _standing there_ and doing _nothing_.

_'Oh, You're so gonna regret this.' _She thought as she gripped her staff tightly with both hands, and rose it from the ground.

"Andrea! Don't!" She heard Jack cry and she struck her staff down into the ground.

A blast of silver shot out from her staff, alighting the white wasteland with a blinding light. The shocked wails of NightMares was heard and a foreign, high-pitch shrieking sound thundered as the humanoid creatures thrashed about within the light. The cloud of nightmare sand dispersed and scattered across the snow, the wails and shrieks fading away as the creatures flew into the closest shadows.

The light dimmed, and Andrea felt like a terrible weight just land on top of her as her leg wobbled. She lent against her staff as she gasped for needed air. Her head was spinning, her body was aching and she felt herself slowly lose the energy to stand.

_'Told you that you'll regret it.' _

Her knees buckled and she slipped away from her staff, about to collapse on to the snow.

A sudden arm round her waist stopped her from falling, the arm pulling her upwards and making her support on them. "It's okay, I've got you." Jack spoke before Andrea could react, which might have been her attacking in him in shock.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Andrea replied between breathes, before the Winter Spirit hushed her.

"_Don't_, just don't." Jack warned, his tone tense and restrained.

Oh, she was _so_ gonna get an earful after all this.

Jack lifted her up, gently picking her up and carrying her in his arms as she clutched on to her staff. He sprinted towards the sleigh and jumped in with the assistance of the wind giving them velocity. Andrea was settled down on the wooden board a second before the sleigh launched into the skies with incredible force, blasting away the piercing snowflakes around them.

She hurt and the exhaustion wouldn't die away, her eyelids continually falling and almost falling into deep slumber. Andrea kept glancing at Jack with her tired eyes, seeing his angered expression and tenseness that it made her stomach churn.

"You're mad-" She rasped through her dry, aching throat

"_Later_." Jack spat, the anger so clear in his voice that Andrea winced.

She turned towards North, who was rushing about round the controls with Bunny and Sandy, "What happened?" Andrea asked as North shared a quick glance at her.

North sighed, "You two chased after NightMare, then the nightmare sand reformed and fearlings ambushed us from the shadows."

"_Those_ are fearlings?" Andrea eyes widened as she remember the image of those dark, ghostly like creatures with their sharp talons and pointed, deadly teeth.

North gave her a questioning look, wondering why she didn't ask about the fearlings or how she could know about them, but he didn't speak his mind and only continued, "They attacked us while we were apart, searching for more NightMares. They took us by surprise, we thought we destroyed them all..."

"They haven't been seen from since the Dark ages, when Pitch was strongest." Bunnymund added, "Which means, Pitch is stronger then ever before...and I believe he had this plan for a long time, before everything that has happened a few months ago."

That made Andrea feel ill, a feeling of sick and dizziness washing over her as she let those words set in.

"But that's not all." North continued, "They...they grabbed hold of Tooth, and..."

Andrea looked away from North, searching around the sleigh to see no energetic feathered Sprite mother over Andrea and scroll her for what she did to help them and then give her a warm hug.

"The fearlings..." Andrea began, "They took her, didn't they?"

"Yes." North answered, turning back towards the controls as he spoke, "They have Tooth."

* * *

**Alright, the first chapter was long and this one is short.  
Don't-Remind-Me.**

**Also, I've had this idea.  
I've got dozens of miniature stories and one-shot related to this series, so I'm thinking about making a story designed for all these one-shots and stories. However, I don't know whether to write them right now or after this story.  
So, I'm gonna let you guys decide!**

**And, I've posted a poll on my profile about if I should let John Smith, a character from my other RotG fanfiction 'Fear within the Battlefield', get involved with this story. He won't be a big character, he'll only be in a few scenes. I would be so grateful if you guys answer it.**

**Anyway, you guys know what to do! Go ahead then _Rate and Review_!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still request for fanart, guys.  
I'm not joking, give me your drawings! XD**

**I love you, Guys. Please try to remember that and that I mean everything I say with love.**

**...**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s_: Yes, it is indeed bad news...and unexpected! Those are always the best, bad and unexpected.  
Thanks for the review! :D**

**_FrostyJam_ (Guest): You must understand, I'm a bitch and I _always_ do things like this.  
Seriously. I practically show absolutely _no_ mercy.**

**_Three_! Reading one of my fanfictions is one thing, but reading _three_!  
YOU DESERVE CYBER COOKIES AND SANDMAN PLUSHIES! *Gives you boxes of cookies and Sandy plushies*  
Thank you for the review!**

**...**

**Reminders:**

******~Any grammar, spelling or punctuational mistakes, then PM me or mention it in a review.  
~Any other problems or confusion, then PM me and I'll reply ASAP  
~Disclaimer (No shit.): I don't own the Characters of Rise of the Guardians. However, I do own Andrea and this stories entire plot (Repeat, _all of it_. For, Dreamworks isn't as cruel as me.)**

* * *

Their shouts were almost deafening as they echoed across the circular dome of the meeting room, the white marble room looking dull within the small sunlight seeping through the open skylight.

Bunny and North were almost at the verge of shouting at each other, their tones angered as they spoke their ideas.

Sandy's dreamsand kept flying about like crazy, constantly forming incredibly quick until nobody could understand what stand was trying to say.

Jack kept attempting to add in an idea or comment during the commotion between the Guardians of Hope and Wonder, who didn't listening and continued yelling harsh insults at each other.

The sudden smash against the wooden table made them all jerk their heads towards Andrea as she cried, "Enough!"

The arguing Bunnymund and North fell silent, their mouths clamped shut, as they stared at Andrea, who looked at each of them with irritation.

"The best thing to do is to go to the Tooth Palace."

"But-" Bunnymund began to argue, before Andrea cut in.

"Pitch took her because he wants her or her realm. The best thing to do is protect her realm from any attack from Pitch, keep her fairies under control and keep the belief going. Because, it will be pointless if we get Tooth and a moment later she fades because nobody believes in her."

They all nodded in agreement, as Andrea slumped slightly.

"After we're sure her realm is safe and under control, we can then go find Tooth."

"And make sure Pitch never comes back again." Jack added, Andrea eyeing him as he spoke. She gaze down at the dark wooden table, with its scattered papers and half built toys, her face showing complete exhaustion.

North must have noticed this, for he commented, "But first, we should rest."

"Now, wait a minute-" Jack argued, before North glared at him.

"We're all exhausted and should rest while we can." He glanced at Andrea as he spoke that, looking at her tired body and fluttering eyes as they tried to stay open.

Jack mentally groaned. He doesn't want to fall asleep unless he desperately needs to.

_'Which you do, Jack. Since when did you last sleep?'_

That questioning thought made him mental groan again, even though it was pointless of moaning because he really has no choice. Unless, he argues and then gets knocked by Sandy.

And, he really didn't want to be sleeping in front of everybody. Then they'll start worrying about him after...

_'Shut up, Jack!' _He almost had the urge to hit himself on the head, _'Thinking about it makes it worse.'_

The silence and continuing stares as Andrea pushed away from the table and walked off, going through one of the many identical doors that was already open. The remaining Guardians stared as Andrea trailed away, before North turned to Jack and whispered, "Talk to her."

Jack released an over-dramatic, almost sarcastic, groan as he quietly replied, "Do I _really_ have to?"

The intense glares he got given was the only answer he needed. He didn't even need an answer, for he was also terribly concerned about Andrea.

He sighed, before stepping away from the table and walking through the archway Andrea went through, being greeted by large corridor full of several doorways.

Jack questioned which one she could have went through.

_'Lets have a think.'_ Jack thought,_ 'She's angry and tense, and went through this hallway which meant she went-'_

Jack didn't need to finish his thought, for he knew exactly where Andrea would be.

* * *

Dodge. Jump. Miss. Duck.

Side step. Jump again. Duck. Roll. Swing.

The chaotic pattern spoke through her mind as she acted, circling round the giant figure as it glared at her with its metal eyes. It raised it sword once more, taunting Andrea. She responded by charging at it, then sidestepped as the figure attempted to deflect.

The machine was created by North, an idea he thought of several months ago for them to 'practice their fighting techniques'. She knew that North meant her, for ever since the battle with Pitch they all had been very protected over her and wanted to make sure she was prepared for anything.

She thought she never needed to prepare for anything, for Pitch was gone.

_Was_.

The machine can change, turn into certain people and threat with different weapons or techniques for fighting. It can turn into the Guardians, several other spirits, Nightmare horses, and even Pitch.

Of course, Andrea used every option except Pitch. She already fought him once, she would never want to fight him again. Even if it was a much weaker form of him as a machine, for it will still remind her of that battle that gives her a slight aching tingle in her chest where she was hit with an almost fatal blow of nightmare sand.

She was currently fighting herself, the figures agile body almost identical to her except from its black metal skin. It twisted the sword in its hands, before giving Andrea a mocking tainting gesture.

Andrea chuckled, the machine copy of herself even had the same attitude as her. Taunting and mocking was Andrea thing, her main mental defence.

She charged again, the machine expecting her to side step.

That made Andrea mentally laugh. The machine wasn't exactly like her. Because, even though she had a teasing attitude, she wasn't stupid.

She raised her glittering silver sword and pierced through the machine's leg, black oil spilling out of it. The machine staggered back and clutched it's leg in agony, dropping its sword as it held its wound. Andrea kneed the machine in the face, making it collapse on to the floor. She lifted her sword at the machines chest before she struck down and got splattered with dark oil.

The machine went limp, with glowing mechanical eyes dimming away as it died. As Andrea removed her sword she can already she the machines wounds being repaired, the damaged metal resealing and the oil returning back into the machine.

Andrea huffed, blowing a stranded piece of hair away from her eyes as she breathed heavily. She twisted her sword in her hands, returning it back towards its staff form so she could lean against it.

"Well, somebody's tense."

The voice made Andrea twist around, staff aimed at the doorway. Jack's eyes widened at the glowing staff that was prepared to strike.

"Wooh! Wooh! I come in peace!" Jack sarcastically cried, throwing his arms up in surrender.

Andrea sighed and lowered her staff, glaring at the floor as she spoke, "What do you want, Jack?"

"No beating round the bush, then-"

"_What do you want?_" She repeated, venom in her tone. Her hands tightened round her staff, she wasn't in the mood for all this.

"I just wanted to know if you're okay." Jack replied.

She knew that was a lie, the slight tenseness in his voice proved that he wanted to talk about something else.

"Are you? Are you okay, Andrea?" Jack asked, the concern clear in his voice.

_'No.' _She mentally replied, but instead rolled her eyes and turned her back away from Jack.

There was a silence between them. Until Andrea muttered under here breath, "Three...Two...One-"

"You could have got yourself killed!"

"Annnnd, Here we go again!" Andrea spun back around, looking at Jack. "There you go again, with the 'you could of died' 'it was too dangerous' 'why were you so stupid?'-"

"Well, they are pretty good arguments!" Jack interrupted, "Why the hell did you do that, Andrea! You could have died, then what would have happened?!"

"It was worth the risk."

"Was it!? What happened if that risk failed, Andrea-?!"

"If it wasn't for me the fearlings would have you all by now and Pitch would already have my head!" She yelled, her fists shaking in anger.

"We could have got out of it-"

"If you did, wouldn't Tooth be here?!" Andrea questioned, "If it wasn't for me, you all would be with Tooth while I'll be left to fight those fearlings..._alone_! It was a risk worth taking compared to what could have happened."

"How long have you discovered that power, Andrea? Barely _weeks_! And you expect to use it without getting killed-"

"_I can't do anything without the risk of being killed!_" Andrea screamed, "You don't know how hard it is to try to do this things and experience the pain I suffer!"

Andrea felt tears stinging her eyes as stubbornly turning away from Jack so she could wipe them away.

"I've tried." Andrea muttered, her voice quiet and raw from screaming, "I've done what Manny asked, and it's not helping. It's only bringing more pain yet he expects me to continue doing this..."

A moment of silence came between them, Jack speechless of words.

"They're getting worse, they're hurting more. I had a vision of the past, and I know they hurt but...they never brought me so much agony that I want to _scream_." She turned back to Jack, who stared at her with pained eyes, "I just want to know why. I've done what he wanted, what he asked, but they're getting worse and I just want to know..._why_?" Her voice cracked on the last part, a sob breaking through her.

"And the thing is, Pitch is unharmed! I've gone through so much pain and suffering because of battling him and he just walked out of it with nothing except a scratch on his back!" The tears returned to her burning eyes, rolling down her cheeks as she frequently blinked.

"I-I just...want a day where I could just...not worry, not hurt, not...be _this_."

That was when she broke down, when all the emotions she has bottled up finally flooded out. Sobs broke through her shaking body, her hand constantly wiping her eyes as the tears rushed down her face.

Jack moved, stepping away from the doorway and embracing Andrea in a warm hug. She thought about pushing him away, for she was still slightly angry, but she only just tightly hugged Jack in reply and sobbed on his shoulder.

Jack didn't seem to mind, for he only hug her and patted her back until her sobs turned into whimpers. Only until then did Jack speak, "You should rest."

"What, why-" Andrea questioned as she looked up at the Winter Spirit.

"You looked utterly exhausted, somebody could mistake you for a ghost."

"Thanks, that makes me feel _so_ much better." She deadpanned, receiving a smile from Jack.

"But, seriously, you should sleep. In fact, maybe I-" Jack released a yawn, "Should go to sleep too, I feel ready to pass out."

Andrea chuckled, "Fine. Might as well."

She broke the embrace, looking at Jack before walking away and calling back, "See you in the morning!"

"Make that afternoon." Jack replied, as Andrea left the room, chuckling at the Winter Spirits comment, while Jack remained there with a defeated expression across his face that Andrea didn't notice before.

* * *

**Jack! I've missed your point of view! *hugs Jack***

**I know that this chapter is really short, but it has some fluff which evens out the shortness of this chapter.**

**Anyway: _Rate and Review! _:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**Nanu Kitty: can be difficult at times, which could make anybody scream. Espically me, scream at FF and its inability to save my work! -_-**

**Yay! Andrea has a personality, thank god! I still worry that she sucks and is slightly Mary Sue like. Thank you for informing me that Andrea _doesn't_ suck! Cookies for you! *Chucks a box of cookies***

**FrostyJam (Guest): Yep, you should _defiantly_ make that we. Thanks for the review! :D**

**CrystalxRose: Free cheers for fluff! *Hazzar!*  
Yeah, go hug Andrea, she really needs the love right now *Hugs Andrea***

**Screw your brother, no sibling should take one laptop from each other! Shame on him!**

**I know the chapter is awesome, but...me? I'm awesome? Aw! *Blushes* Thank you! Cookies for you *hands you box of cookies*  
I'm trying to update sooner, but life is being a absolute b*tch! XD**

**...**

**Reminders:**

**~Any grammar, spelling or punctuational mistakes, then PM me or mention it in a review.  
~Any other problems or confusion, then PM me and I'll reply ASAP  
~Disclaimer (Duh!): I don't own the Characters of Rise of the Guardians. However, I do own Andrea and this stories entire plot (All. Of. It!)**

**ONWARDS, READERS!**

* * *

_"Jack. I'm scared."_

Always the same nightmare.

_"Jack, help!" _

He had other nightmares but it they always ended up here, at this exact point.

_"Ah!"_

Why? Why did his newly discovered memories have to be tainted and twisted into terrible nightmares? And, _why always this scene?_ Not any other memory was tainted or affect, only this one.

Jack stared at the little girl trembling on the cracking ice, her ice skates slipping across the small fractures across the frozen water's smooth surface. Her brown eyes looked at Jack, full of terrible fear as the ice continued breaking and weakening.

Jack knew how to stop this, how to stop this _repeated_ nightmare.

He knew that the girl, his sister, was safe. He saved her from drowning and so she lived a long, happy life due to him and that moment of hopscotch he told her to do to save her life.

_'You're safe, you lived a long life. This nightmare can't be real because you're safe and had a long, great life of happiness.'_

Darkness that had surrounded them, around the nightmare, began to fade faded away. Dulling as his sister began to smile and feel relieved.

Jack posture relaxed, releasing a tense, held breath as he looked down at the ice beneath his feet with relief that his sister was safe and the nightmare was about to end.

_"Jack!"_

The voice was different, not the childish tone of his little sister, not the high-pitch distress of a small girl. No, It was somebody else, somebody he cared about just as much as his little sister.

He glanced across the ice, seeing black combat boots where his sisters agile, tattered ice skates were.

Oh, now this is just _cruel_.

Jack snapped his head up, meeting the wide, terrified eyes of Andrea. She was shaking and her boots kept slipping underneath her, releasing a yelp as another near slip caused another major crack to break across the ice.

"Andrea!"

_"Jack, help!" _She cried, desperation and fear clear in her voice.

"Andrea, it's okay. Everything is gonna be okay."

_"I'm gonna fall in!"_

"No you're not. Y-You're gonna get out of this." Panic overwhelmed him as he watched Andrea slip on the ice once again.

She yelped as she regained her balance, looking at Jack with watery eyes, _"Jack, help! Please!"_

"O-Okay. I've got an idea. It's simple. All you have to do is just...tiptoe."

_"Tiptoe?" _She repeated calmly, as she stared at the cracking ice. She removed a shaking foot from the place she stood and gently moved it to a large piece of uncracked ice. Andrea slowly pressed her weight of her foot on the ice and it stayed intact.

She laughed, a relieved and overjoyed laugh. Jack began to laugh to, though his laugh seemed very restrained in his throat.

Then, her scream echoed through Jack's ears as she fell through the broken ice.

"_No!_" Jack cried, sprinting towards the hole in the ice in panic. A sudden wall of nightmare sand thrust him back, making him fly through the air and smack against the ice far away from the drowning Andrea.

"Andrea!"

He attempt to move again, but vines of nightmare sand bonded him and restrained him against the ice. Jack thrashed about, kicking and squirming to be free.

No, he can't be trapped. He had to break free! _He had to save Andrea!_

A chuckle boomed through across the pond, Jack raising his head to see Pitch Black look down at him with his golden, piercing eyes and his corrupt grin.

_"Well, well, well. Look what we have here! Jack Frost, the free Winter spirit, trapped."_

"Let me go, Pitch!" Jack yelled, continuing to yank on his restraints.

_"Really, Jack? You think I'd just let you go and save her?_" Jack growled at Pitch, _"This nightmare is to prove a point, a point you and all the Guardians needed to know. She can't be saved, Jack. Andrea is going to die and you can't do anything about it."_

"If you touch her, we'll kill you!"

_"I'm not the one that's killing her! God, you Guardians are so blind! She isn't gonna die by me, for she is already dying and so close to death that anybody could sense it from miles away."_

"If she dies, if you_ kill her_, I'm-"

_"You'll what? You can't kill me for something I haven't done, Jack. Like I said, she is already dying. And, she's being killed by the only thing you can't stop."_

"We'll find a way to prevent it!"

_"You can't. Because..."_ Pitch leaned down, his face inches away from Jack as he whispered, _"She is killing herself."_

* * *

Jack suddenly jerked awake, flipping to his side as the thin covers tangled. His breath was rapid and crazy as he gasped for air. Beads of sweat run down his head and wetted his hair, the white strands sticking to his face.

He sat up on his bed, attempting to straighten out the dark blue blankets but to now avail. He groaned, smacking his head on the headboard behind him as he brushed a hand through his hair.

How many nightmares was that, now? Jack couldn't remember but it was beyond 20, he could guarantee that.

And he can defiantly guarantee that the nightmare he just had been, by far, the worst.

He's had that nightmare about his sister, about his memories, many times. Most of them are of him not saving his sister in time, both of them drowning, his sister purposely breaking the ice and blaming him for his death. They bothered him, Oh defiantly, but he's had those nightmares so many times that he's learn to become immune to them, to overcome them.

This is the first time Andrea has got involved.

That is probably what made him panic so much, for wasn't prepared for that to happen, for Andrea to drown. Jack shook his head, trying to forget the breaking of the ice and her scream.

What did Pitch mean, though? Jack kept repeating the question. How is she killing herself?

_'You Guardians are so blind! She isn't gonna die by me, for she is already dying.' _

Pitch is lying, that could be the only explanation. Well, the only explanation Jack was able to cope with, right now.

_'You know what would be a good idea? You stop thinking about it!' _Jack thought, trying to use the technique he used for every other nightmare he had.

It didn't work. The nightmare was burnt into his mind and he couldn't help but think about it.

The nightmare kind of reminded him of when himself and Andrea journeyed to Pitch's realm, by themselves and without permission. They had a good reason though, for they believed the Guardians were kidnapped by Pitch and needed help. He remembered when they entered a large room and the marble floor was a trick, a fragile surface cracking under Andrea's feet until it broke and Jack had to clutch on to her before she fell.

Now, he understood why he was so petrified. When he saw the floor cracking he froze, paralyzed, and couldn't do anything. That bothered him for a long time, now he knows why. It was like deja vu, without Jack truly knowing he was having it.

Jack groaned and smack his head on the headboard again.

_'Do you really need to think about these things, right now?' _

He stayed there for a moment, sitting on his bed as he calmed his senses and his breath eased. Jack looked outside the large, open window by his left to see sunlight shining through the clear glass. It was daytime, maybe even early morning. That made Jack release a sigh of relief, at least he didn't have to fall asleep again.

Jack crawled out of the bed, his limbs stiff and dully aching. He retrieved his staff beside his bed and brushed a hand through his hair once more, before smiling and stepping straight towards the blue door leading to the corridor.

The corridor was empty, which made since because only two people lived in this part of the North Pole. Himself and Andrea, the Guardians had many other rooms to use or they just rested in their realms or, heck, didn't sleep at all!

He twirled his staff in his hand as he walked down the narrow hallway, going past the several other rooms with their unique colors on their doors.

"Well, somebody looks terrible." Jack turned around to see Andrea walked straight towards him, her branch in hand her leather bag strapped round her shoulder.

Damn, did he really look_ that bad_?

"Same for you." Jack replied, receiving an eye roll from Andrea. He was right, though, for dark shadows started to form under her eyes and she looked very pale, almost sickly.

Jack commented on her paleness once, but got a shrug of the shoulders and sarcastic answer of _'Well, that's what I get for hanging about in the North Pole with a Winter Spirit.'_

"Didn't sleep?"

"Barely got 6 hours." Andrea answered, walking beside the Winter Spirit, "I mean, who could sleep?"

_'Defiantly not me.' _"Well, I slept alright." _'Liar.' _

"Whatever. Either way, better some sleep then no sleep at all."

_'Depends on what's happening during your sleep.'_ "Yep."

Andrea raised an eyebrow at Jack, "Are you agreeing with me?"

_'No.'_ "Yes." _  
_

"Are you okay? You're not sick or anything, are you?"

"What, do I have to be sick to agree with you?"

"That's usually the case."

Jack rolled his eyes, turning away from Andrea towards the red-painted, double doors they were approaching.

"But, seriously," Andrea continued, "Are you okay?"

Jack pushed open the double doors as he looked back at Andrea. He smiled at her and gave a cheerful, "Never better."

Andrea nodded and smiled back, yet continued to keep giving him a worried look as they walked through the twisting and forever turning corridors of the North Pole.

They burst through a set of double doors, entering the large tunnel covered in smooth, glistening ice. The sleigh stood there, in the centre of the tunnel, being crowded by paranoid yetis and dazed elves.

North's booming commands at the yetis caused them to back away from the Christmas Vehicle. The yetis rushed about, standing by the sidelines as Jack hopped into the sleigh with Andrea following behind.

The Guardian of Wonder didn't say a word towards the duo, only nodding at them before he continued to yell commands at the yetis.

Andrea sat down on a bench, brushing hand through her hair and rubbing her tired eyes. Jack couldn't help but stare, look at how pale and sick Andrea seemed and how exhausted she already was.

That worried Jack.

Then again, Jack _always_ worries about Andrea. Since she always buts herself in situations for Jack to worry about.

"Jack." Andrea's voice made him snap on of his thoughts, "You back on planet Earth, yet?"

"What? Oh, Yeah." Jack answered, slightly dazed.

"Well, are you going to sit down? Or just stand there like moron?"

Andrea gave him innocent grin as Jack's eyes narrowed, causing her to lightly giggle. Jack chuckled too, sitting on the bench beside Andrea as they laughed.

They couldn't stop laughing, even as it turned into a large fit that was incredibly loud, but Jack didn't mind. Jack was cherishing the laughter, for he knows it won't happen as often anymore.

"Why is the Dramatic Duo laughing like a bunch of idiots?" The voice of Bunnymund made them hush and look upwards at the Easter Bunny.

They've actually been called the 'Dramatic Duo' several times now, as Jack thought about it. They've also been called many other things that involved 'Duo', 'Partners' and, once, 'Couple', which died the moment it came due to their protests.

Sandy floated into the sleigh, the golden sand around him scattering on to the dark floor of the sleigh. He looked at the controls and gave a wicked grin at them, which caused Andrea to chuckle.

North caught Sandy's expression, "For the last time, Sandy, you're not going to drive the sleigh."

Sandy's eyes narrowed at North, before he floated towards the bench with Jack and Andrea.

"Don't worry, Sandy. You're gonna drive it one day." Andrea spoke, leaning closer to Sandy as she whispered, "I'll help you steal it, if you want."

Sandy looked at Andrea, mischief sparking in his eyes. The Guardian of Dreams placed his hand out to Andrea, which she gladly shook.

Jack loudly groaned, before placing his heads in his hands and spoke, "Oh god, this isn't gonna end well."

"Whatever, _Frost_."

"_Annie_."

Andrea's eyes narrowed, "_Jackson_."

"_Tree-hugger_."

"Oh, for crying out loud. I fall out of tree _one time_, and _this_ is what I get."

"Admit it, you find it funny."

"Sure." Andrea replied, irritation in her voice.

"Arh, come on! I can't mock your last name, so you need _some_ sort of nickname."

"F." Andrea replied, making Jack raise an eyebrow, "My last name begins with an F."

"Why did you tell me that?! Now I'm more desperate to find out what it is!"

Andrea chuckled, as did Sandy though it was only portrayed by his expression and swirling dreamsand then his own voice. ('I_f he even has one._' Jack thought.)

"Bunny, come along!" North spoke to the cautious Bunnymund beside the sleigh.

"Nah, mate, I'm taking the tunnels this time." Bunny replied, making North groan.

"Hurry up and hop in-"

"No, let him go." Andrea entered the argument "Besides, I believe we need somebody to check if the place is currently safe and not surrounded by traps for us."

"Oh great, so I'm the decoy?"

"You wanted to go through your tunnels, so hop along!" Andrea's cheerful tone made Bunny's eyes roll in annoyance, before he tapped his foot against the ground and jump through a hole that appeared beside his feet.

"Okay, are we ready?!" North's question boomed across the ice tunnel, sounding a warning for the yetis to back away from the sleigh and its jerking, irritated reindeers.

"Hell yeah! Let's get this thing going!" Andrea cried a response, making Jack smile.

"Alright, here we go!" North cracked the whips, the reindeers bursting into a sprint through the tunnels as the whip struck.

The sleigh slid across the ice tunnel, going through small ice arches that Jack couldn't help but gape at even though he's seen them many times before. Andrea squealed with adrenaline and joy as the sleigh turn upside-down on an iced loopty-loop.

Wind and light from the incoming exit of the tunnel rushed past Jack's face, and he couldn't help but whoop as the sleigh burst through the tunnels, rocket past the tilted ramp and burst into the skies.

Engines hummed to life as the reindeer and mechanics of the sleigh worked together in harmony within the clouds.

North pulled out a snowglobe and shook it, the glitter within the glass sphere shifting in colours and landscapes as a destination was chosen.

"I say...Tooth Palace." At North's words, he threw the snowglobe and it burst in front of the sleigh into a large, magically portal of swirling, dizzying lights.

They got swallowed by the portal, being overwhelmed by tits bright colours until they were spat out in a place of warm, gentle light and beautiful, towering structures.

* * *

**I'm being such a cruel, sadistic, torturing bitch.  
**

**Anyway, I'm currently sleeping round my best friend's house (Which I haven't seen for like...3 or so months, so before my life went all fucked up by this series.) so I might not be about to post as much as I would like. However, she does have two laptops and she's said I can use one for my own 'personal use' round her house.**

**See, _this_ is why I love my best friend.**

**And, her laptop automatically saves work. Whether it's on the internet or not. In my opinion, I already know it's the best laptop ever. Sorry, my laptop, you can go home and cry because I found somebody better then you.  
I lying, laptop. I still love you, please don't leave me.**

**Okay, it's nearly 2 in the morning and I need to get up at around 9. So, good night and remember to _Rate and Review!_ x**


	5. Chapter 5

**First, I read the 'Rise of the Guardians' screenplay while writing 'Visible'. Now, I'm listening to the 'Rise of the Guardians' soundtrack while writing this!**

**Oh, imagine me when I get the DVD. Oh god, that will be an interesting sight.**

**...**

**_Nanu Kitty_: Thank you! Thank you so much for correcting me! I like it when you guys correct me, so I can refine my work. Anyway, thank you! ^_^**

**STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!- Wait, that's the first one, isn't it? Oh well.**

**_RowanAsterCode_: I don't care if you think you stink at reviewing, you reviewing is all I actually care about because it means you took the time to write it. :D**

**Favorite story, I can understand. But, Favorite Author?! Really? Me, I'm worthy to be somebody's favorite! *Squeals* Internet cookies for you! *Chucks you a box of cookies***

**Sure, I'll thank Jack for you. He must really care about you, since its been the first time in three years. I'll cherish that snow, Rowan. **

***Snatches cookies and Sandy plushie* THEY ARE MINE, MINE I SAY!**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s_: And, you're reviewing the awesomeness! Glad you're enjoying the epicness of it all! **

**_FrostyJam_ _(Guest)_: I want it to happen to, I might make it into a one-shot or something (And make it end in a disaster *chuckles*)  
**

**You'll have to read to find out more about Andrea, like everybody else should.**

**_CrystalxRose_: STOP SAYING I'M AWESOME, OR YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CRY! I NEVER CRY, UNLESS I WRITE SOMETHING VERY DEPRESSING OR CRUEL! (Which is a lot, if I think about it...)**

**That's the point, I'm making the mystery of Andrea's last name frustrate you all. *Chuckles*  
NO! NO TEAMING UP, I WON'T ALLOW IT- *Gets snowball in the face* JACK, WHAT THE HELL- *Another snowball in the face* NO, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TEAM UP- *Snowball in face* URGH, FINE! YOU GUYS CAN TEAM UP, BUT YOU'LL NEVER WORK IT OUT! *Evil laugh***

**Well, your 'Frost' theory is about to be proven. *Winks***

**_Guest_: That be what I'm doing! :D**

**_xxx I'm A Rebel xxx_: Not anytime soon. *Evil laughter***

**...**

**Reminders:**

******~Any grammar, spelling or punctuational mistakes, then PM me or mention it in a review.  
~Any other problems or confusion, then PM me and I'll reply ASAP  
~Disclaimer (Yeah, because of course a teenage girl would own something this awesome): I don't own the Characters of Rise of the Guardians. However, I do own Andrea and this stories entire plot (Seriously, I own all this plotline. No support from the script, What-So-Ever.)**

* * *

Andrea expected the palace of the legendary Tooth Fairy to be elegant and beautiful, but she didn't expect something so grand and astonishing that it took her breath away.

The tall, patterns spires and columns twisted and formed into great towers full of gold and bronze and other magnificent colors that Andrea never imagined would portray the Tooth Palace.

Miniature fairies, little sprites so similar to Tooth that they looked like her own children, flew about in a frantic rush. Confused and dazed, they didn't notice the sleigh landing upon the lush gardens of the palace until the reindeer's thundering hooves stomped on the ground underfoot.

Andrea immediately leaped out, her combat boots landing on the bright, emerald grass as she gaped at the gardens. Blossom trees, beautiful types of bright flowers and elegant, calming rivers and waterfalls were across the gardens, surrounding a large pond where a towering mural was.

The mural showed of children, offering their glittering teeth to Tooth with smiles on their faces.

That picture of Tooth, receiving the teeth from the children, made Andrea's heart ached. She really missed that hyperactive, feathered spirit.

"Okay, where do you think Bunny is-" Andrea began, but yelped as a hole opened before her and Bunnymund hopped out.

"All clear of traps, but I think Pitch has already been here." Bunnymund spoke, causing all the listeners to straighten up and prepare their weapons.

"North, you check the two towers on the left. Bunny, you take the two towers on the right. Sandy, you search the area." Andrea began her commands, which all the Guardians nodded along to.

"Jack, you're with me in the main pillar."

"Hold on, why do I have to be with you at the main pillar-?" Jack complained.

"Because, the main pillar is where most of the teeth are contained and where they're organised And, it's also where all the fairies are commanded from. It isn't difficult, but would be better off with two people." She explained to the Winter Spirit.

"So, why not let the 'Dramatic Duo' pair up?" Andrea added.

"_Why_? Why must you call us that?"

"I find it kinda catchy." Andrea replied, with a very bright grin.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine, lets go to the Main Tower."

Andrea nodded and turned back towards the Guardians, "Check for 3 hours, search everywhere over 2 times. Only then will we decide whether this place is safe enough to be left with only one guard remaining, while the rest search for Pitch and the whereabouts of Tooth."

The Guardians didn't respond with a nod or word, they just headed of to their locations immediately Bunnymund jumping through a rabbit hole, Sandy forming an old fashioned airplane out of his dreamsand and launching off, while North just used a small, thumb-sized snowglobe to teleport him.

That left Andrea and Jack, the 'Dramatic Duo', by themselves.

A silence fell between the pair, causing them to fidget and move in the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Urh...Right, Main Tower?" Jack finally spoke, scratching the back off his neck in awkwardness.

"Oh, Yeah, Yeah. Okay." Andrea mumbled a reply, before she began to walk away from Jack.

"Andrea?" Jack's call made Andrea turn back to him. He pointed at the opposite direction, "The main tower is this way."

"Oh." She could feel her cheeks warming up as she advanced back to Jack and where he was pointing.

She hoped this day wasn't going to get any worse.

* * *

The pattering of coins emptying from dispensers echoed across the chamber, little fairies snatching the coins and flying away with them at their sides.

As Jack entered the room, several fairies turned towards him and gaped. Jack did the most decent thing he thought of at the time, and grinned at them with his bright, pearly teeth. The fairies squealed, their wings dropping as they sworn and fell on to the floor.

Andrea huffed as she muttered, "Oh, give me a break."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm too amazing for your liking." Jack replied, making Andrea's eye roll at him.

"Whatever, _Frost_."

Jack groaned, "This is totally unfair, I don't even know your last name."

"I told you, it begins with a F. That is all I'm telling you, the rest you must find out in your own way."

Jack groaned again in irritation. He has asked this question for the whole 2 hours they have been at the Main Tower, which they also spent controlling the baby tooth fairies and search all areas for suspicious hazards.

They were walking through a large corridor, so wide and high that it could almost be a room. Murals were painted across the pink and orange walls, showing beautiful landscapes of Asia. Jack and Andrea were heading towards the main container room, the largest vault to hold children's teeth.

Tooth must have raised the security, for they spent much longer then expected to try to enter the minor tooth vaults. Jack didn't want to know how difficult the current vault would be.

"Is it Fields?" Jack questioned at Andrea.

Andrea paused before she said, "No."

"Ford?"

Andrea chuckled, "Nope."

"Flynn?"

"Nope."

"Forrest? Fisher? Fox?"

"Nope, Nope and...Nope." Andrea's smile widened as Jack continued guessing.

Jack growled in frustration, brushing a hand through his hair as he thought. Then, a thought came to his head that made his back straightened. He glared at Andrea and spoke, "It isn't Frost, is it?"

Andrea was silent a moment, before bursting out laughing, "Oh god, no!"

"Damn it! Tell me what it is!"

"_Never!_" Andrea cried, her voice echoing through the corridor and making the fairies turn their heads towards the pair.

A sound of familiar tweets made Jack halt, turning around to suddenly be attack in the face by a blur of colors The Winter Spirit staggered back in surprise, frantically moving about as the creature hugged his cheek. Jack stopped as he noticed the fairy, he place her on his palm and looked at her different colored irises and golden feather.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack exclaimed, they fairy responding with a blurt of excited tweets and a fast flutter of her wings, "How are you, Baby Tooth?"

Baby Tooth gave Jack a thumbs up, then shook her head and but her thumbs downwards.

"Miss your Mother, huh?" Jack asked, which Baby Tooth sadly nodded to, "Don't worry, we're gonna find her!"

Baby Tooth lifted her head and gave a hopeful squeak, fluttering around Jack's head in a swift twirl.

"Who's ya little friend, Jack?" He froze, forgetting that Andrea was still here.

He turned to Andrea, to she her chuckling, "This is Baby Tooth." He gestured his head at the spoken fairy on his shoulder as he looked at her and said, "Baby Tooth, this is Andrea."

With a whoosh, Baby Tooth was hovering around Andrea, who yelped and stumbled backwards. Baby Tooth crawled through her hair and her deep brown hoodie, fitting inside its hood and pockets before fluttering out again. Andrea gagged as Baby Tooth cracked open her mouth, standing on her lip as she prodded her teeth and gums.

Baby Tooth left her mouth a squeals, giving Andrea two thumbs up and a bright smile.

"I think she likes you." Jack spoke, "Or, at least, your teeth."

Andrea gave him a glare at that comment, her eyes narrowing into slits and causing Jack to chuckle.

"Baby Tooth." Jack began, the sprite hovering in front of him at the call, "Do you mind helping us find out how to unlock the main vault. We need to see if Pitch has done something bad to it."

Baby Tooth nodded, before she darted away through the corridor.

"I guess we need to follow her, then." Andrea spoke as she stared after the hyperactive fairy.

"Yep." Was Jack's reply as he followed the feathered sprite through the corridor.

Jack heard Andrea sigh, before she trailed behind the Winter Spirit towards a corner.

They turned the corner and gasped at the sight before them.

Jack knew they called it the 'Main vault' but he didn't actually think it was going to be an actual gigantic, steel vault.

It towered over their heads, it's metal door painted but still had that protect, secure feeling about it even though it was colored in shades of pink. Murals covered the edges of the vault, many involving teeth and Tooth protecting them from multiple threats.

"Wow." Jack muttered under his breath, gaping at the glorious door in front of them.

Baby Tooth flew straight towards the door, touching it cold surface as she peered up at it. Jack watched as Baby plucked a large feather from her shoulder, yelping at the action.

"Baby Tooth! What are you doing-?" Jack's question was answered when Baby Tooth placed the feather in a small, almost non-existent, hole in the vault.

A series of clanks and thunks were heard from within the vault as the steel door swung open.

And it lead towards...

"Another vault door, well isn't that just great." Andrea deadpanned as they saw another vault door, smaller than the one before it.

The pair watched as Baby Tooth picked up a tiny needle and stabbed it in her arm, a drop of blood leaking on to the needle that ended up in the vault door and unlocking.

Multiple doors came, vaults opening up to reveal doors to other vaults. When Jack finally began to give up and start to turn back, did the final vault door open.

The door swung open to show a large room, so incredibly tall that it hurt Jack's head to try to stare at the windowed ceiling. Millions of canisters were placed within the walls and pillars, not a single slot empty.

Jack slowly stepping in, his movements slurred in his daze of the beautiful sight before him.

He turned to see Andrea, gaping at the sight of the golden canisters and high walls.

The little Tooth Fairies came through the small gaps within the windows, descended with teeth in their hands to the needed tooth box that belonged to the child of the taken tooth. The blurs of rushing feathers and echoing tweets surrounded them, the sight almost blissful.

"Alright," Andrea's voice broke Jack from his daze, "You take the right side, I'll take the left. And...Baby Tooth could go anywhere she wants."

Baby Tooth responded by snuggling into the pocket of Jack's hoodie, making Jack chuckle as Andrea rolled her eyes and walked towards the left side of the Main Vault.

Jack looked down at his pocket that held Baby Tooth, "Guess it's just you and me, Baby Tooth." And at that, Jack turned towards the right and began surveying the several walls and millions of containers.

* * *

Jack sighed as he journeyed through another hallway full of canisters, boredom eating away his mind as Baby Tooth fluttered around him in a slow, dull state.

How long has it been? It had to be less than a hour, for the Guardians would of needed to regroup and make plans by then.

The Winter Spirit released a groan. He was the Guardian of Fun, of joy, of not being at all boredness. Well, he definitely wasn't having fun, or joy, and he _was_ being all bored.

"How much longer must we be doing this? Nothing seems at all dodgy or odd, so why are we still here...?" Jack trailed off as he heard a voice echoing through the corridor.

"Who's that? Who are you?" Jack asked, holding his staff up in attack mode.

The voice continued giggling, the young, childish voice of the girl began to fade away through the walls of containers.

_"Come on, Come on!"_ The voice cried, _"Hurry up, you have to see this!"_

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Jack questioned again, but only got a series of giggles as a reply.

_"Hurry up, before you miss it!"_

"Miss what? Who are you?"

_"Come on! Follow me so I can show you!" _

The voice trailed off, leaving only echoing giggles as it left.

Jack couldn't just ignore it, there was a child here! A child shouldn't be at the Tooth Palace, let alone the Main Vault! Jack had to remove the kid, take her away before she does any damage.

He followed after the child, running round the corner the voice disappeared to, "Hello? Where have you gone?"

_"I'm here, I'm here! Hurry up and follow me!" _The girl called, hiding behind another corner that Jack went past.

"I can't see you, tell me where you are!" Jack growled, his patience wearing incredibly thin.

_"Not that far, now! Just follow!" _

"What happens if I don't?"

_"Aw, come on! Just trust me, please?"_

Jack sighed as he followed the voice round many more corners, archways and hallways. Until, he ended up in a hallway full of canisters, exactly like every other hallway he passed.

"Now, tell me where you are!"

_"We're here! We're here! See, I told you this place looks pretty in the Winter!" _The girl cried, her voice louder than ever before.

Jack finally realized something terrible about the voice. The voice wasn't speaking like she was talking to Jack, more like a person that wasn't there. The voice wasn't from a real girl, but what was it from?

A series of giggles near him made him gaze at the wall of tooth boxes, the individual faces of many sweet, smiling children peering up at him from their canisters. Jack looked down at the rows of tooth boxes, until one caught his eye.

A single tooth box, a few feet away where he stood, was hanging out of its hole in the wall, the visible top of the box pulsing with bright, golden light.

Jack ran up to it, removing it from its hole completely and looked at it in shock.

Why was it out of its place? Was that where the giggling girl came from?

He held the box, its bright golden light extinguished as he clutched it. Jack peered at the picture of the box, to see a small girl smile brightly at him with her hazel eyes and golden/brunette like hair.

Jack turned the canister over, looking at the over picture on the box to expect to see the exact picture peering up at him.

The Winter Spirit gasped at the image, the same girl peering up at him but looking completely different. Her hair was swirling, moving around in an invisible breeze; her expression showing horror and fear instead of the joyful smile she had.

But, the thing that shocked Jack the most was her eyes. Instead of the deep, hazels eyes and black pupils peering up at him, they were wide as her eyes were a bright, stunning silver that clouded over her pupils and irises.

The girl looked scared, horrified and...familiar.

Jack stared at the terrified face of the girl and her clouded eyes, those eyes that told so much and held such wisdom and power. The eyes of a foreseer, the eyes of an oracle, the eyes of his best friend.

"Andrea..." Jack spoke, stepping backwards as he continued staring at her scared face and here fearful eyes.

He knew he should put it back, return it to its slot and keep it where it should be, where it's safe. But, her tooth box must have been nearly taken out for a reason, and Pitch might attempt to take them and corrupt her memories.

Those arguments were decent for Jack, but he couldn't help but have the feeling he should put them back.

He began to advance towards the empty slot when a thought crossed his mind.

_"Yes, I give you permission to discover more about me." _Andrea's voice echoed through his mind.

_"Shake on it?"_ Jack's own voice responded.

_"I, Andrea, give you permission to use your own knowledge and power to discover more about myself."_

As the thought drifted away, Jack looked back at the tooth box.

Andrea said he can find more about her in any way, as long it didn't involve the knowledge of the Guardians. Her own memories didn't involve the Guardians knowledge and he has permission to use any method, which meant that he was allowed to see her memories.

Tooth told them that only the owner of the memories or the people the owner gives permission to can see the memories of the teeth. Technically, in some way, Andrea gave Jack authority to open the tooth box.

Jack clutched the box in his hands, seeing it's beautifully designed top that just _wanted_ to be opened.

He held the tooth box in his palm, bringing his shaking hand towards the lid of the golden container.

The Winter Spirit didn't know if he did have permission to open it, or what happened if he didn't, but those questioned were washed away as his fingers touched the box and he was bathed in bright, golden light.

* * *

**That was surprising, was it not? Well,, mention it in a review! :D**

**Anyway, I've made a decision. ****John Smith, the character for my fanfiction 'Fear within the Battlefield', _will_ be mentioned in this story. For I thought it would be pretty amusing to combine the two fanfictions combine in a few scenes. His whole story will be explained, so people who haven't read 'Fear within the Battlefield' won't be confused.**

**Also, I _might_ write the series of one-shots but after I finish this story, edit 'Visible' and actually stop writing _3 stories at the same time_ (4 if you count the editing of 'Visible'.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY, GUYS!  
You've guys have been expecting a chapter but hasn't got one in like...almost a week (I think)  
I was writing it, I swear. But a surprise Languages homework attacked me for two days (Curse you, Spanish) also I got kinda and almost had a mental breakdown (Long story short: My dog is in misery, my aunt and mum are screaming about it, Aunt keeps making mum feel like shit...blah...blah...blah)**

**Anyway, that is all no longer important because I've finally wrote the chapter! (Hooray)**

**And I promise I will try to get the schedule on track, Attempt to post a chapter once between a span of 1-3 days. Unless, for certain reasons (i.e. On the brink of an emotional breakdown) I can't post then I'll try to inform you guys by a A/N or on Tumblr or anything like that.**

**...**

**Nanu Kitty: That would be way to easy, to mainstream, for Pitch. He likes fucking people up and confusing the shit out of them. This chapter will be a prime example**

**Aw! Your pillow must feel so loved right now! ^_^**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Yep, Frost has dived into the memories. Thanks you for the review! :D**

**Cheshire-cat-ways: BE BLESSED WITH COOKIES! *Showers chocolate-chip cookies on you* The fact you read 'Visible' makes me incredibly happy, and knowing you loved it and this sequel makes me want to squeal and burst into flames (But I won't 'cause I'll kinda...burn and die...). Thank you! :D**

**CrystalxRose: Friend, Quilly, Owl, Bitch. I accept all those nicknames. **

**CURSE YOU, BUNNYMUND! WHY WON'T YOU LET THE GIRL HAVE A SNOWDAY?! MAY JACK FREEZE OFF YOUR TAIL, BUNNYMUND!...YES, BUNNYMUND, I FRICKING WENT THERE! (*Laughs* I agree, Bunny is to blame.)**

**Come to England, we have plenty of that falling water from clouds shit. But it's more of a drizzle then a rainstorm, unless you go up the north or something.**

**Glad you liked the 'Frost' part, added it because of you, Crystal (Can I call you Crystal, or do you prefer Rose or something else?).**

**Alright, I'll be nice and answer those names. Nope, Nope, Nope, annnnnndddd Nope.  
I already told you, YOU'RE NEVER GONNA WORK IT OUT! *Evil laughter***

**I make Jack upset all the time. This is just the normal behavior I get from him. That, or getting snowballs in the face...or getting knocked unconscious (*Cough* A bad day *Cough*)**

**When does Jack she her memories? _NEVER_!  
I'm joking, it's in this chapter.**

**FrostyJam: Yes...Yes you do. It would be easier if you actually had an account, though. To follow this story and get emails when's it's published and stuff, but I don't mind because your awesome.**

**Guest: *Sprinkles glitter everywhere* Your wish for another chapter is my command!**

**...**

**Reminders:**

**~Any grammar, spelling or punctuational mistakes, then PM me or mention it in a review (I've got my English writing report saying I have uncompleted sentences, so look out for that)  
**

**~Any other problems or confusion, then PM me and I'll reply ASAP  
**

**~Disclaimer (Because, _of course_ I would be writing these stories on a fan based website instead of a publishing house if I did own it****): I don't own the Characters of Rise of the Guardians. However, I do own Andrea and this stories entire plot.**

**ONWARDS, MY READERS!**

* * *

Laughter.

Beautiful, childish, carefree laughter rung through Jack's ears, the giggles sounding pleasant in his mind. He knew that laugh, he knew that laugh so well and the person who owns it.

_"Come on, Come on! Hurry up, you have to see this!" _A girl cried, the sight of a forest coming into Jack's view. The forest was blanketed in thick snow, ice and frost spread across every towering tree.

The crunching of small feet against the snow made Jack twist around, just in time to see a little girl around the age of six sprint right past him, a little boy trailing after her.

_"Hurry up, before you miss it!" _The little girl cried again, her golden hair falling out from her pink beanie and into her face as she ran. The boy huffed, leaning on his knees in exhaustion.

_"Why are you doing this? Where are we going, Annie?" _The boy asked between breathes, heaving for oxygen that the girl wouldn't allow him. The girl came running back, clasping the boy's arm and pulling him forwards.

_"Come on! Follow me so I can show you!" _She cried, letting go of the boy and continuing to run.

The boy brushed a hand through his deep brown hair, his brown eyes looking through the forest to see the girl had disappeared through the thick trees.

_"Annie? Where have you gone, Annie?!"_ The boy yelled, panic in his voice as he sprinted through the trees after the little girl.

The girls laugh broke through the tense silence, revealing herself from behind a bush as the boy yelped in surprise.

_"I'm here, I'm here! Hurry up and follow me!" _She giggled, slipping past the branches of trees for the boy to follow, once more. _"Not that far, now! Just follow!"_

_"But, I'm bored! Can we just go back and have some hot chocolate at your aunts?" _The boy whined, causing the girl to spun round and look at him with pleading eyes.

_"Aw, come on! Just trust me, please?" _The girl begged, shining her big, bright hazel eyes at the boy.

The boy sighed, looking at the ground before he grumbled a small,_ "Fine."_

Annie whooped, clasping the boy's hand and dragging him through such thick trees that Jack could no longer see the pair.

Jack walked past the trees, following the small trails of the children's little boots. He kept walking until the trees thinned, opening up to show a large plain that showed a beautiful, glittering lake coated in thick ice.

_"We're here! We're here!" _The girl cried at the boy, her eyes full of joy,_ "See, I told you this place looks pretty in the Winter!"_

_"So, what do we do now?"_ The boy asked, making the girl pause and bow her head,_ "You don't know, do you?"_

_"I just thought the place looked pretty-"_

_"Andrea! You dragged my butt out from my warm house for just some view?"_

_"Yes, because I'm super awesome like that, and you're persuaded very easy that it's almost idiotic."_

_"I'm not gonna respond to that." _The boy replied at the insult, his young face showing great irritation.

Jack couldn't help but think of one singular question: Who the hell was this boy?!

Andrea never told him about her having a guy friend when she was a kid. Then again, Jack didn't actually know much of Andrea's childhood, in general.

_"Well, we could...skate on it?"_ The boy added, glaring down at the ice.

Andrea's head snapped up, her eyes in panic, _"No! No skating on the lake! No, No, No, No, No!"_

_"You still don't believe that story, do you?" _The girl looked away in embarrassment, _"Really, Annie? It was just a ghost story!"_

_"You weren't there when they told the story about the boy on the pond, it was terrifying!" _Andrea squeaked backing away from the lake, _"They say he saved his little sister on the pond nearby, from the horrifying Pitch Black! And that he drowned as he saved his sister!"_

_"It's just a story-"_

_"That isn't the worst part, David!" _Andrea interrupted, _"They said that Pitch Black resurrected the boy, and tortured him for decades! Then, when Pitch thought he was dead, he threw him back in the exact same pond to drown in!"_

_"But he didn't die, for Pitch's magic went wrong and forever made him immortal! And, he was reborn from the ice, with no memory except from a little girl and Pitch Black. Then, he haunted the town for eternity, killing people in a rage for Pitch's blood!" _

_"Andrea, it's just a story-"_

_"Don't! If you don't believe then he'll come after you and drag you into the pond! Then, you might become immortal and kill people, too!"_

_"That is the most idiotic thing I ever heard."_

_"Don't mock the story, David! Or, you'll never know..." _A wicked smile went across her face,_ "The spirit might get you too!" _She flicked a branch, which whacked the little boy (Which Jack now knows is called 'David') and covered his head in snow.

_"Andrea, what the hell-!"_

_"It wasn't me, it was the spirit of Jackson Overland! He's coming for your blood, David!"_

Jack felt like he just got punched, square in the chest so hard that he couldn't breathe. He staggered back in shock, in horror as he heard this story. They believed in him, which Jack would have loved, but it was a horrifying ghost story, it's purpose to make children tremor in fear!

David trembled, his bottom lip stuttering, _"T-that's n-not funny, Andrea!"_ He shivered, clasping his coat round him.

_"I know, I know. I was being mean. Beside, I heard this Jackson Overland is a nice guy."_ Her echo sounded across the plain, herself mysteriously disappeared.

_"How can you know?!"_ David cried, treading through the trees after Andrea.

_"I've heard he's pretty funny, a good trickster. I think me and him would get along well because..."_ A figure swung from the branch in front of David, suddenly appearing in front of him. David screamed and fell backwards into the snow.

_"I'm a trickster, too!"_ Andrea ended, falling off the branch and landing in the snow in hysterical laughter.

_"Andrea, you-"_ David began, but was still heaving in shock to fully respond.

_"You should have seen your face! Priceless, priceless I say!" _Andrea cried between her laughter.

_"You know, I'm gonna get back at you, one day."_

_"Go ahead, but it won't work. For I have Jack Overland beside me..."_ Andrea then made some ghostly noise, wiggling her fingers at David in a creepy manner before laughing once more.

Her laughter began to fade away and the sight of the young kids within the deep snow of the Winter forest began to blur and turn into grey fog.

Jack raised an eyebrow, taking in the sight he just saw.

So, Andrea believed in Jack (His human self, actually) without truly knowing. The first memory of Andrea's childhood he has seen, and it involved himself.

_'I think me and him would get along well.'_

Oh god, the irony, it made Jack chuckle.

The fog around him shifted. Jack's humorous laugh halting within his throat as he watched the fog, the grey, silvery mist, fade away until the bright lights within a house shone through the darkness.

It felt warm and peaceful, the house Jack was standing in, the silence was long and calm and the gentle colors of browns and creams made Jack want to curl into a ball and go in a blissful sleep.

Until, a sudden outraged scream thundered into Jack's ears, making Jack bolt up and stagger back in shock. A sound of a smashed object and agonized whimper following after the furious cry.

A little girl, barely seven years old, rushed out of a doorway, her body covered in bleeding cuts and bruises while glass stuck in her crimson tainted, golden hair.

Tears fell from the child's eyes until a hand from the shadows of the doorway clutched her hair, making the girl gasp and reach for the hand in a frantic escape. The person pulled her hair and flung her into a wall, a cry of pain escaping the child's mouth as she collapsed on to the floor.

_"You've done this to me!"_ Shrieked a woman as she stepped out of the doorway, advancing towards the shaking girl who had curled herself into a tight ball. The women tore the girl away from her safety position, clasping her throat and lifting her against the wall so they could glare at each other.

The girl only looked, her hazel eyes showing such pain and agony as they begged for desperate mercy, the women growled and smacked the girl against the wall; making a wince slip from Jack as he flinched at the horrific sight.

The girl gasped for breath, her hand gripping round the women's tight hand for freedom, "A-aunt, p-please!" The girl cried through her raw throat, trying to glare at the women,_ "Y-you need t-to take y-your m-medicine, it w-will make y-you b-better!"_

_"Better?!"_ Her aunt thrust her on to the wooden floor, a wince escaping the child's throat, _"I'm not the sick one!"_ the women kicked the girl in the stomach, making her cry out and jerk to the side as she clutched round her waist in agony, _"You were the one that caused all this shit! You, and your imaginary little visions!"_

_"T-there not imaginary, A-auntie! Y-you just h-have to b-believe me!"_ The girl's reply got her a kick in the back and punch in the face, making her release another agonized cry.

Jack couldn't help but think about how brave this little girl was being, trying to defend herself and prevent her aunt from hurting her like this. She was using all her courage to speak some words in hopes of not getting beaten.

_"I don't give a fuck, Andrea!"_ The women screamed, pulling the child's hair upwards and forced her to look with her watery, hazel eyes,_ "You've caused this, now you must be punished."_

Tears continued to drip down the girl's cheeks, until she closed her eyes and waited, defenseless, for her aunt to punish her and beat her like never before.

Her aunt pulled her hair tighter, making the girl raise to the floor and wince in pain. Her feet were inches above the ground, slowly swinging as her aunt close, warm and rapid breath brushed against her face. The women glared at the girl and her closed eyes, before raising a fist and prepared to hit her in the face-

A sudden, pounding knock on the heavy wooden door made them both freeze, the women and Jack. The girl only responded by flinging her wide, terrified eyes open and staring at the door and the dark silhouette of man through the window. The girl released a quiet sigh of relief, the panic slipping away from her eyes.

The women turned away from the door, glaring at the child she was clutching on to. Her eyes burned with a terrible fury as she whispers, barely loud enough for Jack to her, _"Go to your room, don't make a sound and never come out until tomorrow."_

And with that, the women released the clump of hair she was holding on to and made the girl collapse on to the ground. The girl smacked on to the floor, her eyes shocked and glassy until she focused and stagger upwards and rushed up the stairs.

Jack followed after the girl, climbing the wooden stairs just as he heard the women open the door and being greeted by a man concerning about the noise and if everything was alright.

_"Oh, everything is fine. Andrea just broke a little pot, nothing major." _The women replied, her voice sweet and innocent that it made Jack growl in anger._ "Thank you for your concern, but she's okay. Only a few cuts and scratches, she's in the bathroom and cleaning herself up. Would you like to come in?" _Was the last words Jack heard before he reached the upstairs corridor and received terrible silence.

The corridor contained four doors, all made of the same light wood. All were open, except for the last room that remained dark in the brightly lit hallway.

Jack crept up to it, reaching for the door handle but gasped as he fell through the wooden door and into the room itself.

_'Well, that wasn't ordinary.'_ Jack whispered, before the noise of sobbing and sniffing caused him to clamp his mouth shut and observe the room.

The room was a dull, light grey, from what Jack can tell from the dim moonlight shining through the open curtains. A wardrobe and drawers were tucked at the wall beside the door, a desk scattered in scruffy papers and pencils on the opposite wall. Any bare wall near the desk was covered in with colorful, childish drawings of landscapes and people. Straight ahead rested a bed, the star and moon covered blankets neat and tidy on the bed.

The girl sat on the bed, sniffing and wiping her nose as she sat away from the moonlight shining through her glass window. She thrust her hand across the book within her hand, growling in frustration as she brushed away the eraser remains on the paper.

She clutched a pencil beside her, sketching something quickly across the paper a she continued to sob and began to hiccup. The girl turned towards her left, to see a little penguin teddy look up at her with its button eyes.

The girl sighed, before picking up the teddy and held it in the moonlight._ "What did I do wrong, Pingu?"_ She asked the teddy,

_'Pingu?' _What a weird name to name a toy penguin.

_"She needs the medicine, that's what the doctor said. She told me to listen to doctors, by why doesn't she?" _The girl released another depressing sigh, before a sob broke through her,_ "What have I done wrong?! What have I done to deserve this, Pingu?!" _The girl pressed the penguin's beck towards her ear before nodding,_ "Yes, I know Auntie said I need to be quiet, but she needs to take her medicine and she doesn't listen. So, why should I?"_

The girl put the penguin beside her ear again, before shaking her head,_ "No, I don't want to get hurt again." _A pause,_ "Fine then, I'll do what she says. As long as you think it will protect me."_

The girl huffed before placing the penguin down. She sat there for a moment, retrieving her disregarded book and pencil before she muttered,_ "I miss David."_

_She flopped down on to her bed, watching the sitting penguin beside her, "Why must he of had to go to England, Pingu? And why did my aunt not want to go to England with him, like every other year?" _Pause,_ "Is it because of my...you know."_

The penguin must have known, for the girl nodded as if it was reminding her,_ "It wasn't my fault. I can't control them. They just...come, and there is nothing I can do to stop them." _The girl sighed before snatching her teddy and holding it close, _"At least I have you to support me, Pingu, and David and his cousins in Britain and Debbie. You remember Debbie, don't you? She's my godmother and I visit her every Easter, except this one because auntie didn't want to."_

The girl continued her one-way conversation with the penguin, nodding along as if she agreed to its unheard words,_ "Yeah, David was pretty disappointed. Hey, speaking of David, did you know there is a new child and he's been called David, too! It will be kinda funny trying to talk to them both at the same time. 'Hey, David' 'Yeah?' 'No, not you, the other David' See, Pingu, it will be funny and we'll laugh again like always!"_

The scene made Jack's heart break, seeing the little girl so hurt and broken try so hard to laugh by herself. And the worst part, he knew exactly who this girl was and that she still does this even in her teen years.

The girl yawned, placing her book and pencil on her nightstand before crawling into her blankets and clutched her penguin beside her, _"Don't worry, Pingu, everything is going to get better. I just know it. And if it doesn't, then we'll find a way to make others feel better...make my powers come to use..._" The girl yawned again, snuggling further in her blankets as her eyes began to drop, _"Everything will be better, Pingu...I'll make...sure of it...I promise..."_

And with that, the girl's eyes finally flutter shut and the memory began to fade. The last thing Jack seeing was a half complete drawing of a little girl and a women holding hands in the sketchbook on the nightstand.

* * *

Jack didn't know how long these memories were going to continue, and he began to panic.

What happened if this was a trick? A distraction? Or a way for somebody to steal Andrea's memories?

What if Jack destroys the memories? His presence while watching them causing the memories to crumble and fade away?

How would Andrea react to all this?

That question made Jack panic the most. With she freak out? Get angry? Or, for once, will she finally open up to Jack and tell him about her past for the first time?

Jack wouldn't be able to find out, until he escapes these memories. Which meant he had to experience them and just watch until they were over.

The fog eased away to show the same room Jack was in during the last memory. But, the room has changed, however. The grey walls were now plastered with drawings, more beautiful and well drawn than before, and the same desk was no longer messy, its scattered papers now piled up and the loose pencil placed within pots, and a large, slim bookcase stood beside the desk; books filling every gap within the tight shelves.

It was dim, terribly dim. The room was only lit with the seeping light of the street lamps and household lights coming through the closed window, a blizzard raging outside the frosted glass.

_"Shut up."_ Somebody muttered, making Jack turn towards the bed to see a girl, around the age of 15, upon the same stars and moon covered blanket; curled up into a ball and rocking back and forth.

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up."_ The girl chanted, her voice growing louder at every word. The snow fell even harder, overwhelming the lights through the window and plunging the room into darkness.

_"Please shut up, please!"_ The girl cried, curling tighter within herself and rocking even faster. She pressed her hands against her ears and, for the first time, Jack could see the girls face curled up in agony.

_"Shut up!" _The girl screamed, tears slipping from her shut eyes as she continued curl up in pain, _"Shut up, please!"_

It hit him like a train, his ears suddenly being overwhelmed with the terrible sound of screaming and yelling that Jack had to cover his ears.

The screams made his ears bleed, and Jack could only shut his eyes shut in agony and shock.

_"Why can't up shut up!? I can't help you, so shut up!" _The girl continued to cry, before she began to scream with the terrible voices and desperately cry, _"Just shut up, that is all I ask!"_

Jack knew they weren't going to shut up, for he had a brief idea of what time this was. The day when Jack released the worst blizzard upon Burgess, worst then the Blizzard of '68 and any other blizzard he had ever created.

He didn't worry about the blizzard then, he shrugged his shoulders and just commented,_ "Burgess will survive, they suffer blizzards all the time."_

_'They suffer blizzards all the time'_. And every time, this is what Andrea experienced. He was hearing exactly what Andrea was hearing, what she _always_ hears, during the blizzard and every snowfall. It was painful, agonizing and, for Jack was beginning to think about it, made one almost drive to insane and suicidal actions.

The screams suddenly stopped, and Jack slowly removed his hands from his ears and open his eyes to see that he was surrounded by grey mist once again.

Even though that was the most shortest memory, it stuck Jack the most.

How can somebody suffer something like this for so long?

Suffer such terrible things for so many years? Feel agony from things a child should enjoy? See and hear such things somebody couldn't control? Constantly feel pain and fear during your whole childhood?

Jack continued to question until he suddenly felt sick and dizzy, the fog around him spinning and twirl as it thickened and became suddenly overwhelming. He felt like he was being dragged, his body being dragged away from something that he didn't know. It was sick and woozy and almost painful as he began to be dragged away and-

Jack heaved as intense light and bright colors blinded his vision, staggering backwards as the sound of a cluttering, golden canister fell on to the floor.

His breath was rapid, his chest hurt and it felt like he was about to collapse on to the floor and fall unconscious or be sick.

Ruffling a shaking hand through his hair, Jack's breath began to ease and he was finally able to begin moving without a feeling of sickness washing over him.

A series of tweets made Jack snap his head to look at his shoulder, almost yelping in shock to see Baby Tooth resting on him and looking at him with concern.

How long has she been there?!

Scratch that, how long has _he_ been here?! Several seconds? Minutes? _Hours?_

Anything could have happened within a few minutes, let alone a few hours.

"B-Baby Tooth?" The fairy looked back at him as Jack stuttered out a question, "H-how long was I...you know...in that memory thingy-?" His question was cut short as Baby Tooth thrust up a single finger, "A minute?" Baby Tooth nodded and Jack released a held breath.

Good, at least he didn't spend an hour within those memories then end up ruining the plan and nearly getting the Guardians destroyed..._again_.

Jack stood there for a moment, before glancing down to see the golden canister rock along the floor, the bright smile of Andrea beaming up at him. Jack crouched down and picked the canister from the ground, moving it within his hands.

He gazed back at the little hole within the wall, where the canister should be, then the canister and back again. His brow furrowed as he thought about what to do with the canister.

Should he put it back?

Should he take it with him?

Should he give it to Andrea?

_What should he do?!_

Jack looked at the canister one more time, before he placed it within his hoodie pocket for safe keeping.

The canister had been touched before, it would be best to take it and give it to Andrea so it would be safe.

The Winter Spirit began to walk away, attempting to retrace his steps through the maze of walls and tooth boxes but had long forgotten the way.

Until, a deep, corrupt chuckled echoed through the chamber, _"Oh Jack, don't you know it's rude to invade someone privacy?"_

* * *

**These memory scenes weren't supposed to be so long! And Jack wasn't even supposed to be fucking mentioned as a ghost story! Gah, this story has a mind of its own!  
**

**THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 4500 WORDS, YOU GUYS BETTER BE HAPPY! Lets say it's a kinda 'Sorry for making you guys nearly wait a week for this chapter' present.**

**Anyway, I've got several drawing of my fanfictions and little headcannons and writing I want to post. They'll all be on my Tumblr page: quillowl. tumblr .com (Delete spaces, though)**

**And yes, I am promoting my Tumblr page. *Promotes* (Oh god...Tumblr is already taking its toll on me)**

_**RATE AND REVIEW! **_**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing like a piece of cake and some music to get one writing like a mad women.**

**Again, sorry about making you guys wait for around 10 days. I'll try to update every two days, a week max. If I go beyond that limit, then you can nag me all you want. PM me, Review me, bother me on my Tumblr account, anything until I have an explanation or I get the chapter posted. **

**...**

**All replies concerning about my Authors note (Which shall be deleted for I want that thing to burn in freaking _hell!_) have been replied via PM.**

**_FrostyJam_: OMG! Shit-aki mushrooms, that sounds similar to a TV program I watch a kid! *Clicks fingers* Oh, what show was it!? Gah! I'm gonna think of that for _hours_, now!**

**Don't second guess your guesses, just go 'Fuck it' and hope for the best. XD**

**I think you scared my homework away, for I haven't had homework for a week now...  
Are you like, the Pitch Black of homework or something?**

**You asked your parents permission?! You're such a innocent person, my mum doesn't even know I have account...or that I'm writing...or a fangirl, actually.  
And my mum always said I never 'open up' to her enough.**

**_Nanu Kitty_: Nanu, you have to get used to the fact that I'm a sadistic bitch and, nine times out of ten, if I have the chance to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, I would. **

**_SO YOU WERE THE ONE THAT MADE JACK STALK ME!_ I KNEW SOMEBODY WAS UP TO IT!  
Jack has been giving me several blizzards and snow/hail since Monday, and I had a fogged handprint on my window yesterday...and it was inside (Yes, ladies and gents, I believe that Jack Frost is in my freaking house and is fucking stalking me!)**

**I won't give in to your blackmail, Nanu! _NEVER! _(Note: Bribery is a better option...possibly...a certain animated DVD that has just come out in America, perhaps? *Grins wickedly*)**

**_CrystalxRose_: I love your reactions towards my cliffhangers, they're so dramatic and loud and they just make me laugh hysterically. **

**...Because I'm a sadistic bitch, perhaps? (Just be glad I only gave her a terrible backstory and not a agonizing death..._yet_ *Evilly laughs and runs away into the sunset*)**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s_: Would you guys stop calling me awesome!? Seriously! Staup! I'm not worthy for such compliments! *Cries tears of joy***

**_ParadoxMagic_: First off, are you the guest that always commented 'More please'? If so, hello, thank you for reviewing and welcome to **

**Also, were you the person that followed me on Tumblr? If so, *Attacks you in a hug* THANK YOUUUUU! I LOVE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! **

**_MysteriousSherlock_:...I'm not sure you understand how I write. If I have the chance to end with a cliffhanger, I'd do it. If I have a chance to give you guys feels, I'd do it. By any chance could I make you guys cry and break your fangirling heart in two, I'd do it. I'm a sadistic bitch, we all must remember that.**

**_Cheshire-cat-ways_: I play with emotions a lot, I'm rather proud of it.**

**...**

**Reminders:**

**~Any grammar, spelling or punctuational mistakes, then PM me or mention it in a review  
**

**~Any other problems or confusion, then PM me and I'll reply ASAP  
**

**~Disclaimer****: I don't own the Characters of Rise of the Guardians. However, I do own Andrea and this stories entire plot.**

**ONWARDS, MY READERS!**

* * *

To say Jack panicked would be a major understatement.

Within moments of hearing the all to familiar voice, Jack was already in an attack position; his staff pulsing with bright blue energy as it prepared to strike at any enemy.

_"Pitch!"_ Jack called, circling around the area as his eyes frantically searched for the Nightmare King.

He only received a chuckle, echoing from everywhere yet nowhere at the same time, _"Nice to see you again, Frost."_

"Come out, Pitch! You can't hide under your bed forever!" Jack mocked, a light grin forming across his lips.

_"You're such an idiot, Frost. If I really was here, wouldn't I have killed you why you were distracted?"_ Pitch questioned, making Jack worry, _"I'm not here, Jack. I'm somewhere where you can't find me and your little..."_ Pitch chuckled, _"Feathered friend." _

"What have you done to Tooth?!" Jack growled, his staff growing brighter as he threatened at the looming shadows.

_"Oh, she's fine, Jack. Nothing that can't be fixed, so you can't stop pointing that _stick_ in the shadows as if I'm actually here." _Pitch spat.

"If you hurt Tooth in any way, we'll find you and-"

_"And you'll what, Jack? Kill me?"_ Pitch laughed, _"Because that worked last time, didn't it?" _

Pitch chuckled at Jack's impatience and irritation, the Winter Spirit getting frustrated with whatever Pitch was trying to do.

_"Besides,"_ Pitch continued, _"Toothiana is immortal, she'll survive. You have more..._mortal_ friends to take care of, especially Andrea-"_

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jack screamed, sending a blast of ice through the shadows and covering a mural in frost.

_"Oh, somebody is getting angry!"_ Pitch mocked,_ "Did I touch a soft spot? Is Andrea so precious to you?"_

"I already told you, since it's pretty obvious that _you_ were the one to create that nightmare, if you lay a _single_ finger on Andrea, me and the Guardians would find you and kill you."

_"Oh, but it would be much easier and less painful for Andrea if I just kill her now, instead of let her tear herself apart like she is doing."_

"You lying-!" Jack began to argue.

_"I sent that nightmare as a _warning_, Jack._ _You must have clearly forgotten that, even if I kill her or not, she is going to die!"_

"Shut up!" Jack yelled, "I won't let her!"

_"Even if she doesn't die now, she'll die eventually. You've forgotten, Jack, mortals get harmed. They age and crumble away while you stay forever young, immortal. She is mortal, so she will age and die while you can only watch and do nothing!"_

_"No!"_ Jack screamed, slamming his staff down and sending the corridors of tooth boxes into a frosted, bitter cold.

Jack won't hear this,_ he won't allow it_. He wasn't going to listen to such things that he was already thought of _thousands of times_.

His sudden outburst left the corridor in silence, not a single chuckle or sound coming from the hidden Pitch.

_"Don't you want her to die happy, Jack?" _The question surprised Jack, leaving him dumbstruck for a moment.

"She isn't going to die-" Jack grumbled between gritted teeth.

_"But, What if she did?"_

His mouth remained agape, no words escaping his open mouth for he couldn't find anything to say towards the Nightmare King.

_"You saw her memories, Jack. You saw what a terrible life she had, and that was only proved by _preview_ of her childhood, you only saw the surface of what she has suffered. __Children should have memories of happiness through their whole childhood, yet Andrea didn't.__"_

What was Pitch saying?

_"She's held such pain and misery, Jack. If she does die- which she will -wouldn't you want her to have the memories she cherished and loved? Memories of fun and joy, of friends and pranks, _of you and the Guardians?_"_

"She isn't going to die, though-" He attempted to repeat again, more louder and stern this time, but to no avail.

_"She could, however. I know that you and the Guardians would do everything within your power to keep her alive, but what would happen if that wasn't enough? You could at least give her the peace and dignity of good memories as she dies."_

Dreadful silence filled the dark corridor as Jack stared at the ground, his hands clutching on to his staff until they hurt.

Even though he hated himself for agreeing, Pitch was right. Andrea deserved happiness, of childhood of happy memories that she never truly had.

_"You and the Guardians don't have to do anything. Just..."_ Pitch paused for a moment, _"give me the box, and I'll handle it all for you."_

_'Oh fuck no!'_

So that was what Pitch was planning, making Jack surrender her memories so Pitch could taint them! Twist them and form them until they were something else completely different and cruel.

His hand flew straight towards his hoody pocket, the golden case held firm within his hand, as his other hand put his staff back into an attack position.

"Never!" Jack yelled a reply, "Never in my immortal life would I give them to you!"

_"Fine, I won't offend your decision."_ Pitch responded, _"But, her fate as she dies has been decided by your choice. She'll now die in misery and pain."_

Pitch's voice began to fade away, and Jack turned around to leave the corridor before Pitch spoke again, _"Oh, and_ _Jack."_ The Winter Spirit looked back, even though Pitch wasn't there, _"Tooth's fairies are small forms of herself, right?"_

"Yes." Jack grumbled a reply, his knuckles turning a more paler white as he clutched his staff.

_"So they must have some sort of...bond, correct?"_

"...Probably."

_"Then they might know where Tooth is, if you ask them." _Pitch chuckled,_ "Farewell, Jack. I'll tell Andrea that you said 'Hi'."_ And then, with a booming, cold laugh, Pitch's presence was finally gone.

The Winter Spirit stood there for a moment, before he glanced at his shoulder where Baby Tooth stood, "Andrea is at the opposite side of the vault, isn't she?" Baby Tooth nodded, "Shit."

Now, Jack never swore much but, due to the situation he was in, he believes he was allowed to let a curse slip. He sprinted through the corridors, Baby Tooth squealing and point at directions for Jack to go.

Oh, the privileges of having a fairy that knows this vault left, right and center.

"Andrea!" Jack cried as he sprinted past the never-ending walls of teeth boxes, frost spreading rapidly at this wake, "Andrea!" No response came, sending Jack into a frantic panic.

What if Pitch had got her?

What if her hurt her?

..._Or worse?_

"Andrea-!" His cries stopped suddenly as a sudden force crashed into him, sending him and the person he crashed into on the tiled ground with a heavy thump.

"Jack, what the hell?!" He heard Andrea exclaim as he obtained his vision and regained his footing. Jack glanced beside him, to see a surprised Andrea glaring at him as she stood up.

"Andrea, thank god! I thought-"

"No time, come on!" Andrea interrupted, clasping his wrist and sprinting out of the large vault and it several, steel doors.

"Andrea, whats wrong? Did something bad happen?" Jack frantically asked.

"No, it has almost been three hours." Andrea responded, looking back at Jack, "If we don't find the Guardians in time, they're gonna think Pitch kidnapped us or something and they would freak."

_'Well, that almost happened.'_ Jack thought, as the pair continued racing through the corridors.

"Andrea, how do you know where we're going? What happens if we get lost?" Jack threw more questions at her, _"Where are we going, Annie?"_

It was an accident.

A complete slip of his tongue.

But that slip made all the difference.

Andrea's breath caught in her throat, halting to a sudden stop which made Jack almost collide with her. She stared at him, her bright, hazel eyes showing confusion, realization and then-

Rage.

She spun Jack's wrist that she held, twisting his arm and thrusting him on to the ground. He cried out and began to argue, his complaints muffled as his face was against the cold tiles, until he noticed Andrea slipped her hand inside his hoody jacket and pulled out the golden tooth box within it.

Andrea released Jack, him reacting by immediately standing up in a rush and looking at Andrea.

She stood there, a few meters from him, glaring down at the box that radiated golden light. Turning it to its side, Andrea gazed at the face printed on the box and her hands violently gripped upon the canister.

Jack could only watch, speechless, as he saw the hurt and betrayal held within her eyes.

_'She's already suffered enough, why did you make it worse?'_ That thought made Jack's heart ache and plummet as guilt overwhelmed him.

Those eyes held such pain,_ held such pain a person shouldn't have_. And then, within that second of Jack seeing how vulnerable Andrea was, the pain was gone; replaced with a blank glare that showed withheld anger and fury .

She tossed the canister towards Jack, who fortunately caught it and placed it back safely within his hoody. Andrea glared at him with her blank, furious glare.

Words blurted out of Jack's mouth as she glared at him, "Andrea, I didn't mean to. It was an accident-"

"Later." She grumbled, her voice tense and emotionless.

"I'm so-"

_"I said later!" _Her outraged scream made Jack flinched, before Andrea clasped his wrist again with a tight, painful grip and continued to run through the corridors.

_Why the fuck did he do it?! _

Andrea's memories didn't belong to him, no matter what permissions she gave him. Yet, he still looked through her memories, _he still fucking did it_.

And now, he _definitely _regretted it.

He knew not a single apology would make Andrea forgive him, she'll hate him for what he has done and, the terrible thing was, he knew that he deserved it.

Jack's self-loathing thoughts distracted him from their traveling through the corridors, and was shocked when they were suddenly bathed in the exotic sunlight that shone past the gardens of the Tooth Palace.

He couldn't gape at the gardens for long, however, because Andrea was already dragging him through the emerald grass and lovely scented blossom trees towards the large pond where the towering, bright mural of the Tooth Fairy stood. The sleigh was still beside the pond and its small waterfalls, occupied by a rather bored Bunnymund and tense North.

They looked towards the pair, and North released a large sigh of relief as Bunny just looked, rolled his eyes and then returned to whatever he was doing before.

"All clear?" North asked, glaring at the duo as Andrea released Jack's aching wrist and stepped away from him.

"Yep, no sights of Pitch or his nightmares." Andrea replied with an enthusiastic nod.

"Same for me." Jack added.

_'Liar, Liar, Liar, _Liar!_' _His mind chanted, even though it was true since he actually didn't _see_ Pitch. Also, Pitch wasn't truly there, and if he told them then they would waste time finding Tooth and bother him about what Pitch was there for.

He really didn't want to have a conversation about what Pitch told him, he'd rather push those thoughts to the back of his mind and keep them there for a _long_ time.

"Alright then. We'll go to Burgess and pursuit Pitch's lair, for that might be where he has hidden Tooth." Andrea began to say her plans, not taking a single glance at Jack, "Sandy will stay here and guard Tooth Palace, in case Pitch attempts to attack while we're gone-"

"Now, hang on. What if we need Sandy-" Bunnymund started to complain, yet Andrea thrust a hand up to stop him.

"Sandy would be the best person to defend against a sudden attack _by himself_. Cause, one, he has control over dreamsand and, two, he's better than all four of us _combined_. No offence." Andrea added the last part quickly.

"Alright, I see your point." Bunnymund surrendered, and remained silent as Andrea continued.

"Right, we'll enter Pitch's lair, hopefully retrieve Tooth and we'll kick Pitch's ass if we have some time to spare." A small smile formed on Andrea's lips, which eased the guilt that overwhelmed Jack, "Any questions?"

North and Bunnymund shock their heads, yet Jack piped up.

"Hang on, I learnt something that could help us find Tooth easier." Jack eagerly said, turning towards Baby Tooth that looked at him with her wide eyes.

"Go on." Andrea replied, her voice blank and her head turned away from him.

Jack flinched slightly at her tone, yet shock it off and cupped Baby Tooth in his hands, "Baby Tooth, you're connected to your mother, right?"

Baby Tooth nodded.

"Do you think, you could find a way back to your mother?"

Her bow furrowed for a moment, in deep thought, before she gently nodded and flew out of Jack's palms. Baby Tooth hovered there for a minute, all eyes upon her in eagerness, including Andrea's, until she straightened up and her wings began to flutter quicker as a smile appeared on her face.

"You know where your mother is?" Jack asked, hope in his tone. She nodded energetically, a series of delighted squeals escaping from her. "Great, then we'll follow you to your mother."

"Right, new plan." Andrea spoke, "We'll all go in the sleigh. North, Bunny, you both survey Pitch's lair while me and Jack follow after Baby Tooth-" A yelp escaped Andrea as Baby Tooth petite hand clasped her finger and dragged her towards Jack, who also got his finger taken.

Baby Tooth bounced within the air in hyper glee, begin to twist and jump about until she was a blur of blues and greens. She began to spin around, still gripping on to Jack and Andrea's fingers and forcing them to also spin.

They spun so fast that the Tooth Palace became a series of bright blurs, Jack's stomach violently twisting as the speed continued to increase and the blurs began to change.

Pinks changed to greys, Purples to dark browns, and Blues to deeps greens. His head began to spin as he watched the colors shift, and the world change around him.

Baby Tooth then stopped, forcing them to a sudden halt which made Jack sway and want to vomit.

"Wooh, what just happened?" Jack questioned as Baby Tooth released his finger and he straightened his arms to regain his balance. The dizziness subsided and his vision recovered, giving Jack the opportunity to survey his surroundings.

"Well, I didn't know that you guys can teleport." Jack commented, glancing up at Baby Tooth who had her chest puffed out in pride.

The bright, beautiful landscape of the Tooth Palace was long gone; replaced by a plain surrounding of dried dirt and remains of slushy snow. (_'Note to self, make more snow.'_ Jack thought) Trees surrounded the small area, yet no plant life within the forest went beyond the tree line and into the dirt plain, like the wildlife avoided the place.

Even though it seemed to be around early evening, the area was terribly dark and eerie. Dark wood scattered the dirt, remains of frames from burnt down and destroyed houses.

Jack didn't like the feeling of this place, and he turned towards Andrea to she her eyes glassy and her brow furrowed. He guessed that she didn't like the place, either.

"Right, lets find Tooth and get out of here." Jack spoke. Baby Tooth piped up a squeak and then flew away from the pair, Andrea walking away and trailing after the feathered fairy.

Jack sighed, before trudging past the broken, splintered wood near his feet and beginning to search through the piles of rumble in the dead town.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was supposed to be much longer and have another scene, but I'm so tired and desperate to get this published that I cut it out and adding it on to the over chapter (For that scene was able to go either way: On the end of this chapter, or the beginning of the next)**

**Thank you, everybody, for all your gratitude and patience towards this story, and also giving me encouraging and sweet reviews which made more determined to get this chapter published.**

**Also, If I don't do publish anything for a while, I'd inform you all via my Tumblr page: quillowl. tumblr. com.  
And, I've also made a-**

I HAVE A TUMBLR PAGE, TOO!

**WHAT THE FUCK?! ANDREA, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!**

By the back door

**...There is no back door.**

Exactly.

**...**

Anyway, I have a Tumblr page too. Took me a while to find a computer in the North Pole-

***Mutters* yet you already know how to get involved in my A/Ns-**

Shut up, Quill. I'm gonna inform you of my Tumblr page, since little Quilly here was probably gonna brag about her own and not mention mine-

**I was getting round to mentioning it, actually-**

Whatever. My page is at: oracleofawesomeness. tumblr. com. Which, by its name, is much more awesome then Quills crappy blog-

**Andrea, you forgot that I created the blog and even created you, in fact-**

I'm not listening, Quill...My blog would be used to answer any questions you want to ask me (I'm attempting to Jack involved with this, too, but teaching a Winter Spirit how to use the internet takes lots of time...)

**Also, it would be used to give updates and headcannons and other information all about this series! My personal blog would be used for, well, more _personal_ things and for reblogs.**

Don't listen to Quill, I'm better and more awesome.

**I created you-!**

_ ._ Either way, if you want to talk to me then go ahead and follow me.

***Whispers* And if any of you are a Jack Frost RP blog, we'd gladly accept you as our Jack for Roleplays.**

Alright, so remember to follow me and not Quill *Whispers* Because I'm better.

**OMFG! FOR THE LAST TIME, I CREATED YOU-!**

Farewell, readers! *leaves*

**...What the hell just happened?**

That. That all just happened.

**HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! YOU SAID YOU FUCKING LEFT!**

I lied, I might stick around for a while just to bother you.

**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! GAH!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's this? An update, holy fucking shit!**

Yay, you updated-!

**SHUT THE HELL UP, ANDREA! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW!**

Wooh, what the fuck did I do to piss you off-?

**Three words: Tumblr-and-roleplay.**

YOU ROLEPLAYING INSTEAD OF WRITING ISN'T MY FAULT-!

**YES, IT IS YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE THAT MADE ME ROLEPLAY!**

Well, most of the time you're not even roleplaying! You're just on Tumblr. Like during that Mishapocalypse-

**ARE YOU OFFENDING THE MISHAPOCALYPSE!?**

YES, THAT DAY SCARED ME FUCKING SHITLESS, QUILL! _FUCKING SHITLESS!_

**...Whatever.**

Speaking of Tumblr, I have around 10 followers *cheers* Thank you to everybody that has followed me so far! And I'd be so overjoyed if more of you sweet lovelies follow me, too! *Whispers* I still need a Jack to roleplay with...so any of you wanna be my constant roleplaying Jack, then be my guest!

**You almost have ten?...really?**

Yeah, what's so wrong with that?

**I almost have 150 followers. *Chuckles corruptly***

...You know, I do have a staff that shots magic and turns into a sword, right?

**I can just kill you off.**

DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!

**Oh, is that a cliff I see?**

I swear to MiM, Quill-

**Wouldn't it be a shame if you just...**

I will brutally murder you in your sleep if you even think about-

**...Suddenly...**

I won't be afraid to kill you, Quill-

**Fell and plummeted to your death.**

...I shall murder you with a blunt spoon.

**...What?**

Nothing, continue with your Author note and shit while I'll be over here.

**...Did you say something about a spoon?...Andrea?**

* * *

**Thank you for all the questions so far, they have all been accepted and will be answered in my Author video- unless, I get to many questions and some will have to be saved for another video. Keep the questions coming, guys! I love every single one of them, and I'm all ear for each one!**

**Remember: The questions can be about me (History, opinions etc.), my writings (Visible, Invisible, Fear within the Battlefield, A Bad Day etc.) or even question about my future writings ('Cause I will write more, of course!)**

**_CrystalxRose_**** (Chapter 7): I'm just gonna mention that the review had to be cut in the email I got sent because of its length...yeah...**

**Argue with Andrea more often?! Are you joking?! It's irritating, loud and I always get a headache at the end.**

**STOP CALLING ME AWESOME! I'M NOT WORTHY! JUST STAUP! *Sobs***

**Yeah, I made Baby Tooth a teleporter. I might make a little headcannon about why she can teleport and put it on my Tumblr (Well, it's Andrea's actually, but whatever.)**

**IF YOUR HAVING A TELEPORTING BABY TOOTH, THEN I'M HAVING ONE! (And my birthday is soon, like two weeks time or so.) TOOTHIANA, YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME?!**

**YES! YES! COME TO ENGLAND, ASAP! WHENEVER YOU HAVE A CHANCE, WE CAN MEET UP OR SOMETHING AND FANGIRL ABOUT ROTG AND THROW SCRUNCHED UP PIECES OF PAPER AND TRY TO IMAGINE IT'S A SNOWBALL FIGHT! *SOBS***

**_ParadoxMagic_**** (Annoucement): Daw, thank you! ^^**

**_lolcentral101_**** (Annoucement): I noticed that. I went on my emails and saw you favoriting 'Visible' and I got really confused 'cause I didn't think people read it anymore (Apparently that theory was proven wrong...)**

**Thank you for following and favoriting, and also all of it because- Fricking hell, there is a lot to read! And, yes, I am a Doctor Who and Percy Jackson fan (Whovians and Demigods UNITE!) **

**Thank you to ****_CreativeSpirit28_****, ****_FrostyJam (Guest)_****, ****_RowanAsterCode_****, ****_lolcentral101_****, and ****_Nanu Kitty_**** for all the questions. Currently I'm planning to answer ****_all of them_**** but it depends on how many I get in the end.**

**Also, congratulations to ****_Nanu Kitty_**** who discovered the plot for this chapter...and was prepared for the shit that is about to happen *Evil laughter before galloping away on my NightMare painted with silver glitter***

**ONWARDS, MY READERS!**

* * *

Andrea didn't have a very pleasant feeling about that place. In fact, her instincts told her to run away from the dead, broken town and try to erase the sight of the such disastrous landscape from her mind.

But, she was here on a mission: to find Tooth, and she'll do anything to find that feathered spirit again. So, she stayed and trudged across the burnt wood and charcoal under her feet, which gave a very harsh crunch under her weight.

The area was dry, the sky was dark and the air around her felt thick and foggy, which gave her serious feelings of paranoia.

"Tooth!" Jack's calls echoed as he searched through the piles of rubble and wood and overwhelming ash that floated into the air with every movement of their feet, searching for the colorful fairy that they were desperate to find.

"Lets hurry, Baby Tooth." Andrea spoke towards the swiftly moving fairy, "The quicker we find Tooth, the less chance Pitch might attack us." Baby Tooth replied with a high squeak, before rushing past and beyond the many piles of devastating buildings that have crumbled away.

She hiked up a gigantic pile of rubble, following after the small blurs of color that were Baby Tooth. Andrea surveyed the area from where she stood, not spotting any sign of the little fairy, until a range of loud tweets made her spot Baby Tooth floating around a small section of rubble away from the rest.

Coming down, in semi-walking and semi-sliding fashion, Andrea sprinted up towards the excited fairy that was frantically pointing at the large slab of rock that was placed before them. Crouching beside the stone, Andrea gripped the slab underneath her hands and pushed it upwards.

The stone moved easily, toppling over as Andrea pushed it. She and Baby Tooth, who now rested upon her shoulder, peered at the moist ground that was underneath the rock.

A doll, a soft doll with button eyes and a body of fabric and fluff laid on the damp dirt, staring up at them with its black button eyes and stitched smile.

Baby Tooth gave a gentle tweet, looking at Andrea with a questioning, wondering look. Andrea picked up the doll, scoping the toy within her cupped hands and brushing away the dirt across it's back.

An ache formed in her chest, her eyes growing sad as she continued to stare at the doll.

_'People lived here once'_ Andrea dreadfully thought, _'I just hope they all got out okay.'_

Andrea opened up the leather satchel around her shoulder, tucking the doll into the bag with the other objects within it.

"Lets continue moving." Andrea said, trying to prevent any emotion to be heard in her voice, as she walked away from the rock and back through the almost endless piles of rubble.

"Tooth!" Andrea called, the mist surrounding her thickening and darkening slightly as ash began to float around her, "Tooth, are you here?!"

No response came, just the eerie silence.

"Baby Tooth, could you try to...pinpoint your mother's location?" Andrea cautiously asked towards the fairy resting on her shoulder, receiving a shrug and a tweet before Baby Tooth's face scrunched up in concentration.

Then, seconds later, Baby Tooth was gone; only a blur and buzzing pass Andrea's ear to show any evidence that she left.

Andrea raced after her, sprinting past the rubble and splintering wood with graceful speed.

"Baby Tooth!" She called after the fairy, halting in her tracks as she searched for the little creature. Andrea glanced at the ground for a moment, but looked back in shook of what she just saw.

She leant closer to the ground, staring at it in disbelief until she plunked it from the dirt and held it within her fingers.

A long feather, beautifully curved and angled, of golden yellow rested in her fingers. But it wasn't just any feather, it belonged to Tooth, it was supposed to be on her head like the main jewel of a fantastic crown.

"Baby Tooth!" A blur of color caught her attention, she lifted the feather from where she saw the blur and suddenly got attacked by Baby Tooth zooming past her and snatching the feather from her hands.

Baby Tooth squealed as she stared at the feather, hugging it like it was an important lifeline, like it was the safety of a mother.

"Baby Tooth, is that...where you think you mother is? Where the feather in your hand is?" The question made Baby Tooth's once bright, overjoyed eyes stare at her in confusion. The fairy glared at feather in confusion, realization and then dawning horror until she released a terrified squeak.

"You only locate your mother by her main feather, don't you?" Baby Tooth nodded, "So, that means somebody could've plucked the feather from Tooth's head and hid it, in hopes of you locating it and us following after you." She nodded again, "Shit."

She twirled around, looking behind her and beyond the piles of rubble to find Jack, searching through the towering piles and calling out Tooth name.

"Jack!" She yelled, placing the bright feather in her leather satchel carefully as her fingers trembled, "Jack, we need to get out of here-!"

She froze as she heard the tinkling sound of shifting sand and the area suddenly became more dark. Her breath hitched while panic erupted through her,_ "Jack!"_

Then nightmare sand erupted from the ground, drowning out her sight and calls.

* * *

"Andrea!" She heard Jack cry out, her arms defending her eyes from the rushing grains battering across her vulnerable face. Andrea sprinted through the sand, swinging her staff at certain times to deflect nightmare sand with a small burst of silver light.

"Jack!" Andrea desperately screamed, running through the darkness until colliding into a figure. She prepare to attack the figure when she noticed their frosted, white hair and shocked, icy blue eyes, "Oh god, Jack!"

"What's happening?!" Jack questioned as Andrea rushed to behind him, their backs against each other and their bodies in attack positions as the glow of both their staffs fought for brightness against the shadows.

"It was a trick, another fucking trick to get us here on our own!" She replied, shooting a burst of light at the swirling shadows but got deflected as the speed increased, "What do you think is happening?!"

"I don't know!" Jack yelled, looking over his shoulder to meet Andrea's hazel eyes, "But we need to get out of here!"

The storm of nightmare sand continued to rage, spinning around them until Andrea's head began to spin. But, the sand began to fade away, separating and forming into things before the raging sand became hidden and everything drifted away into silence.

Heavy breathes escaped Andrea's lungs, her eyes frantically searching around the area they were in. She separated from Jack as floorboard creaked under her feet, her hands gently touching the grey wall she was beside.

"Where are we?" Jack sternly asked, his eyes angered and hard.

"We're...We're in a house."

Andrea was, unfortunately, right. They were in a house, supported by visible, wooden beams and floored with smooth, bare wood. But, something was off about the place. The way it looked...it seemed like a place that should be bright and full of enlightening, calming colors.

It wasn't.

The house was painted in different types of greys and black, not a single bright color to be seen. Even the dull, such small fire that was in the bricked fireplace gave off a grey, eerie light instead of a luminous blaze.

"We need to get out of here, before Pitch does something else." Jack commanded, his voice restricted and firm, before he walked off to look through the nearby window and outside. Andrea followed after him, gazing behind his shoulder to see past the glassed window and- Oh.

"Well, that doesn't seem good." Andrea commented as they looked at the nightmare sand that raged on past the freakish, mysteriously formed house that they were in.

"Looks like a category 5 blizzard out there!" Jack exclaimed, and Andrea gave him a look, "I'm the Spirit of Winter, it would make sense if I know a bit in the 'Blizzard' section of weather." He added as he looked at Andrea's expression.

"Doesn't matter, 'cause we need to get out of here before Pitch comes and we'll be definitely screwed." Andrea walked away from the window, pacing across the room with its comfy chairs and supposedly 'warm' fireplace, "This was all your idea, remember."

"Don't remind me." Jack groaned as he followed after Andrea, "What can we do?"

"We either wait until that giant darkness storm finishes," Jack frowned at that option, "Or, we find a way to escape this house from either the back or the roof and attack the nightmare sand and fucking run if we can."

"I like your ideas." Jack grinned at her.

"I'm sorry? Was that...was that a _compliment_? Did I just get a compliment from _you_?"

"No, I was just making a point-"

"Jack Frost, the person that supposedly _despises_ me, gave _me_ a_ compliment_-"

"Stop it." Jack commanded, irritation in his tone.

"Oh, everybody shall know! Every spirit on this planet and beyond would now that Jackson Overland Frost, the spirit of mischief and fun and irritation, has giving me-"

"Seriously-"

"Andrea, a. fricking._ compliment_."

Andrea widely grinned, innocently, at Jack as silence fell upon them until Jack spoke, "...You're never gonna let this go, are you-?"

"Nope." Jack groaned, "I shall mock you about this moment for your immortal life."

"Save the mocking for after we get out of here and survive, please." Jack commented, before Andrea walked off and through a corridor, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Narnia, where do you _think_ I'm going, you idiot?"

"Narnia?" Jack questioned, his tone confused.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Andrea exclaimed before putting her head in her hands "Firs,t Doctor Who, and now this. Why can't I be given a break?" She grumbled under her breath before setting off through the corridor, looking back at Jack and called, "I'll check the rooms in this corridor for a back door, you search the roof and other rooms." When Jack nodded, she turned around and searched within the hallway.

Andrea was rather surprised when she discovered the place was fricking huge. Dozens of doors lead from the corridor, all a blunt wood like the floor. It must have been Pitch's doing, for a house in a town that was so small should be so gigantic! The size of the house made it all the more creepier.

Her hands grazed the rough wallpaper across the high walls, the texture odd yet nice under her trailing fingers. Sudden familiarity came to her, remembering the feel of something so similar under her touch.

'Familiar, not familiar. Familiar, not familiar.' Her mind frustratedly chanted, her head aching as such foggy, unrecognizable memories came to the surface. Children running about and cheerfully playing outside in the lush green fields, parents watching cautiously from their houses while one couple remained in doors, looking after their little child that crawled around the house and felt everything in its reach.

_'Familiar, not familiar...'_ Just as soon as the memory came, it was gone. Disappeared, and Andrea was left there, trying to recover the memory she had just forgotten. Recover the blank in her mind.

She shook her head, she had other problems to think of.

Walking through the hallway, her hands beside her not touching the-_ familiar, not familiar_ -texture of the wall, until Andrea gazed upwards and see herself meeting face-to-face with a blank wall.

Andrea sighed, turning back around to see the thin corridor stretch away for what felt like miles, dozens of doors lining each side. "Well, guess I better start searching." She muttered, going towards the nearest door and twisting the golden door handle to open it.

But it didn't open.

Andrea stepped back, giving the door a raised eyebrow, before she turning the handle again and attempted to budge it or move it.

It didn't move, it was locked.

Andrea was determined, however, and continued to frantically twist the handle and bashed her shoulder on to the tough door, her arm becoming sore from the repeated contact.

"Open up, you stupid door!" She yelled at the inanimate wood, that wasn't moving the slightest, "Fine, you've asked for it!"

She took a few steps backwards, taking her staff in attack position, "Still not gonna open?" She threatened.

Obviously, the door didn't answer.

Light flickered and pulsed through her staff, as it the weapon was also excited about blowing something up. She moved the staff, a small action, and a large burst of silver light shot from the tip of the branch, shooting straight towards the door.

With a terrible blast, a swarm of thick dust, the crumbling of wall, and the recovery off a fallen over Andrea, she looked at the door to see it gone, burned from its hinges.

"Yeah! How do you feel, door!?" Of course, the door wouldn't have been able to answer since it was kinda...blown apart, "Speechless, I knew you would-" The words choked within her throat at the sight before her.

Beyond the dust and rubble she created, beyond the gaping hole before her, the sight of the forest and dirt plain outdoors was before her, with rushing Nightmare Sand flying around with a fury.

"Ah. Now I see why you didn't open" Andrea spoke, "It's because you wasn't even a door."

At her voice, the whole corridor began to rumble and shake as Nightmare sand spilled through the hole she created, flooding the hall and making the walls crumble away. Andrea stepped backwards, yelping as the rubble fell from the ceiling and upon her. Thrusting her arms up, she run away from the chaos and back where she went, passing dozens of doors as she went.

Dust and rubble surrounded her, clouding her vision and slowly choking her until her gasped for air. With a last burst of energy, she rushed through the corridor and into the living room before tumbling towards the ground.

Jack rushed into the room, seeing the sight of rubble, dust and Andrea collapsed on the ground, "Andrea! Are you okay-?"

"_Demon door_!" Andrea cried, staggering to her feet and frantically pointing at the pile of rubble, "Phantom door of hell!"

"O...kay..." Jack commented, confusion in his tone.

Andrea turned to the Winter Spirit, "Stay away from any long, evil corridors or demon fricking doors that won't open at the first try." She kicked a block of the rubble, mumbling about 'Demon doors'.

"Well, unless you're counting that collapsed hallway-"

"From the fiery depths of _hell_!"

"-Then there is only 5 rooms, including the one we're in."

"Really?"

"Kitchen, Living Room, Bathroom and two other rooms. Both, by my guess, are bedrooms."

"So, there is no back door?"

"Nope."

"Well, shit. Let me guess, no way to the roof?"

"Of course not."

Andrea groaned, "Right, so we either stay here until we possibly get slaughtered, or run outside and get massacred." She placed a hand on her head, slowly rubbing her temples, "Well, aren't they such _pleasant_ choices."

"Check everywhere, there must be another way out of here." Jack commanded, before setting off through a corridor which Andrea guessed led to the bedrooms. Andrea followed after Jack, peering into the hallway to see 3 doors: 2 rooms and, by her guess, the bathroom. One door was ajar and the other remained wide open, trails of frost across the dark wood.

There only remained one room, that was at the end of the narrow hallway and seemed to somehow glare at Andrea. Curious and suspicious, she crept down the corridor until she was facing the door.

"Familiar, not familiar." She whispered under her breath, before suddenly jerking the door handle to the side (Luckily, the door was unlocked, to Andrea's delight) and swung it open. Revealing a small room of greys and black, tainted by the crafted Nightmare sand.

Aside from the simple cabinets and wardrobe, a rocking chair, and a chest full of overflowing toys, the room seemed incredibly bare- lonesome, almost. It had an atmosphere of sadness and solitude that such a room shouldn't have. Also, the room was for a kid- which made it a more sore sight.

Andrea's fingers softly trailed the edges of a cabinet, littered with stuffed toys and baby items. She wondered about the room, the people who used it, and what happened to them. She hoped they got out alright, oh how much she hoped.

An object under her foot surprised her, making her peer down to see a black and golden stuffed penguin held under her combat boot. Crouching down, she picked up the stuffed toy and smiled, "You remind me of Pingu." She chirped at the motionless teddy, "Wanna come with me, little penguin? I think Pingu would like having a friend." Andrea commented, before opening her satchel and placing the penguin within it.

With the gentle smile still planted across her face, Andrea attempted to get up but got smacked in the back of the head by a piece of wood. Shocked, she staggered up as she rubbed her head to spot the item that hit her.

A cot. Just a simple plain cot, with folded blankets and tiny pillows, painted in a cute, baby pink-

Wait a minute. _Pink?_

The color stood out from all the bleak greys and cold blacks, making Andrea glare at the baby bed oddly. At close detail, she saw the cracks and flaws embedded with the wood, the burnt marks scared across the paint as if the piece of furniture suffered a fire, the dirt and ash upon the soft blankets.

_'Familiar, not familiar...'_

Her hand glazed across the wood of the cot, feeling the uneven groves under her fingers. Andrea continued to stare at the cot, a paranoid suspicion forming in her mind, before glancing up above the bed to see a hanging of stars and moons.

_'Familiar!'_ Her mind screamed, _'All so familiar! Run, hide- run run run! hide away, hide away! All too familiar! _All too familiar_!'_

Alarms ringed in her mind- So familiar, but how could it? -making her stumble back in panic and crash into a cabinet and fall upon the floor, the contents that rested on the cabinet now falling on her.

_'Familiar, familiar, all too familiar!'_ She peered down at the stuff around her, seeing things like toys and other items for an infant before resting her eyes upon a picture with a frame that shone like silver.

Gingerly picking it up, her hands trembling viciously, Andrea glared at the picture within the frame. With a landscape of vibrant trees and bright sunlight, two adults- a young man and women, both equally joyful -smiled at the camera holding a little child between their entwined arms. Andrea's breath oddly hitched, her arms trembling as she stared at the couple- the such happy, lovely couple -and their child, who looked at the camera with her short, ruffled hair and warm, hazel eyes.

_'She has her father's eyes...'_ Andrea commented,_ 'And her mother's hair, how it flows in small waves and seems to look golden...'_ A choking noise escaped her as her body seized up, except her hands which seemed to move uncontrollably.

Smacking the picture and its silver frame upon the ground, the glass encasing the photo smashed into dozens of pieces- cutting Andrea's vibrating hands. The broken frame crumbled away into a pile of Nightmare sand, showering across Andrea's lap as she glared at the picture so closely that she almost went cross-eyed.

The couple continued to smile, to look back at Andrea's with overjoyed and bright eyes. Tears threatened to leak from Andrea's stinging eyes, dry sobs breaking through her as she stuttered, "M-mom? D-dad?"

The picture remained the same, for no response came from the picture- but Andrea didn't need a reply, _she knew._

Slowly returning to her feet, Andrea glared at the photo and fiddled with a folded corner. Carefully- or how careful a person could with such shaking hands -she tore the picture at the fold, a little piece of the picture remaining in her palm instead of a small sprinkle of Nightmare sand.

_The picture was real._

That meant that this whole place was once all real, a building with solid structures and items that weren't embedded with Nightmare sand- And was once _hers_.

_She lived here_, until Pitch came and-

"Jack!" She suddenly yelled, rushing out of the room and through the hallways until she noticed the Winter Spirit poking his white-haired head out into the corridor.

"Andrea, what's happening-?"

"Must leave. Like,_ right now_." Andrea commanded, dragging Jack into the hallway and back to the living room.

"Andrea, what did you see-?"

"Must leave. _Now!_" Jack flinched at her stern voice, but she didn't bother to apologize, "We must leave now, I know what this place is and what Pitch is about to do. So, compared to what I now, I think we have a better chance just waltzing outside where the Nightmare sand is-"

"Was."

"What?" Andrea questioned, confusion thick in her voice.

"Where the Nightmare sand _was._" Jack peered out a window, and Andrea couldn't help but look over his shoulder to see what was outside-

_Oh._

"Well, that just makes everything _much_ better!" She exclaimed at the sight of Nightmare sand beginning to craft into a line of fearlings, of all shapes and heights, that walked straight towards the house with wicked, corrupt grins.

Their glowing red eyes bore straight into Andrea, shivers breaking through her body as she remained in their murderous glare.

"Okay, lets move." Andrea spoke, rushing towards the door with her staff at the ready, which pulsed with silver light as she positioned for attack. Jack followed after her, nodding at her as she clutched the handle that opened the door towards the army of fearlings.

"One," Andrea counted, looking at Jack, "Two," She clutched the handle so tightly that her knuckles turned unnaturally pale, "Three-"

_"You did this to us." _The fearlings responded, all spoken at the same time as if a single voice, _"You killed us all, murdered us all."_

Her hand went slack, her whole body trembling as her breath hitched. "Andrea..." Jack asked, concerned.

_"You were the one that did this. You were the one that got us brutally tortured and killed."_ The fealings continued to speak, the words echoing so loudly in Andrea's mind that it physically hurt. _"The fear we experienced the pain we suffered. All because of you. And you remaining living, remaining a unbroken and tainted soul, unlike us." _Tears began to leak through Andrea's eyes, _"All your fault. You don't deserve live, for you killed ours-"_

_"I'm sorry!" _Andrea screamed, a heartbreaking scream between her sobs, "It's all my fault, and I'm so sorry!"

_"Deserve to die, deserve to die, deserve to die. Come with us and feel the pain you made us feel, experience the pain we suffered from you." _

"...I'm s-so sorry!"

_"Come and die, little one. Die willingly or be broken like we have."_

_'You deserve this.' _She thought,_ 'You brought so many people such pain, you don't deserve a life-'_

_'No.' _A voice suddenly called, an odd, foreign voice that Andrea wasn't familiar with, _'No, young one. You have much to live for, much power to regain the lives of those that were lost. You were gifted for a reason, and your alive for the same one. You shouldn't surrender, not yet, my young one.' _The voice continued,_ 'Live for now, for you're not the one that deserve to suffer like these people. You weren't the one that killed them, that tainted them. This was Pitch's doing, and that you must remember...'_

Then, the voice was gone but left a feeling of bravery and warmth were the fear within Andrea's heart once was.

_"Come to die, suffer like we have-"_

"Never!" Andrea cried, before swinging open the door and glaring at the fearlings with an outraged glare, "I shall not suffer for the doing of the Nightmare King!"

_"Then you shall die!" _They screamed, their ghostly bodies rushing up to her with incredible speed.

Almost like an instinct, she clutched Jack's arm and charged straight ahead- surprising the advancing fearlings. At the last moment, before the wave of living fear and nightmares overwhelmed her and Jack, she yanked an object from her neck and cried, _"Away!"_

With a blur of multiple, bright colors and a sudden feeling of twisting and falling, she suddenly fell to the ground with a hard thud; the feeling of twigs and stones piercing her skin making her wince and drop the item within her hands. The necklace rolled away, before Andrea clutched it in her bruised and cut hand once more. The little snowglobe throbbed light, dimly showing the darkened forest that she was in.

"Jack-!" She yelled, but stopped as a hand clutched her arm and stood her up. She twirled around to lock eyes with the Winter Spirit, that looked at her with a serious expression.

"What did we tell you about using the miniature snowglobe-!"

"I'm sorry, I remember you guys saying 'Use it for emergencies'- that situation seemed like a major emergency to me!"

Jack glared at her with a threatening glare, before twisting his head at the sound of the shaking leaves and dark, corrupt cackling. Shadows began to sway, like a candle flame in the wind, the cackles becoming louder in volume.

"Annnd, the fearlings pulled a Nico Di Angelo." Andrea deadpanned, watching as the shadows jerked oddly and began to form the shapes of men.

"Who?" Jack asked, taking his gaze away from the coming fearlings and at Andrea.

Andrea didn't need to notice that Jack was looking at her with a confused look, "Son of Hades, I'll explain later. Now _run_!"

Before she can get a response from Jack, she sprinted through the forest and into the intense, overwhelming darkness. Constantly looking behind to see no sight of the Winter Spirit or a murderous Fearling.

"Jack!" She yelled, swatting low branches and thorns away as she continued to charge through the midnight forest, "Jack!"

"Andrea!" She heard Jack's voice call, so quiet within the thick, towering trees.

"Jack!" She attempted to follow after the Winter Spirit's voice, that slowly began to fade away.

"Andrea, where are you?" Was the last echo she heard, before she was left within the silence and darkness. She stopped, spinning around to see some sign of Jack.

"Jack! _Jack!_" She cried, but no reply came.

The snapping of a twig made her seize up, freeze as her spine straightened and her heart suddenly raced. Fear pulsed through her body, infecting her like a plaguing disease. Only one person has the power to do that to a person-

A chuckle, dark and wicked, came from the person behind her,_ "Hello, Andrea."_

* * *

**I seriously need to shorten my A/N's, or put them at the end of the chapter. Because the beginning A/N and reviews was over 600 words or somewhat.**

YOU LEFT IT ON A CLIFFHANGER! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!

**THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PISSING ME OFF, ANDREA!**

THAT IS CRUEL! DO YOU LEAVE YOUR FANS ON CLIFFHANGERS_ ALL THE TIME?!_

**YES, IN FACT, I DO!**

...Oh...nevermind, then.

**Okay, guys, remember to-**

_Rate and Review!_ *Runs away before Quill could protest*


	9. Chapter 9

**I HAVE UPDATED, HAZZAR! Yeah, sorry about taking a month (*Sobs*) to update, I've been distracted by school and homework...and my birthday.**

**Yes, it was my birthday (21st April, same birthday as the current Queen of fucking England...fuck yeah.) AND I GOT ROTG ON DVD, SQUUUEEEEE. But, I had to watch it with my family- and try not to fangirl, so I was basically biting my tongue and hiding my face by a blanket most of the time.**

**About the Author Video thing:**** I attempted to do it during the Easter Holidays but my family kept interfering (You know how hard it is to do a author video when your family doesn't know you're an author? Kinda hard.)  
Also, I have the confidence of a hedgehog, and I keep screwing up the video whenever I try.**

**However, I'm gonna keep trying to do it. Preferably round the summer holidays.**

**_ParadoxMagic_: Don't worry, I've already got a one-shot for this. And Andrea won't be kind about it *Evil laughter***

**_CrystalxRose_: STOP CALLING ME AWESOME, I BAN YOU. No, arguing with Andrea isn't hilarious! It gives me a headache and rather screwed up daydreams. I didn't get a baby tooth either *sobs* _However,_ I did get a dream about snow before I woke up! THANK YOU JACK AND SANDY! :D**

***Whispers* Steal the money, I'll help you scheme. 3:D**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians_: ...Dude, that has given me an idea for a future chapter *laughs***

**_Nanu Kitty_: _Nobody_ can prepare for my chapters, I'm to unpredictable. This chapter will be a prime example. (Yeah, you might want to prepare your slaying weapons...because you'd want to kill me by the end of this) *cackles and hides on the moon*  
**

**_FrostyJam (Guest)_: Stupid cliffhangers never leave, they are my pets! *Feeds 'cliff' and 'hanger' a broken soul***

**stickysillyputty (Guest): Yeah, I've got a lot of twins, apparently. XD**

**Reminders:**

**~Any grammar, spelling or punctuational mistakes, then PM me or mention it in a review.  
~Any other problems or confusion, then PM me and I'll reply ASAP  
~Disclaimer (guys, I think you all should know this by now): I don't own the Characters of Rise of the Guardians. However, I do own Andrea and this stories entire plot **

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

Andrea whirled around before one could flinch, a blast of light shooting out of her staff and into the swallowing darkness. Without even checking to see what she hit, if she even hit anything, she sprinted deeper into the forest; swatting away everything that threatened her path.

Deep, corrupt chuckles echoed around her like a never-ending sympathy, no matter how far she ran or where she went the chuckle still sounded in her ears.

Her heart raced, thudding through her chest as her lungs begged for needed oxygen. Andrea's footing slurred, her racing slowing down to an exhausted halt.

Chuckles continued to echo around her, making her ears throb as she constantly spun around for any sight of the figure creating the noise. The echoes faded away, leaving only Andrea and her gasping breaths.

Well, it wasn't _only_ Andrea.

_"Do you know how rude it is to run away from a person like that?" _

A flick of her wrist and a twirl resulted with her sword inches away from the Nightmare King's throat, his cold, amber eyes staring straight into Andrea as he wickedly grinned

"You cruel-hearted Son of a Bitch!" She yelled, forcing the sword further up Pitch's throat.

The Nightmare king only chuckled, glancing down at the sword threatening to cut his throat then back at Andrea,_ "Did I strike a chord?"_

With a quick movement and an angered cry, she swung her sword in an attempt to slice Pitch's throat but the Boogeyman disappeared in a burst of black sand before her sword could even touch him.

His corrupt laugh echoed through the shadows again, leaving Andrea circling around the area in sight for the King of Nightmares.

_"I like the new scars._" Pitch called from within the shadows, _"Good to know there'll always be reminders of me, even though that wouldn't be difficult for you to-"_ A blast of light shot through the tree where Andrea guess Pitch was, taunting her. Unfortunately, no harm was inflicted on the Nightmare King for his giant shadow loomed around the area as he erupted with corrupt laughter, shocking Andrea into such a panicked state that she shot light in every direction- left, right and center. Within every shadow and darkness- which seemed to overwhelm her.

Her head began to spin and her hands trembled, weakening as exhaustion began to surround her. Andrea stood her ground, however, remaining on her feet even though she felt like her body was about to collapse underneath her.

Pitch laughed at her poor form, "_Careful, Andrea. Wouldn't want to end up collapsing while in the presence of the Nightmare King, do you?"_ Andrea looked ahead, through the darkness where the dark voice sounded from. The Nightmare King strided in, grinning at her and the weapon she threatened at him.

"Taunting me is one thing, Pitch. But getting that whole village involved was out of line-" Andrea spat, glaring at the Nightmare King with pure hatred and_ fury_.

_"I was only doing what I do best!"_ Pitch defended, _"Showing your fears, and you know what your fears are."_

"You cruel bastard!" Andrea screamed, "How _dare_ you taint their lives! They were innocent _people_ you killed, _innocent!_" Her mind throbbed as anger coursed through her body, her whole body shaking from the contained fury, "I swear to the _moon_ that I'll make you regret that decision, _Boogeyman_. Even if that means murdering every nightmare and fearling you throw at me!"

_"Be cautious what you swear by, Andrea."_ Pitch hissed,_ "Manny never lets a promise slip away without a consequence. But he's already doing that, isn't he? Giving you a consequence."_

As the light pulsed in an angered fit, Andrea threatened with her sword once more as she yelled, "Stop with these mind games, Pitch! I won't fall for them-!"

_"You're going to die."_

All the anger within her withered away at those four words. A painful, broken feeling burning inside her chest as she looked at Pitch.

"W-what?" Her voice was so quiet, _so young and broken_. Her arms slacked, the furious pulse of her sword dimming away as it was no longer threatening the Nightmare King.

Pitch cackled, laughing at Andrea, _"Didn't the Guardians tell you? Well isn't that a surprise."_

The Guardians knew. They...they _knew_ about this!

The broken feeling within her turned into nothingness, her face becoming stern and threatening as she spat through gritted teeth, _"What are you talking about, Boogeyman-"_

_"You're dying, simple as. You're currently withering away into nothing, losing the energy to live. You're breaking, tearing yourself apart, dying."_

_"You're lying!"_ Andrea screamed, fury and denial clouding her thoughts, _"You're lying!"_ She swung her sword, a bright blast of light burning the ground that was underneath Pitch's feet. But he was already gone.

_"Oh, you really think I would lie about something like this?"_ Pitch asked, _"Why would I lie about your death? I'm overjoyed! Another enemy soon to wither away."_

"Yeah, 'cause _you _are a person that speaks the truth." Andrea replied, searching for the Boogeyman.

_"You know you are, Andrea. You can see how the Guardians look at you, with _pity_ and _guilt!_ You can feel yourself burning away into ashes, crumbling into dust. You just won't accept it because you know what would happen if you do!"_

_"Enough!_" Andrea screamed, and Pitch grew silent, "I have enough of this, Pitch! I almost killed you once, I won't be restrained to try again!"

_"_Almost,_ Andrea. What makes you think you can defeat me-?"_

"_You ran away!_ Like a coward! 'Cause you knew if you didn't hide away in the darkness like you always had, you would have been dead on the floor!"

_"I am the Nightmare King, and a small mortal like you wouldn't be such a task to destroy!"_

"Come on, then!" Andrea challenged, opening her arms wide as she shouted at the darkness, "Kill me! Do what you think is right, and kill me! _Kill me!_" Her tone increased, before becoming a bellowing scream.

Silence followed afterward, her words echoing through the looming trees before it was swallowed into nothing. Andrea's angered gasps of breath was the only sound to be heard, until a light chuckle sounded.

_"I don't need to kill you, that's already taken care of."_

Before she could even react, the forest ground beneath her fell away and she was plunged into darkness.

* * *

The silence seemed almost deafening in Jack's ear, the lack of sound overwhelming him like the towering trees and looming shadows have. Paranoia struck through Jack at every step, for no echoes or cries from a certain person made him fear for the worst.

"Andrea!" He called for another time, being responded with dead silence, _"Andrea!"_

_"Lost your little friend?"_ A voice taunted, making Jack yelp and go into an attack stance; ready to fight.

_"Nice to see you again, Jack. Wonderful day, isn't it? All dark and fearful."_ Pitch spoke, revealing his place within the shadows as he confronted Jack, _"But I'm sure you're paying attention to something else."_

Jack attacked first, shooting a blast of ice at the casual Nightmare King. It was awaited for, since Pitch instantly flung up a shield created from nightmare sand before returning to his usual stance. _"That was harsh, Jack. Can't we have a conversation when we don't attempt to fight each other."_

"_Where is she?!_" Jack growled, aiming his staff at the Nightmare King, "What did you do to her?!"

_"Who you talking about, Jack? And why would I know-?"_ Pitch asked, acting innocent and confused even though his wicked grin tainted his lie.

"Don't pretend to play confused and tell me what you did to Andrea!" Jack commanded, confronting the Nightmare King with his staff still at hand.

_"I might not have done anything. She could be unconscious, since she usually is after she attempts to fight. Isn't that right, Jack?"_ The Nightmare King grinned even wider, corruption sparking in his amber eyes.

A harsh, furious growl escaped Jack's throat, "Stop lying, Pitch. Just tell me where she is and I won't have to hurt you."

_"You hurt me!"_ Pitch laughed, _"You think that you can hurt me? Oh, I pity you and your over-hopeful thoughts-"_

"_Tell me where she is!_" Jack screamed, anger raging through him as he wanted to tear Pitch apart and crumble him into dust.

_"Oh, Jack. Don't you understand? This is your punishment! You didn't give me the memories, Andrea the chance to die happy, so this shall be your consequence."_

Jack charged at Pitch, heading straight at the dark figure as the rage broke out of him with a burst of energy. The Nightmare King simply disappeared, evaporating into Nightmare Sand and mocking echoes.

His shadow loomed across the ground, through the trees and every single beam of light, darkness overwhelming Jack as Pitch's corrupt laugh bellowed through the forest.

_"You know, it would be a shame if Andrea was in the same situation your sister was. Except you weren't there to save her."_ Pitch then release one last laugh before the shadows retreated and he vanished with them, his presence now gone from the forest.

Jack was left confused, standing there dumbstruck as he tried to understand what Pitch meant.

_'In the same situation your sister was.'_

His sister was safe, wasn't she? She lived a long, happy life after Jack-

_After Jack saved her from drowning._

"Andrea!" Jack cried, before the wind embraced him and blasted him into the darkened skies. Panic and fear coursed through Jack's body, forcing him to fly quicker, _push faster_. Before it was too late.

_Before Andrea drowned._

* * *

The ground collided under Andrea with a sudden, agonizing smack, a painful cry escaping her as she landed upon the forest floor- twigs and small stones digging into her torso and face as she rested.

Silence crept through the darkness, only Andrea's panicking breathes making a sound. Paranoia coursed her body, making her stagger to her feet and frantically search for her staff. A dim pulse within the leaves shone through the darkness, Andrea immediately diving into the pile to dig. Her hands met with the familiar feeling of bark, yanking the wood out from the ground until her staff rested in her hands. Pulsing with its silver light, Andrea's nerves soothed as she held the branch close to her throbbing chest.

"J-Jack!" She cried, her voice echoing through the darkness, not a single response heard, "Jack, are you there?! Jack?! _Anybody?!_" Absolute panic struck her, making her beginning to hyperventilate.

She was alone in the darkness, vulnerable and lost. Such a _brilliant_ place to die.

A shrill noise snapped her out of her panicking thoughts, her head jerking to the direction of the sound; staff prepared to strike.

But nobody was there.

Then the shrill noise returned again, echoing through Andrea's ears. It was a sweet sound, like small, beautifully ringing bells. Like...like..._Laughter?_

"Hello!" Andrea called for the echoing laughter, hoping to get a reply from the person in joy. She didn't. "Hello? Anybody here?"

The laughter grew louder, echoing from the trees until it seemed like it was coming from everywhere; people joyfully laughing within every shadow.

But then it just suddenly stopped.

And a painful, blood-chilling scream replaced it; only coming from one direction, ahead.

Andrea sprinted after the voice, the desperate cry forcing her into action. Somebody was in trouble, somebody was _hurt_. She had to find them, _had to save them_.

The overwhelming, towering trees began to part, revealing a glistening, reflective pool of ice. She continued to run towards the ice, when a thought stopped her like an invisible wall.

_'Isn't this Jack's lake?'_

Yes, she remembers now. The lake important to the Winter Spirit, Jack's first- and probably only- true home. It was where he took oath as a Guardian, where he found solace and peace in tough times, where he...

She didn't know what else, but she knew it was Jack's lake.

Another anguished, pleading scream broke her train of thought, Andrea staring at the reflective pond one more time before she actually saw the sight before her.

A little girl, clawing and smacking at the ice under her feet as cracks spread along the surface.

"Stop!" Andrea cried, running up to the girl who sobbed and yelled and continued to _scream_. She was already upon the ice, not caring about the dangers she could be putting herself in.

There was a little girl who needed help, and that was all Andrea needed to throw her own safety away.

"Little girl! Stop!" Andrea yelled, before she was near the girl who still to screamed. Cautiously, she advanced towards the girl who immediately snapped her head upwards and look at Andrea with deep brown, doe eyes. "Hey, little girl, you need to get of the ice before-"

"Help me!" She cried, bolting to her feet and clawing her tiny hands into Andrea's arms like a desperate lifeline, "You have to help me, help him! It was all my fault! You have to save him, please!" The girl pleaded through her choking sobs and tears.

"What happened? Are you hurt? What do you need help with?" Andrea frantically asked, worried about the urgent tone the girl used.

"It's not me!" She screamed, clutching Andrea's arms with such strength that she had to bite back a wince, "It's him, it all my fault! He fell in saving me!"

"Who is this 'him'? A friend of yours? What happened to him? And how is it your fault?" Andrea continued to question, trying to calmly get information from that girl who was gasping for air through her raw throat.

"My brother! He fell in the lake!" The girl finally answered, removing one arm from Andrea and pointing her shaking hand to the side. Pointing at where a giant hole within the ice was, revealing the bitter, watery surface underneath.

Andrea felt her throat close up, her mind seizing in all thought before she turned back towards the girl, "Okay, little girl. Go find your parents, tell them what happened, get help, anything to get your brother some medical attention-"

"But he'll be dead by then!" The girl screamed once more, the guilt and shame and such unchildish, innocent emotions so clear in her voice that Andrea's heart felt like cracking.

"No he won't, just trust me. I'll get your brother, you get help. Now go." She pushed the girl into the forest, the direction where Burgess was supposed to be, "Go!" And with that last, urging command, the girl was off; sprinting away like her life depended on it...or anothers.

Andrea stared at the shadows that hid the girl from her sights, before turning back to the eerie hole that lead to the dark, icy abyss where a living human was dying within.

Slowly, she confronted the terrible gap that broke the reflective mirror the lake created underneath the incredibly bleak, darkening sky. The ice creaked under her small weight, Andrea biting down on her cheek so hard that it began to bleed.

It was the first audible _crack_ that made her wince, and take a few steps back. Lines etching across the ice where her foot had been only second ago. Staying at her safe, stable spot on the ice, Andrea continued to glare down at the hole within the frozen pond.

_'...Maybe this is a bad idea.'_ She finally thought past her thundering heart, 'You should probably wait for the little girl, wait for other people-'

_'No.'_ Another part of her snapped, _'This isn't a small breaking of a leg of an arm of a little kid, this is somebody whose life is in completely danger. They're drowning down there, suffocating until their lungs burn inside out.'_ She knew she had to help this boy, the brave sibling that risked his own life for his sister.

Thoughts rushed through her head, making her dizzy and sway on her feet. She violently shook her head, bringing herself back to reality.

Andrea finally made her decision; chucking her staff aside as she finally began to remove her black combat boots to stand on the frozen, bitter water, completely barefooted.

The ice pierced through the bottoms of her feet, her heels throbbing as the temperature bit at her. The cold overwhelmed her as she removed her jacket, her bare arms shaking as she tossed her jacket aside.

Shivers broke through her body, both from the temperature and the fear she had over the water below her feet. And as that fear tried to overwhelm her, she took a large gasp before diving straight into the freezing depths below.

The bitter bite of the water flooded over her body the moment she entered the water, her limbs numbing within seconds of swimming. Andrea swam downwards, the bleak light from above fading away as she ventured deeper into the water and cold.

Darkness clouded her vision, and her lungs began to beg for oxygen that Andrea couldn't get within the icy water. Her body began to fail her, her arms and legs losing the energy to move. Andrea's chest began to burn as the lack of oxygen became unbearable. She moved upwards, kicking her legs with a newborn energy to return to the surface before her whole body froze still.

The dim light from above shone through the water like silver; the exit towards the surface and away from the water was within her sights.

Until, a sudden thing clutched her ankle; gripping on to it with a desperate grip. She couldn't help but jerk her head to the see below. The horrific, terrifying sight she saw caused her to scream, but only water filled her throat instead of any noise coming out of it.

She choked; more freezing water entering her body as she desperate gasped for air. Lung burning, limbs failing, sight darkening as the water overwhelmed her and drowned her...

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it here because...why not? *Evilly chuckles***

**Remember to _rate and review!_ *Flies into the sunset before I can be brutally murdered***

**Oh, the joys I bring to people's Mondays. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! An update! ^.^  
I'm slowly going back into a pattern, which is good because I'm now on half-term (I have a whole week off!) and I can spend it all catching up on my writing! *Throws a party***

**Yeah, Andrea isn't here at the moment *sigh of relief* Thank god she isn't, I could only imagine how she would of reacted to that last chapter...**

**...**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians:_**** Ironic, because Jack likes reading yet he hasn't read any good book XD  
DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL GET YOUR AIR *GIVES UP AN OXYGEN TANK* BREATHE! CALM BREATHS! **

**_FrostyJam (Guest):_**** The puppy eyes won't- *looks at the puppy eyes* No, I won't let you break me down with those...cute...adorable...eyes. GAH, GODDAMN IT!**

**What do you mean 'short'?! It was over 3,000 words! XD**

**Cliff! Hanger! Stop harassing our sweet guest and go eat your dinner of broken hearts. *Pet whimper but leave* There you go, feeling better?**

**_CrystalxRose:_**** I only have one message for you. ****_SHORTEN YOUR BLOODY REVIEWS!_**** Lol.  
Crystal, I thought you learnt by now how corrupted and sadistic I am- drowning my own OC shouldn't be a surprise. **

**Thank you for the birthday message, I feel so loved. Would have been better if you were able to hack into your parent's bank account and have the money to celebrate with me. *Gets a floppy disk and a USB cable* Could these help with breaking into your family's bank account?**

**My family doesn't even know I write, they just know I sit on my laptop most of the day and always hide my screen whenever they come into my room (My mum thinks I'm watching porn *laughs* not even close, mother.)**

**SANDY AND JACK DESERVE A GROUP HUG! EVERYBODY, COME AND HUG THEM WITH ME *Group hugs* We love you guys!**

**...All those names are highly inaccurate. I prefer "QuillOwl: The great and powerful feels crusher." It has a better ring to it.**

_**Nanu Kitty: **_**Why even bother asking that question, Nanu? You already know the answer.**

**Dude, don't start talking about paradoxes or alternative universes, makes my head go all...wibbly wobbly, timey whimey.**

**Bitch please! I already have the TARDIS. How did you think I got to the moon so fast?! *Laughs as she has a tea party and eats fish fingers and custard with MiM and The Doctor***

**...**

**Reminders:**

**~Any grammar, spelling or punctuational mistakes, then PM me or mention it in a review.  
~Any other problems or confusion, then PM me and I'll reply ASAP  
~Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Rise of the Guardians (they, unfortunately, belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce...for now *evil chuckles*). However, I do own Andrea and this stories entire plot**

**ONWARDS, MY LOVELIES!**

* * *

Jack rushed through the clouds, the wind understanding his desperation and pushing him at almost lightning speed. Above the skies, he noticed the similar sights that were the forest surrounding Burgess, not far from his lake.

_His lake_, that thought made him fly even faster; fast enough to make any normal being almost get torn apart. Luckily, Jack wasn't a normal, human being.

The lake's reflective, glistening surface immediately caught his eye, and he dove towards the large hole broken across the icy surface until a thought suddenly made him halt within mid-dive.

_What if this is a trick?_ Maybe Pitch wanted him to dive into the water to save Andrea, _just to make him drown himself?_

Jack began to doubt himself, for Pitch has tricked Jack many times before. He finally began to believe that this whole situation was a trick, and that Andrea was still hidden within the depths of the forest.

A pair of black combats abandoned on the lakes surface stood out. But they weren't just any combat boots, _they were Andrea's_.

_"No!"_ Jack cried before he blasted out from the sky, shooting straight into the water. As he collided into the water, he embraced the first thing within his reach until the wind forced him upwards and skyrocket out from the lake with a gigantic splash.

Collapsing on to the ice, Jack shook his head and gasped as icy cold water- unknown by the winter spirit, of course -dripped off his clothes before they were frozen into frost and ice.

A series of coughs and chokes made Jack jerk his head to the side, seeing a rather terrified and soaking Andrea gasped for needed breath as she kneeled on the bitter surface of the lake.

"Andrea!" Jack cried, relieved, as he shuffled towards Andrea; watching as she violently shivered and trembled from the cold yet...had a overwhelming sense of fear over her.

"Andrea?" Jack repeated, concerned as he drew closer to Andrea and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay-?" They both yelped as frost accidently spread over her shoulder, Jack immediately withdrawing his hand as Andrea stared at him with fearful eyes.

"J-Jack?" She stuttered, water dripping from her hair and clothes until a small puddle began to form underneath her. Andrea attempted to move, reach out to Jack but lost her balance and collapsed; Jack catching her forearms before she fell on to the ice. "W-why must you be so b-bloody cold, y-you i-idiot." Andrea attempted to smile, but her trembling lip made it a lost cause.

"Andrea, what on earth were you _thinking?!_" Jack yelled, "You almost _died!_"

"S-sorry, m-my bad." Andrea replied, before she slipped away from Jack; curling within herself on the ice as she continued to shiver.

Jack's frustration and anger withered away when he actually looked at Andrea. Her skin was deadly pale, shivers violently broke through her body, and her lips and fingers were tinted a shade of blue.

"Andrea, we need to get you warm." Jack suddenly spoke, realizing Andrea's eyes began to flutter shut. He smack her cheek, forcing her to remain awake, "Andrea's sit up for me."

"W-why?"

"Because I said so."

"B-but, I'm o-okay d-down here-"

_"Do it!"_ Jack yelled, leaving Andrea shocked and confused before she sluggishly sat up, "Draw your knees close and just stay like that for a while," Andrea listened, clutching her knees closely, "Just stay like that, I'll be right back-"

"W-where are you going?!" Andrea questioned, desperation in her voice as Jack went on to his feet and began to sprint away.

"I'll be right back, just keep yourself warm until then!" Jack yelled a reply, before running off the frozen lake and into the forest.

He needed to be quick, for Andrea's needed warmth and soon. Hypothermia* was a bad situation, which he would know since he has inflicted many upon people through the centuries. He barely had a clue on how to treat it though, except the person needs to get warm as soon as possible.

Jack searched through the forest, not journeying far so he can keep an eye on Andrea while looking. He went past trees, looking at the bark for some type of sign-

_'Bingo.'_ Jack smiled as he saw one tree engraved with a small cross, one side pointing at a tree ahead. Sprinting towards the other tree, he surveyed around it until he saw the hollow inside. Immediately searching inside it, his hands meeting the feeling of smooth fabric. He yanked the item out and sprinted back to the lake, relieved that Andrea was still in her curled up position.

Crouching beside Andrea, he placed the fabric over her. The brown, fading cloak covering Andrea.

Jack was _really_ glad he kept that thing and hid it away, instead of throw it away or use it until it got torn to shreds.

Andrea lifted her head, looking at the cloak with curiosity as her shaking fingers touched the smooth fabric. She stared up at Jack, giving him a look of confusion, gratitude then-

Her eyes widened, glancing back at the cloak before she began to hyperventilate; her tremors increasing as she began to panic.

"Andrea, calm down! _Calm down!_" Jack spoke, wondering why she was panicking over the cloak, "Andrea, you need to stay still and warm. Just calm down-"

"No no no no no no no." Andrea muttered, "J-just an i-illusion, n-not real, not r-real."

"Andrea, listen to me. Look at me-" Jack asked softly, quickly tapping her cheek and making her look at him with her scared, hazel eyes. "We need to get you out of here, where is your snowglobe? I can use it-"

Andrea immediately shook her head violently, pointing a shaking finger at herself, "Only you can use it?" Andrea nodded, "Then just speak-"

"C-can't. W-won't w-work." Andrea stuttered.

"Why?"

"N-needs few minutes t-to re-recharge."

_"But it has to work!"_ Jack cried, watching as Andrea almost fell asleep again. He smacked her on the cheek another time, "Andrea, stay awake! Please!"

"I-I'll try." Andrea replied, trying to smile at Jack and his protective behavior, "I d-didn't k-know you c-cared."

"Shut it." Jack complained, receiving a weak laugh from Andrea, "When we get out of this, you better not _utter_ a single word."

"_If_ we g-get out of this."

"Which we will, we just have to wait for the snowglobe to recharge then we can get to the North Pole and-" Jack continued to talk, before glancing at Andrea and realizing her eyes were shut, "Andrea?" No reply. "Andrea!"

Jack slapped her cheek, getting no response, "No no no. Stay with me, Andrea. Come on." He begged, continuing to slap her cheek or her arm but still not getting any reply, "Andrea, wake up! Just a few minutes, then you can sleep for as long as you want! _Wake up!_"

A burst of light made him look upwards, seeing the sight of a large portal of swirling colours tear open across the bleak, grey sky before the bright, crimson sleigh belonging to North burst through.

"_North!_ We're down here!" Jack yelled as the sleigh descended, landing straight for the frozen lake, "North-!"

The large Russian was already out of the sleigh before it even land, advancing towards Jack in a rush. "Jack! What happened, Baby Tooth came after us, squealing in distress and-"

_Baby Tooth!_ So that is where the fairy went! Jack remembered losing the little feathered fairy while running through the woods. Thank MiM she got help!

"North, no time!" Jack interrupted, "Andrea needs help, _now._" North looked at Andrea, seeing the limb and drench form; immediately coming up to her and covering her with his gigantic, winter coat before picking her up. Jack followed after North towards the sleigh, after picking up Andrea's abandoned items, her staff and his own.

The Winter Spirit quickly hopped into the sleigh, watching as North gently placed Andrea down. Bunnymund looked at the whole scene, looking at Andrea with wide eyes before speaking. "Crikey, what in bloody name happened here?"

Jack didn't answer, instead he turned to the Guardian of Wonder, "North, we need to get to the pole soon, before-"

"Ah, don't worry, Jack!" North said in an upbeat tone, "Tiny heaters will do their jobs, she'll warm up in no time!"

"You...have tiny heaters in your coat?" Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow at the Russian.

"Well of course! Why wouldn't I?" North looked at Jack like that was a pointless question.

"Urm...okay." Jack said before turning away and sitting down on the bench the complete opposite of Andrea and Bunnymund, who looked at Jack with irritation; beginning to frustrate him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You didn't answer my question, Frostbite. What happened?" Bunnymund replied, glancing at the unconscious Andrea for a moment before glaring at Jack once more.

Jack remained silent for a moment, trying to find what words to say, "Well basically, for some apparent reason, Andrea decided to dive into the water and attempt to drown."

* * *

The ride was rather silent and smooth, not a single jolt or crazy stunt from the Russian. Probably because Andrea remained unconscious in the sleigh, and they didn't want to cause any unneeded hazards for the girl, even though they all noticed that she was beginning to recover.

Andrea squirmed out of North's winter coat (with added heaters) within a span of twenty minutes, the colour already returned to her face and her shivers almost non-existent. However, Jack's cloak remanded round her shoulders; somehow ended up with her clutching on to it like a blanket, which Jack found rather hilarious (_'If only I had a camera'_ Jack thought.)

A groan made all the three Guardians turn towards Andrea- even though North should have been looking at the sky since he was driving the sleigh -her flustered face creasing up for a moment before her eyes flickered open. With an exhausted glance, she looked at all the Guardians before speaking, "So...what did I miss?" Her voice was raw and dry, which concerned Jack.

"You almost drowned." Jack replied, his expression hard. "Oh, and me freaking out that you almost died."

"...Apart from that."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter. How are you feeling?"

Andrea weakly laughed, "Like I'm boiling to death."

"Could be because of your sudden rise in body temperature. About half an hour ago, you could have died by hypothermia" Jack explained before scowling at Andrea, "...which wouldn't of happened if you didn't _dive into a frozen lake!_"

Andrea turned her head, looking at the drifting clouds in the sky then at the Winter Spirit. "I saw something." She muttered reply, still staring at the passing sky.

"And that convinced you to just _dive_ into a lake cold enough to _freeze you to death?_ You should have had some common sense-"

"_You_ should have had some common sense!" Andrea snapped, glaring at Jack with frustration and impatience before glaring down at the floorboard in shame.

Jack was rather dumbstruck for a moment, speechless. "I...don't understand what you mean-"

Andrea sighed before interrupting the Winter Spirit, "Jack, when you became immortal," she looked up at Jack, eyeing him with...pity? "Did you...did you drown? In that exact lake?"

The Winter Spirit stared blankly at Andrea for a moment, as his brow creased, "_That's_ what you saw?!" Andrea returned to peering at the clouds as Jack released a large sigh, "Andrea, _I'm right here,_ aren't I? I'm alive, what can be so-"

"Did you have a sister?"

Jack stopped, his throat closing up at the mentioning of his little sister. Bunnymund and North now had their attention on Jack, both giving him a stare of confusion and questioning.

"Yes, I had a younger sister...How did you know-?"

"I ended up there, near the lake. I heard a scream, a cry for help. I ran towards the scream, seeing a little girl desperately smashing and crying out on that frozen lake. She...she said it was her fault, that her brother fell in the lake and that she needed to save him." Andrea began to talk, looking into Jack's eyes and realizing his pained expression, "She was just a desperate, _little girl, what else could I have done?_ I told her to find her parents, get help and I'll...I'll get her brother." The glare they shared broke as Andrea stared at the cloak round her shoulder, her small fingers brushing the fabric, "I dove into the water, to try to find him. But...it was dark, and cold, I was starting to get paranoid that I might not get back to the surface and the boy was already...you know." Jack unfortunately _did_ know, "So, I swam back up but then...then something grabbed my ankle, and I could help but look down and..." Andrea didn't continue any longer, just looked at Jack with such hurt and pity.

"Oh." Jack simply replied, staring down at his pale hands. It didn't take him long to realize _what_ took hold of Andrea's ankle, and why she was currently so shaken and terrified.

"Your sister was pretty." Andrea warmly smiled at Jack.

"My sister died centuries ago."

Andrea release another deep sigh, clutching on to the cloak round her shoulders as she gazed at the skies; her eyes going distant and starry-like.

"Pitch."

"What?" Jack looked at North, who had a shadow over his usually joyful face.

"Pitch, when he was still strong during the Dark Ages, didn't have the ability to give children nightmares. Back then, he gave them living nightmares, terrified them while awake with his illusions and fearlings. What Andrea saw, was..."

"An illusion." Andrea grumbled a reply, peering up at the Russian, "But it all looked so..._real._"

"That is what I'm worried about. Pitch was able to make illusions, but he couldn't make them real figures. He must have used this power and combined it with his nightmare sand to make this all possible..."

"Which means he's getting stronger. Stronger than we thought possible." Bunnymund cut in, his head bowed and shoulder slumped.

"How strong?" Jack asked, worried about the way both North and Bunny looked.

"Let's just say, by the way he's recovered his fearlings and got his old powers returned so fast...stronger than he was in the Dark Ages."

Jack sighed, brushing a hand through his hair as he let this all sink in. Everything was out of control, more than Jack would like. Tooth is missing, Pitch is growing stronger, Andrea is going delusional and himself...well, he didn't want to go into details about that.

"What are we gonna do about it." They all looked up, watching Andrea and her deep frown, "Well? Come on, We have to do something against him! He can't just strike fear into the world and get away with it!"

"We fought him before, during the Dark Ages, and we were all lucky to escape with our lives and have him trapped for centuries." North explained, his stance not at all like the confident, brave Guardian he usually was.

"I don't care! We have to do _something!_ Even if we die trying!" Andrea stood up, her head held high and confident, "We must get Sandy and hunt down for Tooth, the more people we have the better. We'll work together to _stop_ him. We'll find a way to _defeat_ him! He has to have a weak spot! And when we find out what that weak spot is, _we're gonna use it against him!_" Andrea looked at each one of them, staring them down with her intense glare, "And if he doesn't have a weak spot...we'll fight him anyway."

Jack could only stare, unable to reply as he watched Andrea turn to North and the controls of the sleigh, "Where we heading, North? To the Tooth Palace?"

"Yes. I'm taking sleigh back to Palace, for me and Bunny got an urgent message from Sandy while searching for Pitch's lair." North answered, looking at the small female that stepped towards the controls.

"What message? Can I see it?" Andrea continued to question, her voice becoming more upbeat and healthy...much to Jack's relief.

"You cannot. Message was made of dreamsand. Moment we read it-_ poof!_ -it was gone."

Andrea's smile faltered for a moment, "Oh. Do you remember what the message was?"

"Of course! This is why we're returning to the Tooth Palace. The message Sandy sent was made of pictures, but we understood it loud and clear..." North turned to face Andrea, ignoring the dangers of not paying attention to driving the sleigh, _"Return to Palace, Toothiana has been found."_

* * *

Andrea ran through the gardens, past the glistening pools and colourful blossoms the Tooth Palace had to offer her. She didn't want to gaze at the decor, she had something else on her mind.

The others ran behind her, not sure why Andrea was in such a rush to see the Guardian of Memories. Tooth was _safe_; hidden in her own palace the whole time, drifting through the corridors with a distant, dazed expression.

Miniature Tooth Fairies whizzed past her, sharing her unease and urgency to see Toothiana. "Tooth!" Andrea yelled, "Tooth, where are you?!"

"Andrea, calm down! Tooth is okay! Sandy found her, didn't he?" Jack spoke, yet Andrea immediately ignored him. _'Yes, she might have been found. But we don't know if she's safe yet.'_ Andrea thought as she continued to sprint.

At the sight of Sandy, hovering near a lake with his usual calm and sleepy expression, Andrea breathed a sigh of relief as she confronted the Guardian of Dreams. "Sandy! Thank god! Where's Tooth?! Is she okay?! Did anything happen to her-?!" Sandy lifted a hand, silencing her. By the time he lowered his hand and started to form sand images above his head, the others have caught up and were standing beside Andrea.

Andrea watched the images carefully before speaking, "You...don't know if she's okay?"

Sandy made a question mark above his head as he shrugged, as if saying _'She seems fine, but doesn't seem fine at the same time.'_

"Where...where is she? I'd like to see her." Andrea asked.

Sandy gestured to his left, where a large blossom tree stood beside the shining water of the lake. And there, under the blossom tree...was Toothiana herself.

_"Tooth!"_ Andrea cried, rushing towards the Tooth Fairy with a bright grin. She advanced towards the blossom tree, watching as Tooth was on the grass and playing with one of the few miniature fairies that swarmed above her head; glaring at the little fairies with a such distant, glassy eyes.

"Tooth...? Are you okay?" Andrea calmly spoke as she crouched beside Toothiana, who snapped from her trance and looked up at Andrea with her starry, amethyst eyes. "Oh my god, Tooth! Are you alright?! Has Pitch done anything to you?!" Andrea began to blurt out, but Tooth only stared at her blankly. "Tooth?_ Hello?_"

"Oh, Hello." Tooth spoke, her voice small and drifted. The other Guardians began to confront Tooth and Andrea, but Andrea held up her hand and turned around to give them a look that clearly read _'No, don't come near. Not yet.'_

"Tooth...where are you?" Andrea began to question the dazed fairy, who sat there in silence with a confused expression until she answered.

"I'm...I'm at my palace."

"And who are those people behind me?"

Toothiana looked behind Andrea, seeing the four Guardians looking at her with worry and unease. "Those are the Guardians, my friends...and I think the boy is Jack Frost."

"Tooth...that boy _is_ Jack Frost, but he's a Guardian too."

"...No he isn't." Tooth replied, grinning as if it was all a joke.

"Yes he is, Tooth. You've met each other before. You looked at his teeth and said _'they sparkled like freshly fallen snow'_."

"No I didn't...I'm sure I would remember something like that..." Toothiana spoke, her expression darkening as her smile flattered, "I'm good at remembering..."

"Tooth. Can you look at me for a moment, please." Tooth followed Andrea's commands, and her violet eyes stared into Andrea's deep hazel, "Do you...do you know who I am?"

The Guardian of Memories looked away, before staring back up with a pained look, "I'm sorry, I've never met you before in my life."

Andrea's shoulder slumped, releasing a deep sigh as she looked at the Tooth Fairy, "Oh Tooth," She placed a soft hand on Tooth's petite arm, "What did Pitch do to you?"

Toothiana didn't answer, she continued to stare at her mini tooth fairies with a starry-eyed gaze; not realizing the broken and hurt expression that went across Andrea's face.

The Guardian of Memories...has lost her own.

She could only stare at the somewhat more youthful Tooth Fairy, watching her own miniature selves with such wonder and joy. Watching how her bright eyes darted after her fairies, how her hands twitched as one whizzed past her, how the feathers on her head ruffled-

Andrea stopped, glaring at her crown of feather upon her head; seeing all the greens and blues...

_But no gold._

The golden feather, the jewel of her glorious crown, was gone; nowhere to be seen on her head.

Andrea raised an eyebrow, before her eyes widened. She went to her satchel, tearing it open and searching through its contents until she picked up the small, delicate feather at the very bottom of her bag. She held it cautiously with both hands, looking up at Toothiana with a soft smile, "Toothiana, I have a little present for you."

The Guardian of Memories glanced at Andrea with wondrous, excited eyes before seeing the bright golden feather resting in her palms. Toothiana gave Andrea an odd, questioning look, before slowly picking up the feather with her small hands.

"Oh, thank you. It's lovely." Toothiana spoke, twirling the feather in her hands before stroking her other hand through her feathered hair; parting the feathers to place the golden gift in the right spot. It stayed in its place as Toothiana ruffled her hair, gazing into the pool to see the golden feather, her crown jewel, resting in upon her head.

Andrea held her breath as Toothiana continued to stare at her reflection in the unmoving surface of the lake, her glassy, starry eyes slowly becoming more sharp and clear. She slowly looked up at Andrea, and Andrea couldn't help but have a sense of hope as an expression of recognition came across Toothiana's face.

"Andrea?" The Guardian of Memories spoke, unsure about the person in front of her.

Andrea smiled, "Nice to see you back, Toothy."

"Andrea!" Tooth exclaimed, embracing the girl in a tight hug, "Oh, are you alright?! Last time I saw you, I thought you were gonna get hurt! You feel cold, do you a blanket? Why have you got that cloak on? Oh Moon, are your teeth okay?!" Toothiana all blurted out at once, breaking the hug to examine Andrea's jawline and force open her mouth to poke her teeth- which Andrea didn't object to. "There still good, might want to floss a bit more though."

"Oh Tooth." Andrea muttered, pulling the fairy into a hug, "You wouldn't understand how much I missed you and your constant tooth check-ups."

They remained in the friendly, warm embrace for a while; both not realizing the others were watching the sight from behind them. Toothiana eyed them all, her smile fading as she removed herself from the hug to look at the rest of the Guardians, "We must return to the pole. I'm sure we have much to discuss about."

* * *

***- All my information about hypothermia came from Wikipedia. Hypothermia is different to Hyperthermia, which is kinda like a severe heat stroke. Hypothermia is the direct opposite, it's when your core temperature (main body temp.) dramatically decreases due to staying outside in bitter weather, near-drowning in cold water, or anything else related to the freezing temperatures. If you want to learn more, look it up on Wikipedia.**

**Oh, the thing about Toothiana and her memory loss is from a headcannon of mine about how Toothiana's feather contains her immortal memories, and the feather grows longer as she lives and can become so long that she has to pluck them off and hide them in the feathers of her tail for safe-keeping. If she loses her current feather, she loses her most recent memories (So the whole event with Pitch, Jack, the other Guardians and Andrea and probably a few memories before that would be erased from her mind) and also becomes rather dazed and confused.**

**On a complete side note, _We've reached 50 reviews! _Woohoo! We got there sooner then the first fanfiction, so that's a great accomplishment. Remember, if we reach over 100 (Or 120? I might make a high goal this time) then I'll give you a little bonus treat! So, Rate and Review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gonna get straight to the story...*whispers* and the fluff *giggles**

**...**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheolympians_: IT ISN'T HARD TO CALM DOWN AND I KNOW BREATHING IS BORING BUT YOU'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T DO IT SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL FRICKING BREATHE! **

**ASDFGHJKLIHAVENOIDEAWHAT'SHAPPENINGEITHER EVENTHOUGHI'MTHEONEWRITINGTHISGODDAMNSTORYWATANDIG IVEFEELSBECAUSEI'MEVILANDLIKECRUSHINGTHEHEARTSOFMY FANSWAHAHAHA**

**_CrystalxRose_: Thank you for the comment on my Tooth headcannon! ^.^  
**

**DON'T CRY, THEY'RE JUST DIFFICULT TO REPLY TO UNLESS I WANT IT TO BE INCREDIBLY LONG BUT THAT WILL DISTRACT PEOPLE FROM THE STORY AND THAT'S A BAD IDEA *SOBS* **

**Yes, my mum is like that *chuckles* ****...Well, Jack is incredibly attractive...and I have been scarred by accidently seen rather NSFW fanart *shivers***

**ANOTHER GROUP HUG, EVERYBODY JOIN IN! *Nobody joins in* Join in or I kill somebody *Everybody joins in the group hug***

**_Mrs. Jack Frost (Guest)_: Thank you! And, you're not the first person to want Jack and Andrea to be cannon ;)**

**...**

**Reminders:**

**~Any grammar, punctuational or spelling mistakes, please inform me by Private Messaging or a review  
**

**~If you have any confusion or questions, PM me and I'll reply ASAP**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (Sadly *deeply sighs) they belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce. However, I do own Andrea and this stories _entire_ plot.**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

The Winter Spirit paced across his room, sweat still rolling down his face as his breathing slowly decreased to a normal rate.

He brushed a hand through his hair in frustration._ This was getting ridiculous!_ He doesn't even remember what the nightmare was about! Jack hates those one the most, for he'll never know what terrified him which means he'll never work out how to conquer that fear.

Jack jerked his head at the sound of his door opening, panicking until he saw Andrea's head poke in and search around his room until noticing him. "Morning." She simply greeted, before walking into Jack's room- _without_ permission, like usual.

"Hey, Andrea! How are you, Andrea?!" Jack blurted out, trying to sound more cheery and less shaken then he actually was.

Andrea raised an eyebrow at Jack's odd attitude, "I'm...fine."

"Good! Nice to know!" _'Now leave.' _He secretly pleaded in his head for Jack really didn't want to put up with Andrea at the moment.

Unfortunately, She didn't leave, which irritated Jack. Andrea remained standing there, in the middle of Jack's room, giving him a questioning look. "You alright? You're acting rather...out of character at this moment."

"Oh, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine?"_ 'It's not like I just had a nightmare or anything!'_

"...You seem rather...shaken, or something.." Andrea spoke, "And tired. Come to think of it, you've looked rather tired for a while now..."

"Andrea, I'm fine. Go bother Tooth or something. I'm sure she wants to talk to you after all that has happened to her." Jack tried to convince her, gesturing at his door for her to leave. Andrea gave him a suspicious look; then he immediately knew that his plan had failed-

"Alright."

"...W-what?" Jack spluttered, surprised.

Andrea shrugged her shoulders, "I'll go find Tooth, or talk to North since I want to have a conversation with him about something that has bothered me lately. Beside, you seem rather busy and I wouldn't want to annoy after all the frustration the whole group has been through right now." She brightly grinned and began to leave the room with a quick wave, "I'll see you soon, Jack."

Jack stood there rather dumbstruck for a couple of minutes, until he was sure Andrea was gone and released a sigh of relief. 'Well, that was easy-'

"But, you know what gets me." Jack jumped at the noise, noticing Andrea has returned and casually strolled into the room, "You look rather flustered."

Jack raised an eyebrow "...Meaning?"

"And your skin doesn't have that paleness tone like it always does." Andrea slowly walked up to Jack, himself attempting to step backwards and keep his personal space, "Also, you've been looking incredibly tired lately as if...something has been keeping you up." Jack cried out as Andrea jabbed something into his ear, something she was hiding behind her back the whole time.

"What the hell, Andrea?!" Jack yelled, rubbing his aching ear as Andrea backed away and stared at the thing that was still in her hands. "...What's in your hands?"

"It's a thermometer, it checks your temperature." Andrea explained, waiting as the little thing gave off a few small beeps.

"Wha- _Why have you got that?!_ And why did you use it on me-?!" The Winter Spirit was cut short when the little thing in Andrea's hands released a high pitch noise and Andrea looked at it.

Her eyes widened before she turned to Jack...then ran out of the door. "North!" Andrea yelled through the corridor as she sprinted away, which Jack followed as questions ran in his confused head.

"North! We have a problem!" Andrea cried as she ran out from hallways and rooms in search of the Guardian of Wonder, completely ignoring Jack yelling questions at her.

"North! Where are you?!" Andrea continued to call, before turning a corner and suddenly halting within the hallway, "North! Thank MiM I found you! We have a problem."

"Problem? What type of problem-?"

"Andrea! What the _hell?!_" Jack yelled as he reached the pair.

"Look at this." She showed North the thermometer; ignoring Jack again, "This is Jack's temperature. Now, I don't know the average temperature of a Winter Spirit, but I guarantee it shouldn't be higher than the average temperature of a human!"

They grew silent until Jack began laughing, making them both finally realize his presence, "_That_ is what you're worried about?! Seriously?" Jack spoke between laughs, the intense laughter making him feel dizzy and lightheaded.

Andrea gave him a worried look which Jack responded to, "Andrea, I'm standing aren't I?" She nodded, "Then I'm perfectly fine-!"

"Jack!" He heard Andrea yell as he collapsed on to the floor suddenly, blackness plaguing his vision, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Jack? _Jack!_" Andrea continued to scream at the Winter Spirit as he was motionless.

The Winter Spirit's head throbbed as he made contract with the ground, darkness overwhelming him before he could have stopped it. His whole body ached and twisted in agony, reminding him of a feeling he expierence when he was hurt by-

"This must be Pitch's work! North, get Sandy for me!" Andrea commanded, the only thing Jack is able to hear, "Jack? Jack, can you hear me? Pitch has done something to you! I don't know what's going on in your head but none of it is real, okay? Jack, I swear to god if you die again I'm gonna bring you back to life _just so I can bloody kill you!_"

Chuckling overpowered her voice, a cold laugh that echoed through his head. _"Oh, what determination she has. Too bad it's all for nothing."_

"Jack! _Jack!_ Stay with me Jack, just until Sandy gets here. _Come on!_" Andrea continued to yell, but her cries were slowly fading away.

_"She saved you from death once, Frost. Let's see if she could do it again."_ Golden eyes shone through the darkness, glaring at Jack with such hatred and fury. Jack desperately wanted to act or yell out...but he couldn't do anything, his body was unresponsive.

"Wake up, Jack!" Andrea screamed, "Alright, I guess this calls for drastic measures!"

The sudden lack of oxygen made Jack want to choke, himself attempting to cough and gasp for air but none came. His inside felt like their were being crushed, his lungs choking. He was _suffocating!_ He needed to _breathe-!_

Lights from the hallway blinded Jack as he gasped for air, choking for the needed oxygen. The Winter Spirit coughed and sputtered as his head spun and ached uncontrollably. The cold floor soothed him while he turned to the side, seeing a rather shaken and panicked Andrea crouched beside him. "Thank fuck that worked." She spoke, looking straight at the spirit.

"W...what happened?" Jack asked between coughs, looking at Andrea for answers.

"You collapsed, like you suddenly just fell asleep. So, I woke you up with the classic 'Choke you until you wake up to breathe' trick." Andrea explained as Jack sat up, "But that doesn't matter right now, we need to know what happened when you fell unconscious."

"I'm...not sure. It was just darkness and nothing else but I could still hear you and everything happening." Jack attempted to describe, still heavily breathing through his pained throat. He locked eyes with Andrea, who seemed to be in rather deep thought.

"This must have been Pitch's work." Andrea told Jack, "He must have done something to you when-" Jack violently coughed, cutting Andrea short, _"Jack?!"_

Jack covered his mouth with his hands as he went into a terrible coughing fit, only removing them when he finally believed he had stopped trying to get his whole insides outside of his body. The Winter Spirit removed his hands; both him and Andrea were surprised to see black sand across his palms.

_"Nightmare sand."_ Andrea muttered, shaking her head in denial until turning to Jack with worry, "We must set up a meeting. I'm sure this is worth explaining."

* * *

Dim moonlight shone through the globe room, all the Guardians standing together in close conversation like they've had for several hours already; arguing and debating the recent events that happened- the first argument being Jack.

How they all glared at him with utter panic as they heard Andrea describe what happened, who left the rest of the explaining to Jack. He immediately confessed that he has had lots of nightmares recently (Golden sand shoot out of Sandy's ears when he heard that he failed to prevent Jack from having bad dreams) and that Pitch has confronted him a few times before (Which caused an uprising of shouting and yelling).

Then the Guardians wanted to know what nightmares he had, but Andrea suddenly stepped in again and told them that _'Jack might want to keep those to himself'_. Andrea stayed for most of the meeting, supporting Jack and understanding the situation he's being put through.

"Tooth, we can't understand anything with the description you've given us." Bunnymund spoke as Jack entered the room again, confused about the change of conversation.

"Bunny, I'm trying my best to remember...but Pitch must have took those memories away from me, or I must have been unconscious most of the time." Tooth explained, fluttering over near Bunnymund, "All I know is that he has fearlings, hundreds more than last time, and they multiply on some nights. I don't know how he got more fearlings, or why he has, but he just _does_."

"He must have done something to get more fearlings." North added.

"Yes, but I don't know what it was!" Tooth exclaimed, before releasing a sigh, "And I have no idea what he wanted me for, either."

"At least you're safe and sound now, Tooth." Jack spoke, getting the attention from all in the room. "If you guys are concerned about what Pitch is up to, I think I know somebody that can help us."

"Oh, please don't be who I think it is." Bunny grumbled, giving an irritated eye roll.

Jack shoot Bunnymund a look, "Quiet, Bunny. Besides, he's a really nice guy if you get to know him."

"Who's this 'he' we're talking about here?" North asked, looking between the Rabbit and Winter Spirit.

"He's another spirit, a friend of mine." Jack explained, "He usually hangs about Burgess, so he might have seen something happen near Pitch's lair. I just have to visit him and ask-"

"Yes!" Tooth yelled, "We all go together to find him and-"

"Not a good idea, Tooth." Jack cut in, "He doesn't like being surrounded, especially superior figures like you guys. I'll have to visit him by myself, since he already knows me."

"Now hang on a moment, Frostbite." Bunnymund spoke, confronting Jack, "You mean to tell me, you want us to let you wander off to Burgess, near Pitch's lair, after everything that just happened to you?" Bunny laughed, "I know your head is full of ice, but I thought you had more common sense then _that!_"

"You guys can come, search Burgess or something. He just can't be crowded with spirits like you. And besides, I'm perfectly fine now, Kangaroo. No more nightmare sand in my system!" The Easter Bunny continued to give Jack a stern glare, "But if you insist, I'll bring-" Jack searched around the room for Andrea, surprised not that she wasn't in sight, "Okay, where's Andrea?"

"Up on roof." North answered, gesturing to the skylight above where- to Jack's surprise - he could see Andrea sitting outside, holding on to the metal frame and gazing at the stars.

Jack continued to look through the skylight, completely unaware that Bunnymund was attempting to talk to him. The Winter Spirit leaped, the wind giving a burst of energy to fly across the globe room and towards the pillars leading to the skylight.

"Frostbite! I haven't finished with you-!" He heard Bunnymund yell as he continued to leap upon pillars, until reaching the windows of the skylight, noticing only one window open wide to the outside.

The Winter Spirit popped his head out through the open window, looking around until he saw Andrea sitting on the piece of flat rooftop circling the skylight. "Care if I join?" Jack asked, surprising Andrea.

Andrea shrugged her shoulders, "You might as well, since you took all the effort to get up here by the window instead of taking the stairs." Andrea jerked her head to where an open panel showed a flight of spiraling stairs.

"If only I knew about them sooner." Jack muttered, climbing through the window and advancing towards Andrea.

Andrea chuckled as Jack sat beside her, letting his legs swing over the roof like Andrea was. "Careful, you might fall off and plummet to your death." Jack warned.

"I'm sure you'll catch me- unless you prefer having me fall hundreds of feet to the ground."

Jack shrugged, "I'm still debating on whether you're worth not pushing off the roof or not."

Andrea laughed, "Thanks for that friendly input, Frosty."

"You're welcome, Annie." Jack replied, gazing up at the stars and the crescent moon like Andrea.

"Don't call me Annie, I hate it when people call me Annie." Andrea snapped, her eyes hard and angered as Jack looked back at.

"Why not?" Jack asked, curious. Andrea didn't answer, which wasn't a surprise to Jack since she never opens up to anybody easily.

Jack sighed, before remembering the reason he came to Andrea in the first place, "I think you might want this back." The Winter Spirit spoke, going into his hoodie pocket and retrieving the golden canister that contained Andrea's memories, "Since, you know, they are _your_ memories."

He passed the little box to Andrea, who hesitantly took it from him with a quiet mumble of a thank you. She turned it to its side, seeing the picture of her happy, youthful self.

"And, if you want." He took out the other tooth box, looking at the picture of the brown-haired, mischievous boy who was his past self before giving it out to Andrea, "You can look at my memories. It's only fair, since I have looked at yours."

Andrea glared at the box before looking at Jack and lowering his arm, rejecting the tooth box, "Perhaps another time, Jackson." She replied, giving a warm smile as Jack put his tooth box away.

Jack watched as Andrea stared down at her tooth box, her eyes showing guilt and sorrow as she deeply sighed, "Jack, I'm sorry." Jack raised an eyebrow at her, "I didn't mean to act that way in the Tooth Palace. I didn't mean to snap at you and twist your arm. It's just...I don't like people knowing what my childhood was _like_, let alone _see it_." She looked at him, hoping for forgiveness.

Jack smiled, "You don't need to apologize. I was the one that invaded your privacy and looked through your memories. I shouldn't have done it without your direct permission."

Andrea smiled, returning to looking at the stars. "I was searching through my side of the Tooth Vault when I noticed it, by the way." Andrea gave Jack a quick glance as he continued to talk, "I heard laughter and voice. I thought it was a kid stuck in the Tooth Vault, so I followed the voice to find them and remove them. But when I got there...it was just a box, hanging out from its hold in the wall unlike the rest. I was meant to put it back, until I noticed it was yours and I just got...curious." Jack chuckled lightly, "Which you can't blame me since you don't open up much and I kinda got permission to find out more about you."

"You could have been tricked, Jack. That's all I care about now." Andrea glared at the Winter Spirit with worry, "Pitch could have got you right then and there. What would have happened if he did?"

"He kinda...did that."

Andrea straightened up at that, "What?!"

"However, he wasn't really...there, though." Andrea tilted her head, giving Jack a confused look, "He was talking, but I couldn't see him or sense him. It was kinda like...he was talking in my head, or only able to talk to me."

She sighed at that, looking up at the small glowing fragment of the moon that remained in the sky, "Oh MiM, help us." She muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose as she thought. "There must have been Nightmare Sand inside you." Andrea talked, "After Pitch stabbed you and I..._healed you_," She cringed at those last words, "There must have been some Nightmare Sand trapped in your body, which would have caused the nightmares. I guess, after a while...Pitch must of noticed, and used this against you. Made the dreams more personal and harming, slowly wearing you down until he could...kill you again."

Jack brow creased at the explanation, noticing that Andrea must have thought about this for a while. "Which would have sucked, I wouldn't want to be left with the others- no offence to them." Andrea added, getting a laugh from Jack.

They remained silent for a long while, gazing at the hundreds of stars that shone across the northern skies, winking down at them beautifully. Jack liked it, just sitting there under the stars without a care in the world. No worries, no problems, nothing. It was peaceful.

"Jack, can I ask you something?" Andrea softly asked, breaking the tranquil silence between them.

Jack broke his gaze from the evening sky, looking at Andrea with a smile, "Anything."

"What did you see, in my memories?" She met eyes with him, waiting for an answer.

"I only saw three. One was rather nice, but the other two..." Jack trailed off.

"Alright, tell me what exact memories, though."

"Well, one was of a blizzard. You looked around...13? I wasn't sure, 'cause you was in your room and it was dark." Andrea nodded, Jack not knowing whether she understood which memory he was talking about or she was asking for him to continue, "I remembered it as the worst blizzard I ever attack Burgess with..."

"It wasn't your fault, you know." Andrea told the Winter Spirit, "You were doing your job, and I got over that day quickly."

Jack nodded, fidgeting a little as he tried to describe the next one, "And the other memory was of...you and your aunt." Andrea immediately broke her gaze, glaring down below her and moving uncomfortably, "You were about seven, something broke in the kitchen and you ran out but...your aunt got hold of you and..."

"You don't need to describe anything, Jack." Andrea cut in, smiling softly yet rather sadly at him.

Jack nodded, "Then...a guy knocked on the door, while you auntie was about to...hit you." Those words made his stomach churn, "She let you go, and you ran upstairs to your room. You were talking to a little penguin-"

"Pingu." Andrea whispered under her breath, her smile instantly widening.

"-about the fact you couldn't go to England for Easter or something."

"Ah, I know what memory you're talking about now." Andrea piped up, "That was when I accidentally broke a plate and my auntie got mad because of it, then David's father came to the door 'cause he was concerned about the noise." Andrea went slightly starry-eyed, remembering the event. Jack's stomach continued to squirm and twist as raging fury for Andrea's aunt began to boil inside him, making him clench his fists in frustration and anger.

"Please don't be mad at her, Jack." Andrea spoke with a tender, almost pleading voice. She watched Jack's body language and it must have been obvious that the Winter Spirit was furious and distressed, "She has anger problems that have needed medical attention over the years. She didn't know what she was doing most of the time, and I've forgiven her since then."

"But-"

"Jack, I've got over it. Just..._don't_." The desperate look on Andrea's face made him drop the argument, still frustrated over the whole thing.

It took a few moments for the Winter Spirit to try to talk again. He was about to begin until he was cut short. "I don't need to know about the third memory, I already know which one that was." Andrea spoke, smiling at Jack's irritated glare.

Jack then grinned mischievously as he gently elbowed Andrea, "So, _'the spirit of Jackson Overland'_ then?"

"Shut it! I was a kid when that happened!" Andrea exclaimed, getting a bellowing laugh from the Winter Spirit, "_Don't laugh at me!_ I wasn't the one that told the story!"

"You believed it though- and for that I, the spirit of Jackson Overland, shall capture you in the night and drag you into the lake from which I came!" Jack cried, getting a punch in the arm from Andrea.

"Stop it, you little shit!"

"Come on, you find it funny too." Jack continued to grin.

Andrea chuckled, "Yeah, it's too ironic not to be hilarious. Now, can I actually gaze at the stars now? Since that was the reason I came up here in the first place."

Jack softly smiled as Andrea turned towards the skies, waiting a few moment before whispering, "Hey Andrea."

"_What?_" Andrea hissed, but Jack knew by her expression that she was enjoying the disturbance.

"Who's David?"

Jack watched as Andrea's whole body language changed, from relaxed to tense, calm to angered. He saw the fury hiding with her eyes as she tightly clutched on to the tooth box still in her hands. "He was a friend of mine."

"_Was?_ What happened?" Jack asked, rather curious.

Andrea's jaw tightened as she spat, "Let's just say, he pushed me into a dark place that I couldn't escape from for a long time."

Jack wanted to know more, but he knew he shouldn't continue to bother Andrea. She was slowly opening up to him, Jack can't dare rush her.

"Alright then, I trust your word..." They shared another silence, before Jack chuckled, "You know, this whole conversation wouldn't have happened if I knew your name."

"How come?" Andrea asked, putting her tooth box into her leather satchel round her shoulder.

"Well, if you told me your name then I wouldn't have been curious enough to look into your childhood memories to find out what it actually was." Jack explained, expecting to not get an answer as the silence stretched on.

"Fawcett."

"What did you say?" Jack turned to Andrea, who was already looking straight at him.

"Andrea Elizabeth Fawcett. That's my name." Andrea repeated, "Ironic, because people used to pronounce my last name as _'Foresight'_ which means the ability to see into the future..." She chuckled, "It's like I was _destined_ to have powers to predict the future."

"Fawcett..." Jack muttered, testing the name on his tongue, "Why are you telling me this, now? You said you'll _never_ tell me your last name."

"Well, things change...and it would stop you from looking through my memories ever again." Andrea explained.

"Andrea Elizabeth Fawcett...it suits you."

"Thanks. Jackson Overland Frost suits you too."

Jack smiled, "Thanks."

Andrea returned the smile, before releasing a small yawn. "I should sleep soon- as should _you_."

Jack chuckled, "You can't tell me what to do."

"You need to energy, after all you've been through." Andrea muttered, her voice becoming more sluggish and quiet. "We both need the energy, since we're going to visit your spirit friend in Burgess."

"How did you know about that?!"

"There was a reason why I had the window open, Jack. I heard everything." Andrea slumped down, resting her head on Jack's shoulder as she desperately tried to keep her eyes open. "We'll see your friend, discover Pitch's plan, then we'll...kick...his..." Andrea never finished that sentence, and it took Jack a while to realize so.

"Andrea?" Jack patted her cheek, getting no response. "Guess you've fallen asleep then."

She didn't reply, only releasing a few soft breathes as she slept on Jack's shoulder. The Winter Spirit couldn't help but have a soft, sweet smile on his face as Andrea rested; looking rather cute with her closed eyes and peaceful expression.

"What are we gonna do with you?" Jack muttered before placing both arms under Andrea and successfully stood up, Andrea in his arms without a single complaint coming from her sleeping form.

It didn't take Jack long to journey to Andrea's room (He thanked the Moon that he knew about the stairs leading away from the rooftop). Within minutes, Andrea was already in her bed; curled within the covers and blankets.

"See you in the morning, Fawcett." Jack whispered, shutting the door with a smile...to immediately crash into the Guardian of Wonder. "Ah! North! Sorry, I was just returning to the meeting room but Andrea fell asleep on me and-"

North chuckled, "It's okay, Jack. We already decided that you can visit your spirit friend in Burgess...as long as we're right behind you, just in case anything happens."

"Oh, okay then-!"

_"Shh!"_ North silenced Jack, "I knew I was loud, but you have a voice able to wake whole workshop if possible."

Jack smiled, "Right, so we return to the meeting room and-"

"_Sleep_, Jack." North patted the Winter Spirit on the shoulder, "I think we all agree that you need it." Before Jack could even utter a complaint, North was already walking out of the corridor and leaving Jack standing there. "Oh, and Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Any complications, just tell Sandy and he'll knock you out immediately."

"Thanks, but I'm sure I don't need any assistance sleeping." North smiled at Jack's response, before he was off; returning to the meeting room where the other Guardian's were waiting.

Jack went into his room and, for the first time in months, had a good, quiet peaceful sleep.

Maybe the saying 'A problem shared is a problem halved' was true, and since Jack shared with six people the problem must have been divided so much that it was non-existent.

* * *

***SCREECHES* FLUFFINESS! I GODDAMN _LOVE_ IT! Lets say the fluff is a 'Sorry for nearly scaring you guys by nearly killing off Andrea' also, YOU NOW KNOW ANDREA'S LAST NAME *Party***

**It took me forever to think of Andrea's last name, but I choose Fawcett (the last name of a girl in my school that I utterly _hate_, ironically) because it sounded similar to 'Foresight'.**

**Oh, and the song of this chapter was 'Secrets' by OneRepublic (My friend has got me obsessed with this band, and the songs seems to fit the Andrea/Jack scene perfectly)**

**That's it for now, lovelies. Remember to rate and review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Writing the A/N via tablet, so I'm gonna keep it short.**

**...**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: FINEEEEE THENNN! DOOONTT STAYYY CALMM AND JUSSTTT EMBRACEE THE FLUFFIIIIIINESSSSSSS SGDTBDMFJRHASFGHJJLHEBDKBHDEKF! **

**CrystalxRose: *parties with you* I put great thought into Andrea's full name, so you better appricate it!**

**_ Disagreement!?_ It's far more complicated then that, Crystal. XD**

**It's not bad you want more JxA fluff, it's rather healthy actually. I've been 'on the fence' about AndreaxJack for a while now, but I'm beginning to lean towards one side. And...*whispers* their shipping name is 'Foreseen Snowfall'. *Flies into the sunset***

**...**

**Reminders:**

**~Any grammar, punctuational or spelling mistakes, please inform me by Private Messaging or a review.  
**

**~If you have any confusion or questions, PM me and I'll reply ASAP.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (Yet *wahahaha!*) they belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce. However, I do own Andrea and this stories _entire_ plot.**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

"Speed up, you need to be faster!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't _fly_ about like you!"

"Dear Moon, _hurry up!_"

"Shut up! I'm running as fast as I can!"

"Maybe if you let me just carry you to-"

_"Don't even think about it, Frost!"_

Their shouts echoed along the corridors as they rushed through the North Pole, Andrea sprinting and dodging any yeti, elf, or spontaneous object- while Jack just simply flew ahead of her, not being interrupted by anything in the air.

"Jack, slow down! If I end up lost in the workshop, I'm going to blame you!"

"For MiM's sake, can we just get to the others without you whining!"

"I am not _whining_!"

"Sounds like whining..." Andrea heard Jack grumble.

"_That's it!"_ She shoot a small burst of light from her staff, hitting Jack square on the head.

"Ow! What the hell-?!" Jack cried, stopping in midair to assess the hit; Andrea taking this opportunity by sprinting ahead, "Andrea!"

"Seeya!" Andrea called, until she was suddenly swooped up and flown into the air with a petrified scream escaping her, "_JACK!_ You son of a bitch!"

Jack laughed as they flew through the corridors and endless rooms, journeying deeper into the North Pole as the hallways became darker and narrower. "We're almost there!" Jack exclaimed, flying even faster; ignoring Andrea's screeching protests.

"AH!" Andrea screamed as they bursted through the open doors, entering a large tunnel encased and smoothed with glistening ice. Jack dropped her suddenly, her collapsing to the ground before she could prevent the fall. "Ow." Andrea grumbled as she got up and stared at Jack with the most vicious, threatening look she could conquer up, "Do that again and you will need more than the Moon to bring you back to the land of the living, _Frost_."

"Is that a threat, _Fawcett?_" Andrea wrinkled her nose, she definitely regretted telling Jack her last name now.

"Took your bloody time!" The inpatient voice of Bunnymund yelled as the pair silenced their arguing, but continued to give each other death glares.

"Sandy!" North cried as he surrounded the controls of the sleigh that was parked in the ice tunnel, a certain Guardian of Dream bothering him, "For the last time, _you're not driving sleigh!_"

The Sandman narrowed his eyes, sending a fire of sand images at North but it was too fast for the Russian to understand...but Andrea did.

"_Sandy!_" Andrea exclaimed, her mouth agape in shock, "I didn't expect you, of all people, to use such language!" Sandy widely grinned at her, as he showed a couple of images while everybody was looking away, "I promise, we'll go with the plan while North is passed out after the Christmas frenzy is over."

"What plan?" Jack asked, suddenly listening in on the conversation.

Andrea looked up at him, "Just a little bonding time between me and Sandy after Christmas. Oh, and if the sleigh is suddenly not here, don't raise any alarms." Andrea winked, slandering off towards the sleigh.

"If the sleigh goes- Wait...you guys were actually being _serious_ about that?!" Jack ran to the sleigh, while Andrea gave him a high eyebrow and an innocent, confused expression.

"Serious about what Jack? We have no idea what you mean!" The wicked grin across Sandy's face tainted their 'innocent' lie.

"Oh Moon, help me." Jack mumbled as he reached the sleigh, preparing to jump on until Andrea gave him a look and mouthed, _'Stay there'_. Jack raised a questioning eyebrow, but did what Andrea told him to.

"So, North." Andrea spoke, standing beside the Guardian of Wonder as he peered over the controls, "We're all heading to Burgess, correct?"

"Yes. Then, when we reach there, you and Jack will journey through the forest to find Jack's friend, since that's where Jack said he would be." North explained, not looking at Andrea as she nodded.

"Can we use a more..._quicker_ method?" Andrea innocently asked, a large grin forming.

North paid attention at that, "There is no quicker way, Andrea."

"You're mistaken." Andrea leaped over the wall of the sleigh and clutched Jack's arm, "We'll meet in 3 hours at the Burgess town center." Andrea talked, revealing the snowglobe necklace round her neck as she gripped it tightly.

"Andrea, what are you doing?!" Jack cried as Andrea grinned even wider.

"We're taking a quicker route." Andrea replied before she cried, "Burgess forest!"

Then, with a cry of complaints from the Guardians, blur of colours and light, and a rather loud exclaim from the Winter Spirit, Andrea and Jack were both gone.

* * *

They collided on to the uneven forest floor with a hard thump, the portal disappearing moments after they landed. Jack collapsed before he could recover from the transportation, dirt smearing his face and hoodie. Andrea, of course, simply did a shoulder roll and was bouncing on to her excited feet.

Jack huffed as he looked up at Andrea from the ground, "You know, I would prefer a warning in advance instead of you just _teleporting away!_" The Winter Spirit got up, pointing a finger at the accused, "And you know that thing is only for emergencies!"

Andrea shrugged, "Oh well, we just have to stay put if anything bad happens."

Jack bit his cheek, stopping himself from yelling at her as she casually walked through the forest. He sighed, before following after her.

Then, he halted, "Wait...How do you know where you're going!?"

"I don't." Andrea replied, sending Jack a grin.

"But wait!" Jack cried as he ran after Andrea and forced her to stop, "You don't even know where my friend is!"

"Who is this _friend_ anyway?" Andrea questioned, looking up at Jack as she waited for an answer.

"Well..." Jack rubbed the back of his neck as he thought, "I haven't known him for long. Just a few months. But, from the time we've talked, he says that he hangs around Burgess a lot because he likes the small community and atmosphere- or because it attracts spirits."

"Burgess attracts _Spirits?!_" Andrea exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm not sure. It seems to. You know, since it's where Pitch's lair is based and when I was turned immortal- some _'spiritual-like'_ energy or whatever must be left behind and it draws the attention of other spirits." Jack explained.

"Urm, okay then. I live in a town that is a 'spiritual magnet', isn't that just brilliant." Andrea sarcastically remarked. "So, do you know where your friend actually is?"

"He's somewhere near here. We just have to look out for something that seems slightly out of the ordinary."

"Does a teenage boy with white hair, radiates cold, is barefooted in the snow and carries a staff around count as 'slightly out of the ordinary'?" Andrea asked with a grin.

"Haha, very funny." Jack replied, sarcasm thick in his tone, "I meant something different about the landscape. My friend lives somewhere rather difficult to reach but easy to disguise-"

Jack was cut short when Andrea suddenly put her hand up, the back of her palm almost hitting him square in the face. "Andrea! What-?!"

"Shut up for a moment." Andrea spat, eyeing the forest like every tree was a hidden bomb about to explode. Seconds past, before Andrea slowly placed her hand down, "Okay, continue."

Giving the girl, who was still cautiously staring at every tree, a confused look, Jack exclaimed, "What was that for!?"

"I heard somebody." Andrea replied, making Jack listening intensely around him but to hear no sound.

"I hear nothing. And who would be here, so deep within the forest?" Andrea gave him the most sour look at his last words.

"We should find your friend soon." Was all Andrea said before she continued strolling away; leaving Jack standing there, baffled.

He followed after Andrea- even though, he was positive she was going the wrong way -as they went deeper into the thick forest until, there was no forest at all! The trees opened up to a small waterfall, which was frozen solid, and a river that went past gigantic rocks and more forest.

"Well, isn't this just a sight." Andrea commented, searching the area before noticing a cavern from behind the frozen waterfall that was entwined with ivy and plant life. She laughed, "I think that cave over there doesn't look ordinary."

Jack glanced at the cave Andrea was interested at, before returning back to it with wide eyes. "I guess that's it! How did you even know how to find this place?"

The Winter Spirit was sure that Andrea heard him, but she gave no reply. Jack sighed, "Well, let's go in."

Jack swiftly moved past Andrea, jumping on to rocks until he reached the back of the frozen waterfall where the cave stood. He gave a quick gaze behind, relieved that Andrea was following after him.

Beyond the curtain of thick ivy and tiny camouflage stripes, Jack entered the smooth, dark cave. The Winter Spirit raised an eyebrow at the place, surprised by the amount of drawings, plans and writings on all types of paper and parchment that scattered across the walls of the long cave.

"Hey Andrea." Jack called, "You might like the look of these drawings." He heard a rustling behind him, then a small gasp.

"Wow. This is a lot of nice decoration for somebody that lives in a cave." Andrea gaped as she entered the cave, going over to the walls and observing every drawing with wonder.

Jack chuckled, before he began surveying the cave for the needed spirit. There wasn't much to see in the cave, but Jack still called out, "John? _John!_ You home?!" Jack's voice echoed through the cave, with nobody replying to him. "Andrea, I think my friend isn't here-"

A sudden gush of wind ruffled Jack's hair, the paper across the walls fluttering and shifting along their spots as the wind died away. Jack turned around at the sound of the ivy being moved aside for somebody to enter.

"John! Hello!" Jack cried as a figure stepped through the entrance and into the cave.

A skinny teenager looked at Jack with surprised, deep brown eyes, his bewildered expression slightly covered by his scruffy, chocolate coloured hair. "Er, I thought the house owner was supposed to greet the visitor, not the other way round."

"Right, sorry. I need to discuss with you about something." Jack explained as new spirit awkwardly squirmed in his camouflage, zip-up hoodie.

John shrugged as he walked further into his home, "If you want the cave, you can't have it. I know it's nice and all, but I'm definitely sure you can find a little home near that pond of yours-" John cut himself short as he noticed Andrea gazing at the papers across the walls, "Okay, who's the girl?"

Andrea turned at that, finally noticing the newly arrived spirit, "Oh, so you must be Jack's friend we needed to talk to."

"Ah, yes." Jack advanced Andrea, gesturing to John, "Andrea, this is-"

"Jonathan Smith, but most call me John- well, by most, I mean the people who actually_ bother_ to talk to me and acknowledge my existence." John claimed, holding his hand out for Andrea to take.

Andrea gladly took the hand, shaking it, "Andrea Fawcett." She replied, before releasing John's hand, "I like your place, seems very nicely decorated for a rather damp cave." She commented; smiling at the spirit, who smiled back.

"Thanks. I haven't done much. Just taken pieces from books here and there that I liked." John talked, getting a shocked look from Andrea.

"You...you tore up pages from _books?!_" Andrea exclaimed.

"No, not like that. I got them from lost books, free books that were going to end up as fuel for a campfire. I did those books a favor by keeping them." John defended, "I liked certain pictures or writings from books I read, so I took them and placed them on here. A few of the plans are mine, though."

"Huh. I only looked at them briefly, but they seem rather good." Andrea nodded, glancing at a few of the plans as Jack remained standing there, listening to the sudden conversation.

"A girl with sharp eyes, I see." John added, gazing at the same papers Andrea was before turning back to her, "Nice to finally communicate with a fellow smart, British person."

"Wait, _what?!_" Jack exclaimed, but was left on deaf ears.

"You can already tell I'm British, you must have good ears."

"Can't miss an accent like that, even though you've seem to sound rather American."

"Excuse me, _hello!?"_ Jack yelled, getting the attention of the pair as he gaped at Andrea, "You're _British!_"

"Yes, Jack, I am British. Shouldn't be a surprise, really." Andrea replied, chuckling. Only when she still noticed Jack had a shocked expression on his face, did she explain, "I was born in the South-East of England, and I visited my godmother in Britain during the early years of my childhood. I kinda got used to British traits since then."

"You don't sound British."

"Probably because she hasn't been visiting England as much as usual." John cut in, getting a nod from Andrea.

"I'm guessing that you're British too?" Andrea asked, glancing up at John.

John answered with a shrug. "I think I was born in England, I can't remember. But, I have spent most of my spiritual life living in England."

"See, I can tell that he's British. You don't sound anything like a British person." Andrea sighed as Jack spoke, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I sound most definitely like a British person, but only when I really can be bothered or I get really mad and start yelling." Jack's eyes widened at the change of Andrea's accent, "Now, do you believe that I'm British?"

"Ah, that's weird." Jack commented, getting a facepalm from Andrea and a chuckle from John.

"So, Andrea Fawcett. Born in Britain." John began, surveying the girl in front of him, "Such tragic life you have. Orphaned, abused, rather aggressive, very unstable relationships that make you rather enclosed and sarcastic. Tragic, most definitely tragic."

Jack could she how wide Andrea's eyes grew, "How...how did he know that?" Andrea questioned, looking at Jack for an immediate explanation.

"It's my power, of some sorts. Jack can control the snow and ice, I, apparently, know about the relationships and bonds of everybody." John answered.

Andrea raised an eyebrow before replying, "You're not cupid, are you?"

John's face creased up sourly as Jack snorted, "Oh Moon,_ no!_ Cupid is an irritating little bastard, almost worse than dear Jackson other there."

"_Hey!_" Jack complained, getting a chuckle from Andrea.

"Which leads to me to ask, why are you both here?" John glared at both, looking at one to the other.

"Like I said, I need to discuss something with you." Jack's expression become more hard, serious enough to prove that what he wanted to discuss about was important.

"Well then." John gestured his head to the side, in the direction away from Andrea. Jack nodded, walking away with John as they began to discuss without Andrea.

Jack started the conversation, "Look, I need to know if you've seen anything-"

"Are you two dating?" John asked, making Jack choke and splutter on his words.

"_What?!_ Oh MiM, no! Why would you think _that?!_" Jack blurted out, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well..., you just came into my home with a girl, instead of those Guardians you're now with. So, I just thought-"

"No, just no. The Guardians are in Burgess, and Andrea is just a friend of mine and the Guardians. _Just_ a friend." Jack explained.

John chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "That what they all say." He muttered, getting an angered glare from Jack.

"_John_, pay attention 'cause this is important." Jack spat, his tone as quiet as a threatening hiss.

"Sorry, it's just you guys look like a couple-"

"John, I swear to MiM if you-"

"What? I'm a spirit that knows about relationships. Friends, family, couples, the whole lot. Don't try to lie to me Jackson, you guys seem perfect for each other-"

"Dear moon, you're as bad as Cupid!" Jack cried, "_Friends_. Our relationship consists of sarcastic remarks and witty arguments, nothing _'perfect couple'_ like, nothing of the sort." The Winter Spirit spoke with a hushed tone.

John grinned mischievously, "I didn't say perfect couple, I said _'perfect for each other'_ which, by the arguments and remarks, is rather true. I could hunt down Cupid to prove it-"

_"Don't you dare!"_ Jack barked, "I don't want to get involved with Cupid, we already know what he's like."

"Yes, yes, you are right. Cupid is an irritating bastard, so I won't bother." John agreed, nodding.

"Right, can I continue what I was about to say?"

"Yes..." John answered, "But if you're not dating her, does that mean she's available-"

_"John!"_

"Sorry, please continue."

"Alright." Jack took a moment to recover his thoughts, "Have you been around Burgess lately?"

"Of course! Been here for over a week, even though your goddamn snow almost made me change my mind-"

"Good, this makes this easier." Jack cut in, "Have you seen anything..._different_, recently?" John's whole body language altered, his expression more stern and serious.

"What do you mean by _'different'_?"

"Shifting of shadows, odd occurrences in the dark, strange things happening near Pitch's lair." Jack described.

John's eyes widened at that, the spirit leaning in closer, "Pitch has returned..._again?!_"

"Unfortunately so."

"But I thought you and the Guardians got rid of him."

"We thought that too, but he must have escaped somehow when Andrea..." Jack trailed off, gesturing to the teen that was still wondrously looking through the cave, occasionally giving them an odd, concerned look.

"Wait, _that's_ the person that fought Pitch when-"

"_Yes!_ Why else would I bring her here? She isn't just an ordinary mortal, you idiot."

John nodded, understanding, "I thought she wasn't, her energy levels don't seem average for a human-"

"Energy _what?!_"

"Energy levels, they seem too high. I can sense spiritual energy levels, just like you and every other immortal spirit."

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion, "But...I haven't noticed any energy levels-"

"Of course you haven't, you've _adapted_ to it! To you it's like...a smell you're used to, you just don't noticed it anymore unlike me. And the Guardians must be like this, also." John explained, Jack listening to the spirit.

"Is...is this a bad thing?" Jack asked, growing worried for Andrea.

John shrugged, "I don't know, it depends."

"Depends on_ what?!_"

"How much energy she can actually use. It seems to be building up, slowly overwhelming her. Not good for mortals, could cause some damage to their fragile minds and bodies, since they're not adapted to this much energy-"

"_Is this bad,_ John?" Jack repeated, his voice more commanding and stern.

"Has Manny done something to this girl?" Jack nodded, "Then she's gonna be fine for now."

"Why?" Jack continued to question, panic somewhat coming forward; overwhelming any other emotion.

"If MiM put so much effort into giving her that much power, he wouldn't just _lose_ her without putting up a fight and doing something about it." Jack nodded, the panic that threatened to overwhelming now subsiding, "Now, about me noticing anything _'different'_, I have spotting something odd lately."

Jack leaned closer to John, curious, "What?"

John smiled at the question, "Have you noticed the amount of children that have disappeared lately?"

Jack sadly nodded, "Yes, so many have suddenly vanished that me and the Guardians are getting concerned. But how does this-"

"They all have something in common." John cut in, "They have incredibly high belief."

"Meaning?" Jack asked, confused about how the conversation was going.

"Also, most of the children were last spotted somewhere near Burgess." Jack's eyes widened, "Which means that-"

"Pitch." John unfortunately nodded, "He..._took_ them?!"

"I believe so." John looked away from Jack, glaring through the entrance of the cave and the landscape beyond, "He needs them. Pitch could be using this belief, making him even stronger."

"It would explain the fearlings." Jack muttered, "I have to inform the Guardians about this. You should probably come with me-"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Jack. Since Bunnymund is probably still furious about when-"

"John, trust me. It would be best if you told them this information yourself." Jack continued to convince the spirit, until John deeply sighed and nodded. "Okay, the Guardians are in Burgess so if we-"

"Which war?"

Jack snapped his head at the new voice interrupting the conversation, Andrea staring down at the pair with intense glares and crossed arms.

"Pardon?" John stammered out, cowering within Andrea's stare. Jack raised an eyebrow at that, it was difficult to get spirits scared...especially by a glare from a mortal.

"These plans of yours look like war plans, all the writing and drawings come from war books, the clothing you're wearing is camouflage and army related, and you said you came from England- but wasn't sure which means you probably died, got reborn but lost your memory. So, which war was it?" Andrea babbled out, silence filling the room and making the scene even more intense.

John stared at the girl for a while, before releasing a sigh and bowing his head. "I was in the British trenches during World War 1." John grumbled, the Winter Spirit flabbergasted by the new information he was hearing, "I was on my way to the reserves with some others when we get attacked with gas bombs. I gave my gas mask to another, I died and got brought back." John shrugged, "Lost my memory, only knew my name and the fact I had a little sister back at home." He then rummaged through a pocket in his hoodie, taking out a locket and opening it to show a little girl with a bright, gap-tooth smile.

"This reminds of _another_ spirit that lost their memory." Andrea glanced at Jack then, John and the Winter Spirit trading looks. "Does Manny do this to _all_ spirits, takes away their memories?" Andrea asked, her tone rather dark.

Jack shrugged a shoulder, "Some spirits were made immortal when alive, like the other Guardians, while others are made immortal after they're dead, like me and John. I'm guessing the fact we died is the reason we lost our memories, nothing to do with Manny."

"He could have done something." Andrea muttered, her hand curling into a fist.

John sighed, "Manny could do many things, but returning something to the mind isn't one of them. He could rise the dead, make immortals, gift humans- well, he's only gifted one at this very moment-" Andrea smiled at that, "but...changing the mind or _recreating_ it, for most situations, must be something beyond his power. Trying to return such memories, feelings, achievements...must be do much to bring back."

"Well, lets just hope Manny doesn't have to put another spirit though a situation you guys had." Andrea added, getting a soft grin from both of the spirits. "Right, I overheard that we were about to head off for Burgess and the Guardians."

"Ah, yes we are!" Jack piped, the intense atmosphere finally gone, "And John is coming with us."

"I still don't think this is a good idea..." John warned.

"I'm sure it will be fine! The Guardians can't be far, we just have to go through the woods until I can use my snowglobe again." Andrea convinced, showing John the miniature snowglobe round her neck which he gaped at.

"What anybody would give for an invention like that." John commented as Andrea tucked the snowglobe back into her shirt.

"Or," Jack began, "We could just _fly_ to Burgess-"

"No!" Andrea immediately denied the idea, frantically shaking her head, "I'm not going through that _horror_ unless I have no other choice."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine then." At that, the Winter Spirit heard John snigger as he gave him an odd, overly knowing look. Jack threatened with a cold glare at John with narrowed eyes, which John responded to with a large, amused grin as he walked out of the cave.

The Winter Spirit only stood there, unsure of what to do, until Andrea yelled in his ear.

"Earth to Jackson! Earth to Jackson! We need you to get moving!" The girl cried into his ear, getting yelping before covering his ear and giving Andrea a hateful look, "Oh, don't look at me like that." Andrea pouted but a grin spread across her lips as she practically skipped out of the cavern.

Jack chuckled under his breath, following after Andrea by pushing the veins and ivy away from the exit and bursting into the bitter, winter landscape. The Spirit of Winter drew a long breath, inhaling the cooling air.

Glancing down beyond the frozen waterfall, he saw John and Andrea working their way down the rocks towards the forest...but something was wrong. They reach the bottom perfectly fine, completely unharmed- until Jack noticed a horrid, inky black figure bursting out of the shadowed trees and about to attack John.

"John!" Jack cried, yet it was too late; John was already taken and dragged away before one could even blink. Blue eyes landed on Andrea, who was already clutching her snowglobe necklace and glancing about at Jack like she was screaming at him to run so they can escape.

He saw her eyes widen, those hazel irises showing pure horror and panic. _"Jack!"_ She screamed, Jack unknown to what was happening until sharp talons grabbed him from behind and pulled away into darkness.

* * *

**John is you guys, the readers that are shipping 'Foreseen Snowfall' (AndreaxJack). He's actually has his own story, 'Fear Within the Battlefield', but I added him this story to add more interest and plot. Do you guys like him? I'd like to know.**

**Oh, and please tell me if I made any written mistakes, I can't really edit on my tablet...Yes****, I brought myself a new tablet: an Archos 80 Titanium, if you wanted to know.**

**Okay, that's it! Just make sure to_ Rate and Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holy shit, a good timed update! Hooray! *parties***

**By the reviews, I'm guessing you guys like John. If you don't like him then, don't worry, he's only in this chapter and possible another until he'll be gone from this story.**

**So, you've already seen one new OC, but are you prepared to see another! Be warned, though, he isn't as friendly as the last one...**

**...**

**Nanu Kitty: NANUUUUUUUU! I MISSED YOU, HUN! Wait, you have a tumblr?! I SHALL FOLLOW YOU, THEN WE CAN BOND AND TUMBLR TOGETHER!**

**I actually have watched Sherlock, I watched the first (and part of the second) series with my family. **

**Of course you want to be British, everybody loves us Brits! *Coughs* Except the whole of Europe *cough* true story *cough***

**I can't be crowned Queen of Cliffhangers, there is already a king! (Rick Riordan, you little trolling shit) Well, there's a king _for now_ *evil laughter***

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: YOU HAVE A GOOD POINT, CONTINUE ASDFGHJKL'ING!**

**CrystalxRose: I knew you would love the name, Crystal. I could feel it..._in my belly!_ XD**

**...**

**Reminders:**

**~Any grammar, punctuational or spelling mistakes, please inform me by Private Messaging or a review.  
**

**~If you have any confusion or questions, PM me and I'll reply ASAP.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, it belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce. However, I do own Andrea Fawcett, John Smith and this stories _entire_ plot.**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

_"Jack!"_ Andrea screamed as she watched Jack disappear into the darkness, leaving only her and the surrounding shadows. Hyperventilating, Andrea clutched on to her snowglobe, paralyzed and unsure of what to do.

_'To the lair, little one.'_ A wise voice spoke in her head, once again, _'They've been taken to the lair.'_

Shocks went up Andrea's spine, piercing like electricity, and then Andrea was running, sprinting through the forest with an energy she never knew she had.

_'Run, my little one. Let me guide you to the lair like I guided you to the John boy.'_ The voice whispered, Andrea bolting past trees and wilderness without truly knowing where she was heading, 'Don't doubt your running, for I am _guiding you.'_ The calming, wise voice continued, Andrea rushing through the wilderness with more determination until she broke through the trees; entering a wide plain, plagued with shadows and fear.

Andrea wasn't even hesitant to bolt to the center of the plain, where a broken, eerie bed frame rested above a gaping hole that plunged into darkness. Leaping, Andrea broke through the rotting wood of the bed frame; falling into the gaping hole that lead to pulled her into blackness.

Adrenaline pulsed through her as Andrea landed on the ground, her landing on the rock floor echoing across the darkened cavern. Light pierced the walls, sunlight from above shining through by holes across the towering ceiling. Andrea didn't take a moment to gaze at her surrounding, for she was already running.

The thundering echoes should have made any creature know her presence, but none came after her. Andrea took that as an advantage, bolting through caves and gigantic archways while she cried out for the Winter Spirit.

"Jack!" She yelled, her voice booming through the realm, "Jack!" No replies came, Andrea becoming more desperate every time she called, "Jack!"

_"Andrea!"_

She spun around at the sudden cry, hearing it echo through a single tunnel ahead. _"Jack!"_ Andrea yelled, running into the tunnel his voice came from.

"Andrea, run!" The Winter Spirit shouted, "Get out of here-!" His voice was silenced in mid speech, Andrea freezing in overwhelming panic about her friend.

_'Keep going, little one. Keep going.'_ That wise voice in the corner of her mind whispered, _'Ahead! Ahead! Forward is where you shall run.'_ Listening to the voice, Andrea continued to sprint ahead.

Creeping light shone, the tunnels given an eerie glow as Andrea gasped for need breath. But Andrea never stopped, only ran ahead.

Opening outwards, the tunnel ended at a wide dome that was only lit by a single crack along the ceiling. Frantic, Andrea entered the room; searching everywhere to only see darkness. She stood under the skylight, remaining in the brightness and away from the lingering shadows.

"Jack, where are you?!" Andrea yelled, her pleading voice bouncing off the walls,_ "Jack!"_

"Look who's here." Andrea twisted at the sudden, dark voice, "A little mortal found her way into the realm."

_"Pitch!"_ Andrea screamed at the shadows, "Get down here before I make you!"

The voice chuckled, "I thought this girl was wise, but her actions prove not." Hisses sounded through the dome, "How she just runs into the realm, without a weapon, and expects us to just come down there? Such a stupid girl."

"Enough talk, Pitch." Andrea spat, "You know damn well what I can do, so don't test me."

That's when the voice laughed, a wicked laugh that thundered into Andrea's ears, "He does know! Oh, he does know! He told me all about you, many times. But I didn't expect such a petite little thing from what he told."

Andrea's brow furrowed, "Pitch, stop playing these games because you're a coward!"

Chuckling, the voice spoke, "Oh, but I am not Pitch." Andrea turned to the voice, finally pinpointing its location in the shadows. "I'm _far_ more different." The voice increased in volume as the shadows shifted, and a figure stepped into the light.

His raven black hair seemed unaffected by the light, as did his deadly pale skin. He stood tall and proud over Andrea, even though his thin body was only inches taller from herself.

Andrea raised her fists, showing a battle stance as she growled, "Who are you and what is your intention here?"

The teen chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at Andrea with pulsing gold eyes, "Funny, how you don't know me but I know _everything_ about you." His dark, wicked voice spoke as he continued to advance Andrea, the shadows clinging on to his feet. "The fearlings talk about you all the time, they have a _great_ interest in you."

_"The silver eyed one, the silver eyed one."_ The shadows chanted, red eyes appearing through the darkness and glaring at Andrea, _"The silver eyed, bright-eyed one!"_

"Who are you?!" Andrea repeated, ignoring the voices that chanted in quiet hisses, her voice more stern and commanding, which made the boy smile widely.

"Oh, how easy it is to threaten you, to irritate you. I don't understand why Pitch got defeated by you so quickly, you just seem too arrogant and impatient-"

_"Tell me your name!"_ Andrea screamed as she glared at the teen, who was now only meters in front of her.

"My name is Ethan." The boy bowed, his grin becoming more dark and twisted, "But the fearlings call me 'The Shadow Prince' or 'Fearling King'."

"What is your intention?" Andrea questioned through gritted teeth, her hands still balled into tight fists.

"No need to be so ill-mannered, I am only here to..._negociate_." Ethan smiled as the shadows shifted from behind him, forming into four ghostly, terrified fearlings that were clutching onto-

_"Jack!"_ Andrea cried as she saw the Winter Spirit and John being restrained and gagged by the creatures. She began to bolt for them, until the fearlings clutched them even tighter and they both let out a cry of anguish.

"Go any closer and the spirits will _die_." Ethan commanded, pacing to the to captured boys. He went towards Jack, "I've always been curious about what fearlings can do to..._immortals_." He clasped Jack's chin, forcing the Spirit of Winter to look straight at him with narrowed, furious eyes. The fearlings let out an amused hiss, their crimson eyes glaring at the spirits with corrupted joy.

Andrea bit her tongue, looking straight at Jack as she mumbled, "What do you want?"

"Simple as," Ethan replied, chuckling, "I'll give you back the spirits..." The boy stared at her with twisted glee, a purely wicked and murderous smile on his face, "For your tooth box."

Andrea heard Jack attempt to shout, desperately shaking his head with wide, shocked eyes. She couldn't help but gaze into his icy blue irises, seeing how they pleaded at her to say no.

"What do you want with my tooth box?" Andrea asked, still staring at Jack.

"Well, to be more specific, I want your memories."

Jack lashed out, getting his mouth free, "Don't do it, Andrea!" He cried, before the fearling covered his mouth again.

"I don't have my tooth box, you'll have to find somebody else to bargain with." Andrea lied, glaring straight into the enemies eyes.

He frowned, hissing, "Don't lie to me, _Andrea Fawcett_," Andrea twitched as her full name was used, "My fearlings know everything, they might be weak by passing through the shields the Guardians have across their realms but they can still _listen_. We know you have your memory box, and that it is that bag you have right now." Andrea glancing down at her leather satchel, a sense of dread overwhelming her. She looked back at Ethan, seeing how he grinned, "Now, hand over the memory box...and I'll let them go."

"Is this why you took Toothiana? To find my memory box?" Andrea asked, her hand hovering near the opening of her satchel.

"That is none of your concern at this moment." He answered, eyeing Andrea's bag as her shaking hand rested on it.

"And you'll let them go when I give it to you?" Andrea slowly opened her satchel, feeling the cold gold of the tooth box as she clasped onto it.

Ethan nodded, "I promise. I swear it on the moon." He stretched his hand out, awaiting for the golden canister, "Do we have a deal?"

_'Give him the tooth box, my young one.'_ That voice whispered, _'Give it to him.'_

_'Why?'_ Andrea mentally cried out to the voice,_ 'Why should I listen to you? Why should I do it? Why, why, _why!?_'_

_'Trust me, young one. Just hand over the box.'_

Andrea closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling a tense breath as she answered the boy, "Deal." She opened her eyes, handing over the tooth box to the waiting palm in front of her.

Jack cried out, his muffled scream echoing through the dome as Ethan snatched the box the moment he had it. "Alright, now let them go." Andrea commanded, staring at Jack and John.

Ethan glanced down at the tooth box, before looking up and smirking, _"No."_

Fury immediately raged inside Andrea, "We had a deal! You swore to the moon, _now let them go!_"

"The moon can strike me down for all I care, he holds no importance to me!" Ethan snapped, Andrea curling her fists as she growled.

"You shall regret this, the Guardians will come and-!"

"The Guardians are too busy fighting for their lives to notice your _stupid _dilemma!" Ethan laughed, "They're being attacked by the fearlings while you spent over two hours journeying into my trap!" The fearlings surrounding them hissed, "Now, Andrea Fawcett," Ethan's hands hovered over the top of her tooth box, black sand spreading across his fingertips, "Say goodbye to your memories!"

Andrea snapped her eyes shut as he slammed his hand upon her memory canister, Jack screaming at the sight as the black sand rushed across the box...

Silence came afterwards, and Andrea couldn't help but crack open an eye before snapping both open in shock.

Ethan glared down at the tooth box, the black sand slipping away as the Andrea's memory box remained intact and unaffected, "No! I don't understand how this hasn't worked!" The boy yelled out in anger, clutching on to the unharmed box.

It took Andrea a moment to realize what happened.

She chuckled, "Some people get performance issues, it's perfectly natural." Ethan snapped his head, glaring at Andrea with raging fury. Andrea shrugged, the tension disappearing and taking it to her advantage as she paced about. "But, there was a _teeny, tiny_ problem with this plan." Andrea flexed her hand out, her outstretched palm facing the ground as she continued to talk, "The tooth box can only be opened by the Tooth Fairy, the owner of the tooth box and the people they gave permission to open it." She glanced at the tooth box, before looking back at Ethan, "So, what happens when somebody who _wasn't_ given permission attempts to open the box?"

Ethan stared down as the box began to vibrate, the golden canister beginning to pulse with golden light. "Oh, and did you say something about me being in here for over 2 hours?" She laughed as the box rattled, almost slipping out of Ethan's hands, "That's just the amount of time I needed."

The box suddenly stopped moving, the light puffed out within seconds. Until the whole cavern was exploded by a wave of blinding gold.

Andrea unflexed her hand at a sudden flash of silver light by her side, clutching on to a branch that had just appeared in her hand. Bolting for Jack, she elbowed a blinded and dazed Ethan in the face, the boy throwing the tooth box into the air at the sudden attack. Andrea clasped on to as it fell, grinning as she yelled, "Thanks for the gift!"

Quickly putting the memory canister into her satchel, she shoot a silver light at the remaining fearlings surrounding the two captured spirits, her staff pulsing with silver light as she fought. She watched as Jack grabbed his staff from the ground beside him, Andrea clasping on to his hand before he could react.

"John! Take hold of Jack!" Andrea cried as the golden light began to fade, fearlings screeching in anguish and beginning to gather themselves again.

John did what he was told, holding Jack as Andrea reached for her snowglobe necklace. "Oh, and Ethan." The still dazed enemy glanced up at Andrea, "Never underestimate me, it will lead to disastrous consequences." Andrea closed her eyes as she cried, _"Burgess town center!"_

With a flash of colour and light, the two captured spirits and Andrea were gone; leaving the Shadow Prince to scream in anguish.

* * *

They collapsed onto the gravel, Andrea's hands being scratched by the sudden fall out of the portal. Gasping, Andrea was able to stagger on to her feet with the assistance of her staff. She released a sigh of relief, glad that she mastered the ability to summon her staff at that moment.

"Like I said earlier, what people would _give_ for that snowglobe." John commented, Andrea turning to face him as the spirit pulled her into a quick hug, "Thank you for, you know, what you did. It was _very_ courageous of you." John thanked as he broke the hug.

"Uh, you're welcome." Andrea replied, taking a quick glance at all the house and apartments that surrounded them until she spotted a certain Winter Spirit standing near her.

"Jack!" Andrea cried, running up to the rather shaken Spirit of Winter. Jack noticed her coming, and waited until Andrea was just meters to-

To suddenly smack her on the side of the head.

The sudden slap across her head made Andrea back up in shock, holding the part of her head that began to throb. "Ow-!"

"What the hell was you even _thinking?!_" Jack cried, frustration in his eyes as he glared at Andrea, "Just...What on the moon did you think that was a good idea!?"

"It worked, didn't it?!" Andrea replied, "Yes, it was a risk, I could tell. But he could have hurt you-!"

"I'm _immortal!_ Forget about me, think about how you could have had your memories twisted into making you into a little _puppet!_" Jack yelled, holding the bridge of his nose as he took deep, calming breaths.

A moment of quiet washed over them, and Andrea took this moment to confront Jack and embrace him tightly. Andrea could tell Jack was surprised, but it only took a few seconds before he returned the hug. "Are you okay?" Andrea muttered as she rested on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Jack answered.

"I'm alright for the moment." Andrea smiled, hearing John snort in the background and notice Jack giving him a narrowed eyed glare, which shut John up immediately. "What about the Guardians?"

Jack broke the hug, remembering about what Ethan said in the realm, "Dammit!" Jack exclaimed, before turning to John, who was giving Jack a odd smirk, "John, you take the sky and the find the Guardians. Once you do, find me and Andrea and tell us where they are."

John nodded, before he bursted into the sky with a rush of the wind. Andrea gazed at Jack, "What are we gonna do?" She questioned the Winter Spirit, watching as a mischievous grin slowly spread across Jack's lips.

"We're gonna do what we do best." He looked down at Andrea, them both sharing a glare, "Be the most irritating, frustrating distraction that ever existed."

"Do we get a point for every fearling we destroy?" Andrea smirked.

Jack shrugged, "Sure. It would be a game I would easily win, anyway."

"Wanna bet on that, _Frost?_"

"Definitely, _Fawcett_." Then, Jack was bolting through a street, shooting ice and frost into the sky like a giant, blue signal.

Andrea laughed, _"It's on!"_ She ran off, down another street to cause utter chaos like always.

Sending up enormous flares of vibrant, silver light, Andrea made as much noise as possible: kicking trash cans and banging her staff upon every echoing surface near range. "Come on, little fearlings!" She yelled, "You gonna come after me, or flee like you creatures _always_ do!"

Hisses thundered down alleys, screeches and cries of freakish creatures as figures of pure blackness stalked down the pathways, them all glaring at her with murderous crimson or bright amber eyes.

"Here, little fearlings! Come to Andrea!" She yelled as the creeped closer, their mouths and claws dripping off inky, slimy liquid. They all stood in front of her, waiting to attack. "_Come on!_ Come closer, my little-"

_"Fawcett!"_ A voice screamed, Andrea looking beyond the fleet of nightmare creatures as they parted to show the figure that was Ethan, holding a iron sword, rusted and stained with black. "You dare try to outsmart me!" He yelled, his blade screeching as he dragged it along the concrete, "Surprise escapes are for cowards!"

"Just like your master when I defeated him!" Andrea yelled, tightening her hold on her staff, "Why are you here? Why do you fight for the name of a monster that is also a coward!"

"You _dare_ insult the Nightmare King in front of me!" Ethan cried, glaring at Andrea with murderous, golden eyes.

"Yes, for he isn't here at this moment, is he? He's hiding, like he _should_ have been for all eternity!"

"He doesn't need to be here because he knows I shall not fail!" Ethan claimed, "I am the Shadow Prince, I am one with the fearlings and darkness. I held a bond with them stronger than he ever will, and I shall use that to defeat you!"

"He's using you, you fool!" Andrea's tone softened, "Pitch has turned you into something..._corrupted!_ He'll kill you the moment he wins, but you can get out of this!" Andrea held a hand out, offering Ethan her palm, "Come with me, _join me_, you can escape this!"

"You _idiot!_" Ethan yelled, "I _gave_ myself to the fearlings, and they gave me power in return! Power that I can wield and use! Unlike yourself, you were forced upon this world like every other spirit that bloody, cursed moon has created!"

"The Man in the Moon _saves_ lives! Lives _worth_ saving! Your master wants to plague the world and twist it into something corrupted, killing as he goes! Your master will brutally murder once he gets that!"

"I hold loyalty to my master, and I shall fight in his name!"

"Then you an idiot and you will eventually die!" Andrea screamed, thrusting her staff into the air as it morphed and transformed into a glistening, silver sword. She catched it in her hand, challenging Ethan with a hard glare.

Ethan raised his sword, the fearlings backing away and taking into the sky. _"For the Nightmare King!"_ He cried, running towards Andrea with his blade at the ready.

_"For the Tsar!*"_ She yelled, but- for a split second -her mind was shocked by her cry until she snapped back into reality and rushed into the battle, sprinting towards Ethan with her raised sword.

Their weapons crossed, blade upon blade with a thundering clash, Andrea twisting hers to attempt to disarm Ethan, but he backed off and tried to strike.

Andrea raised her sword up, deflecting the blow as her blade pulsed with light at where the iron blade hit. She stared up at Ethan, who grinned wickedly at her as she flung her sword up, in an attempt to swing low for his legs.

He jumped up, Andrea missing his feet, Ethan swinging his blade at Andrea's face but she turned away before he struck. Pain cut along her shoulder, her arm getting the blow instead of her head, a tear in her clothes as blood began to pour from the wound.

Ethan chuckled, "First blood."

She looked away from her shoulder, growling at the enemy before she attempted to strike again, aiming for his hip. Ethan cried out as he was stabbed violently, Andrea's blade hitting exactly where she wanted. He hissed, clutching on to the wound as crimson dripped across the concrete.

Andrea took this advantage, swinging her sword several times while he could only use one arm. He deflected every blow, but was effectively stepping backwards so he could deflect.

With a battle cry, Andrea swung her sword. But, instead of trying to attack Ethan, she released a blast of silver light from the metal, the Shadow Prince being hit and flung backwards into the air until he crashed on to the ground yards away.

He stagger on to his feet, brushing himself off as he stared down at his wound, him and Andrea watching as the wound slowly closed itself until it was fully healed and non-existent. Ethan laughed, glaring at Andrea, "That is only a _fraction_ of what the fearlings have gifted me with!"

"Ethan,_ listen to me!_" Andrea cried, lowering her sword slightly, "I might not know you, but I know that you're just a boy and you don't deserve a fate like this!"

"_Deserve?!_ I didn't _deserve_ this fate, I've _chosen_ it! I am a new person, a powerful soldier that can destroy every wrong the Guardians have made! For the Guardians are _hypocrites!_ They say they protect the children from danger, but whenever children are threatened in their own _homes _they don't even give a second glance! Pitch gave me an offer to escape a childhood of false hope, and I plan for _every _child to escape that too!"

"Then convince the Guardians to _help _those children! If you kill such important beings of childhood, what would happen? Kids would have no wonder, or fun, or dreams to keep them holding on through the suffering!" Andrea yelled, almost pleading, "We can _help_ you, Ethan! If you just _let_ _us!_"

"I'll rather _die!_" He screamed, raising his arms up as several fearlings descended from the skies and stood behind him, a small fleet ready to fight. "Lets see what it's like to be up against these fearlings, silver eyed one!" He exclaimed, thrusting his arms forwards. _"Attack!"_

The fearlings rushed towards Andrea at the command, flying straight ahead to where Andrea stood. She raised up her sword, waiting for the creature to come close enough. When that moment finally came, she swung her sword, cutting a fearling in half.

She released a small cry of victory, cutting up any fearling that came near. It was only until she took a glance at a fearling she wounded, did she noticed their bodies forming back together.

"You have to do more than _that!_" She heard Ethan yell, but couldn't seem him in the storm of fearlings slowly overwhelming her. They glared at her, their golden or crimson eyes showing pure fury for how she attempted to destroy them. Fearlings began to confront Andrea again, and she went with her instincts and shoot a blast of light at the nearest fearling.

A horrid screech escaped from the creature and several other behind it, the dreadful noise booming through the street, as they all exploded with only a fading crimson eyes left of them. Their allies took a glance at the tragedy, all releasing a horrid cry as they suddenly fled towards the skies.

"Your army of monsters didn't really put up a fight." Andrea commented, looking ahead but surprised that Ethan was no longer standing there.

"They didn't _flee_ because they're afraid, they _fled_ because they found much more interesting targets." Andrea snapped her head upwards, seeing a stretching cloud of shadows and nightmare sand, with the figure that was Ethan standing within it all. "And, the funny thing is, the Guardians won't be able to stop them attacking."

"Why? They're just weak shadow puppets! You saw about an _eighth_ of you fleet just evaporate from a blast of my _sword_!" Andrea laughed, "Why can't the _all-powerful_ Guardians not be able to defeat some little fearlings?"

Andrea was surprised that Ethan answered with a thundering laugh, "Some might be shadow puppets, and others are true fearlings, but those aren't the ones I'm talking about." Ethan began, "Tell me, Andrea, have you looked into the eyes of the golden eyed fearlings? Noticed the amount of emotion they had?"

Thinking back, Andrea attempted to remember the eyes of the descriptive fearlings, "So what, they have more anger and rage, doesn't tell me why-"

"Not just anger, but fear, and wonder, and joy, and innocence." Ethan added, grinning wickedly, "Or, to be more specific, the emotions of _children_."

Andrea's brow furrowed, not understanding where the conversation was going. Ethan's face almost split by the gigantic grin across his face, finding joy in the confusion Andrea was having.

"Did you know why we took Toothiana? Or why children across the world are disappearing? Or why the Nightmare King has suddenly got so many fearlings and power? Let me tell you." Andrea remained glaring at Ethan as he spoke, "If you corrupt the good memories of children in such a way, a whole fleet of murderous killers will be at your command."

_"Stop with the word puzzles!"_ Andrea threatened, "You'll regret trying to play such mind games with me-!"

"Oh, but this isn't a mind game. I'm telling the truth, but you don't seem to understand. I'll say it in a way you understand," Ethan paused before continuing, "What is the one thing Guardians swore not to harm? Swore to protect under all cost? Swore to never kill or maim?"

"The Children of the World." Andrea easily replied, not hesitant to answer until everything began to click in her head. Her face slackened, horror slowly dawning across her features.

Ethan chuckled, "Yes, Andrea. The fearlings are children."

Pure horror showed in her irises as she glared at Ethan from his towering cloud of darkness, until she broke the gaze and bolted down the street, back to the town center.

She heard the echoing, wicked laugh of Ethan, "Run, little Andrea! Run before your Guardians become murderers!" He cried as Andrea sprinted through the streets, trying to memorize the way back to the center of Burgess.

_'Quickly, little one!'_ the wise voice whispered, Andrea slowly growing irritated by the voice, _'Take the left, the left_ _street! That is where the frost boy is!'_ Andrea listened to the command, bolting to the street on her left and- to her surprise -spotted Jack only a several yards away, fighting off a large fleet of fearlings.

A rush of wind tousled her hair as John landed beside Jack, defending the Winter Spirit from a incoming fearling from behind. Jack gave gone a quick, grateful glance, before freezing more fearlings or hitting them with his staff.

Andrea can see a mixture of amber and crimson eyes in the army of fearlings, and her blood literally turned cold. Both of the spirits were fighting both types of fearlings, Jack with his staff and John with a small blade that was hidden in his boot.

"Stop!" Andrea screamed, "Jack! John! _Stop!_" Neither of the spirits heard, so Andrea ran towards them with more energy and desperation. Only meters away, she saw John about to stab a golden eyed fearling in the chest...

_"No!"_ Andrea cried, tackling John and forcing him on to the ground before he took down the strike. John squirmed in her grip, yelling out complaints, but Andrea didn't let go until the amber eyed fearling was suddenly gone.

"Andrea, what the hell are you doing?!" Jack yelled, constantly glancing from the attacking fearlings to Andrea as he waited for an answer.

"Jack! You have to stop hurting the fearlings!" She desperately commanded.

"Are you insane, they're trying to kill us!" Jack cried, freezing another fearling that shattered to billions of pieces and it collapsed on to the floor.

"Yes, but-"

"If we don't, they'll escape!"

"I know,_ but_-"

"Why on earth would you want me to-!?"

"Dear moon, _the fearlings are children!_" Andrea screamed.

Jack instantly stopped, his body stiffening up, until he violently slammed his staff down. Ice suddenly spun up around them, towering above their heads until a glistening, frozen dome formed; blocking out all fearlings, who smashed against the dome in screeching anguish.

_"What?!"_ The Winter Spirit rushed up to Andrea, clasping her arms.

"Ethan came, I fought him off and the fearlings he had, but...he said...he said that-" Andrea kept trying to speak, her mouth unable to speak the words.

"He said _what_, Andrea?!"

"He said there was a reason Pitch took Toothiana and why children were going missing." Andrea explained, "He said that if you corrupt the good memories of children in a certain way, you'll have an army of murderous killers at your command."

Jack's grip on her arms tightened, the distressed Spirit of Winter glaring at the floor as he took in the information, mumbling, "He corrupted their memories, he made them into those things-"

"He said it's the Guardians will be defeated, 'cause they'll kill all the fearlings and be victorious but-"

"The Guardians would break their oaths and be violent killers." John cut in, his face grim as he brushed the dirt off his arm, "He's using the Guardian's oath against them."

"H-how could Pitch even...how could be so..." Jack kept stuttering, until released Andrea and cried out in frustration. "What are we gonna do?" The Winter Spirit grumbled as he glanced upwards, seeing the fearlings weakening the ice dome protecting them, "We just..._I just..._"

"It's only the golden eyed ones!" Andrea suddenly remembered, "The golden eyed ones are the children."

Jack glanced at John, "You and I didn't harm any golden eyed fearlings, they only started to attack when I dropped down to help." Andrea saw how Jack's shoulders untensed as he released a sigh of relief.

A sudden crack made them all snap their head upwards, watching as cracks spread across the dome and crumbling ice showering downwards.

The Winter Spirit was the first to look away, turning straight to John that was now sharing a look with Jack, "You fly towards the Guardians, since you know where they are-"

"I only have a brief idea, since I came back the moment I saw the wave of fearlings come after you" John commented.

"Just_ find them_, tell them about the golden eyed fearlings." John nodded, clasping his knife as he prepared to fly the moment the dome collapsed. "Andrea," She turned, to see Jack looking at her with a serious expression in his icy blue irises, "I spotted the sleigh not far from here. It's on the roof of one of the apartment buildings down that street." Jack pointed through the ice dome, Andrea just able to see a the street Jack was talking about in the frosted ice, "Go to the sleigh-"

"No, don't be saying what I think you're saying-" Andrea spoke, but Jack continued talking.

"Stay in there until it's all over or drive off, just stay in the sleigh. I'll fight off the fearling as you go-"

"I don't even know how to drive the goddamn sleigh!" Andrea cried, Jack narrowed his eyes at that comment, "Okay, maybe I do since I controlled it the one time-"

"You flew into a battlefield, jumped out of the sleigh into a fleet of NightMares, and you was able to command the reindeer to follow you as you fell. I'm sure you know how to drive the sleigh." Jack cut, giving Andrea a cold, serious look, "You can't do much here, Andrea. Besides, we need you safe."

"I'm not going without all of you coming with me!" Andrea complained, "Last time a situation like this happened, you and the Guardians could of got killed by Pitch!"

"Andrea, please. We don't have much time." Jack pleaded, "I- _The_ _Guardians _and I want you safe."

Andrea sighed, "Fine, I'll go."

The Winter Spirit gave a soft smile, "Jack!" John called, getting Jack's attention, "I'll tell the Guardian's to come to the town center so we can fight them off in a group."

Jack nodded, "Good idea."

Andrea and Jack both locked eyes, both blue and hazel irises sharing the same thoughts and emotions. "How many points did you get?" Andrea asked with a weak smile as the remaining ice dome started to crumble around them.

"About 30 something, you?" Jack answered, taking hold of Andrea's hand briefly to give her some encouragement.

With a quick laugh, she replied, "Only about 10, 17 at most."

Jack smiled, "Guess I've finally won something, then?"

"Save our victory for when we get out of this alive, Frosty."

"Just try to do what you're told and we'll hopefully get out of this in one piece, Foresight." Jack winked, Andrea laughing at the new nickname.

"You know I can't make promises I won't keep."

They both shared one more look and smile, before a series of cracks sent the whole ice dome crashing around them and all hell broke loose; wind rushing past as John burst into the air, ice and frost falling as fearlings rushed in, screeches echoing across the street as the monstrous creatures were frozen and shattered by Jack.

Andrea ran, her hand being torn away from Jack's as he spun around to attacked the fearlings, flinging an arm over her head as chunks of ice fell upon her. Hisses thundered in her ears like a murderous choir of demons as she bolted away from the fight going on and towards the street Jack showed her.

She reached the closest building after several minutes, Andrea sprinting past the doors of the apartments in search of a fire escape. She let out a joyful cry as she spotted a painted, rusting ladder attached to the side of the apartments that lead to the multiple iron staircases that went up to the roof. Rushing to it, Andrea leaped up and clasped hold of the bottom of the ladder and began to climb upwards.

Staggering to the first floor of the metal staircase, Andrea released a huff in exhaustion before she made a noise of annoyance at the sight of all the other stairs. Holding her head high, she sprinted up the stairs, passing windows either blackened out all alit with the light from within the houses. It made Andrea laugh, how people were awake and didn't notice the battle outside their homes.

With deep, gasping breaths, Andrea collapsed on the graveled, dirty rooftop of the apartment building. For a few moments, Andrea remained on the ground so she could regain her breath, before bouncing back on to her feet and quickly searching the rooftop for a certain, bright crimson sleigh.

There wasn't one.

Groaning loudly, she eyed the buildings surrounding her, the rooftops separated by small streets so far below her. A spot of vibrant red stood out from the dull colours in her vision, Andrea focusing on the spot to realize it was the sleigh.

But it was around 10 rooftops away.

"Oh, you've gotta be _kidding_ me." Andrea huffed, surveying the gaps between the buildings and noticing their only a small width apart, a size Andrea was able to jump. Even though, Andrea would rather not have to jump over a large drop that was tall enough to kill her if she fell.

"Maybe I could go back down the escape-" Andrea suggested to herself, before she was cut off by a terrible, screeching cry. Gazing behind, she saw the claws of fearlings clasp on to the edges of the rooftop as they climbed. "Oh shit." Andrea spoke as the fearlings began to come in dozens, all glaring at her with corrupted eyes as they attempted to reach the rooftop.

Instincts kicked in, and Andrea was already bolting to the end of the rooftop before her mind could prevent her. With a great leap, Andrea became weightless as she jumped off the building and towards the rooftop edge ahead. Knees buckling, Andrea landed on the rooftop successfully but felt a twinge of pain across her ankle as if she just sprained it.

More hisses and screeches were heard, Andrea glancing over her shoulder to see the fearlings were now up on the rooftops and beginning to jump to the building she was on.

With energy and adrenaline pumping through her body, Andrea was able to take the second leap to the over rooftop. And another leap, and several more! She was able to jump with no fault, going so swiftly that the sleigh was only two buildings away.

Laughing, Andrea prepared to make the next jump...until a wave of fearlings blasted into the sky, hovering near the edge of the rooftop she planned to jump towards.

Andrea dug in her heels, preventing herself from taking the next leap and colliding into the fleet of fearlings. She spun around, hoping to take the other way but to no avail, for fearlings blocked the way back.

Panicking, Andrea keep looking from one fleet of fearlings to the other, realizing she was trapped on the rooftop with a whole army preparing to strike. Her brain throbbed as she tried to think of an idea, dreading that no wise voice was whispering in her ear with a brilliant plan.

Gazing ahead, she saw the terrifying drop to the street below. A fall so large she could die on impact. Hesitating, she looked at both fleets of fearlings before returning her eyes to the drop.

Then, she ran forward, jumping of the building, gravity and the wind rushed around her body as she took the deadly plunge to the ground below...

* * *

Jack heard the horrifying scream echo through the street, the Winter Spirit freezing a whole line of incoming fearlings to have a few valuable second to gaze behind him; watching as his best friend tumbled out from the sky and to the hard ground below.

_"No!"_ Jack cried as Andrea screamed, "Wind!" He called his trustworthy element, who already understood the situation; rushing past him and straight ahead to where Andrea fell. A large breeze blew, Jack having to dig his feet to the ground to prevent himself from being knocked around by the wind, Andrea being thrown upwards suddenly until the wind gracefully placed her upon the wide street.

Jack released a tense breath, relieved to see Andrea safe from harm. But, a strange tingle went up his spine, the feeling of danger and worry overpowering him. He twisted around, remembering the murderous fearlings attempting to murder him.

But the fearlings were no longer there, they were gone.

"Nice little trick with the wind." A voice commented from above, Jack tensing up and going into fighting position as he surveyed the skies, watching as a cloud of shadows washed over the midnight blue sky. Jack growled as he saw a small being that was Ethan, standing upon the crossed with his arms behind his back and thousands of fearlings hovering behind him.

The Winter Spirit seized up, almost paralyzed in shock, as Ethan laughed, "Got anymore tricks up your sleeve, Fawcett?" Jack tore his eyes away from the boy, noticing how Ethan wasn't staring at Jack but at Andrea who remained in the middle of the street, exactly where the cloud rested.

"How about you come down here and I'll show you?" Andrea shouted, tainting Ethan with a smirk.

"Not a chance, for I have tricks of my own!" Ethan exclaimed, lifting his arms up as the fearlings towered above him. "Prepare for your grand finale, Silver eyed one!"

The Shadow Prince thrusted his arms down, the fearlings rushing forwards like a crashing wave. Jack's body finally moved, himself rushing ahead as he cried out, _"Andrea!"_

The fearlings crashed down, overwhelming Andrea in such a gigantic swarm that no part of her could be seen within the chaos.

_"No!"_ Jack screamed as Ethan mercilessly laughed, his corrupted voice thundering across the whole street.

The Shadow Prince and Winter Spirit locked eyes, and Ethan pulled a over dramatic pout, "Oh, did I hurt your little mortal?" He mocked, the pout becoming a wicked smile, insanity and evil shining in his golden irises.

A flicker of light made them break the glare, both seeing the blackened swarm of tearing and screeching fearlings shine with silver light from within, it's energy and brightness slowly increasing. A dreadful scream of fearlings tore through Jack's ears, a human cry heard from within the storm.

The blast was blinding, silver light exploding across the whole town and making everything a whitened blur. Ground shook under Jack's feet, him having to clutch on to his staff to continue standing. Anguish hisses were deafening, but nothing like the human scream that was loud enough to make Jack's ears bleed.

Then everything just stopped.

Deafening noises were replaced with horrible silence, the blinding light fading away until the street returned to its normal tone and lighting.

Jack blinked, dazed and confused, searching the ordinary surroundings. Ethan, his storm of nightmare sand and swarm of fearlings were gone, not a trace left of them.

The Winter Spirit had the urge to cry out in protest, frustrated about how the Shadow Prince and his little army was able to escape so easily. Until, by a quick glance at the ground ahead, did the urge die away in his enclosed throat.

Andrea's form faced away from Jack, her crouched down figure clutching on to her glowing sword that was stuck within the concrete. Jack watched as her shaking form rose, Andrea turning around and immediately locking eyes with Jack's widening blue irises.

Then within that moment of locked gazes did Andrea's sword slip from her grip, cluttering on to the ground in the form of her wooden staff, as her knees buckled and she crumpled to the ground.

"Andrea!" Jack cried, bolting straight for her unmoving form. Reaching her, Jack knelt and lifted up her head, which rolled to the side. "Andrea, oh moon, are you okay?" Jack asked, but Andrea remained silent, "Andrea?!"

Her raw breathes broken through her body, her gasps not in any normal pattern. "It's okay, Andrea." Jack muttered as he pulled her close to him, "You're still alive."

"Jack!" A voice called, Jack gazing up to see John descending from the skies with a frantic Toothiana, "We saw the giant wave of fearlings, and a bright silver light! What the hell happened?!" John blurted out as he reached Jack, but Tooth fluttered past John before the spirit can realize what had occurred.

_"Andrea!"_ Tooth crouched beside Jack, cupping Andrea's cheek as she glared at the unconscious form, "Oh Andrea, you have to stop doing this."

"Jack! Tooth!" All turned their heads at the heavy Russian accent, North advancing the group, "What happened? John told us about...about the fearlings," Jack flinched at North's descriptions, "Then we saw a figure in the sky that wasn't Pitch! Then a wave of fearlings crashing down, and a silver light sending the whole town ablaze!" North continued as Jack spotted Bunny hopping beside the Guardian of Wonder and a distress Sandy hover beside the him.

"The fearlings." Jack began, "They went for Andrea, they overwhelmed her but she...she sort of...I don't know what _she did_, but there was light and the fearlings were screeching in pain and then they were all gone!"

"Jack," Tooth calmly spoke, lacing her arms underneath Andrea's form, "Let me take her to the Tooth Palace, I'll look after her while this gets all sorted out." Jack was hesitant at the moment, not wanting anybody holding Andrea except him. It took him a long minute to make a small nod, releasing his clutch on Andrea as Tooth lifted her up and carried her.

The Guardian of Memories smiled at him, before she did a twirl and disappeared in a flash of colours; teleporting away to her realm with Andrea.

Rising up, Jack went straight to North and spoke in a serious tone, "North, this is worse than we thought. Pitch isn't on his own. He has found an ally, an ally that kidnapped me and John and blackmailed Andrea into give him her memories." North's eyes widened at the information, but Jack really didn't want to explain the whole event at the moment, "Pitch has a plan, a terrible plan. He's using our oath against us, he's trying-"

"Urh, guys?" Jack was cut short, the remaining Guardians turning to look at John who was surveying the street with horrified eyes, "You might want to take a look around you."

The Guardians listened, searching around the air and all let out silent, choking gasps at the sight. Unconscious forms surrounded them, but they weren't just any forms. They were tattered, torn up and bruised children.

* * *

***If you have read the Guardians of Childhood books (Especially the 'Man in the Moon' picture book, I think.) then you would known that MiM's name is in fact 'Tsar Lunar'. I found it to be a rather good battle cry, so I uses it.**

**Do you guys like Ethan? He's basically Andrea's counter-part/opposite. He was originally supposed to be just a superior, 'boss' fearling, with one red eye and one gold eye ('cause he used to be a child he surrendered himself to the fearlings instead of being forced to join them like other children), but I spent one night over-thinking it and I ended up making him into a rather badass teen called Ethan**

**Anyway, wanna give me your opinion of Ethan? Then mention it as you _Rate and Review!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ah shit. Sorry for the late update, guys! This chapter was such a bitch that I've had to rewrite it _three times_ until I was finally satisfied with it. Also, I've had a lack of inspiration due to doing early English Coursework (dull descriptive pieces and articles, urgh!). But, thankfully, I have Summer Holidays soon and I plan to get this story finished by the time summer is over...hopefully.**

**...**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians_: GOOD, KEEP DOING THAT.**

**Daw, I'm glad you like Ethan's badassness (I already know Andrea was badass, no need for a comment there XD) since I was taking a big risk for throwing him in even though he was only developed a few days beforehand.**

**And yes, I've planned that to happen for a while. *Laughs and flies into the sunset***

**_Nanu Kitty_: I like that title, even though I don't understand why somebody would vote _me_, out of all people, as president of...well, _anywhere_.**

**I've seen the gifs and reactions, I have no need to finish season 2. And yes, screw society for it's a complicated piece of bullshit. XD**

**Yeah, be glad for the quick update and length (OVER 8000 FUCKING WORDS PEOPLE! DEAR FUCKING GOD! Then again, my fault since I could of cut it at anytime but I just kept saying 'nope, keep writing'.) since that will rarely happen. And yes, the ship is called Foreseen Snowfall.**

**NO, I HAVEN'T DONE THE VIDEO YET, BUT I PLAN TO DO IT DURING THE SUMMER SINCE I HAVE THE TIME TO DO IT AND RECOVER MY CONFIDENCE *SOBS***

**...**

**Reminders:**

**~If there are any grammar, punctuational or spelling mistakes then please inform me by Private Messaging or a review and I'll fix it.  
**

**~If you have any confusion or questions, PM me and I'll reply ASAP.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, it belong to Dreamworks Animation and William Joyce. However, I do own Andrea Fawcett, Ethan and this stories _entire_ plot.**

**ONWARDS, MY PEASANTS!**

* * *

Bright rays of sunlight shone through the hallways, coloured glass windows making the corridor light up in a range of warm, vibrant colours. Little Tooth Fairies fluttered through the Tooth Palace, able to be heard through the open windows of one lonely, silent passageway.

Unfortunately, one spirit wasn't really paying attention to the sights and beautiful senses of the Tooth Palace.

"Jack." A voice whispered in Jack's ear, the Winter Spirit only replying with a grumbling moan as he leant on his staff...while sleeping. "Jack, _wake up._"

"'ust a mo...ment..." Jack mumbled while he deeply yawned, his staff tilting rather dangerously to the left as he rested on it more. But the unknown person that was bothering his rest didn't end it, and began to tap Jack on the shoulder.

At the first tap, the Winter Spirit's eyes flung open and he let out a surprised cry, instantly smacking the pursuiter with his staff and going straight into an attack stance.

Then Jack noticed he just hit North.

"Ah, North!" Jack cried, calming down and going up to the dazed Russian, "Sorry that I hit you, I didn't mean to! I was just standing here, watching the hallway and I kinda just- urh..."

"Suddenly fell asleep?"

"Well, if you put it that way-"

"Jack, no need to be sorry." North cut in, laughing, "Only a little bump on the head, it will be an easy fix. Also, I came up here because I thought you might want some sleep since you've watched the corridor for about..."

"A couple of days?"

"Yes, very long time to be standing and doing nothing. Especially for a hyperactive spirit like you!" North continued to chuckle, putting an arm around the still weary spirit, "Tooth was able to find a spare room nearby, you can take small nap there while me or others take watch." The russian explained with a soft smile, slowly directing Jack out of the hallway.

Jack complained about the idea, blurting out, "But I'm okay now! I've had a bit of sleep, now I'm good as new! I can stay up here watching while you guys do your own-"

"Jack." North stopped the Winter Spirit, patting his shoulder, "You can't keep watching corridor all the time, you still have a whole season to control-"

"You have Christmas." Jack mumbled.

"Also Bunny has Easter, Tooth has teeth collecting, and Sandy has dreamgiving to do. But we can find ways around these, you can't just delay a season. Mother Nature won't allow that."

Sighing, Jack glanced at the floor while he nodded, "I guess you're right..."

"You also should be visiting Jamie soon, since he'll be worrying over everything that happened at Burgess couple of days ago. I bet he's pulling teeth out and sending dozens of Christmas letters just to get our attention." Jack chuckled at that, since it did seem like a thing Jamie would do if he was desperate enough. "You see the situation here, Jack?"

"Yes..." Jack admitted, "Fine, I'll let you guys watch the corridors...but I'm not leaving the Tooth Palace until-"

"We already know that, since you're such a worrier."

_"I'm not a worrier!"_ Jack whined, getting a bellowing laugh from the Guardian of Wonder.

"Of course you are! Whenever something bad happens to her, there you are! Never leaving for a moment! You worry too much, it might soon become unhealthy for you."

"Stop it! I'm not a worrier!" Jack exclaimed, stamping his foot in frustration. There was a pause after Jack's yell, before the two spirits shared a glance and bursted into a laughter. "Okay, I admit, I might worry just a _little bit_. But we all do, and you can't blame us for worrying so much!"

"Ah, true. We all do worry...but we don't spend days outside of corridor in hopes to see Andrea wake up!" North blurted out, laughing like never before. Jack wanted to complain or make a harsh comeback, but couldn't be bothered after the amount of laughing and the fact most of what North was saying was true.

"Okay, fine fine, I'll leave. But I'm gonna have one more check before going." Jack spoke in defeat, turning away from North to walk down the corridor.

"See! Such a worrier!" Jack heard North yell from down the corridor, the Winter Spirit turning around and giving the other Guardian an irritated look.

Walking towards the grand archway leading out to another hallways, Jack took a quick glance at one of the open doors to his right, knowing that the door lead to the room where Andrea has been kept for over several days.

She hasn't woken up once after the incident at Burgess, which has made all the Guardians worry.

Gazing through the door, the Winter Spirit suddenly halted at what he saw, immediately rushing into the room to realize that Andrea wasn't in sight.

_"North!"_ Jack cried, bolting back out and looking at North with an expression almost close to panic, "Andrea isn't there!"

"What?!" North exclaimed, swiftly advancing Jack to also notice that Andrea wasn't in the room, "Oh no, this could be bad."

"Dammit, why does she always do this?!" Jack yelled in frustration, sprinting through the corridor and bursting into all the other empty rooms, "Andrea!" Jack called as he searched every room, "Andrea, for Moon's sake! _Andrea-!_"

A squeal of laughter made Jack and North jerk their heads to the archway to the other corridor, noticing where the noise came from. The Winter Spirit didn't hesitate, he sprinted through the archway, calling for Andrea as he ran along the other corridor.

An open door, the only open door in the whole hallway, caught Jack's attention, himself immediately rushing towards it as the squeals of laughter and delight increased in volume. Listening, Jack also heard the clanking boots of North running behind him.

"Andrea!" Jack yelled, bursting into the room but halting in his tracks. North collided with the Winter Spirit, North also stopping when a series of giggles responded to their ridiculousness.

Several children were sprawled across the tiled floor, small beds abandoned and messy as the little one surrounded one person that sat crossed-legged in the center. A joyful, light laugh came from a weary Andrea, who watched the two Guardians as the swarm of children played with her hair and the small fabric gown she was wearing.

"I think they like me."

* * *

A high-pitch screech came from one of the little girls as they all bounced to their feet, bolting straight towards the Winter Spirit standing within the doorway in front of them.

"Frosted one!" A child exclaimed, a dozen or so children forcefully dragging Jack into the room where they can fully clasp hold of him, gripping on to his hoodie and arms while gaping up the spirit with bright, curious eyes.

"It's the frosted one!" "Frosted one!" "Frosted one!" They all spoke with childish joy, even though their voices echoed rather otherworldly and creepy, like their tone was meant to disturb you, haunt you...

Andrea giggled, ignoring the shiver along her spine and how familiar the children's voices sounded like fearlings, a wide grin across her lips while she played with the bottom of her short- _incredibly_ short, in Andrea's opinion - gown.

Hissing, Andrea brought a hand up to her head, a sudden agonizing pain spreading through her head. She gritted her teeth at the pain, her eyes squeezed shut as the booming noise of the overjoyed children began to overwhelm her...

"Andrea! Have you told them everything about us? Is that why they keep calling me such odd names?!" Jack cried as the kids gripped on to him, the spirit slowly crouching to the ground from all the weight the children but on him.

Laughing at Jack, glad for a way to forget the pain, she shook her head, "I've only just woken up, can't you tell? If I've been up for a reasonable amount of time, I wouldn't be in this dreadfully short gown!" Andrea exclaimed, attempting to pull the skirt of the gown lower.

Jack looked down briefly, Andrea noticing how he glanced at the bottom of her skirt before his eyes snapped back at the children, the Winter Spirit's action making them both rather embarrassed. "Then, how on earth do they know me-?!"

"Dreams!" "Many dreams!" "Many golden, lovely dreams!" The children replied before the Spirit of Winter could even finish the question, their chubby hand clawing on to Jack's hoody as they went starry-eyed, "Silver-eyed one has many dreams!" "Dreams of frosted one!" "Very cute, sweet dreams of frosted one!"

Andrea glared at the children, who grinned her innocently while her cheeks flared a bright crimson. Taking a quick glance up at Jack, she saw the wide grin stretched across his face as he chuckled, "Oh, so she has dreams about me now?"

"Shut it, _Frosty_." Andrea snapped, trying to hide her burning cheeks, which made Jack smile even wider.

"But...some of her dreams were sad..." Both glanced down at the boy who suddenly spoke, "Very lonely, fearful dreams; full of worry and burdens..."

"Silver-eyed one has many burdens..." Eyes landed on a little girl, who loosely clutched on to the strings of Jack's hood, "Too many burdens for such a young one..."

"But it must be so..." "Yes, must be so-" "Like the Moon said..." "Moon says many things..." "Such sad, hurtful things..." "He's such a sad, hurting being..." "Must hurt knowing his great creation will eventually die."

Knots twisted in Andrea's Stomach as the children all spoke, their eyes damp as they released their grip on the wide-eyed Winter Spirit and turned to embrace her tightly.

"A time is coming..." "The time when silver-eyed one must choose..." "Such a horrid decision..." "Horrid, horrid, horrid." "But that's what happens when you're the Moon's great creation..." "Such burdens and cruel choices..."

Andrea paled, her whole body trembling but was unnoticed due to all the children that clutch desperately on to her weak form. Sharing a glance, Andrea saw Jack's eyes grow deeply sad and worrying as he listened to the children speak with their drifting, echoing voices.

But, Andrea put on a smile, pushing away her troubles and fears aside, "Whatever you say, little ones." Andrea spoke, giving warm smiles to the children surrounding her as she crouched down, "Now, why not have some fun!?" Andrea cried, all the children suddenly going bright-eyed with joy, before they bolted away and began to cause chaos through the wide room they were kept in.

Chuckling lightly, Andrea watched the excited children with pride, before twisting around to be bombarded with a tight hug from a certain spirit, "Christ, Jack! I knew you'd all be glad I'm still in the land of the living, but there is no need to crush me to death!" Andrea complained, but returned the hug anyway.

Loosening his grip, Jack broke the hug with a relieved smile, "I'm just glad you're back, okay." He responded, squeezing Andrea's shoulder gently as Andrea spotted the other Guardians crowd by the doorway.

"Nice to see you all survived in one piece..._again_." Andrea greeted, returning the bright smiled all the Guardians had...except Tooth.

Frowning, Andrea tilted her head slightly as she pouted, "Aw, what's wrong, Tooth? Is something wrong with me teeth?" Andrea asked, instantly covering her mouth with a fake look of horror across her features,"Oh god! I haven't brushed them in like...I don't know, _but it's been a while!_ Ah, I'm sorry!"

Tooth smiled, the falseness of it making Andrea's frown deepen. But an interruption from North wiped the frown of her face, "Now, who might these young ones be?!" North exclaimed with a jolly smile, entering the room to look at the hyperactive children play and interact in a great rush.

The Guardians looked at every individual child, a spark of joy in their eyes as they saw all the children entertain themselves in different, creative ways. Some were bouncing across the beds, some were sliding across the tiled floors, and some tried interacting with the others, stuttering welcomes and blushing whenever they messed up a sentence.

"Ah, that one there-" Andrea suddenly spoke, pointing at one boy with honey blond hair and green eyes, "He's Thomas. The boy beside him, with the brown hair and hazel eyes, is Christopher."

Andrea began to name the children, unknown to how the Guardians gaped at her after every name.

"That young girl with the brown hair and eyes is Crystal, and the girl to her left with the blonde hair and brown eyes is called Veronica. That girl with the golden hair and brown eyes is Lucy, and the boy with the black hair and green eyes is Jason. And the boy over there is..." Andrea trailed off, pointing at one boy with brown hair and hazel eyes who joyfully jumped on a small bed, "Oh, his name is-" Andrea giggled, ", you're gonna like this one, his name is Jack."

A loud snort came from Bunnymund, the rabbit laughing hysterically as he pointed at the Winter Spirit near him. "You've got yourself a little twin!" the Guardian of Hope cried as Jack stared at him with furious, narrowed eyes, "Hey, he even looks like you if you-"

"Shut it, Kangaroo!" The Winter Spirit snapped, "Besides, I'm not worried about having another one of_ me_ around..." Jack then added, Bunnymund's grin falling after realizing what Jack meant.

The other Guardians chuckled silently, unable to prevent themselves from laughing at the little scene happening. "Ah, and that boy next to..._Jack's_ _twin_," Andrea continued, chuckling at the last part, "with the kinda brown, red like hair and blue eyes is Richard. And the girl, the one with black hair and green eyes and also looks related to Jason is called...erh...urm..." Andrea was hesitant, scratching her head as she tried to remember the name, before her face lit up and she snapped her fingers in victory, _"She's called Susan!"_

Andrea smiled brightly as she whooped in triumph, bouncing about on her toes even though her body still ached harshly. Hopping and skipping, Andrea watched the Guardians frown at her deeply, making her suddenly stop.

"What's...What's wrong?" Andrea stumbled out, worried about the looks across her friend's faces.

"How do you know all their names?" Tooth asked, hovering closer to Andrea as she instantly grimaced at the question, her brow creasing up as she went into deep thought for an answer.

"I-I just...did, their names just suddenly came to me, as if they've told me..." Andrea answered, confusion expressed across her face as Tooth placed a gentle hand on Andrea's shoulder. Looking up, she saw the grim look across the Tooth Fairy's face before she hid it with a weak smile.

The Guardians all turned away from Andrea, Tooth whizzed out of the room and into the corridor where Andrea could see or hear her. Andrea raised a suspicious, concerned eyebrow as the rest of the Guardians followed after her...well, except the Winter Spirit

The Winter Spirit and her traded soft smiles, Andrea glad that Jack decided to stay instead of join the Guardian's conversation, "You know, North is right," Andrea began, getting a puzzled look from Jack, "You really are a worrier."

"Oh Moon, _you heard_ _that?!_" The Guardian of Fun exclaimed.

"How did you think I woke up, you idiot! Also, there was no need to yell the roof down within the moment I leave your sight, 'Cause you'll eventually lose your voice if you keep doing that..."

"Oh, right, sorry." Jack mumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he cheeks tinted a light violet in embarrassment.

"Ah, it's okay. I don't give a shit anyway, since I'll probably be unconscious whenever you act like that." Andrea added with a shrug, taking a quick glance at the hallway behind her in hopes to see the Guardians, but to no avail, "You have any idea why the Guardians are going all '_Secret_ _Squirrel_'* on me?" Andrea asked, getting a frown from Jack.

The Winter Spirit shook his head, also bewildered by the suspicious way the Guardians had just acted, "No idea, we'll probably find out later..."

Andrea nodded along with Jack's words, more busy searching around the brightly coloured, beautifully tiled and craft domed room for all the children, making sure they were all safe and unharmed.

Then, Andrea's eyes suddenly stopped as she landed upon a certain sight.

"Andrea...?" Jack carefully asked, concerned about why she suddenly frowned until she began to walk ahead, making Jack see what Andrea was frowning about.

A little girl, one Andrea never noticed before, was curled up the smallest, neatest bed that was pushed to the farthest corner of the room, clutching her knees and hiding her head as she sat there and avoided everyone else..

Avoiding the other bouncing, overjoyed children that charged through the room, Andrea confronted the last, unknown child, slowly sitting down on the small bed the girl was huddled on.

Snapping her head up, the girl observed Andrea with shocked, fearful eyes. "Hey there, little one." Andrea spoke softly, giving the the girl a gentle smile before frowning.

She didn't know the girl's name. The other children's name all came to her in a flash, but this one little girl's name...was unknown to her, completely lost from her mind.

"What you doing sitting on this dull bed when you could be having fun?!" Andrea asked, but the girl only eyed her silently, making Andrea rather squirmish and uncomfortable. "So, what's your name, dear?" Andrea continued talking, but was rather taken back when the girl finally removed herself from her tight position and tore the bedsheet of her bed.

"What are you..." she tried to talk, but saw how the girl placed the sheet across the floor and took out a piece of dark charcoal from...well, Andrea wasn't exactly sure. Then, the girl began to draw across the bedsheet.

"What is she doing?!" Jack cried, running towards the scene but halted when Andrea raised a hand to signal him to stop. Crouching down she watched the young child, possibly about 8 years old at most, blow locks of golden and brunette hair away from her bright, hazel eyes as she continued to draw- no...continued to _write_.

_'My name is Calista.'_ The bold, surprisingly neat writing spelled, until the girl wrote something underneath, _'But I prefer_ _being called Calli :)'_

"The Most Beautiful..." Andrea immediately responded, "Both those names are Greek, I believe?"

Calista nodded, her eyes showing a spark of hope. "I'm sorry if this might sound rude, Calli, but...can you speak?"

Andrea regretted saying the question the moment it was spoken, Calli's spark faded away as she stared at her knees and the reflective tiles. But then, Calli scribbled something across the white bedsheet, passing the fabric to Andrea.

_'No, I can't. Well, I don't think I can't, 'cause I've tried talking and no sound comes out.'_ Andrea stared down at the sheet with damp, saddened eyes until another piece of fab_ric was _shoved infront _of _hereyes,_ 'Don't be sad, Silver-eyed one. One of us fearling children was gonna be affected anyway.'_

Andrea gazed up at the Calli and warmly smiled, ignoring the knots in a stomach about how Calli describe her and the others and _'Fearling Children'_. Calli returned the smile, her spark of hope and curiosity returned. "Jack!" Andrea cried, turning to look at the Winter Spirit, "Find me a notepad, whiteboard, anything that can be written on. Also something to write with." She commanded, Jack giving her a puzzled look, _"Now!"_

The Winter Spirit sprinted off, bolting out of the room and down the corridor in search of what Andrea wanted. Standing up, Andrea glanced back at Calli, stretching her hand out for her to take. Hesitantly, Calli took the offered hand and smiled up at Andrea, "How about we play outside, yeah?" Andrea spoke, her voice upbeat and encouraging.

Calli grinned brightly, nodding frantically as the spark in her hazel eyes became a burning flame of joy and wonder. With a laugh, Andrea run out of the room, Calli clutching on to one hand as Andrea gestured at the other children to follow them with her other.

They rushed down the corridors, ignoring any complains or cries from the miniature Tooth Fairies or possibly the Guardians. Andrea no longer cared about them, she has let go of her trouble, her pains, and the fear that nipped in the corner of her mind.

She was gonna give these children fun.

Fun like they've _never_ had before...

* * *

***'Secret Squirrel' is a term me and my family use to describe a person or group that are being rather secretive and suspicious to another person. **

**Yeah, I'm kinda trying to add the other Guardians into this story more, since 'Visible' was mainly about the building relationship between Jack and Andrea, but not the with any of the Guardians. So, the Guardians are gonna get more airtime, hopefully.**

**Oh yeah, quick note, I named one of the girls in this scene after me. Can you find out with one? If you work it out, tell it in a _Rate and Review!_  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I've believe we've reached far enough in the story for me to get an estimate of how long we have left. *Pops a party popper and gives you all a cheep, rainbow coloured party hat***

**I think we have about, urh, 15 or so chapters left? Possibly more? Either way, I'm sure this story will be shorter than 'Visible' even though I'm trying to drag it out as long as I can.**

**Anyway, you guys now know! :D**

**...**

**_Nanu Kitty:_**** It isn't Lucy, but good try. **

**The reason I leave you on cliffhangers is so you keep checking and get attach to the story, so I now know my plan has been successful *laughs evilly* **

**If you tell me you ridden a bear while at camp, or got killed by a bear, then I want proof. Film or pictures or something. Though, I'm not sure you could have filmed it if you died... (And then Manny makes you the Spirit of Bears and doesn't talk to you for 300 years *hysterically laughs*)**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians:_ *Laughs at you and your shaking fist***

**You guessed the same as Nanu Kitty, and you're also wrong. It's not Lucy, but keep trying (there's only 4 left, so it can't be difficult...)**

**_Leli-chan1156:_ YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT, IT'S VERY UNHEALTHY. I SHOULD KNOW, SINCE I'VE DONE IT BEFORE SEVERAL TIMES. HELLO, NEW FAN, NICE TO MEET YOU *GIVES YOU A COOKIE* SORRY IF I HURT YOUR FEELS AND WHAT-NOT DURING THIS STORY. *Smothers you with cookies***

**...**

**Reminders:**

**~If there are any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes then please inform me by Private Messaging or a review and I'll fix it.**

**~If you have any confusion or questions, PM me and I'll reply ASAP.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, it belong to Dreamworks Animation and William Joyce. However, I do own Andrea Fawcett, Ethan, Jack Frost (Ha, jokes. I could never own him *sobs*) and this stories ****_entire_**** plot.**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

Frost rapidly spread across the golden surface of a pole attached to the balcony, the thin ice glittering in the afternon sun as it stretched further and further from its center point. Jack watched as the frost formed across the floors of the balcony, seeing the ice beginning to journey across the walls and murals of the undisturbed corridor.

The Winter Spirit huffed, twisting around to lean his elbow on the balcony edge, his head resting in his hand as he frowned in boredom. Taking a look around the grand landscape around him, Jack took the time to admire the thick, elegant curved trees, the bright, fantastic colours of the bloomed flowers and the beautiful, powerful structures of the Tooth Palace that were painted in golds, pinks and other warm tones.

Jack liked the landscape, even though it was smack-damn in the middle of Asia and the high temperatures were rather uncomfortable for him, the whole palace just showed great detail and perfection, and could be rather peaceful at times.

"You enjoying the view?" the Guardian of Fun took a glance behind him, seeing North standing in the doorway to the balcony.

Jack sighed, turning back to the landscape as he nodded, "I've barely seen the palace and, if I have, there's been too much going on for me to..._appreciate_ all of it." He responded to the Russian's question.

"Ah, yes. I've never had much time to notice the perfection that Tooth put into this place." North mentioned, Jack hearing him step closer. "We've rarely had the time to visit each others realms, been too busy working on protecting children and our jobs. Then, that was when you and Andrea came along and forced us to work together again."

"_Forced you?_ Weren't _you_ the ones that forced _me_ into a sack and tossed me into a magic portal?" Jack retaliated, getting a booming chuckle from North, and a sudden pat on the back he wasn't expecting.

"You have a good point, but that no longer matters." North joined Jack by the edge of the balcony, leaning to watch the landscape with the Winter Spirit.

"Can I ask why you're here, instead of going off with the others to have an important conversation without me?" Jack asked with an amused grin, but the smirk disappeared when he saw North's gloomy face, "What are you here to tell me about?"

"About the conversation me and other Guardians had, and why we didn't involve you." At North's words, Jack turned to meet eyes with him as he waited for him to continue, "First off, we didn't involve you because..." The Guardian of Wonder paused, before releasing a deep sigh, "because Andrea was there."

Jack straightened himself up at that, "How is Andrea-?"

"And if we told you, right then and there, she would have been beyond suspicious."

"She already was suspicious..." Jack mumbled under his breath, "Why can't Andrea be involved?" When North didn't answer, Jack repeated the question with more command, "_Why_ can't she be involved, North?"

"Tooth had her fairies guard over both rooms, as you know." The Russian began, "Well, while Andrea was playing with the children, her little fairies told her something...rather odd."

"Like...like _what_, exactly?" Jack questioned, puzzled about where the conversation was heading.

"Apparently, when Andrea woke up...the children did." Jack almost snorted, (what was so concerning about that?!) but stopped when he saw the seriousness in other Guardian's face, "At the exact same moment, not one _millisecond_ short. All the children up the moment Andrea was."

"And how is this a bad thing?" Jack shrugged at North, nonchalantly, "I don't see the problem with this, might just be a little coincidence."

"If it was ordinary children, me and the others would think like that too, but they're aren't." North's face grew dark, "Me and the other Guardians have fought a few fearlings during the Dark Ages and, even though we didn't learn much, we know how the fearlings work."

"But the children are fine now, aren't they?" The pause made Jack asked again, more desperate, "_Aren't they_, North?"

North sighed, "Fearlings...they absorb _fear_, they feed on pain, misery, _any_ negative emotion. So...we believe that, even though the children turned normal when Andrea..." Jack nodded, North having no need to finish that sentence, "...we think they still had the ability to..._absorb_."

"And...?"

"Have you not noticed it, while with the children and Andrea?" The Guardian of Wonder asked, but the Winter Spirit simply shook his head, "They act like...they know Andrea, always have. She knows all their names, and they know what she's dreaming about-"

"What are you suggesting, North?" Jack cut in, before shaking his head in disbelief, "You're not saying that-?"

"Yes, I am, Jack." North answered, looking at the Winter Spirit right in the eyes, "They were overwhelmed with magic, magic that they absorbed. Andrea's magic...so, it would make sense if-"

"You _are_ saying it!" Jack cried, pushing himself away from the balcony wall to step away, "You and the other Guardians really think that...those children have...have got Andrea's _powers?!_"

North nodded, solemnly. But Jack laughed, "What's so bad about _that?!_ More people with powers, this could hold an advantage-"

"No, you don't understand, Jack!" North interrupted, advancing the Spirit of Winter, "There might be more to it, they could have more than just the powers. And, it could have worked vise-versa. If the children could absorb Andrea's powers, then the remaining fearling in them could have been given to Andrea."

And that was when Jack finally realized how serious the situation is. "If Pitch and that find out, then they could-"

"Use it against us? That's what me and the others were discussing about, but we can't be sure about this until we know more about the children."

A long, frustrating silence washed over them, before Jack was able to stumble out, "So...what can we do?"

Looking up, Jack saw North smile, the Russian placing a hand on his shoulder. "We should not worry until we're sure. So, until then," North gestured his head at the gardens below the balcony, "I think Andrea is in the gardens, and I'm sure, being the worrier you are, you don't want her to be left alone with those children."

North stepped back, nodding at Jack as the young spirit got the message. Then, Jack watched as the Russian walked off, into the hallway and gone from his sight.

With a slowly growing smile, Jack summoned the wind to blast him across the lush, vibrant gardens of the Tooth Palace, beginning to search for a certain girl...

* * *

A blur of colours swarmed Andrea's vision, wind rushing past her face as she spun around in circles, clutching on to Calli's hands as they spun around and laughed.

Well, she _hoped_ Calli was laughing.

That made her heart sink a little more, she can see the girl's face full of wonder and joy, and her mouth opened up as if she wanted to squeal in delight...but no sound came out. No giggle, or laugh, not even a _cough_. The only that can escape from the girl was something like a choke, like the unspoken words were _suffocating_ in her throat.

Andrea pushed those negative thoughts aside, paying more attention to the joyful little girl and the other brilliant children surrounding her.

Suddenly letting go of her clutch on Calli, both of them toppled other and collapsed on to the soft, jade grass, Andrea giggling like an idiot while Calli sat up and looked at her with excited eyes.

The girl searched around the grass, before picking up her little whiteboard and coloured marker pens. Andrea smiled, glad the mini fairies helped search for those items around the palace.

Calli thrusted her board up in Andrea's eyesight, her unspoken words written across the board in blue ink: _'That_ _was such fun! :D'_

Andrea laughed, nodding at the statement, "Most definitely..." She went silent, looking around at the other children, "Hey, I have an idea." Andrea whispered, "But you have to remain here until I give the signal."

Calli scribbled across her board, _'No need to tell me I have to be quiet?'_ The girl smiled up at Andrea, the message meaning to be a joke. But Andrea heart still ached.

Giving a quick nod, Andrea tip-toed away, creeping up behind Susan as she restrained herself from laughing hysterically. Then, with a quick bounce, she tapped Susan on the shoulder, "_Tag!_ You're it!"

All the children squealed, bolting off across the gardens as Andrea and Calli sprinted through a forest of blossom trees. It took Susan a moment to understand but, when she did, she was tore across the Palace gardens with a wide, determined grin.

Darting about, Andrea glanced back to see Calli following after her. _"Quick!"_ Andrea called, "Hide in there!" Andrea pointed at a thick patch of bushes, bolting off and jumping into them with ease, landing in a small gap within. She heard rustling as Calli joined her, huddling up to Andrea with a bright grin.

"I know somebody's here!" Andrea began to giggle as the young voice of Susan called, "You might as well come out, or I'll just stay here until you do."

Turning to Calli, Andrea winked as she picked up a twig. Tossing it out of the trees, she peered through the bush to spot Susan turning around at the sight of the stick, "What was that-?"

Andrea bursted out of the bush, sprinting away while Susan was distracted. "Catch me if you can!" Andrea cried, releasing a bellowing laugh as she ran back to the blossom trees.

"Hey, everybody! New game!" She heard Susan yell across the garden, "First one to catch Silver-Eyed One wins!"

_'Uh oh.'_

A screaming choir of children came as they bursted out from everywhere, charging straight for Andrea. Turning to look behind, she smiled at the group of young ones that tried to chase her.

Bolting past the shimmering ponds, Andrea released another laugh of victory as she began to lose the children-

A sudden bitter substance smacked into her face, Andrea stopping in shock. Wiping the frozen water off her eyes, she saw the children catch up with her but halt and gasp and the sight in front of them.

Glancing up, she saw a certain Winter Spirit hovering in the air, holding a snowball preparing to strike. _"Frost."_ Andrea growled, getting a grin from Jack, "You're so gonna pay for that."

"Is that a challenge, _Fawcett?_" Jack mocked, tossing the snowball in his hand. It hit Andrea's arm, her gazing down before staring at the annoying teenage spirit.

"Yes, that is a challenge. A challenge that _I_ will_ win!_"

Jack laughed, "If that is the case," He twirled his staff, a pile of snowballs appearing in front of Andrea as the Winter Spirit grinned mischievously, _"Snowball fight!"_

And that was when chaos erupted. Rushing ahead, children and Andrea clasped on to the cold ammo and pelted the spirit, who simply dodged them from in the air.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Jack taunted, blasting off behind where a large plain of grass was. The children screamed in delight, chucking snowballs at the Winter Spirit,_ then at themselves!_ They created a snowball fight against each other: Susan against Jason, Thomas against Christopher, Richard against Lucy and Veronica (And, in his defence, he wasn't doing pretty bad), and Jack flung dozens at Crystal, who constantly squealed every time she got hit.

Andrea laughed, before a tug on her sleeve made her glance down to see Calli, clutching on to two snowballs with a wicked grin. She gestured her head at the Winter Spirit, who watched the snowball war from above. Smiling, Andrea nodded, sharing the same thought as Calli: _'Two against one.'_

Taking a snowball from Calli's shaken, reddened hands as she aimed at the Guardian of Fun. Throwing the snowball with as much energy as possible, Andrea and Calli watched as if successfully pelted their target on the side of the head.

Jack spun around, shock and confusion across his face as he searched for the person who attacked him, his eyes landed on Andrea, who grinned widely. He smiled back, landing on the ground as he formed another snowball in his hands.

Within minutes, the landscape became a Winter Wonderland (Andrea has _no_ idea how Jack made it snow in the high temperatures, she'll probably ask him later.); trees coated with a dusting of snow as spontaneous patches of frost, snow and ice spread across the grass and the rocks of the ponds, Jack attempting to make Andrea slip on the patches as they fought.

Calli surrendered not long into the battle, backing off to help Richard against the two girls instead. It just left Andrea and Jack, tossing snowballs at each other while Andrea's hands became numb and crimson, and her cheeks gone rosy.

Andrea didn't care that she was growing cold, she was having too much fun!

Jack's laugh echoed through the gardens as Andrea missed a hit again. "Dear Moon, you're terrible at this!" The Winter Spirit insulted, dodging another throw from Andrea.

"No fair! You're a bloody Spirit of Winter!" Andrea complained as she crouched down to form a snowball, getting hit in the arm by Jack as she did so.

"Well then, you choose the wrong person to fight, didn't you?!" Jack yelled, grinning as he twirled his staff in one hand and tossed up a snowball with the other.

She looked up at Jack, secretly hiding her formed snowball behind her until she bounced on to her feet, charging straight for her target with her snowball in hand.

Jack's eyes grew wide, before he burst into the air so Andrea would miss. She growled in annoyance, until a batch of ice underfoot made her begin to fall backwards, her ankle twisting in at an odd angle that it made her cry out.

An arm slung around her waist, preventing her from falling on to the ground. Andrea hissed in pain as her ankle throbbed, her eyes tightly shut as she tried to control the burning sting.

Opening her eyes, she meet Jack's icy blue irises, his utterly concerned, panicked look and bright eyes making Andrea's heart race. _'Oh Moon, oh Moon, oh moon'_ Her mind chanted, her face getting hot as they just keep staring at each other, staying there...

That's when they both noticed how close they were.

"Oh, sorry." Jack blurted out, helping Andrea regain her balance before taking a few steps back for space, "You okay?"

Andrea smiled, "Yeah," _'No... Maybe- I don't know!'_ Oh, Andrea was so glad that her cheek were already red from the cold, so nobody could notice her blushing like crazy.

Jack cleared his throat, shifting his feet awkwardly while he shrugged, "You sure? You sound hurt?"

_'Dammit, stop caring so much, you little shit.'_ "I think I've hurt my ankle when I fell, must have bent it at the wrong angle or something." Andrea shrugged, "Might need to rest it for a bit, that's all."

"Oh, okay. That's good." Jack stumbled out, "Do you want help getting to the Palace or-"

"I might be fine, nothing I can't handle." _'Oh, dear Moon, please stop talking, Andrea.'_

"Alright then, I'll get all these children indoors and that in just a moment. I just need to...urh, talk to Tooth about something." Andrea knew it was an excuse, but didn't voice it out for Jack was already flying off back to the Tooth Palace.

_'Annnd, that was awkward.'_ Somebody tapped her on the shoulder, Andrea already knowing it was Calli when she got the board thrusted into her eyesight. Calli was grinning widely, Andrea not knowing why until she read the message in pink ink.

_'~Jack and Andrea, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~'_

"Give me that!" She snatched the board from Calli's hands, who looked like she was laughing hysterically even though no sound came out. Andrea rubbed the words off the board with her sleeve, giving it back to Calli once it was clean. But Calli only wrote it again, now with added love hearts, "I'll take those pens away if you keep doing that." Andrea threatened, glaring down at the girl.

Andrea knew Calli's answer when she began wiping the love hearts away, the child still giving her an odd look and an amused grin.

Smiling, Andrea took a step forward, hissing as a sharp pain pierced her ankle. A loud series of cries and winces made her spin around, shocked to see Calli sat on the ground, her face twisted in pain. "Calli! What's wrong?!" Andrea knelt near the girl, who gestured to her ankle that she was clutching onto, painfully.

Andrea's brow creased, glancing up and surveying around to see all the children were like this; wincing and clasping on to their ankles as their face twisted up in discomfort.

"What's wrong?! How did you guys get hurt?!" Andrea cried, panicking and confused. She stood up, trying to avoid resting her own ankle-

_Her own ankle._ She looked down at it, putting the pieces together. When she hurt her ankle, the children hurt there's too...

Searching the ground, Andrea spotted a tiny rock that broke off from the large rocks by the ponds of the gardens. Picking it up, Andrea inspected the rock to it had a point, sharp enough to possibly pierce skin. Twirling the rock in her hands, she brought its point to her thumb, pushing it into flesh before it began to bleed.

More winces came from the children, Andrea glancing at Calli to see her glaring at her thumb that had a tear of blood rolling down to her palm. All the children stared up Andrea, such confusion and fear in their eyes.

She choked on nothing, her throat closing up as she stared at their wide, innocent eyes. "Andrea!" She heard somebody call, Andrea turning around to see Jack and the other Guardians looking at the sight in front of them in confusion.

"Why are they hurt?" Andrea asked, all Guardian's eyes not meeting Andrea's at her question, _"What's wrong with them?!"_ Only one Guardian glanced up at Andrea, the Winter Spirit tearing his eyes away from the ground to stare at Andrea.

And in those blue eyes, she saw dread.

* * *

"What do you mean we're _connected?!_" Andrea yelled, her voice echoing through the empty room that the Guardian's dragged themselves and Andrea into, explaining certain things that left Andrea in a mess of emotions and confusion. Deeply breathing, Andrea stared at the numerous murals and paintings across the walls of the room, trying to calm her overwhelming nerves.

"Andrea, we're not sure if there even_ is_ a connection-" Jack tried to convince, but to no avail.

"Then explain to me how they've got hurt when I did! How could they of gotten a sprained ankle or a cut thumb when they haven't done anything to do so? Come on, explain." Andrea watched as the Winter Spirit struggled for words, "Exactly."

Huffing, Andrea turned away from the Guardian's to release a deep breath, holding the bridge of her nose before swiping her hand through her tangled hair. _'First, I was told I'm dying. And now, I'm told about this. Fucking perfect.'_

And to _think_ she was having a _brilliant _day.

"So, you guys think that these children have somehow _absorbed_ me?!" Andrea repeated the Guardian's words, rubbing her temples as she spin back around to face them.

"Not exactly, we think they've just absorbed your powers-" The thick, Russian accent of the Guardian of Wonder attempted to explain, but Andrea was having none of it.

"Yeah, and my powers are part of me. So they _have_ absorbed me!" She smacked her palm on her forehead, sliding her palm down her face, "Great, just great. No I'm even _more_ useless than ever before." Andrea grumbled.

"Useless?!" Jack stepped closer to Andrea, repeating her barely audible words, "How are you useless-?"

"Well, I can't go around fighting fearlings without putting them in danger, can I?" Andrea answered, "If I get hurt, they get hurt. I could end up seriously injured, and only just survive, but they're children, they might not heal like I do-"

"Maybe this is a good thing." Jack cut her off, gesturing his staff at her, "Stopping making you get into more stupid, dangerous situations, wouldn't it?"

Andrea's jaw clenched tight, "What do you mean by _that?!_" She yelled, glaring at the Winter Spirit who stared back.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just you have a problem with almost getting yourself killed."

_"Excuse me?!"_ Andrea cried, "Most of the time, I got hurt because I was saving your life, or you've told me to go somewhere and I end up walking into a trap!" Andrea argued, her knuckles clutching tighter to her staff until they turned pale.

"Since when did_ that_ happen?!"

"When you told me to go to the sleigh, _so I'll be safe_, and I ended up with an army of fearlings on my tail!"

"And you blaming _me_ for that?" Jack spat, his blue eyes beginning to lit up with anger...but Andrea wouldn't back down.

Holding her head up, she confronted Jack, "Actually, for once, _I am!_ I won't blame myself for a thing you caused!" Andrea disturbed Jack's personal space, getting close to his face as if challenging him to talk back.

"Well, how about you just-"

"Okay, time to stop!" Tooth piped up, interrupting the frustrated pair and preventing a rather furious argument. They both glared at Toothiana, who smiled tenderly and calmly at them, "How about we sort this all out another time. Besides, we should be paying more attention to the children, anyway." The slight alter of her voice gave a hint, Andrea nodding at the clue.

"Alright then, I'm gonna hang out with the kids for tonight." Andrea huffed, twirling around to march off, "And if I hear one more negative _word_ from you," She threatened, turning her head to glance at Jack, "I will simply hit you 'round the face."

The Winter Spirit's eyes narrowed, but Andrea ignored them as she left the room and began to journey through the corridors to search for the room where her children were.

* * *

Squeals echoed across the darkening corridors as Andrea walked through, her hands trailing along the walls as she journeyed down, her soft, petite fingers feeling the smooth tiles of murals and the cold marble of the walls.

Light shone out from a doorway, brightening up the darkened area slightly and making it easier to see the painting and murals across the hallway. Peering into the room, Andrea smiled as she saw the rather chaotic sight.

The children jumped and screamed, rushing about as if they got a gallon of caffeine within their system. Bouncing on their beds, sheets tangled in their feet and arms, they giggled and yelled at each other before Jack glanced at the doorway and froze, gasping.

"Silver-eyed One is here!" Jack cried, gaining the attention of the others. Their grins grew even wider as she entered the room, arms open wide to greet them. They all leaped off their beds, rushing to encase Andrea in a suffocating group-hug.

"Silver-eyed One!" "Silver-eyed one!" They all chanted, clasping on to her as they bounced on their toes in excitement and joy, "What we gonna do, Silver-eyed One?" "Play some games?" "We like games!" "Oh, we do!"

Andrea doesn't like how they talk in unison, like they know each others thoughts. They seem so...normal when they're talking by themselves, only one at a time, but when they're all talking together it just sounds wrong, twisted in some ways.

"Sorry, kids. No games. I don't care what type of children you think you are for being able to live in the Tooth Palace, but you're having a decent bedtime."

"Awww!" "No, Silver-eyed One!" "Let's play! Let's play!" "Playing is fun!" "Playing is alway fun!" "Fun, fun, _fun!_"

"How about, we read stories or something?" Andrea suggested, getting a unison gasp from the children.

"Stories!" "Stories are fun!" "Story, story, story!" They all agreed, rushing to a bed to dive into it and hide under their covers, giggling under their sheets as they peeked over to see Andrea.

"Okay then!" Andrea piped up, grinning brightly while she searched around for a chair. Picking up a wooden stool tucked in the corner, she brought it up to the middle of the room where all the children can see her. "So, who wants to start?"

"Me!" "I do, I do!" "We all do!" "How about we all say a story!" "Yes, story!"

"Urh, okay. Then what story will this be?" Andrea asked, all the children trading smiles before their expression faltered and their faces darkened.

"I had a best friend." Heads turned to face the beginner of their story, eyes watching the starry-eyed girl who was Crystal, who stared down at her hands with a grim look, "We lived in a small, colonial village. I was born there, she came from England with a boy. She was my age, around 6, and had fiery red hair and blue eyes. I used to call her 'Flame' or something just as stupid before I knew her real name, but she told me it was Ann." Crystal paused, everybody waiting before she continued, "Her friend, who also came from England, was called David. He had brown hair and the same blue eyes as Ann, I even thought they were siblings, but they were actually distant cousins who moved to my village for a better life." Crystal sighed, "We became close friends and then, when we were all 10 years old, I decided we should journey out to the forest. Simple, right? _Wrong_, for I said we should do it at nighttime."

The children share sleepy glances, curious as to where this story was going but began to feel the urge to sleep pull at them, "Our families told us to never go out to the forest at nighttime, we believed it was because the Boogeyman used to live in there. But, I ignored my family, and convinced my friends that we should do it..._for fun._" She shook her head, "I was wrong. We went there, with our lanterns and candles. Then, 10 minutes later, David and Ann wanted to leave, since they were scared that the shadows would eat them. I laughed at them. 'Their only shadows! What harm could they do?' I remember saying, and then...and then..." Crystal fought back a sob, Andrea raising from her seat when she realized the girl was crying, "These creatures they...they came out from the shadows and they...they took us away, dragged us into the shadows with them. We were locked underground, in cages and cells, other children with us as one by one we...we slowly disappeared...never coming back to the cells again." Crystal wiped her tears with the back of her hand, sniffing, "I...I left before my friends did. Apparently, the creatures told me because 'I was braver' and that 'It will be more fun and challenging to scare me' I was dragged away a-and...and my friends...they're...they're..._I don't know where they are!_ But all I remember is them being locked up in a cage as I was dragged away to be...to become...a...a..."

Andrea rushed up to Crystal, hugging her tight as the girl cried. She didn't need to know the rest of the story, she already knows what happened to Crystal. "And they could still be there." Crystal spoke through her sobs, "Still stuck in those horrible cages, all alone as those creatures turned them into...monsters. They must be so scared, _so_ _scared._"

Clutching tighter, she rocked the girl as sobs broke through her body, "Don't worry, we'll get them out." Andrea whispered into Crystal's ear, "We'll get your friends out of there, _I promise_."

She knew what this 'underground' place with 'cages and cells' was, and where exactly it was. Andrea clench her jaw as she held the girl, moving her head to search across the room and notice all the other children had fallen asleep.

"I swear to the moon, We'll get your friends-"

"No."

Both Crystal and Andrea lifted their head to see Jack standing at the doorway, staff in hand and a stern look on his face, "No, you're not going to get her friends."

Crystal stared at Jack in horror, before bowing her head and crying silently. Andrea jumped off the bed, advancing Jack who was already walking up to her. "What do you mean_ 'No'_?! Those are _children_ stuck down there, and we could get them out-"

"We can't risk it. We've already been stuck in his realm once, and you almost lost your memories because of it." Jack argued, staring down at Andrea.

"But this is different, these are _children_, the things you're supposed to _protect_ and_ guard!_ They could still be _stuck_ down there, as children locked in _cages_, and we could get them out."

"We're not risking it." The Winter Spirit hissed, catching Andrea off guard, "Just be glad you've got these children out of there and you're still alive to tell the tale."

"But, Jack, we could do it. If all of us, you, me and the Guardians, work together to get them out, then we can do it!" Andrea attempted to convince Jack, but to no avail.

"We have more to worry about. Once we've defeated Pitch, there will be no need to fight to save them, we could just take them away." Jack shook his head at Andrea, "We're not gonna risk it."

"But, Jack-"

"_No_, Andrea!" He yelled, Andrea biting her lip as his loud voice echoed across the room, almost awaking the children. They shared a hard glare, Jack staring at Andrea while she only stared back, before the Winter Spirit turned on his heels and walked out, leaving Andrea there in thought.

A sob brought her back to the problem at hand. Turning around, Andrea saw Crystal looking at her with pleading, watery eyes, her nostrils flaring as she sniffed. "You're not gonna save them, are you?"

Andrea only stared at the child, before shaking her head, "I made a promise, I swore it on the moon..." Andrea began, walking up to Crystal's bed to kneel beside her, "We'll get your friends out of there."

"_Really!_ How?" Crystal asked, sitting up on her bed as her eyes began to spark with hope. Andrea smiled at the sight.

Looking out at the setting sun, Andrea pulled out the snowglobe necklace from her shirt with a mischievous grin, "We're gonna use this, and we're gonna use it tonight."

* * *

**I like how even though my writing has improved over the months, you could still tell when I'm doing a filler chapter(s) :P**

**AND I DROWN YOU ALL IN FLUFF *SCREAMS* I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF, I'M SORRY. (And Calli is probably a Foreseen Snowfall shipper, knowing my characters.)**

**Oh yeah, if you wanted to know, Calli is pronounced 'Ka-lee'.**

**Be prepared, because in the next chapter: Andrea and Crystal journey through the realm, a certain Shadow Prince notices, two new children arrive, and the mysterious voice begins to reveal itself...**

**Rate and Review, my lovelies!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

***Clears throat* Urm, yeah. I've finally reach the Summer Holidays! (Woohoo! *parties*) Which means complete freedom and spare time. My mission this summer? Complete this story before school again (Which I begin coursework and GCSE's *urgh*) **

**I know, a rather big mission. But I know I can do it if I don't be a lazy fucking shit (like I usually am)**

**...**

**RowanAsterCode: ...I'm trying to think of a decent reason as to why Andrea hasn't had any visions, but I can't think of any AND THAT HAS MADE ME VERY FRUSTRATED.**

**Oh, you're almost there, Rowan, you just need to choose one of those names (You've got a 50/50 chance here of being right or being wrong, can't be hard.) instead of both.**

**Yes, it was 2am in the UK, but I was still awake and playing on the my phone (And reading many fanfictions, hehehe.) Because it's the fucking summer holidays and I can do what I want! :D**

***Steals the Guardian-shaped cookies* ...Should I eat them? Wouldn't that be murder? *Sobs* I CAN'T EAT THE DELICIOUS COOKIES! *Wails* I'll have the visit from Jack, though, since my country is currently in the middle of a fucking heatwave! *dies***

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: You already know this answer. I'm not even gonna bother repeating it.**

**...**

**Reminders:**

**~If there are any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes then please inform me by Private Messaging or a review and I'll fix it.**

**~If you have any confusion or questions, PM me and I'll reply ASAP.**

**~Disclaimer (*sobs*): I don't own Rise of the Guardians, it belong to Dreamworks Animation and William Joyce (*shakes fist* Dammit, Joyce!). However, I do own Andrea Fawcett, Ethan and this stories ****_entire_**** plot.**

**Now, let's watch Andrea be a dumb shit and not remember what she learnt when she went into Pitch's realm with Jack and almost got them both killed. *Sigh* Andrea, you little shit, you never learn.**

* * *

Silence filled the dark hallways of the Tooth Palace, no sounds being heard apart from the rush of mini fairies as they flutter in and out of the Palace with teeth and coins, collecting the sweet memories of children.

Moonlight glittered through the halls, creating rather eerie shadows and patterns in its silvery light, Andrea staring at every piece of blackness as if it would jump out and kill her as she crept down the hallway.

Clutching the small, shaking hand of Crystal, Andrea peered over a corner to see nobody in sight, giving a sigh of relief before tiptoeing down it.

Andrea was sure they won't be caught, for she eavesdropped on the Guardian's conversation after they believed she was asleep (_'Pfft, you guys should learn by now that it isn't that simple.'_ She thought as she listened to them).

Apparently, Jack was in Burgess, spreading snow and checking up on Jamie (Which was a relief, for Jack was her biggest worry right now.), North was at the Pole, making living arrangements for the children ("They can't just stay here! They could disturb your fairies!" Andrea heard North debate.), and Bunnymund was supposedly at his Warren.

That only left Sandy and Tooth, who were both probably checking up on the Mini Fairies at the moment, for it has become nighttime in several timezones and they had to make sure not to forget one tooth.

"When are we gonna get there?" Andrea heard Crystal whisper, who squeezed her hand tightly.

Andrea looked at Crystal and smiled slightly, "Almost there, we just need to get far enough from everybody else to make sure nobody knows we're gone."

"Why can't they know we're gone?"

Andrea shrugged, "They might get upset, but your friends are more important right now."

Crystal nodded, "Okay."

The pair grew silent as they continued journeying through the corridors, before Andrea halted beside a lit room, "Here seems good." Andrea commented, walking into the small, square room that was lightened up by small candle hangings on the ceiling.

"Okay, Crystal, I need you to keep hold of me." Andrea explained as she went to the center of the room with Crystal, "Don't let go, even when we reach the realm. Just keep hold of me and don't get lost, Okay?" Crystal nodded, Andrea smiling, "Alrighty then, now we can get your friends."

Crystal clutched Andrea's hand even tighter, the blood not reaching her fingers due to her tight grip. Andrea didn't care, as long as she knew Crystal was there.

With her free hand, she pulled out the small glass sphere around her neck, the fake snow moving around inside as she clasped it tight and commanded, "Pitch's Realm."

A flash of familiar lights, a dizzying spin and blast of air sent them out of the bright colours the Tooth Palace and into the dark, dim realm of the Nightmare King...

* * *

Andrea's head buzzed as she crashed on to to the ground, her feet making an echo through the darkness surrounding her. A weight tugged at her hand, and Andrea only had time to realize it was Crystal and catch her as she stumbled.

"You alright there?" Andrea asked Crystal, who nodded before straightening up and shaking her head out of her daze. "Sorry about that, snowglobe travel is a bit rough when it's your first time."

Crystal nodded at Andrea, before her eyes darted around to look at the realm. Andrea also looked around, only able to see around due to the small fragment of light that came through the cracks across the towering ceiling. A tall, slim archway was ahead, and beyond that was a long, narrow bridge made of black marble.

Andrea raised an eyebrow at her surroundings, as something in the back of her mind told her she remembered this part of the realm from somewhere...

"We-We're actually here, at his r-realm." Crystal stuttered as she took a step forward, but Andrea placed her arm in Crystal's way to prevent her from stepping ahead. Crystal looked up, her blue staring up to see Andrea's serious expression.

Flicking her wrist, a small flash of silver light lit up the room before it dimmed and her trustworthy staff was in her hand, Andrea clasping hold of Crystal's hand with her other. "Stay beside me." Andrea commanded, beginning to creep ahead.

_'Stay beside me, keep an eye out, and don't be scared.'_

Ah, so _that's_ where she remembered this part of the realm from. This was the exact place where Jack and Andrea went to hunt down the Guardians, for they believed they were_ 'kidnapped'_. They weren't, of course, it was actually a trick of Andrea's visions and she brought herself and Jack into a trap and almost got them both killed.

_'Well, that wasn't a very encouraging thought.'_ Andrea regarded, causing the feeling of paranoia to crawl into her mind.

Sneaking under the gigantic archway, Andrea paid attention to the bridge ahead. It's was long, narrow, and had a giant gaping hole underneath that lead to pure darkness. It was still as terrifying as it was the first time she came, but this time there is no Jack to encourage her.

"Crystal, remain behind me, and don't let go of my hand." Andrea ordered Crystal, who hesitantly nodded and fell back enough for Andrea to still keep hold of her hand.

Shuffling her feet across the black marble, Andrea and Crystal held their breaths as they went across the bridge, trying to keep their eyes ahead instead of looking at the dangers below.

Andrea wasn't afraid of height, actually, but seeing a fall like this made fear course through her body, making her have the urge to shiver but ignored it for she didn't want to make anymore movements then needed.

_'Come on, it's only a bridge.'_ She could imagine Jack standing on the opposite side of the bridge, holding his hand for Andrea to take with a comforting smile across his face like always. _'I won't let you fall.'_

_'I wish you were here.' _Andrea admitted,_ 'But you didn't understand that I'm trying to save the children, I really had no other choice.' _She sighed, clenching her eyes shut for a second,_ 'But I still wish you were here.'_

When they reached the other side of the bridge, and both Andrea's and Crystal's feet were standing on firm ground, they finally released tense, relieved breaths and began to relax slightly.

However, the archway ahead didn't give them time to calm down. It's tall, eerie structure towering over the two as shadows lingered beyond it, the darkness radiating fear and worry. Andrea turned to Crystal, who was already looking at her with wide eyes. Andrea nodded at Crystal, who nodded back as they both walked through the archway and into the darkness.

* * *

Andrea gazed at the circular, smooth walls of the domed room, glancing at the several archways and corridors and the disturbing shadows that squirmed within each one. Crystal tugged at her arm as she walked forward, going straight to the center of the room-

_"Don't!"_ Andrea cried, pulling Crystal back before she could step any closer. Crystal looked at her with puzzled, questioning eyes, Andrea giving her a severe glare, "Stay near the walls, don't go near anywhere near the center."

"Why?" Crystal asked, and Andrea shook her head.

"Just don't." Andrea commanded, remembered what happened last time she was here and almost plummeted to her death when the floor crumbled underneath her. Luckily, Jack saved her just in time, but she wasn't sure she could do the same with Crystal.

Crystal nodded, "O-okay, I'll stay away."

"Good." Andrea added, searching every archway and biting her lip as she saw the sheer number of them. "Crystal, do you know where your friends are?" Andrea questioned, turning to look at the girl.

Crystal thought about for a moment, before shaking her head, "No, all I remember is them being locked up in cages."

Andrea sighed, "Well, this could be a problem." She looked at every archway with more detail, trying to think of which one to go through.

She discarded the middle archway straight away, knowing it would lead to a domed room full of no cages or prisons, just NightMare and, possibly, fearlings. Which isn't what she wants, at that precise moment.

That left eight other passageways, four on each side of the middle one. Andrea sighed in frustration, holding the bridge of her nose while in deep thought. "This would be the good time to have a vision, you know." She mumbled to herself, before straightening up in realization.

_'Good time to have a vision'._ Could she summon one? Andrea as never tried it before, never really wanted to or needed to until now. She can summon her staff easily, and she has mastered her other abilities, could she control her visions?

_'Might as well try, you have nothing to lose.' _She thought, and that convinced her to attempt.

Closing her eyes, Andrea inhaled deeply as she calmed her nerves and the raging emotions she was feeling, trying to call out to...well, she wasn't sure. Calling out to her visions? MiM? Andrea had no idea, but she mentally called out anyway. 'Come on, help me, please.' She pleaded, _'Give me a vision, give me a sign...'_

A violent tug in her mind caused her to gasp, snapping her eyes open but saw light and images instead of the darkened realm surrounding her. Snaps of a forest, the North Pole and the Guardian's came across her eyes, Andrea wanting to grin in victory but concentrated instead.

_'Okay then, I need to know the way through Pitch's realm. Show me a vision to the children.' _She urged at the images,_ 'Show me!'_

The images speed up, flashing before her before she could even process what they were. With a flash of light, she saw the sight of exact spot she was standing in reality, the nine archways staring down at her.

Andrea watched as her future self rushed out of one of the passageways, bolting through the second archway to the left with Crystal clutching on to her and two other, unknown children holding on to Crystal with terrified eyes.

That was when Andrea felt herself smile physically, a feeling of pride and victory swelling up in her chest. She knows that way, and she knows she'll get the children out. _'Double win.'_ She thought as a light flashed across her eyesight again, Andrea believing she was being pulled out from her predictions.

And, of course, she was_ wrong._

The sight of a familiar forest overwhelmed her, trees towering over her and snow falling from the ground. Rustling of leaves made Andrea jerk her head, her future self staggering out from the bushes and darkness, her face smeared with blood and dirt while sweat poured down her face. Andrea watched herself stagger through the forest, clasping on to trees as she desperately tried to move ahead.

_'No, no, no. I don't want to see this vision.'_ Andrea thought as her future self bursted out from the trees, rushing forward with faltering energy before her knees gave in under her and she collapsed on to the bitter ground._ 'Okay,_ _the vision can no stop now.'_ She still saw the sight in front of her, saw her future self laying on the icy ground as she gasped for breath, _'STOP!'_ Andrea screamed at the vision, panicking at the sight and desperate for the vision to end.

Her sight flashed again, not before she saw her future self give out one last, choking breath...

* * *

Andrea released a choking gasp as she was brought back to reality, stumbling backwards in shock and horror at what she saw.

...What _did_ she see?

Sure, it was herself some time in the near future (for she looked around the exact same age she was now) but she was bloody and beaten, and seemed rather exhausted. She was pale and tired, dark bags under her eyes and colour drained from her complexion like...like she...

_'Like I was dead.'_ Andrea shuddered, shaking her head in disbelief. Her future self was rushing somewhere, but where? To the Guardians? Away from Pitch? Escaping from everything and everyone? Andrea didn't know, and she hopes she'll never have to know.

_'Don't overthink it, Andrea.' _She convinced herself,_ 'You're vision aren't always accurate, they can alter and change_ _drastically. What you just saw might never happen.'_

"S-Silver-eyed one?" Crystal tugged at her hand with shaking fingers, "A-are you okay? You seem a bit...shaken."

Andrea stared down at Crystal, trying to recover from her scare, "I'm fine, everything's okay." _'I hope.'_

"O-okay then, do you know where to go?" Crystal questioned as she glanced at every archway with fearful, deep blue eyes.

Looking at the passageways, Andrea nodded, "The second one to the left." Andrea answered, removing her hand from Crystal's grip to point at the right archway, "That's where your friends are."

"Are we gonna get them?"

"Oh, yeah!" Andrea laughed, the shadows stretching longer and becoming eerie as Andrea giggled with positivity in her tone, a feeling the realm of nightmares and fears doesn't really enjoy. "We're gonna get your friends out of here, and we'll probably kick some a- _butt_ along the way." Andrea stopped herself from cursing, reminding herself that she was talking to a little, innocent kid.

Smiling weakly, Crystal stared up at Andrea with hope and joy in her eyes, making Andrea feel warm and prideful. Taking Crystal's hand again, Andrea guided herself and Crystal through the chosen archway, being overwhelmed with darkness until their sight went black.

"Silver-Eyed One?" Crystal's tone sounded panicked and terrified, "I-I think I remember this place now."

"Good, it means we're going the right way towards your friends." Andrea replied, clutching on to Crystal's hand tighter as the narrow, dark passageway opened up, and Andrea gasped in horror at the sight.

Just able to see with the dim fragments of light, Andrea saw broken, twisted cages hung from the ceiling at different levels and heights, all aligned with the stone walls, chains keeping them suspended in the air. Andrea couldn't see inside the cages, but she can see a marble path in the middle of the room to use as a pathway.

Cautiously, Andrea crept down the pathway, keeping hold of Crystal and her loyal staff. Getting frustrated with the darkness of the room, Andrea channeled a small amount of power for her staff to light up with a silver glow.

Screeches echoed at the light, Crystal and Andrea staggering backwards as the cages rattled while talons clawed out, trying to swipe away the light. Amber and Crimson eyes glared at the pair, fearlings attempting to break through their cages to get to the intruders.

Andrea pushed Crystal behind her at instinct, Holding a staff in a battle stance as she glared at the fearlings screaming and rioting in their prisons. She remained frozen until the fearlings began to shuffle to the back of their cages and went silent, beginning to grow bored of the duo.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Andrea crept down the passageway again, making sure to stare at the cages she passed by incase anymore fearlings attempt to lash out again.

"Crystal...Call you friends." Andrea mumbled to the little girl, who nodded her trembling head.

"Urh...hello? David? Ann? You guys here?!" Crystal cried as she looked through the cages, flinching at the sight of every fearling looking at her, "Guys, _where are you?!_"

Then, they heard it. A small whimper escaping on of the cages. Andrea and Crystal jerked their heads at the sound, searching for the source of the whimper. Then, by a quick glance, Crystal gasped at the sight of one cage and tore her hand away from Andrea's grip to rush to the prison.

"Crystal, _don't!_" Andrea exclaimed, but the girl was already clasping the bars of the cage and peering in through the gaps, eyes wide and horrified. Andrea joined her swiftly, thinking about pulling her back from the rabid fearlings but paused.

Two fearlings stood there- stood, not hovered like the others -with grim, hurt looks on their face, staring up at Crystal, their eyes lighting up with hope, wonder and...recognition?

"Ann? David? Is that you?" Crystal stumbled out, tears filling up her eyes as she stared at the distressed creatures.

And Andrea couldn't help but gasp when the two fearlings nodded, understand Crystal.

"Oh god! Guys, it's me! Crystal!" She exclaimed, a smile growing on her face as she began to sob tears of joy, "I've found you! I've missed you so much!" Crystal spoke to the fearlings, who shuffled closer to the bars of the cage, "I'm so sorry, about everything I did. I should've listened to Mother, we shouldn't of gone in that forest. Then you two wouldn't be like this...I'm so sorry." Crystal blurted out, staring at the two twisted creatures that glared at her with forgiveness and happiness in their eyes.

"Silver-Eyed One," Crystal spoke, turning to Andrea with a pleading expression, "We have to get them out! We can't leave them here after all we've done to find them!" Andrea frowned at Crystal, _"Please!"_

Andrea thought about it. They were fearlings, creatures that feed on darkness and fear and could tear her and Crystal apart the moment they're free. All what they're doing could be trick, pretending to be Crystal's friends so they could be freed.

But, then again, they might not be pretending. They could be real children, _real friends_ of Crystal...

Hazel eyes looked at the fearlings, who were peering at her with begging, golden eyes. Andrea sighed, before nodding, "Okay then."

Crystal's smile threatened to split her face in half, the girl twirling around to face the two puzzled fearlings again, "Guys, we're gonna get you out of here!" Crystal piped, reaching her hand out through the bars to try to reach the fearlings, "We're gonna take you somewhere safe, somewhere where me and many others are. And, I promise, I won't leave you ever again."

The two fearlings glared at Crystal, then at her hand, until one of the fearlings crept up and hesitantly took hold of Crystal's hand. Andrea moved forward as she heard a petrified gasp, instantly pulling Crystal away from the fearling that was double-over on the floor.

Watching, Andrea couldn't help but gape as the black, inky body of the fearling poured away, dripping on to the cage floor as ripped, tatter clothing was revealed beneath the blackened body. Crystal wrenched herself away from Andrea and rushing towards the fallen, dissolving fearling. Black ink continued to rain away from the small, shaking form curling in on itself, revealing a mop of short, light brown hair and shredded, dark coloured clothes.

"David!" Crystal cried as knelt, trying to reach the trembling boy in the cage. He looked up from the ground, staring straight at Crystal with golden eyes, that began to fade away into a light blue, _"David!"_

"C-Crystal?" David croaked through his raw, hoarse throat, his eyes watery and his body collapsing under as relieve crushed him, "How did you get here-?"

"Don't say anything." Crystal broke him off, stretch her hand to hold his cheek, "You don't know how much I missed you." The girl whispered to the boy, who smiled at her weakly.

"I have a brief idea." David replied, stumbling forward on his knees so he was close enough to the bars to see Crystal up close, "Where did you go? Me and Ann were on our own, we were the last ones left!"

"I know, David. I'm so sorry." Crystal replied, eyes flickered quickly behind him to see the other fearling staring at them with, what Andrea believed, a disapproving frown on their face.

"Ann!" Crystal called, reaching her hand out to the remaining fearling, "Come on, Ann, you're escaping with us too." She told the fearling, who grasped her hand and collapsed on to the floor like David had, their black body dripping away until frizzy, red hair was seen and wide, puzzled blue eyes darted about, looking at everything in a somewhat daze.

"Ann." The girl glanced up, locking eyes with Crystal as she clutched her hand, "Ann, I'm right here."

Ann nodded, her mouth fumbling for words that never escaped, remaining silent as she turned to David and generally smiled, Crystal releasing her hand to face Andrea with a determined expression.

Andrea understood what Crystal was trying to inform her, and agreed to it by taking a few paces back, staff aimed at the door of the prison the two children were stuck in. "I need you two to step back a little bit." Andrea spoke to the children, who glared up at Andrea before shuffling back on their knees.

Waiting, Andrea huffed as she channelled all her energy into the branch wielded in her hands, her staff's light pulsing brighter as her power surged into its wood. Exhaling, she pushed her staff forward, the energy building within bursting out with a bright flash.

With a thundering boom, the door of the cage exploded into pieces, showering down as chunks of metal and nightmare sand, littering the stone floor. David and Ann winced at the noise, covering themselves before lifting their hidden heads from their arms to see the cage blown apart and was wide open for escape.

Gasping, the two rushed out of the prison with a patter of feet, before they encased Crystal in a choking hug, tears welling up in their sore eyes and their bodies shook from emotion and weariness. Crystal held them both, a relieved smile across her face as she looked straight at Andrea and mouthed,_ 'Thank you.'_

Andrea nodded, wanting to join in the group hug even as her head was slowly spinning and pounding dully. Beginning to move her body towards the group of children, a series of vile screeches from the cages surrounding them made her freeze.

Fearlings tore and screamed like never before, crying out as they lashed their talons out at the group, the children huddling together in fear and panic as Andrea twirled around with her staff at the ready, looking at every cage with a daring eye.

Shadows swirled and shifted under her feet, Andrea having to stumbling several steps back and hitting the terrified children that looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Well, I thought I smelt a vermin when it came." The children screamed as a figure pulled itself out of the lingering, towering shadows, a sharp, wicked grin on the young, dark teens face, "And I knew you had a soft spot for children but, Fawcett, I never believed you would journey through Pitch's realm by yourself, weak and only a few children behind you." The boy made a tutting noise, "Silly girl."

"Ethan, I've warned you before," Andrea spat through gritted teeth, her staff aimed directly at his unprotected heart, "Don't mess with me, you will regret it."

"_You_ were the one that trespassed into _my_ territory, Fawcett. And you just have the nerve to threaten me, while at my strongest point, with an army of fearlings surrounding me." Ethan shook his head, spreading his arms out to gesture at the fearlings that uproared in their prisons, bursting to get free and attack.

"Yeah, but the last time you've attempted to get a fearling army on me it didn't turn out so well." Andrea smirked, "Now, if you excuse me, I have to return to the Tooth Palace."

"Ah, so the Guardians don't even know you're here." Ethan acknowledged, "Did they not agree to this plan? Did you ignore their commands to stay at their realms where you're safe? Oh, you should really listen to your Guardians, Fawcett, they know what they're talking about, unlike yourself."

"They failed to understand how important these children are." Andrea admitted, not noticing the victorious smirk growing on Ethan's face.

"Oh, is that so? 'Cause I most definitely understand their importance." Ethan suddenly vanished in an explosion of nightmare sand, Andrea darting about in slight panic at his disappearance. "I know what powers they hold." Whirling around, Andrea saw Ethan clasp hold of Crystal by her chin, Crystal sputtering and choking in his grip, "I know the abilities they have, that's hidden just beneath the surface. And I also know that those abilities are _yours_."

"Get away from them!" Andrea screamed, pointing her staff at Ethan as it pulsed furiously and fast-paced, _"Get away from her!"_

Crystal lashed out abruptly, smacking her hand across Ethan's face which caused him to release his hard grip on her and make her scatter away in a frantic fit. Andrea rushed forward, flinging herself in front of the kids as Crystal gasped for breath.

"If you want to play it dirty, you only had to ask." Ethan spoke, eyeing them with burning fury and humiliation (Which Andrea understood, since he just got beaten up by a young girl.) in his bold, amber eyes. Swiftly moving backwards, Ethan raised his hand up dramatically, smiling corruptly as the cages that imprisoned the fearlings swung open freely.

Andrea immediately clasped on to her snowglobe necklace underneath her shirt and jacket, feeling the glass sphere on her collarbone as she grasped her portal, her escape route.

How long has she been here with Crystal? An hour? 20 minutes? _Ugh!_ The realm was so dark and confusing that Andrea's mental clock has gone haywire! She doesn't know whether it's been hours or minutes, which is rather important since her escape route depended on time gaps!

"Guess somebody is in a stump." Ethan added, falsely pouting as he noticed Andrea's growing panic and fear as she began to realize she might have no escape route, no way for her and the children to get out. Then, Ethan shrugged, "Well, you should have thought up of a back-up plan."

Andrea growled at the irritating bastard, her knuckles turning deadly pale as she clasp her staff even harder, her hands shaking with furious emotions. But, all emotion evaporated as Ethan grinned wider, backing off until he disappeared into the nearby shadows with only his intense, golden eyes remaining before they faded from existence.

That left the fearlings, free for roaming and killing, alone with Andrea and the children, a snowglobe and a wooden staff being their only defence against the darkened monsters of horror.

"Crystal, back away slowly with your friends." Andrea mumbled under her breath, loud enough for Crystal to respond but not enough for the frozen fearlings to notice. With held breathes, the four began to back away slowly towards the archway that marked their escape, their eyes remaining on the growing army of fearlings that stared at them in curiosity and-

A fearling released a deadly screech, forming a weapon similar to a spear as he wailed at the group, the other fearlings responding and releasing their battle cries before surging forward in a hunger, murderous wave.

_"Run!"_ Andrea screamed, twirling around to clasp the hand of Crystal to force her forward, darting into the dark, narrow hallway; not caring about the fact they couldn't see and paying more attention to running forward, away from the danger behind them.

_'Run, run, run, Young one! Run and escape, protect the children, run, run, run!'_

_'I was wondering when you were gonna come into my head and be absolutely useless like usual.' _Andrea mentallysnapped at the other voice in her head,_ 'If you want to be of assistance, tell me if I can use my snowglobe or not!'_

There was a long pause. Andrea cried out a physical noise of frustration as the mental voice went quiet, not even hesitating when the shadowed hallway opened up to the domed room with the fragile floor. Sprinting over the thin surface of the floor, not even caring if cracks spread, Andrea glanced behind her shoulder to see the fearlings tear through the hallway into the room, creatures coming from all hallways.

_'I would like an answer sometime soon, you know!'_ Andrea mentally spoke to the voice,_ "Or before I, like, fucking die by hundreds of fearlings."_

_'You need to wait at least 3 more minutes.'_ The voice replied, Andrea almost wanting to stop at the answer, but didn't for Crystal pulled Andrea ahead, the two children following after Crystal as they held on to her desperately.

_'3 minutes! But I've reached the bridge and about to reach a dead end in a few moments!'_ Andrea screamed at the voice, bolting across the dangerous, thin bridge without a second thought, paying more attention to the voice in her head and controlling her overwhelming fear and panic. _'I don't have any time!'_

_'Then make the time, Young one!' _The voice yelled, before going silent once more.

Andrea wanted to argue, fight the voice or demand it for help, but found that useless as the group crossed over the bridge, through the towering archway and back to where Crystal and Andrea came. Leading to a stone wall.

"No!" Crystal screamed, tearing herself away from Andrea to thump against the bitter rock, "No, no, no! We need a way out! _No!_" Crystal cried, before spinning on her heals and clasping Andrea's arm, "Where's your snowglobe, necklace thingy?! We need to use it! We need to get out of here!"

"I'm working on it!" Andrea barked, facing the archway as she watched the fearlings gain up on them, talons and shadow weapons at the ready as their bared their fangs, showing a murderous smile as they hissed.

Andrea couldn't help but lose breath at the sight, reminding her of the wave of fearlings that overwhelmed her only a couple of days ago. And, Andrea was sure she wouldn't be able to pull of the same trick like last time, and have the energy to live through it.

That's what caused the fear to plague her mind, investing it until no other thought was left. Oh, the fearlings craved it, they sensed it as they drew closer, nearer to their prey...

Fear of uselessness came, it was infesting her. She was frozen, unmoving, unresponding as the fearlings finally reached them. But then...

_'Protect the children.'_ That wise voice Andrea thought left had whispered, sending shivers down her spine,_ 'Do_ _anything to protect the children, Young one. Protect the children.'_

And that was when Andrea didn't feel so scared anymore. She pushed all her fear aside, paying all her thoughts and attention to the huddled, screaming children shivering and cowering behind her and the army of fearlings that threatened to hurt them.

Twirling her staff, she chucked it into the air and prepared to catch it as her swift, glowing silver sword, the blade landing in her right hand as predicted. Then, with instincts quicker than Andrea thought, she slashed the first fearling that advanced.

She remembered what happened last time she fought them, reminding herself that cutting them apart won't affect them; they only repair themselves and fight again, the only difference is that they're more pissed off.

Without decision, Andrea forced more energy into her sword, the blade increasing in brightness before it was almost blinding if directly looked upon. Ignoring the sudden wave of exhausting washing over her, Andrea had one mission at mind:_ 'Protect the children.'_

That's what the Guardians do, don't they? Protect the children whether that indirectly or straight on. Well, that's what Andrea is doing, being _Guardian-like_ long enough to protect three children before they can escape to safety, to the _real_ Guardians.

She stabbed another fearling, her burning blade impeding through its body with such bright light that it screeched in horror, before exploding into nothing. Andrea felt like grinning in victory, before a near swipe of a talon made her dart back into action; destroying and killing fearlings that went anywhere near the children.

The fearlings drifted upwards, away from Andrea's reach and attack as they circled round the roof, blocking out the remaining light with their black, wispy bodies. They stared down at Andrea and the children with such interest, slight curiosity and wonder in their gruesome eyes as they watched them from up high.

Before Andrea could notice, a fearling swiftly descended from the group, talons out and preparing to attack. Andrea only had time to dodge the claws aimed at her stomach, the fearling dragging its nails into Andrea's arm instead.

A horrid, anguished cry escaped Andrea's throat as the claws tore into her skin and flesh, black ink from the fearling's body leaking across her arm as it yanked its talons out of Andrea and hide back with its swarm, leaving Andrea to grasp hold of her arm and cry out between hyperventilating breathes.

"So this is what Manny has chosen as his 'Greatest Creation'." Andrea glanced up to see Ethan standing in front of her. Before she could even try to strike a blow, Ethan had his hands clasped round her chin and neck, slightly choking her. "This is what Manny believed would be the most greatest change for our world? You barely can survive a couple of fearlings and look at you! You're bloody, you're exhausted and you're useless." Ethan insulted as he kept hold of Andrea, "You don't have to be so useless, you know. You could join us, me, Pitch and our army. We're giving you one last chance to accept our offer,"

Andrea only stared at the boy, "Ethan," His hands clutched tighter, making Andrea release a dry choke, "Ethan, please." She pleaded, looking at him with begging and desperate eyes, "Let me help you. The Guardians and the Moon don't need to be involved, just let me get you out of this mess before it's too late. _Please..._"

Ethan laughed, glaring at Andrea with cold, dead eyes, "I've already said this, and I'll say it again. I'd rather die."

"Then, I'm gonna say what I said last time I've got this offer. Never in a million years would I join you cowardly bastards." Andrea squirmed about as Ethan dug his nails into Andrea's neck, startled cries trying to escape her throat as blood began to pour from the punctures of her neck.

"Alrighty then, that was your last chance. I know show no guilt in finishing the job my master has wanted to do for so long." Ethan hissed, eyes merciless and burning with corruption. Andrea heard the children screech and protest at the sight, doing anything to try to make Ethan stop, try to make him stop hurting Andrea. But to no avail, for his hands still wrapped round her throat as she gasped for needed oxygen that never came.

_'Your three minutes are up.'_

Andrea smacked her head into the Shadow Prince's face, hitting his face with a full blow that made him dazed and dizzy, enough that Andrea could break free, and easily punch the son of a bitch in the face.

He collapsed onto the floor at that strike, Andrea shaking her hand to get rid of the pain caused by the punch, a satisfied smile on her face. With one last, almost pitiful, look at the unmoving Ethan, she clutched hold of Crystal and her snowglobe, calling the commands to be teleported to safety.

* * *

Lights flickered as the portal opened and spat the group out on to the colourfully tiled floor. Andrea groaning in discomfort as the children hugged each other tightly, relief, joy and tears across their faces as they realized they were free.

Andrea attempted to look at the sight, tried to get up from her knees and palms but suddenly collapsed with a gasp.

Now, after the adrenaline and energy has burnt away, all Andrea felt was pain across her body. Feeling the hurt in every minor cut and puncture, the claw marks across her arm being the most noticeable.

Sweat broke out across her forehead while shivers went across her spine, sickness and ache coursing through her body in a way Andrea didn't understand. With a heavy head, Andrea turned to look at her arm, to see it pouring blood and black ink spreading through the nearby vein in the inside.

Andrea would've paled more if she could, realizing that she's just got infected with fearling.

Chokes and gasps escaped her as she tried to regain air, Ethan's grasp round her throat still affected her right now. She heard noises surround her, but were more of buzzes and ruckus, and colours and sights, but all seemed like a disfractured blur.

_"Silver-eyed One?!"_ Andrea was able to hear one of the children scream, possibly Crystal, "Silver-eyed One?! What happened?!"

Andrea released another gasping breath, before croaking out a frantic plead, _"Help."_

"Help?" The voice repeated before realizing, "_Help!_ Somebody help! Anybody, somebody!" They screamed, two others voice joining them in their cries.

_"Help us! We need help!"_

_"Silver-eyed One is hurt!"_

_"She looks sick, she need aid!"_

_"Help! Help!"_

"What are you all screaming on abo-?!" A new voice spoke, their voice echoy and confusing, before a sharp gasp was heard, _"Andrea!"_ The newest voice exclaimed, a figure lifting her upper body off the tiles so they could look at her. Andrea's eyes rolled around, blurs overwhelming and puzzling.

"Andrea! Oh Moon, what happened?! Andrea? _Andrea!_" She only had the remaining energy to focus on the voice, realizing it was feminine and frantic. Her vision cleared enough to she transparent wings and bold feathers, also vibrant amethyst eyes that stared straight back her.

"T...T-Tooth?" Andrea was able to choke out before she gave way, falling on to the cold, comforting tiles again in a blur of sounds and sights. More screaming, more crying, more people that also screamed and cried. Everything was beginning to merge together as Andrea felt a fever rise, then a chill, then back a fever again before the pattern repeated.

Her head kept rolling to the side- left, right, left, right -as people surrounding her tried to get a look of the situation, Andrea not recognizing any from beyond the blurs and buzzes.

But there was no cold, no bitter presence, no colours of blue across her vision, no ice, no panicked icy eyes. No Jack.

_No Jack. _That thought stuck out the most.

Just when everything became too much, darkness began to invade the corners of her vision, turning the blurred colours into black. It continued to creep up, slowly overtaking her sight before something, one tiny thing, stuck out from her blurs.

A person, all clear and bright, stared down at her. It was little girl, who was petite and looked kind but the deep frown on her face proved somewhat frightening. Why was she frowning? Is something bad happening?

The girl's incredibly long, ebony, wavy hair covered her shoulders, a small quiff on the top of her hairline sticking out oddly. Bright, brown eyes stared intensely at Andrea with disappointment and pity, Andrea wanting to question yet was afraid under the girl's intense stare.

_'Oh, the frosted one will grow mad at what you've done.'_ The little girl spoke, but her voice was...odd. It didn't sound innocent and cute like an average little girls, it was older and wiser and..._familiar_.

"Who...Who are you?" Andrea asked, the words seem to be spoken from her mind more than her mouth. The girl gave a small smile, a tiny upturn of the lips as she crouch besides Andrea. Darkness has almost overwhelmed her vision as the girl stared at Andrea intently, before replying.

_'I believe you already know, Young One.'_

And that is when Andrea remember nothing more, just darkness.

* * *

**Song of the Chapter: 'Castle of Glass' by Linkin Park. I've chosen this song because it has the tune I want for this scene, gives a dark, negative feeling while you're reading and imagining. Also, the lyrics kinda relate to this story, so there you go.**

**Also, here's a little contest: First person to find out who the 'Mysterious Voice' is will be allowed to ask me ONE QUESTION about this story/series and I'll give a HONEST ANSWER. And, by any question, I do mean _any question. _Send me your answers via PM, though, for I don't want others to get the story ruined for them.**

**Yeah, so that's it. Remember to_ Rate and Review_, lovelies!  
**

**P.S. Kinda did a shitty job while doing the italics, but I'll edit it later. Also, my friend is sleeping round, then I'm sleeping round hers, and then we are both sleeping round my other friend's place for her sisters birthday party. There are no breaks between sleepovers, so I'll have no time to write, really. So, that's the reason there might not be a update for a while.**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's official...I can't do the Author video.**

**I've attempted to do it _so many times_, but I lose so much confidence in the second I start recording that I can't even utter a_ word_. I'm sorry, guys, I put all your hopes up for this and now I've had to crush them.**

**I really am sorry.**

**...**

**(Hehe, 69 reviews...*smacks myself* Dear fucking god, I'm so dirty-minded!)**

**_RowanAsterCode:_ DIDN'T YOU READ THE INSTRUCTIONS?! You're supposed to PM me your answer, not put it in a review (I don't want it spoiled for the other viewers.) And you're wrong, anyway. (Well, at least you've found out could be anyone except Jack's Sister)**

**Make a decision, Rowan! I can't tell you if you're right or wrong unless you give me only _one_ name!**

**Also, the sleepover was alright. But I didn't have my bed or laptop for 5-days (*Sobs as she collapses on to bed and hugs laptop* I've missed you, my babies!) **

***Dips cookies in icecream and nibbles* I'm still waiting for Jack. *hangs an icecube outside my window as bait***

_**Nanu Kitty: **_**OMG, I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE AN EXCHANGE STUDENT ROUND ME HOUSE! But I can't since I'll be busy writing and being an anti-social, non-confident little dork. And, yes, I've finally got freedom from school! *Sleeps all day and does nothing with her spare time***

**...**

**Reminders:**

**~If there are any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes then please inform me by Private Messaging or a review and I'll fix it.**

**~If you have any confusion or questions, PM me and I'll reply ASAP.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, it belong to Dreamworks Animation and William Joyce (*weeps for eternity*). However, I do own Andrea Fawcett, Ethan and this stories ****_entire_**** plot.**

** Now, prepare to watch Jack blowing a fuse (Not literally, but metaphorically) **

**ONWARDS.**

* * *

_'Go do your job.'_ They said.

_'She'll be fine.'_ They said.

_'We'll take care of her.'_ They_ said_.

"Doesn't sound like it from here." The Winter Spirit grumbled harshly under his breath as he blasted through the dimly lit corridors of the Tooth Palace, Baby Tooth trying to fly beside him even though he was rushing forward with the wind.

He actually believed them, for a _moment_ he thought that they will look after Andrea and he won't have to be hovering around to make sure she doesn't get a single scratch on her. But, being the _stupid_ person he is, he took the trust too far and decided to _leave_ the Tooth Palace; go over to Burgess, spread some snow and talk to Jamie - who was rather shaken when Jack described what happened a few days ago with the fearlings at Burgess (he left the worst parts out, of course, he didn't want to terrify the poor boy of course.) - without having to worry about a single thing going one at the Tooth Palace.

That was until he was flying around the Burgess forest, near his familiar lake, and Baby Tooth suddenly _flashed_ in front of his surprised face with a burst of colour, the little fairy turning to face him and squeak out some foreign gibberish before clasping hold of his hair and teleporting him away in a dazzled blur.

And now Jack was here, at the Tooth Palace, paranoid and panicking like crazy until he had to disperse the wind and bolt the rest of the way. His hands were trembling fiercely, Jack making no attempt to calm his overwhelming emotions. Clenching his jaw, the Spirit of Winter rushed into the only open, room that had so much light within that it seemed to be blinding.

Icy blue eyes widened as he watched the children rest their heavy head on the backboards of their plain beds, looking rather bloody and exhausted enough to fall unconscious as they held on to their thin covers and pillows, groaning and mumbling under their heavy breaths.

Jack moved himself forward without uttering a word, while somebody large and buff tried to get into the quiet room, hitting Jack's shoulder as it entered. The Winter Spirit raising a puzzled eyebrow when a fully brunette-furred yeti gave Jack an irritated glance and a grunt, before advancing to the nearest child with a bundle of bandages and wetted rags.

A moan made Jack turn his head, an expression of guilt and sadness forming across his features as he witness a hurt Susan being treated by a yeti rubbing dried blood off her arm. The Winter Spirit watched for a while, feeling sorry for the kid, until the yeti tending to her began bandaging up the deep, duly bleeding cut across her bicep.

As the yeti left, Jack surveyed the room. All the children resting in their small, wooden beds, pillows piled up on their back to force them lean up slightly and prevent their bandaged, wounded arms from being put under unneeded pressure.

And that was when Jack realized something, causing him to glance at the children again but in more detail to notice that they all had a bandage on their bicep on the _same_ arm, at the _exact_ place.

That could only lead to one conclusion.

_'Andrea.'_ Jack's jaw tightened painfully as he clenched his hands, spotting a certain child that made his frustration increase even more. The anger slowly buildt as he slowly learnt what happened to the children, what Andrea _did_.

He paced down the room, his steps hard and booming as he went straight to a bloody and exhausted Crystal, who rested in the far left corner of the room. Two healthy children that stood beside her bed frame looked up at Jack and stepped back, gazing down at Crystal whose eyes were clouded with shame and guilt.

As Jack reached the end of the bed, he stared down at Crystal with intensity, ignoring the other two children that shared concerned and puzzled stares as he waited for an explanation.

Crystal turned her weary head to the side, sighing, before glancing at her friends. "I think I should discuss this without you two." She croaking, looking back at the Winter Spirit's piercing, blue eyes.

The two children nodded, turning on their heels to walk off away and towards the other children around, Jack only catching a glimpse of red and brunette hair and the children's trembling hands before bringing his attention back to Crystal.

A staring contest began between the two, icy azure against deep sapphire, both waiting for the other to speak as they intensely scowled. Finally, with a sigh, Crystal cast her eyes downwards at her woven bed sheet as she spoke, "What are you here to talk about, Frosted One? Even though I think I know what you're about to ask."

"What happened?" Jack snapped, his ask sounding more like a threatening command then a question.

Crystal flinched at Jack's tone, "Please realize that_ I_ was the one that brought the idea upon her, she only wanted to help-"

_"What happened?_ He repeated, his voice more firm and fierce. A tinge of guilt striking into his chest as he pressured the poor girl that's been more beaten up and battered then everyone else in the room.

Jack watched Crystal, his expression softening slightly as he moved himself from the end of the bed to her side. Placing a cold palm on her shoulder in comfort, Jack spoke in a more gentle tone, "Crystal, I'm sorry for pressuring but...I need to know what happened to you and how the other children got hurt."

Crystal regarded Jack, a small, forgiving smile forming across her lips as silence stretched between them. With a deep inhale, Crystal began to explain, "Silver-eyed One took me to Pi- _the lair_ where my friends were with her magic snowglobe. We got out fine, except..." Jack squeezed Crystal's shoulder in reassurance and encouragement, which gave the girl enough confidence to continue "Silver-eyed One got hurt by a fearl- _creature_, it got her arm and...when we got back, it was b-bleeding and there was something black going through her s-skin-"

"You don't need to explain any more, Crystal. I understand." Jack cut in, generally smiling at the child who sighed and rested her sluggish head on the pine headboard, her eyes dropping in weariness, "You should sleep, Crystal," Jack added as he looked down at her with warmth, before turning around and beginning to step away from her bedside.

"Wait." Jack glanced over his shoulder at the plead, Crystal staring right at him as she spoke, "Silver-eyed One seemed rather...rather shaken while we were gone, but I don't know why."

Jack frowned, immediately hiding it with a grateful grin, "Thanks for telling me, Crystal."

Crystal nodded, her head falling back on to the backboard and the mountain of pillows as she finally dozed off, her friends instantly rushing to her the moment the Winter Spirit reached a reasonable distance away from them.

Leaving the room in a somewhat daze, Jack's soft smile fell away to become an angered grimace, his hands balling into fists as he turned a corner and walked down the empty, narrow corridor with heavy feet. A few squeaks made him quirk his head to the side to see a puzzled and concern Baby Tooth look at him.

Jack sighed at the little fairy's look, "I'm just gonna stay away from it all before I blow a fuse." He explained to Baby Tooth, who nodded in reply.

However, that plan was immediately foiled when the Winter Spirit passed an open doorway and took the effort to peak inside the room.

The large, grey form of Bunnymund leant on a wall, staring intently as one of his hands twirled a polished boomerang in his paw. Sandy was floating above, occasionally giving a glance to the others around the room as he nodded his weary head at a fluttering Toothiana, who was hovering above the ground just enough that her toes wouldn't touch the wooden floorboards. In front of them all was North, who had a troubled look on his face like the others.

And then Jack paid attention to the person they were all staring at.

The Winter's Spirit's jaw strained more as he saw Andrea sit in front of them on a single bed, her arms bandaged with white crepe and her legs crossed. She was in mid-speech, talking to the Guardians about something Jack wasn't close enough to hear, until she suddenly stopped as her eyes passed over the doorway and saw him glaring at her.

They locked eyes for a moment, the Guardians realizing the tension and aiming their eyes at the Winter Spirit by the doorway, whose puzzled look became a cold, hard glare as the quiet stretched on.

"Jack, I-" Andrea began, but the Winter Spirit was having none of it.

_"Save it."_ Jack spat, before turning on his toes and marching down the hallway.

"Jack!" Andrea called, a series of complaints coming from the Guardian's as Jack heard Andrea sprint out of the room and after him. "Jack! Jack, I'm talking to you!" She yelled, following after the Winter Spirit who quickened up his pace.

_"Jack!"_ She repeated, frustration slowly being heard in her tone as she reached Jack, "Jack, would you just listen to me!" Andrea cried, yanking Jack's shoulder so he had to face her pleading eyes.

Staring coldly, the Winter Spirit spat a reply, "_Why?_ Why should I listen to you? You can't even be bothered to follow some easy orders that stop you from being dead meat!" Jack shouted, before stomping off without bothering to see the reaction on Andrea's face.

A growl was heard from Andrea as Jack barged through a door, entering a domed room that made his heavy feet and hyperventilating breathes increase in sound as it echoed across the painted walls.

"Don't just run away from me, Frost!" Andrea yelled as she entered the room, Jack trying to find a way to avoid the girl by finding a way out of the room but realized there wasn't anymore doors or any windows, for that matter.

That left Jack no choice but to turn around, glaring straight at a huffing and irritated Andrea who confronted him. "I know you're mad about what I did but I'm still here, aren't I?!" She tried to argue, "And I got Crystal out, and I saved two children from Pitch's lair! I did the right thing! I did it for the children!"

"Did you _really_, Andrea?!" Jack yelled, "Or was you just trying to get yourself _killed_ again?!" Baby Tooth squeaked in distress at Jack's furious tone, flying into the pocket of his hoodie in hiding.

Andrea bit her lip, "We got out alive-!"

"That's not the point, Andrea!" He cut in, Andrea stumbling back as he advanced her until he was glaring down at with rage, "'Cause, if you really were thinking about the children, you would have _stopped_ and _thought_ about that plan of yours and realized you were acting drastic and stupid! If you did the smart thing and waiting for me and the others then we could have defeated Pitch, invaded his lair, and got all the children out without a single complication!"

Andrea's eyes gazed downwards, her hands trembling as her jaw clenched tight, before snapping her head back up to stare directly at Jack's furious, icy eyes, "I saw the opportunity to save the children, and I took it! That's what Guardians do, isn't it? Do anything it takes to protect and save a child as soon as there is a chance!"

"But you're not even a fraction of a Guardian, and probably never will be!"

There was a pause.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Andrea exclaimed, her face tinting red in anger and frustration, her shaking hands forming into fists. The tense pair not even realizing that the Guardians have rushed into the room to only freeze at the sight of them arguing.

"It means that you're nothing like a Guardian, for Guardian's _protect_ the children, keep them _safe_. What did you do? You sent a child though Pitch's _lair_, and could have got those three children brutally _murdered!_" Jack jabbed Andrea in the chest, his face edging closer as he spat, "That is _nothing_ worthy of a Guardian."

Andrea stumbled backwards, staring at Jack with horror and sorrow before her expression hardened, "I protected those children, I threw myself in front of those fearlings that threatened to even _scratch_ them! I shielded them, I _guarded_ them! I did something you and any of the others would have done! So stop yelling at me as if I'm stupid and weak!"

"You deserve some yelling at times!" Jack screamed, his staff in his clenched hand starting to glow as outrage boil through his veins and twisted his stomach into violent, twist knots. "You just don't _listen_, you just don't _think!_ You don't think about what you are doing or that you've actually put several children in _danger_!"

Andrea stumbled for words, giving Jack the chance to rant and yell even more.

"Sure, you run with us, and fight and defend with us, but you're _nothing_ like a Guardian! You act like us, you believe you're all-powerful and nothing can bring you down! But, you know what, if you just stopped and looked at yourself like we've all done, then you would finally realized that _you_ are a mortal, _not_ a Guardian, and your arrogant actions are gonna put you in your grave-!"

_"I'M GONNA DIE ANYWAY!"_ Andrea screamed on the top of her lungs, her yell echoing through the room as Jack's anger and boiling rage suddenly distinguished into nothing.

"W-what?" Jack stuttered out, his voice weak and hoarse as he stared at Andrea in horror and shock. Silence fell in the room, the Winter Spirit sense finally clearing enough for him to notice the gaping, horrified Guardian's by the door of the large, circular room.

"You heard me!" Andrea yelled, her breaths raged and deep as she stared at Jack with fiery eyes, "I'm gonna die soon anyway, so what's the point of me even _trying_ to keep myself alive!?" Jack didn't reply, making Andrea snort, "Oh, this shouldn't be a surprise to you, since you were the one that already knew!"

"You- You believe I _knew_ about this!" Jack exclaimed.

"'Oh, didn't the Guardians tell you?'" Jack flinched as Andrea mimicked Pitch's taunting, dark tone, "Now I understand what Pitch meant! He didn't _mean_ all of you, he didn't _mean_ the other Guardians, he only meant _you!_" She pointed straight at the puzzled Winter Spirit, "But, did you tell me?_ No!_ Did you tell the other Guardians? _No! _You kept it to yourself, you locked it away with all the other _millions_ of secrets you have!"

"Andrea-"

"I was told by our _enemy_, because you didn't have the fucking guts to tell me yourself!" Andrea roared, sending Jack into guilty silence as she heaved furious, ragged breaths, "Why?" Jack glanced up, away from the tiled floor he was boring into, to see Andrea stare at him.

Jack shook his head, "Andrea, I-"

_"Why didn't you tell me?!"_

"I don't know, okay!" The Winter Spirit yelled, clasping hold of his hair as he bowed his head, the guilt and raging emotions overwhelming him. Looking back up, he spoke in the softest tone he could conjure, "Andrea...I'm so sorry-"

"Oh, burn in _hell_, Jack Frost!" Andrea screamed, before turning on her heels and bolting out the door. The quiet Guardians moved out of her way, standing there in stunned subdue before Tooth flew out the door, her wings taking her in the direction Andrea went. Sandy followed afterwards, giving Jack a glance before disappearing.

Jack stared at the two remaining Guardians by the doorway, North and Bunnymund staring back at him in dreadful, almost overwhelming, silence. The Guardian of Wonder finally stepped forward with arms out, his eyes sympathetic and pitying, "Jack-"

North was cut off when the Winter Spirit let out a cry of frustration, smacking his staff on the ground as he yelled and causing frost to spread rapidly across the tiled floor. With a huff, he flew through the doorway with a blast of wind, gliding through the corridors as the emotions caved in.

He screwed up. Oh Moon, how much he screwed up.

* * *

She ran. She ran so far and for so long, not caring about the maze of winding rooms and twisting corridors in the Tooth Palace for she paid more attention to controlling the furious emotions attempting to cloud her mind and water her eyes.

She only wanted to get away, _far_ away until she couldn't go any further.

Shadows of pillars and angled walls covered her form in darkness as she collapsed by a elegantly painted mural, sliding down the bitter wall and falling on to the tiled ground as her body shuddered. Then, drawing her knees close, Andrea began to weep.

Sobs echoed through the blackened corridor as salty tears poured down her face, her body constantly trembling as she cried and clutched her hair tightly. Her heart was aching and her head hurt, but she lost the ability to care.

Andrea only wanted to cry.

Andrea usually doesn't cry...Well, not _anymore_. She used to cry a lot but, after the events the last couple of months have brought upon her, she doesn't have the need to weep as often as she used to.

But that urge to cry had come crashing down on her when she left, when she ran away after screaming at her best friend...who was only mad at her because he was _worried_.

_'You're so dramatic.'_ A part of her mind hissed,_ 'He is right, you're nothing like a Guardian._ _You put children__ in danger__. That's as bad as Pitch, or probably _worse_.'_ Andrea gripped her head painfully as she tried to push away the thoughts, but to no avail._ 'You don't deserve the Guardians,_ _you don't deserve Jack, you deserve what you're getting_ _and that_ _is_ death.'

Andrea sobbed even more as those dark thoughts whispered, not understanding what brought the such harsh, corrupted ideas into her head. Maybe the realization of what she did, the fact she put innocent children in danger, caused it. Or maybe she's starting to understand the thing she didn't want to know, wanted to forget.

_'I'm gonna die.'_ She thought, tears wetting her shirt as they fell more frequently, _'Jack is right, my actions are putting_ _me in the grave. And there's nothing I can do about it.'_

Tugging and yanking at her hair furiously, she released another painful sob as she curled in closer. Why can't she just disappear? It would help everybody, wouldn't it? The Guardians can survive on their own, and the children she know will be safe with them. So why don't she just go? _Why doesn't she just disappear!?_

"Andrea?" She snapped her head up at the calming, gentle voice full of concern, her blurry and puffy eyes just able to notice the familiar sight of bright coloured feathers and wings in the shadows.

"T-Tooth?" Andrea stuttered out between sobs, the Guardian of Memories edging closer so Andrea could see her face, which was sad and devastated. "W-what are you doing here-?"

"Oh, Sweetie." Tooth knelt beside her, wrapping a petite arm round her and drawing her close. "It's okay, dear. It's okay." She soothed as Andrea held on to her, the fairy stroking her tangled hair in a motherly like way.

"I'm sorry, Tooth, you probably heard all that argument. I didn't mean to be so-"

"Shush, it wasn't your fault." Toothiana cut in, looking down at Andrea with her vibrant, amethyst eyes as she pulled Andrea's shaking form even closer, "It wasn't Jacks either," She added, "He was worried, and you were stressed. It was just a little spat, nothing that cannot be rebuilt."

"He was right though, Tooth." She replied, "I was being drastic and arrogant, I almost got those children brutally _murdered_. I am nothing worthy of a Guardian, and that's probably a good thing."

"Oh, honey." Tooth muttered, "You protected those children, and you probably would have protected them to the grave. You've even done something that I would have done."

Andrea sniffed, peering up at Tooth with a trembling smile, "Really?"

"Back in my early years, I think I've done exactly that. Done the first thing to guard the children as soon as possible, not even stopping to think if there was another safer option. Now look at me!" Tooth grinned, gesturing a hand at herself "I'm a Guardian, through and through." Andrea let out a giggle. "Besides, you fought off a whole group of feelings by yourself. That's impressive, even to me." Andrea's tears began to dry as the sobs subsided, her shaking smile becoming a grin as Tooth embraced her.

"But be careful next time." Tooth spoke after a long pause, "I'm not sure Jack would let you get away with something like that another time. He might _exile_ you to the North Pole if you do."

"The North Pole is boring, I can't even go into the workshop." Andrea groaned, getting a chuckled from the Tooth Fairy.

"You will, you just need you powers sorted out first and then you'll understand the_ 'wonder'_ that is the North Pole." Tooth commented.

"...Was that a pun I heard in that sentence, Tooth?" Andrea asked playfully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sweetie." Tooth lied, false innocence in her tone making Andrea laugh loudly. Tooth laughed with her, their giggles echoing across the hallway. As their laughs faded into silence, Andrea rested on Tooth, burying her face in the fairy's feathers as Toothiana squeezed her arm in comfort.

"I don't want to die, Tooth." Andrea suddenly admitted, the urge to sob building up in her chest and throat again as the thoughts that were plaguing her mind in that moment were finally spoken out.

"I know, Sweetie. I know..." Tooth reassured, continuing to stroke Andrea's hair softly. "And we're gonna do _everything_ we can to prevent that from happening anytime soon. I promise."

They then remained in silence, small tears now rolling down Andrea's face as an emotion of safety and warmth overpowered the dark, lingering thoughts in her head. Tooth kept Andrea close, her small arms wrapped around the teen in a protective embrace.

It was odd, but Andrea felt that something was..._right_. The way Tooth was holding her and stroking her hair was like the way of a caring mother, calming their young children after a nightmare or thunderstorm. Andrea never had those moments. Sure, she had an aunt, but by the time her aunt finally became a decent career she became too old and mature to have been held and cared for over something as childish as a nightmare.

But, the moment just felt..._nice_. Tooth was kinda being the mother figure that she lost and never really regained, and Andrea didn't feel any objection in that.

Time continued to tick away through the night, the two remaining there in peaceful silence before a dim, golden light made Andrea move her head away from Tooth to peer up.

Sandy stared down at her with concerned eyes, giving a small wave as Andrea looked at his hovering form. Andrea smiled up at the Guardian of Dreams, "Hiya, Sandy. You alright?" Sandy nodded before forming a question mark above his head, Andrea immediately understood, "I'm fine, Sandy, I feel better since Tooth talked to me. Thanks for asking."

Tooth looked at them both with a soft smile, Sandy glancing at Tooth who was staring back. They both nodded at each other in some form of understanding, Andrea being puzzled until Sandy drifted closer to Andrea and sprinkled grains of dreamsand into her eyes. The sand reached her eyes, her eyelids instantly dropping in weariness and exhaustion washed over her.

"No, I've already had enough sleep." Andrea protested, her complaints coming out in a drowsy mumble. "God damn you both." She spoke one last time before yawning and finally being lured into sweet rest.

That night, Andrea dreamt of a beach full of dolphins and beautiful creatures of the sea. Her dream-self watching the creatures intently, not noticing the strange girl with the ebony hair who watched her from afar.

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to be all angsty and violent, but it actually become a bundle of cute Tooth/Andrea bonding fluffiness. I have no idea how that even happened. (And this feels so much like a filler chapter that I want to smash my head on my desk.)**

**Anyway, I planned that whole argument to be way more violent. Like, serious_ physical fighting_ violent. But it didn't seem to work for me when I wrote it, so I used a draft that I cut from an earlier chapter and tweaked it a bit (Actually, it was a lot of tweaking, but whatever.)**

**Anyway, _Rate and Review_, my dears!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I actually believed nobody was gonna review to the next chapter, and that made me kinda sad. Until, two of my 'Big Four' (Rowan, Nanu, Crystal and Talia, you guys are my 'Big Four' because you guys review the most :3) finally reviewed!**

**And, nobody has seemed to correctly guess who the 'Mysterious Girl' is. Since, I'm feeling rather nice today, I'll give you all a clue. ****_Clue: It's a character from the Guardians of Childhood books...kind of. _(This should be easy for those that have read the GoC books, *glare at Nanu*)**

**...**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians:_ Thank you, Dear! *Gives you a cookie***

_**Nanu Kitty: **_**Oh, you poor soul! When I read you're review, I literally pitied you and my friend asked what was wrong and I said "One of my reviewers had to socialize!" and my friend walked away confused. **

**I don't write in notebooks, since I have a tablet now and I've download Google Drive on to it. So, technically I can write whenever and get it published! *Parties***

**I'm rather good at drawing humans, it's just drawing everything else (Landscapes, still art, etc.) Also, I'm rather good at drawing things for my writings (E.g. Maps, Characters and other little things). I haven't played any videogames (Watched my friend play them, though) and I've basically been at home, on Tumblr or .**

**_22ND!_ THAT'S TODAY! HERE, HAVE THIS CHAPTER AS A LITTLE PRESENT FOR SURVIVING THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. ALSO, HAVE SOME COOKIES *THROWS COOKIES AT YOU***

**...**

**Reminders:**

**ONWARDS, MY READERS!**

* * *

Screeching and clattering thundered through the workshop with a horrible, deafening pitch. Yetis would occasionally look up from their workbenches to roll their eyes and grumble in annoyance at the racket, not even caring why the noise was happening in the first place.

"Ah, Son of a _bitch!_" Andrea cried as she rolled to the side, missing a steel ebony sword that prepared to cut her in half. Pushing her body forwards, she jumped on to her feet and deflected a blow from her metal opponent with her sword.

Andrea was so glad they were back in the workshop, it's more distracting than the Tooth Palace, and she has all the equipment she needs to practice her fighting skills again.

Releasing a yelp, Andrea sidestepped as the machine almost cut her arm off, causing Andrea to focus on the task at hand. _'Stop getting distracted.'_ She thought,_ 'It's the first rule of combat: Don't get distracted.'_

Unfortunately, North must have calibrated the machine or something, for it was more swift and agile than the last time Andrea fought it._ 'Or am I slower than last time?'_ She questioned, pausing and lowering her sword as she attempted to answer that question.

A kick on her leg made her wince, her struck knee collapsing underneath her as her metal opponent grabbed her thigh and slid her across the floor, hitting the wall with a painful thud.

_'Dammit!'_ Andrea was quickly on her feet again, charging forward to strike the machine in the chest but was deflected by its identical sword._ 'Stop getting distracted, you could of got killed if this was real combat!'_

Stepping back, Andrea twirled to catch the machine's arm. However, her plan failed when the machine sidestepped and clasped hold of her jacket, swinging her across the room.

_'Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! Keep going!'_ She keep chanting as she continued deflecting the machine's overpowering attacks, never getting the chance to strike or was thrown across the battle area when she tried.

She wanted to get better. She just had to. It didn't used to be this difficult, fighting against this machine. What has happened for that to change.

_'Maybe that fearling affected you?'_ Andrea suggested, having to take several paces back to prevent herself from being slaughtered again._ 'Lack of sleep? Maybe you're just not in the mood for fighting today?'_ The machine released a clanking noise, similar to a tainting chuckle, which made Andrea growl in frustration,_ 'Or it could be that fact you're just not cut out for this shit.'_

That last point was proven when she ran straight at machine, sword ready to strike, only for the machine to sidestep again, grab hold of her arm and flipped her whole body. Andrea fell on to the floor with an anguished cry, her back bruised at the hard contact with the ground.

Her sword fell out of her hold, and Andrea attempted to roll sideways to grab it, but was stopped when a blade was against her throat. Glazing up, her eyes narrowed when the machine grinned at with triumph, before taking a step back and bowing.

Andrea hissed at that, leaping on to her feet as the machine continued to bathe in its triumph (_'Can a machine even do that?'_ She asked herself.). Letting out a frustrated cry, Andrea threw her sword around the room, only for it to smash against a wall and land on the ground in its staff form.

"Dammit, not _again!_" She yelled, stomping her foot as she retrieved her staff. Glancing at the machine, she noticed it staring at her. "Again." Andrea spoke, facing the machine. It crooked its head at her, "Come on, let's fight again!" She exclaimed, her brow creasing as her annoyance continued to rage.

Then, the machine shook its metal head.

"What do you mean _'No'_?!" Andrea yelled, "You're a _machine_, you do what you're _supposed_ to and that is to fight me again!" It shook its head again, "What, it's not like you're _tired_ or anything! You're metal and oil and a bit of wires, you can't get tired." It pointed at her, "Wh- Oh, you think_ I'm _tired." It nodded, "Oh, for fuck sake! You're a bunch of scraps, you don't have sympathy or mercy, you just do what you're told!"

The machine turned around, shaking its head still as it went into its gigantic metal box. "Hey, get back here!" Andrea commanded, "I _demand_ you return and fight me, you stupid fucking box of tin!" The opening of its box closed, leaving her to shout at nothing but a wall, "Dammit, get back out here!" She screamed, but it didn't follow her orders. "Urgh, _fine!_"

Twisting on her heel, she marched out of the room with booming steps, not even caring if the whole workshop heard. Huffing and mumbled under her breath, she whacked a nearby wooden pole, letting it fall to the ground.

With her jaw tight and fists clenched, she journeyed down the endless hallways of the workshop, trying to remember the route to...well, _wherever_ she wanted to go, which she hasn't decided on yet.

An idea came to Andrea's mind, and she decided to take a small, narrow corridor containing several, beautiful designed doors. Taking a quick peek inside the open doorways, she smiled to notice all the children playing inside their chosen rooms, an unfortunate yeti in each room to_ 'babysit'_ them. Unlucky, the yeti became more like climb frames and toys to the kids rather than babysitters.

The Guardians and her decided it would be best to move the children to the North Pole, for it was larger and more secure for the kids...also, North is able to _lock_ them out of the real workshop, unlike in the Tooth Palace where _anybody_ could mess with the teeth and valuable memories.

With several snowglobes, a few heavy lifting yetis, and some passed out, dizzy children, they were able to carry them off to their selected rooms, either sharing with another kid or two.

It has only been a few days, but the children were enjoying the new area. They got comfortable in their rooms, and slowly began to communicate with one another, without the usual otherworldly, creepy tone in their voice. Andrea would always join the children at night-time, playing with them or bringing them to sleep with a content smile on her face, joyful to know that these children were slowly becoming normal kids again.

Andrea was able to pass the hallway without being spotted, which was a relief for her since she didn't want several hyperactive children occupying with her to where she was going. Turning and entering another hallway, which was more dark, abandoned and narrower than the last, she surveyed the corridor with a sharp eye to notice a single, closed door.

Smiling, she reached the door and cautiously twisted the handle, poking her head into the room once she opened the door wide enough for her to fit.

A plain cream, circular room was seen as she entered, wooden beams and banisters reaching up to the coloured glass ceiling. Only a short table and a wooden chest were in the room, items that Andrea took from her own bedroom to place here. Leaning her staff against the wall, Andrea shut the door behind her and walked over to the chest.

Andrea liked this room, it was similar to the dozens of others domed rooms of the North Pole that she adored. She found it when she was bored once and decided to search the hallways of the Workshop, finding this little room abandoned and lonely.

So, Andrea chose to put the room up to good use, and made it her little quiet place, a place where she could think and be calm without being surrounded by anybody for they don't even know she was in this room that was hidden away.

Swinging open the chest, she scavenged in its contents. Dozens of solid, odd items were kept inside, all hidden by cloths tied around them. Picking up one of the concealed items and a thin pillow wedged between the items and a wall of the chest, she closed the chest with an echoing slam and advanced the small table.

Placing the pillow down, Andrea sat on the comforter and stared at the empty, pine wood stand, before carefully placing the clothed item on the top of the table. Andrea fiddled with the string keeping the cloth tied, undoing the knot and keeping hold of the cloth.

Taking a deep inhale, Andrea held her breath for a second until exhaling calmly before releasing her grip of the cloth and letting it fall.

_"Mummy! Mummy, please!" "I need it!" "Come on, I'm begging you!" "Stop it, it's mine!"_

Andrea cringed at the sudden screams as the cloth fell to reveal a little toy train, her eyes squinting in discomfort as the cries thundered through her eardrums. The urge to block the noise and cover the toy was rather unbearable, but she put on her game face and stared at the toy intensely.

_"One more toy, dad!" "I promise, I'll be good if I get it!" "Please, please, please, please!"_

_'Oh Moon, this is a bitch.'_ Her thought mixed up with the voices inside her head, although she didn't back down, _'Come on, you can do this. If you can do this with everything else, then I'm sure you can do it with these goddamn toys!'_

Squinting her eyes shut, Andrea let the darkness swarm her vision as she imagined a single door. 'The Door' was her somewhat mental barrier, as she calls it. It's the way she blocks out and controls her abilities, by imagining a door and something being shut behind it.

Imagining the little toy train, with it's wooden groves and crisp paint job, Andrea pictured it behind the door, before easing the door shut slowly. A headache began to ache when she concentrated on blocking out the toy and the voices that came along with it.

Finally, when her imaginary door shut, Andrea flung her eyes open only to hear...Nothing. It was absolutely silent, no sound except from the laugh bubbling in her throat until it bursted out as a overjoyed cheer.

"I've done it!" Andrea exclaimed, bouncing on to her feet and flinging open the chest, tearing off the cloths of toys and not even hearing a single sound. "I've _finally_ done it!" She laughed, picking up the unclothed flashing ball in her hand only to chuck it in the air, bounce it on the ground and play with it.

Her laugh was loud and sweet, and almost childish, as she played with the such simple toy she was never able to use before. It was brilliant, she can finally play with _popular_ toys! Andrea can go _into_ the workshop! Andrea gasped at that thought, She can finally see how the toys are _made!_ See how the yetis work, and the elves misbehave.

"Well, you seem a bit overjoyed."

Andrea froze, dropping the toy and spinning on her heels with raised fists in defence, turning to face the voice that spoke. Her hand lowered at what she saw.

A girl stared at her, leaning against a wooden beam as her bright brown eyes burned into Andrea, her long, wavy ebony hair across her shoulders and back as the little, curled quiff remained sticking out from her scalp.

"You again!" Andrea exclaimed, rushing over to the door of the room to grab her staff.

"Yes, me again. Who else would it be?" The girl replied with a dull tone, her voice no long deep and ancient, but rather more youthful and informal. Andrea grew puzzled, what happened to her voice? And that wasn't the only thing different about the girl, she looked much older, no longer a little girl but around the same age as Andrea was. Questions piled up in Andrea's head, but she went with the most easiest question.

"How did you get in this room?" Andrea spat.

The girl stood up straight and stepped away from the wooden beam. As the girl stepped into the light, Andrea could notice the clothes the girl wore. A black dress covers her form, the skirt reaching to her knees and giving off an almost deep green shine in the new lighting. Black boots were on her feet, the fabric worn out and aged as if she's been wearing them for a long time.

"There's really no need to be so rash. You really shouldn't be so panicked, Young One, since I've been inside your head most of the time-"

_"How did you get in this room?!"_ Andrea repeated with a more commanding, yelling tone, aiming her staff at the girl as she demanded an answer.

The girl's brown eyes widened as she stared at the staff with surprise, before an amused smirk spread across her lips, "I came through the door." She replied.

"I think I would've noticed if you came through the goddamn door-"

"Not _that_ door!" The girl cut in, Andrea lowering her staff as she waited for the girl to continue.

The girl only sighed, brushing a hand through her hair as she stared at Andrea, "This might sound incredibly complicated, and you might think I'm lying but..." She paused, "I came from your head."

There was a long pause between the pair until-

_"Bullshit!"_

* * *

"What ya drawing, Calli?"

Calli snapped her head upwards in shock, hazel eyes wide and fearful as somebody spoke her name. She released a silent sigh of relief as she saw the deep blue eyes of Crystal, who was peering over Calli's shoulder to see the sketchbook in her hands.

Shrugging, Calli flipped the book to a blank page to write down a reply. _'Nothing, really. Silver-Eyed One gave me this sketchbook a few days ago to draw in, and I'm wondering what things I should draw first.'_

Crystal read the long reply, before nodding. "I see your dilemma." Then, Crystal suddenly snapped her fingers as an idea came, "How about you draw Silver-Eyed One! I'm sure she'll _love_ it! It could be like a gift to thank her for saving us!"

A bright grin spread across Calli's lips as she jumped off the chair she sat on, rushing towards the drawers near her messy bed to pull out a jumble of colour crayons, charcoal and artistic pencils. Crystal watched her with small smile, enjoying the younger child running about with an aura of joy surrounding her.

Crystal and Calli didn't notice the other children coming in, Thomas in front of the entering group with his green eyes curious. "Can you really not talk?" Thomas asked, his question echoing through the room and making Calli freeze.

Crystal gave Thomas and the other children a warning glare, making Thomas blurt out, "No, you don't have to answer. It's just...me and the others were...curious if it was true or not." He bowed his head in shame.

The other children repeated Thomas' action, all lowering the heads in guilt before a jumping of feet made them look back up. Calli was stomping her feet, gaining the children's attention eventually.

She was scribbling in her sketchbook, slowly walking up to Thomas and the other children with a somewhat gentle smile. Holding out the book for Thomas, Calli allowed him and the others to read it.

_'It's okay to ask, I'm fine with it.'_

"So...is it true?" Thomas questioned, ignoring the venomous, defensive glare from Crystal.

Calli hesitated in answering, before she finally nodded her head.

"What happened?" This time, it was Jason who asked. His black-haired head poking out of the group to look at Calli properly. "What caused you to lose your voice?"

"Okay, I think that's enough questions for a long time. How about you all leave so Calli and I can get some rest." Crystal cut in, standing in front of Calli so the others won't see the hurt expression across her face.

As Crystal hid Calli from the others, Calli was able to notice a stirring and haunting drifting of the shadows. Looking up, Calli witnessed the shadows stretch over the ceiling as a sliver of nightmare sand crawled around the single light bulb, attempting to make it go out.

Tugging on Crystal's arm, Calli's panic began to rise as she watched the sand stretch out and multiply. Crystal didn't notice her action, and Calli attempted to call out Crystal's name but only a screeching, raw sound escaped her throat.

Calli still tried to scream, cry out, doing anything to get all the children's attention, but to no avail. Finally, giving up on gaining their attention verbally, she bolted away from Crystal and the others for the door.

But, as the door suddenly slammed shut, and the light bulb exploded to overwhelm them with darkness did the children scream.

* * *

"See, I knew you'd reply like that." The girl replied as Andrea confronted her, staff aimed directly at the girl's chest as she growled and stared down at her.

"Total utter _bullshit!_ Now, I _demand_ you give me a real explanation about how you were able to break into the workshop and find this room or I'll blast you into _dust!_" Andrea demanded, her staff pulsing with furious light to make the warning more clear to the girl.

Staring back, the girl didn't even flinch at the warning or the glow of her staff, and didn't even utter a single word.

"Fine then!" Andrea yelled, her staff now digging into the girl's stomach, "Are spirit working for Pitch, huh? A hallucination? A mutated fearling? What are you?!" The girl only peered back up at Andrea, _"What are you?!"_

"I've been talking to you by telekinesis. You're life-force has been giving off such a great, strong signal that I, or anybody else, could connect to your mind if they could." The girl explained, "I've been inside your mind for a while. I know your dreams, memories, possibilities, interests and everything in between."

Staring at the girl, Andrea pondered on the new information. Life-force? Telekinesis? This just didn't sound realistic enough...But, then again, she's constantly surrounded by story-tale beings and fighting against the King of Nightmares, so everything could be 'realistic' at this moment.

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?" The girl raised an confused eyebrow at Andrea.

"Prove that you're really connected to my mind." Andrea repeated, "Go on," She gestured her head, _"Prove it."_

The girl only rolled her eyes, before glaring at Andrea intensely for a long number of minutes. Andrea squirmed under the girl's stare, the girl's eyes not threatening but gave a rather eerie feel.

"The rigged scar on your cheek was caused by a shard of glass cutting you while battling Pitch, the long scar across your collarbone and chest was from an almost fatal blow of nightmare sand and-"

"Anybody could know of these scars." Andrea cut in, "You could have learnt about them from anybody. I want more solid proof."

The girl's nostrils were flaring as she took a big, sharp intake of air and suddenly blurted out, "The scars on your left knee was caused when you jumped off the roof of your house as a kid and landed in a bush because you believed that 'you could be able to fly like the Tooth Fairy'. That incident also gave you the nickname 'Annietooth' from your ex-best bud, David."

Andrea lowered her staff in bewilderment, "You...You know about Annietooth?"

"Yes, I know all the other dozen or so nicknames that David gave you." The girl replied, not noticing the twitch of a smile on Andrea's lips, before it became a hard grimace.

"Alright, so you were the wise voice inside my head. That doesn't explain why you're here, and not as..._old_ as I thought you'd be physically." Andrea spoke, taking a few steps back to give the girl some space.

The girl frowned, tilting her head, "You thought I'll be an old _hag?_"

Hesitating, Andrea shrugged innocently, "Not exactly an 'old hag' more like a 30 to 40-year-old women or something like that." She attempted to explain, but decided to change the subject, "Anyway! How come you've decided to come out of my mind then? Got too bored?"

"Actually, your mind is quite entertaining, especially when you screw up." The girl smirked when Andrea narrowed her eyes at her, "So, I've already told you about the telekinesis, also that you give off a giant life-force that anybody could connect to." Andrea nodded, the girl continuing on her explanation, "When you were about to shut your mind off to your abilities, you were also shutting off your life-force from others so, therefore, you were also shutting me out. I had to jump through your mind and take a more...physical form."

"So...you're technically a physical form of my mind?" Andrea tried to sum up, but the girl shook her head.

"No, it's more..._complicated_ than that. But, you could call me your..._conscience_, of such." The girl corrected, "I'll be that thing that tells you right from wrong because, obviously, you don't have the common sense to have one."

_"Hey!"_

"Just pointing out the obvious, Young One."

"And why do you call me _'Young One'?_" Andrea questioned the girl, who was surveying her clothing and hair with slight interest.

"Because I'm older than you, obviously."

The girl was rather surprised when Andrea snorted and let out an echoing laugh. "You look the exact same age as me!" Andrea cried through her laughter, "How can you possibly be _older_ than me?"

"I'm older than you'd like to think, Young One." The girl spoke, irritation in her tone, "I'm also stronger than you think."

Andrea giggled, "Really? Stronger than-"

A petrified scream escaped Andrea when the girl thrust her hands forward, blasting Andrea across the room before crashing into the stone wall. Andrea didn't even collapse on to the ground before she was flown through the air again, her screams getting louder as she was thrown around. "Stop it, stop it!" Andrea cried as she hit the glass ceiling with a hard _thump_.

The girl only laughed at Andrea's pleads, "Care to _repeat_ that?"

"Are you really the ancient voice inside my head? 'Cause you seem a bit more bitchy and ill-tempered." That comment got Andrea another smashing against the wall, the noises of Andrea's collisions possibly loud enough to echo through the whole workshop.

"Oh, believe me, I was that 'ancient' and 'wise' voice inside your head. You should know all the amounts of secrets I know about you." The girl casually talked as she flicked her wrist, sending Andrea around the room again.

"How are you even _doing_ this?!" Andrea cried, "You know what?_ Fine!_ You're stronger than I first thought, _okay_. Can you put me down now?"

Stopping in midair, Andrea stared down at the girl as she hovered upside down with her arms tightly crossed and a grimace on her face as the girl grinned wickedly. Then, the girl snapped her hand downwards, and the invisible support keeping Andrea up was suddenly lost.

Andrea barely had enough time to scream before she plummeted on to the hard ground, the pillow she laid out luckily cushioning her face from the fall. "I really don't like you." She grumbled as she tilted her head to glare daggers at the girl.

"You're stuck with me now, Young One. You might as well get used to it."

"Get used to it!" Andrea exclaimed as she got on to her feet, her legs aching and throbbing as she stood straight. "That's really all you're gonna say-!"

"Urh, Andrea?"

Andrea immediately froze as the new voice spoke, the girl also tensing up in shock as Andrea turned her head towards the door.

"Oh look, the Frosted One is here." The girl spoke with a grin as Andrea stared at Jack, who stood at the doorway of the open door. Andrea glanced at the girl, giving her a furious, threatening glare before facing Jack again.

"Oh, hi Jack. What are you, urh, doing here?" Andrea asked, noticing the Winter Spirit eyeing the whole room with puzzlement and slight interest.

"I was gonna ask the same question, since I've never seen this room before." Jack commented, before asking, "How long have you known about this place?"

"I've, urm, known about this place for a few months, actually. It's rather closed off and private the first time I found it, so I decided to use it for, urh..."

"Thinking?" The girl finished.

"For thinking." Andrea repeated the girl's statement, "Since the whole Pole is rather busy most of the time." Andrea gave a small grin, trying to make the excuse more convincing.

"Okay then. So, who were you talking to? And what was with all the screaming and yelling?"

"Dear Moon, this conversation is just oozing with awkwardness and tension." The girl commented as Andrea got confused.

"I was talking to her." Andrea answered, pointing at the girl beside her. Puzzlement clogged Andrea's mind as she stared at Jack. The girl was right beside her, who else would she be talking to.

But the rather concerned and worried look in the Winter Spirit's eyes made her easily predict his next words. "Andrea...there's nobody there."

"Wh-" Andrea began, but was cut off when a petrified chorus of screams thundered through Andrea's ears.

And Andrea didn't even hesitate to run like she never thought she could.

* * *

**This chapter was actually supposed to end on the 'There's nobody there' part, but I suddenly thought up of the children being attacked and I decided to end it like that instead. *evil laughter***

**Anyway, sorry about the last chapter. I know it wasn't my best work, and I'll edit it when I get around to do so. Also,**** sorry for the long update, I taken to another sleepover with my best bud, and I went to a dance class the moment I got home from the sleepover (Literally, my friend dropped me off, I went indoors, then my family dragged me out of the house to take us to dance class.)**

**Oh, and if you guys want to know about more updates and whatnot, I've made a Tumblr page for _only_ my writing work. The URL is _quillowlswritinglog_, then you just add the ordinary Tumblr address afterward.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Over 5,500 words this chapter is. Damn, and I've posted it rather on time (kinda) as well. I feel somewhat proud that I've been able to write this much so quickly like I used to. :)**

**Oh yeah, forgot to tell you guys beforehand, I have this new(ish) fanfiction that is an RotG Fantasy AU. It has Andrea in it, and major Foreseen Snowfall fluff! It's called 'Winterspell', named after a song made by Two Steps From Hell. So, go and take a look at it if you want. :)**

**...**

_**RowanAsterCode: **_**Replied to this little cutie by PM (Yes, you are a little cutie.)**

_**Nanu Kitty: **_**Don't worry, you might find the 'Mysterious Voice's true identity by the end. ;)**

**My friend always questions my saneness, it's nothing unusual. She just lets me write on my tablet without questioning. Speaking of tablets, you should get one when you can. It's better then a notebook, especially if you have Google Drive (It's brilliant, trust me. It autosaves your work and everything.), and you can get loads of free apps and stuff (I got a professional artist program on it, but it costs about £1.50)**

**Ow, a root canal? You don't want Tooth to find out about that one. **

**Glad school was okay. I still have 6 days of summer left; it's rather dull and I just want to start school already...mainly because my new school uniform looks like the Hogwarts Uniform (And my community is red and gold, so that means I'm in fucking Gryffindor. Fuck yeah.)**

**...**

**Reminders (I forgot to post this in the last chapter, oops.):**

**~If there are any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes then please inform me by Private Messaging or a review and I'll fix it.**

**~If you have any confusion or questions, PM me and I'll reply ASAP.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians ('Though I am trying to get the copyrights *Wickedly grins*), it belongs to Dreamworks Animation Studios and William Joyce. However, I do own Andrea Fawcett, Ethan and this stories ****_entire_**** plot.**

**ONWARDS, MY READERS.**

* * *

Chaos spread across the whole workshop as nightmare sand and shadows swarmed around the North Pole, the screeching of fearlings and NightMares echoing around the frozen landscape as yetis fought them off.

Windows smashed and glass was scattered everywhere as a storm of darkness raged outside the walls of the workshop, Andrea fling herself in many directions to prevent herself from being hit from the sharp debris, her breathing raged as she sprinted down the hallways in desperation. Horrible noises merged together into a thunderous ruckus, Andrea barely able to hear a thing except from the terrified screams of the children.

Andrea bolted into the corridor where the children were kept, but froze at the monstrous sight in front of her.

Shadows and nightmare sand lashed out and rioted across the corridor, every room destroyed and battered except the single room where the screaming came from. Andrea growled at the shadows, her staff clutched in both hands as she prepared to strike.

However, Andrea didn't have to, for a blast of ice exploded all the shadows and nightmare sand into pieces. Turning around with her staff still at hand, Andrea saw Jack behind her, the same amount of determination on his face as her's.

Not even bothering to say thank you, Andrea rushed forward towards the closed door. With a series of furious hits, Andrea pounded and kicked the door with all her might, but the wooden barricade wouldn't budge.

"Open!" Andrea screamed as she kicked it another time, "For fuck sake, _open!_" She then blasted it with her staff, hoping it would work like it has before, but the door remained intact.

The children's booming screams were still heard, but no Andrea was close enough to hear the dreadful noises of hissing and clawing. Andrea paled at the noise, turning to Jack, "There are fearlings in there!"

"They're after the children!" Jack cried, as Andrea continued to kick the door. But, the door didn't even falter, yet remained completely solid. Andrea literally _screamed_ in frustration, her violence increasing at every smash against the wood.

"We can't get in!" Andrea yelled at the Winter Spirit, "The fearlings must have done something to prevent us from coming through!"

"Silver-Eyed One!" The voice of Crystal cried from the opposite side of the door, "Silver-Eyed One, _help!_ We can't get out!"

"I know, I know!" Andrea replied as she stared at Jack, who was attempting to break down the door also, "Crystal, stay calm, we're trying to get in. Tell me...tell me what's happening in there." Andrea spoke to Crystal as calmly and gentle as she possibly could while she quietly thought of others ways to enter the room.

"There are fearlings!" Crystal cried, "They bursted out the light and now they're everywhere and rioting like mad! I think they want us, Silver-Eyed One! They're...They're dragging us away! One by one-!" Crystal was cut off as she screamed, her cries of peril fading away as if she was yanked away from the door.

"Crystal!" Andrea screamed, ignoring the wind that rushed through the broken windows and battered the hallway. _"Crystal!"_ She bashed her shoulder against the door, the wood creaking in her ear as she tried to break through again.

Cracks spread across the wood as the duo used as much force as possible, before the door finally broke away; causing them to fall forwards and be covered in splinters.

Leaping on to her feet, Andrea threw her staff in the air as it transformed into her trustworthy, luminous sword. She surveyed the room with wide fierce eyes, before letting out a horrified gasp, "Oh Moon..."

Fearlings flooded through the room, tearing along the walls and ceiling as they rushed in through broken windows and shadows. The children screamed as they huddled in corners, embracing each other tightly as they watched the fearling rampage with fearful eyes.

Andrea watched as the fearlings hissed and wailed, their talons outstretched as they tried to swipe at the children. A chorus of screams came when a fearling came to close or clutched hold of one of the children and dragged them into the wave of fearlings until they were no longer seen.

Andrea's blood chilled at the sight, shivers and trembles going across her body as she stared in terror. Remembering the situation at hand, she pushed her fear aside and let out a battle cry before swinging her sword at the nearest fearlings with its blinding blade as they screeched.

Ice and light blasted across the room as Jack joined in the battle, his back against Andrea's as they attacked the fought against the fearling armies with as much determination and energy as possible.

But the fearlings were coming in to quick, when one was destroyed another three took its place. They were too many of them, and they were slowly overwhelming the pair as they battled.

"We have to get the children!" Andrea cried, quickly glancing at the corners of the room were the remaining children were cowering before focusing back on the fearling that was attempting to murder her.

"You take one side of the room, and I'll take another?" Jack suggested as she ducked, pulling Andrea with him as a fearling flew past their heads with talons ready to swipe off their heads.

They jumped back up, "Good plan." Andrea replied, before separating from the Winter Spirit and rushing towards one side of the room were Jason, Thomas and Lucy were huddling together..

_"Where's Crystal?!"_ Andrea cried at the children as she fought off two fearlings that tried to grasp hold of Jason.

"She was taken into the...the swarm of...of those _things!_" Thomas replied, yelping as a dreadful scream came from a fearling that was just stabbed by Andrea's alit sword and exploded into nothing.

"And Calli?" Andrea looked at the children, who were trembling terribly as they shook their heads.

"We don't know where she's gone!" Thomas cried before Lucy let out a horrified scream, the girl pointing at the frightening sight behind her.

Andrea whirled around, _"Calli!"_ She cried as she watched Calli be clasped by dozens of fearlings, held high above the ground as the twisted creatures tore at her arms and superior fearling then the rest had a sharp claw digging slowly into her throat, grinning as it saw Calli attempt to scream in agony but not make a single sound.

_"Get off of her!"_ Andrea yelled at the fearlings, her sword pulsing with light as it increased in brightness, the energy ready to be released.

A sudden bolt of light burst through the window, throwing Andrea off and sending her backwards as the light collided into the fearling harming Calli and exploded with a thunderous blast. Fearlings wailed in agony as they withered away in the luminous, burning glow, before bulbs of light sped into the room with swift precision.

The orbs of light darted around the place, confronting fearlings and nightmare sand with their blinding light that made any of the corrupted creatures vanish into nothingness with only an echoing scream remaining of them. Trails of light behind the bulbs seemed to look like wispy bodies as they flew across the room, burning out the monstrous creatures and sand that rioted through the room.

Andrea was confused and dazed at the sight of the battling bulbs of light, their 'bodies' glowing like moonlight and flew about like a falling star. "What are these things?!" Andrea yelled as she brought herself back to reality, continuing to battle any remaining fearlings that threatened the children.

"Moonbeams!" The Winter Spirit barked a reply as he blasted a small cluster of fearlings, freezing them solid before they fell to the ground and shattering into millions.

...Moonbeams? What on earth are _Moonbeams?!_ She's never heard of such a thing!

Andrea didn't have time to ponder on their odd saviours, however, for the remaining fearlings suddenly let out a horrible, echoing cry, before fleeing the room in a gigantic, screaming wave.

They was a pause as everybody froze in shock for a moment, until Jack and Andrea rushed toward the windows where the fearlings escaped, trying to blast any remaining creatures as the Moonbeams flew past their heads and out into the frozen wasteland.

Fearlings fled the workshop as Moonbeams charged after them, racing out from within the workshop to chase the fearlings off until they were gone from sight and fighting range.

As the fearlings ran away and off to the horizon, the Moonbeams rushed about the edges of the workshop to form a large circle around the perimeter; the light emitting of their bodies bending in ways to form a bright dome around the North Pole like a alit barrier.

Andrea had to cover her eyes as she attempted stared at the blinding barrier around the workshop, before the light dimmed and she slumped on a window ledge in exhaustion. She huffed, turning her head to see the Winter Spirit beside her, equally as worn out.

"Sorry about yelling at you." Andrea spoke, gaining Jack's attention as he rose a single eyebrow at her, "You know, at the Tooth Palace. I'm sorry about snapping at your like that, I was being stupid and I should've thought it all through."

Jack only blinked at her, before replied, "I'm sorry about shouting at you in the first place. I should have advanced the subject in a more calmer way, since you were rather hurt and stressed."

"Yeah..." Andrea trailed off, before the echoing slam from behind her made the duo turn on their heels, weapons ready for attack until they saw the Guardians burst into the room, their eyes wide and panicked.

"We're calling a-"

"Sudden meeting?" Andrea finished off North's sentence, the Russian nodding at Andrea. "I thought so," But, she paused as she glanced at each corner of the room to see all the children still huddled and trembling, Calli now tightly embraced by a rather shaken Crystal, "But let's bring the children with us." Andrea finished, all the Guardians not even hesitating to agree immediately until they went out of the room and towards the meeting room, Andrea and Jack left to tend to the children and make them follow.

* * *

The domed-ceiling, circular room that was once the meeting room of the Guardians (and Andrea) now laid in ruins. Remains of broken off doors scattered across the floor, also chunks of wall and nightmare sand spread out along the ground in a chaotic sight. The Guardians didn't weep, however, they simply swept away any debris across the round table they sat around; North then calling a yeti to collect many chairs for the children that were joining them and to clear up the room as soon as possible.

And after that did the real chaos start.

Shouting and yelling broke out as the Guardians and Andrea argued, the children sitting away from the table and watched the arguments with confusion and slight terror, for they were still obviously shaken from the recent event.

A sudden high pitch screech sent all the Guardians deadly silent as they jerk their heads towards the sight with their weapons pointed at the source of the sound, only to see Andrea clutching hold of an elf tight enough for it to cry out in discomfort.

Dropping the elf and letting it scatter off, Andrea cleared her throat as she looked straight at the Guardian of Wonder, "Are the toys and workshop still intact?" She asked.

North nodded, "The Yetis protected the whole workshop area the _moment_ the fearlings attacked, not a creature came anywhere near that room without getting stabbed with a spear." The Russian answered, the Yeti sweeping up the dirt behind them giving a agreeing nod.

"Alrighty then, as long as the toys are fine." Andrea knew the disaster if the toys _were_ destroyed, since it was too close to Christmas to rebuild them all, "Anyway, anyone got any clue of how the _hell_ those fearlings got in here?!"

All the Guardians traded looks, each of them as puzzled as each other. Until North bowed his head in what looked like shame did they realize the Russian might have an idea.

"North, do you know how?" Tooth asked, staring at the Guardian of Wonder with concerned eyes.

North straightened himself up, glancing at every person with a look of guilt, "I should have checked the barriers of the Pole, like I used to. But...I didn't even _think_ of it when the fearlings returned, it completely slipped my mind..." North huffed, "Oh, It's my fault. If I checked the barriers sooner, then they wouldn't of entered and almost murder the children."

"North, it wasn't your fault. We learnt our lessons, and really no true harm has been done except from a bit of damaged..._furniture_." Tooth attempted to convince, and was rather successful for North's expression lightened.

The arguments dimmed down after that, the Guardians explaining what happened to them when the fearlings attacked and thinking of ideas to prevent the same event from happening again. Everything was rather calm, until a loud noise, frustrated cry broke the peace.

_"Show us what's in your hands!"_ The Guardians (and Andrea) turned their heads to see Christopher glaring daggers at Crystal, who had her arms wide and defensive in front of Calli. "You're hiding something, and we know it!"

"Back off, Chris." Crystal hissed at the boy, "Leave Calli alone, she's done nothing wrong."

"And neither am I, but I just want to know what's in her _goddamn_ _hands!_" Chris tried to work his way around Crystal, only to be shoved backwards. Calli cowered, clasping her hands tighter together around something unknown.

The children advanced each other, either arguing with Chris or defending Calli with Crystal. Shaking her head, Calli's eyes were terrified as she watched the kids yell about her.

_"Hey!"_ All the children went silent, eyes glancing at Andrea who stared down at them with impatience and superiority, "Care to tell us what's going on here?!"

"Calli has something in her hands, Silver-Eyed One," Richard explained as Andrea walked over to the group, the children moving out of her way until only Calli stood in front of her, "She...She won't show us what it is."

Andrea knelt so she was level with the little girl, whose eyes were cast downwards at the ground, "Calli, can I see what's in your hands?" Placing a gentle hand on Calli's arm, the girl looked up at Andrea and shook her head, her hands wrapping tighter around the mysterious object, "Come on, you can trust me." Andrea reassured.

Everybody watched Calli stare at Andrea, her expression hesitant and scared. Until, finally, Calli placed her hands under Andrea's eyes and slowly opened her palms.

A gasp escaped Andrea as a tiny ball of light rested in Calli's small palms, the light's glow flickering and dimming in a way that didn't seem right. Andrea gaped at the tiny light, her eyes able to see a peaceful, resting face upon the glowing orb.

"Calli..." Andrea began, shaking her head in disbelief, "Where did you find that little thing?" She asked as she reached out her hands to take the light.

Andrea was shocked when Calli backed away, rushing away from Andrea as she cradled the ball of light to her chest. After staring at Andrea with a cold, threatening look, Calli then glanced down at the glowing bulb with pitying eyes.

"Is your little friend...hurt?" Calli answered Andrea's question with a nod, "How did the little thing get hurt?" The other children surrounded Andrea as they attempted to catch a glimpse at the thing, but Calli immediately cowered further away.

However, a sudden luminous flicker made Calli freeze and stare down, her eyes widening before a large, overjoyed grin stretched across her face.

Children yelped as the bulb of light swiftly blasted out of Calli's hands, rocketing around the room in a hyperactive frenzy as Andrea watched it in laughter. The tiny light flew about for a few moments, doing sudden loops and twists in the air that made the children clap in excitement, before it hovered down to eye level.

"Guess Calli got herself a little injured Moonbeam," North spoke, staring at the bulb of light with a small smile on his face.

At the sound of 'Moonbeam', the little light dove across the round table before it was right in front of the Guardian of Wonder's face, releasing a small noise similar to a high pitch squeak.

"I believe you got hit by a rough fearling, am I right?" North asked the Moonbeam, who's glow brightened at North's words.

_'Yes, I was protecting the Calli girl from the fearling that threatened to her.'_

A series of gasps echoed around the room as they all heard the echoing, playful voice of the Moonbeam. However, it seemed to whisper more in their minds than their ears.

"I thought Moonbeams speak a silent language that only a few can translate." Bunnymund's Australian accent boomed through the room, "What's with the sudden change?"

_'I'm one of the few Moonbeams that have learnt to speak your human language. Tsar Lunar decided to teach us how to communicate by the mind for it might help us lure children into sleep easier.' _The Moonbeam explained,_ 'We were also taught how to speak with multiple minds at a time, and also how to speak to just an individual.'_

_'Tsar Lunar has a message for you, Silver-Eyed One.'_ Andrea almost yelped as the Moonbeam spoke to her, its voice sound more loud and focused as it talked only to her,_ 'The time is drawing closer, Silver-Eyed One.' _It whispered, Andrea's face paling at the realization,_ 'Your decision is coming nearer. So be cautious, be brave.'_

"So, was you sent here to save us from the fearlings by MiM himself, or did you come on your _own_ accords?" Jack joined the conversation, him and nobody else noticing the fearful expression dawning on Andrea's face.

_'Manny saw you dilemma, and immediately sent us to assist.' _The Moonbeam answered, _'Apologies for taking longer than expected of us, for many of us had to fly straight from the moon while others were on the opposite side of the globe.' _It's light dimmed as if in shame, _'If we came sooner, than less damage might have been caused.'_

"May I ask, what exactly _are_ you?" Andrea asked, the Moonbeam shooting up to her face as she gained its attention, "What do you and the other little light-bulbs _do?_"

_'We're Moonbeams, we live on the Moon with Tsar Lunar and help him protect the children of the world from fearlings at the night.'_ The little light answered,_ 'Manny sent us here for he knew we'd be of great help, for you lacked the right weapons against the fearlings and didn't realize your barriers had grown weak.'_

"What do you mean 'right weapons against fearlings'? And how do you even create _barriers_ against fearlings, anyway?" Andrea grew puzzled as she began pacing about. "Do you just stick a candle near a shadow and pray that stops them from traveling through?"

"Not exactly." Andrea was surprised when Tooth replied first, "They can come from anywhere. Except, they can't go out in broad daylight...unless they're wearing lead."

The children all made a noise of confusion as Andrea rose an eyebrow, "Lead? How's _lead_ a decent shield against light?"

"It's complicated." North replied, "But fearlings can be killed with weapons forged by shooting stars if they aren't wearing lead armor. If they are wearing armor, then only the moonbeams can stop them."

"And ice too, I figured out a while ago." Jack added, getting odd looks from everybody, "Their bodies get frozen and then they shatter, and its stopped them so far."

"The reason the fearlings didn't invade the workshop is because the yetis used the remaining weapons we had that was forged with ancient stardust." North continued, Andrea getting flabbergasted at the new information.

"You have weapons made of _shooting stars!_" Andrea exclaimed, "Where did you guys even _get_ that stuff?!"

"Not long after defeating Pitch in the dark ages, we hunted down for pieces of fallen stars across the globe and used it to create many weapons and strengthen the barriers of our realms in case Pitch or his creatures returned." Tooth explained, eager to talk about their past adventures, "I guess the stardust must have worn off along our barriers, which is possibly how the fearlings got through."

"And so we thank the brave Moonbeams keeping hold of the barrier and defending my realm." North announced, "Your fierceness has given us the time to refresh the barriers around are realms, so we give you all great blessings and gratitude." He bowed at the little Moonbeam in a formal way, causing the children and even a few of the Guardians to giggle.

The Moonbeam's glow strengthened in response, _'Anything for the allies of the Tsar.'_ After the little beam said its words, it's glow dimmed and flickered as it dropped lower in the air. The Guardians shared concerned looks as the children winced, but one child acted different from the others.

Calli rushed forward, clasping the Moonbeam gently in her hands as she cradled it softly. She watched the thing with complete worry, even though it recovered in seconds and was already zooming around her head.

_'Us Moonbeams must leave soon, for we have orders to follow and children to protect.' _The Moonbeam spoke towards the Guardians,_'However, we shall give you enough time to freshen your barriers and forge decent weapons against the fearlings.'_

The Guardians all nodded, each giving a thank you to the Moonbeam and its unseen friends. _'And, although the other Moonbeams will leave as commanded, I'd prefer to stay and guard these children...if you grant me permission.'_

"Of _course_ we grant you permission, Little Moonbeam!" Andrea exclaimed, saluting to the bulb of light with a grin.

_'If you want to call me by a proper name instead of 'Little Moonbeam', then you could me Luna like the Calli girl has ironically named me.'_ The Moonbeam added, getting a few confused expressions from everybody.

Andrea was rather dumbstruck, "Wait- How could she have named you-?"

_'Us Moonbeams also learnt how to read minds. I'm currently talking to the Calli girl, who is mentally giggling at you all.'_ Everybody gaped, their eyes turning to Calli as she stupidly grinned, _'I might be good use to the Calli girl, for I am one of the few that can talk to her.'_

_'Anyway, I believe the children are getting weary, and I wish to send them off to bed.' _The Moonbeam continued, _'I'll find a spare room large enough to fit them all inside comfortably, and I'll watch over them in there until their old sleeping quarters are..._repaired_.'_

The Moonbeam glided off, towards a corridor that had its doors smashed apart. Calli immediately followed after the light beam, before the other children hesitantly followed. _'Goodnight. And, I shall hope you all discuss plans for your defence as we're gone.'_

* * *

Quiet discussions continued through across the Guardian meeting room, the Moon traveling throughout the skies without their realization as they were deep in conversation.

The Guardians (and Andrea) all decided that it would be best to gather all the shooting star remains they still have and possibly searching the planet for the possibility of more. After it's all gathered, the stardust will first be used to strengthen the barriers of all the Guardian's realms then the leftovers will be forged into new weapons.

Sandy suggested they should mix some of the stardust with his dreamsand, and all have a pouch on them to sprinkle on a fearling to destroy them or turn them back into a child that would immediately fall into slumber.

Everybody liked the sound of that idea, and agreed with that also. After a long time of discussing and planning, was it silent enough for North to turn to face Andrea and say something directly to her.

"I have something for you." He spoke, a small smile on his face as Andrea looked at him in confusion. She glanced around to look at the others, who looked just as surprised and puzzled as her except for Bunnymund, who had the same smug grin on his face as North.

"Follow me." Was all North said as he took off away from the table, and down an unfamiliar corridor. Andrea took another glance at the others, before journeying behind North through the slim corridor.

"So you heard everything about the stardust, yes?" North called down the corridor for Andrea to hear, he gave a quick glimpse behind to see Andrea standing right behind him and nodding with slight puzzlement, the others trailing behind. "Well, we believe that your sword is made out of stardust."

Andrea's eyes widened at the new information, remembering the wooden staff she left behind in the meeting room,. "What makes you believe that. And how can that-"

"Stardust must also be a good conductor with your powers, we guess." North interrupted, his steps more light and excited, "Anyway, since we've come to the conclusion that your sword was made of stardust, me and Bunny worked together to make you a little..._gift_."

North was silent after that, making Andrea more confused, also slightly thrilled and curious. She wants to know what this gift is! If it's something to do with the stardust, and North and Bunny worked together to make it...

Her thoughts were cut off when the Guardian of Wonder halted in the hallway, Andrea not noticing he stopped until he almost collided into his back. Shaking herself out of her daze, Andrea surveyed the corridor and North, who was standing beside a single door with a grin on his face.

Holding her breath, Andrea began to shake in delight as North twisted the door handle and swung the door wide open.

Gasps came as a large room was revealed. Dark wooden shelves built into the light painted walls showed of a display numerous amount of daggers and swords, each blade a different size and shape then the last.

"Impressive collection, North." Andrea commented as she walked into the room, her eyes looking at everything in a overjoyed daze.

"This collection is just one of many," North replied as he went over to a large cupboard embedded into the wall, "Might show the others when there's time-_ Ah-ha!_ There they are!" North exclaimed in victory as he pulled out some items from the cupboard.

Andrea was literally bouncing on her feet as the Guardian of Wonder came back, standing in front of her with an excited grin like Andrea. Quickly glancing at the others waiting behind her, she faced North as he passed over her gift.

And that's when Andrea got really confused.

"You've given me..._jewellery?_" Andrea spoke as she held two slim, silver bracelets and necklace with a circle pendent in her palms, looking up at North with puzzlement.

North released a booming laugh, "Put them on!" He said, Andrea slipping the jewellery round her neck and arms as North ordered.

The bracelets tightened around her wrists when they were slipped on, Andrea shaking her hands frantically to see if they'll slip off but to no avail. Noticing the odd symbols and pattern engraved across the surface of the bracelets, she then stared down at the silver necklace that rested on her collarbone; the circle pendent also a bright silver while a cross of a darker tone of silver was layered on top.

She continued glaring at a gifts, before peering up at North as if she was expecting something to happen.

"Flick your wrists out." North smiled as Andrea rose a very high eyebrow at the command, before shrugging and sharp flicking her wrists outwards.

Andrea's eyes widened as the bracelets stretched downwards, the silver surface of the jewellery lengthening and encasing her lower forearm as a silver vambrace*, swirling patterns etched across the bottom of the metal in a dark tone of silver.

"I- Wh-" Andrea spluttered in amazement, moving her forearms around to get a good look at the pieces of armor across them, "How did you even-"

"Mechanics and a little bit of magic." North answered, "I _am_ Santa, remember?"

"...Wow." Her mouth was hanging agape in astonishment, before her eyes cast down to the necklace, "Does this do the same..." North nodded, Andrea fingers hovering near the pendent, "What, do I just touch it or..." She tapped the pendent on wonder and curiosity.

The Pendent immediately began stretching out at her touch, lengthening downwards and going across her back and shoulders until her whole torso and waist was covered in silver armor, on the back and front.

Andrea gawked at the armor, not seeing a single part of her torso on show or vulnerable as it was all encased in the metal. She stared at the patterns across the metal, and the giant cross across her front that was in a darker colour of silver, pulling the whole armor together perfectly.

"I-I don't know what to...what to say!" Andrea admitted as she laughed, turning around for the others to see the armor. Toothiana uttered a soft 'wow' as she gaped, Sandy silently applauding as he clapped his hands (Andrea had no idea how he Sandy was able to make a clap silent, but he just did.) and Jack just smiled at her.

"The armor moves about with you." North explained, Andrea stretching sideways to test if the Russian's words were true. She became even more giddy when the armor stretched to fit her body in its new position, the armor being as flexible and weightless as the shirt she wore underneath.

"This, is just..._Oh Moon!_" Andrea was literally bouncing about in utter joy, staring at her new items with delight, "But, why did you-"

"So we know you'll have some protection with you." North answered, his smile proud, "Keep them on you at all times, you'll never know when you might need them." The Russian muttered the last part quiet enough for only Andrea to hear, before he gave one last smile and strolled out of the room.

"I guess you want to test out armor on your own?" North called from the hallway, the other Guardians hesitant to follow North - especially Jack, who seemed completely torn by the expression on his face.

"_Hell yeah!_ I wanna see what these things can do!" Andrea exclaimed, flicking her wrists to witness the vambraces shrink back into silver bangles, before flicking her wrists again, and again, and again!

She heard North chuckle, before his thundering steps faded away as he finally left. The others eventually followed, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy going away with as much as a proud smile as North had. Jack was the only one that remained, leaning on the door frame as he chuckled at Andrea's smile that grew wider with every flick of her wrists.

"Careful, you might break them." The Winter Spirit commented with a soft smile, Andrea forcing herself to glance away from her enchanted bracelets to focus on Jack.

"I...I should get my staff!" Andrea suddenly thought, her feet already bolting her out of the room and down the hallway before she can change her mind. Flicking her wrists and touching the breastplate of her armor, she watched the metal shrink into small jewellery.

Her hair flew past her face as she sprinted down the corridor, her boots booming across the wooden floorboards as she rushed past closed rooms with a perky grin and thrilled laugh. Until her happiness died away as she halt at the sight further down the hallway.

The girl with the ebony hair stood there, her feet pointing forwards and her hands in front of her. Her head dipped to the side, her whole posture just oozing innocence and sweetness.

Andrea wasn't fooled.

"Where were you?" Andrea spat, "For being my living conscious, you're not really there when I need you the most."

"I was searching." The girl bluntly replied, straightening her neck and stood in a more casual stance.

"Searching for _what_, exactly? All the fearlings were rampaging _inside_ the workshop, so you couldn't have been searching for them." Andrea crossed her arms, her glare intense and cold as the girl returned the stare with an equally as hard look.

"I was searching for Pitch." The girl simply stated, leaving Andrea puzzled.

"What! _Why?!_ He wasn't anywhere _near_ when the workshop was attacked, he was probably in his lair laughing at his attempt for victory..." Andrea spoke, before pausing, "Why would you want to look for him?"

The girl was silent for a while, not answering Andrea's question as quick as expected. "I-...If I found where Pitch was located, and how to reach that location, then it would be easier for you and the Guardians to track him down and stop him."

It was the look in the girl's eyes, an expression of worry and panic in her eyes that showed the lie in her words.

"Why should I trust you?" Andrea hissed, "I don't even know _what_ you are!" She marched up to the girl, "What are you? And how come Jack couldn't see you? I want answers, _real_ answers, and I want them _now!_" Andrea demanded with a booming yell, before it faded away into long silence.

The girl stared up at Andrea, hesitation in her brown irises, until she finally spoke, "My name is Katherine." She answered, "And nobody else can see me because I am dead."

* * *

***Vambrace is a piece of metal that protects your lower arm, although it usually only protect the outer side of your arm because it's too uncomfortable for it to cover your whole arm (But Andrea's vambraces move with her, so it doesn't matter). Search it on Google Images, if you want.**

**Most of this chapter was thought up a few days ago, since reading the Guardians of Childhood series kinda made me think of a few more chapters for this story (Yay, more chapters! *Pops a party popper*)**

**If you're still confused about Moonbeams, then search them up in the Rise of the Guardians Wiki and you'll get all the information you need! **

**'Luna' the Moonbeam is just a random idea that I thought up of not long after writing the last chapter and it's cliffhanger (I didn't have a clue on how those children were gonna be saved, so thank god I remembered the Moonbeams.)**

**Okay then, dears, that's all! Just remember to leave a little _Rate and Review!_ :D**


End file.
